The Way of the Jedi Knight
by Jedi Revan8645
Summary: The story of the Jedi Knight's journey from humble padawan to experience Master. Along the way he will discover the Jedi code doesn't have all the answers to the universe or to himself. This story will be Alternate Universe but I will try to keep certain characters, story lines, and personalities cannon.
1. Sacking of Coruscant

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

The Way of the Jedi Knight

Chapter One

Sacking of Coruscant

"Remember my apprentices the force surrounds us, penetrates us, and is present all around us. Think of it as if you are a power coupling. With out the electricity that flows through the coupling are nothing but an unused machine part. But together you can generate enough energy to power a light saber,"said the female human Jedi instructor Sanope Blirz to the group of 8 younglings who all stood around with their training light sabers at the ready.

"Now is their any questions before we begin today's training session?" Asked the elderly human instructor giving them a warm smile on her face.

Tristan raised his hand. "Yes apprentice Rivers?"

"Can we use an form we want?"

The aged Jedi master chuckled a bit to herself. "By all means, but since most of you are familiar with form I Shii-Cho, I recommend you stay with that form."

Breaking into 4 pairs of two for their training session, the apprentices squared off against each other. Right when Master Blirz was going to let them duel, another Jedi entered the training room.

"I am glad that you could join us knight Ackonora,"said master Blirz turning head at the female Twi'lek,"have you come to watch or demonstrate today?"

The blue skin Twi'lek shrugged her shoulders. "Whose knows? I like a little of unpredictability in my life. Besides the force seems to be calling me here today."

Tristan turned his attention towards his best friend a ( female green skinned Twi'lek named Millaz Secura). They had been friends since the day they both arrived at the Jedi temple on Coruscant 5 years ago.

"So Mr. Waters are you ready to be embarrassed,"she replied flipping her yellow training light saber around until she was standing in a defensive position of form 1.

Tristan laughed at the nickname she used for him. " Remember Milly, arrogance can lead to the dark side. There is no emotion, there is peace,"he said using Master Zallow's stern voice.

"Yeah and losing leads to defeat."

Both of them were 12 years old and had the same amount of training as each other, but despite their numerous battles Tristan still had a slight edge over her.

Raising his green blade slightly above his head, he ready himself into a offensive position of Shii-Cho.

"Begin!" Yelled Master Blirz to everyone.

Sticking his hand out Tristan force pushed Secura back several feet knocking her out of her defensive position. Using the force he managed to reach her with in two strides. Jumping over her head he attempted to strike her but she managed to barely block his blow aimed for head.

Landing, Tristan started attacking her with a series of spins and quick attacks. His Ataru form was having the desired result he wanted, for she could barely keep up with his numerous flips and rolls that were quickly fallowed up with a saber attack.

Dodging a force pull that Secura aimed at him, Tristan landed on his feet with his back to her. Swinging around he tried to slash her across her chest but instead of blocking the attacking, Millaz turned her body away from his green blade missing her skin by inches.

Stabbing forward, she forced Tristan to jump to his right. Spinning around she swung low attacking where his legs would be once he landed. At the last moment apprentice Rivers brought his blade down barely managing to deflect her attack but was forced to land awkwardly on his back from his positioning. Flipping himself up Tristan was now forced on the defensive blocking her strong but precise attacks as he could see she was trying to lure him into a trap.

Recognizing her use of Makashi, Tristan stopped back pedaling and stood his ground responding to her precision with the strong defense of Soresu. Milly swung her blade down at him from angle trying to get him to move away but instead he brought his green blade up meeting her yellow blade about half way through her swing.

Swing to the left and right quickly, apprentice Secura deflected each of these blows easily when Tristan responded by kicking her straight in the chest knocking her to the ground. Milly thinking he would press the advantage rolled to her right swinging her yellow blade in a high arch. Back to her feet, she was surprised to not see him in front of her but still standing in his same position he was early.

"Gotcha!" He yelled having both of his hands back before reaching out and striking her with a hard force push, sending her Twi'lek body flying backwards until she hit the padded wall with a loud thud.

Looking down at his stunned best friend, Tristan spotted her training light saber laying several feet in front of her. Using the force he attempted to bring the weapon to him ending their duel. In the middle of flying towards him the weapon stopped in mid air with Secura's had reaching out with the force as well.

"Not so fast Rivers,"she said struggling to over come Tristan' own telekinesis, which was causing the light saber to flip violently in both directions.

"It's almost over,"he added over power his opponent, realizing she was growing weaker and weaker by each second.

In a surprise twist he let go of the light saber which caused the weapon to violently whip back at Millaz who with the aid of the force managed to catch the weapon. Not waiting around Tristan sprinted forward meeting her with a crash of yellow and green blades.

"You're began to look tired,"she said breathing hard raising their blades slightly up at an angle.

"So are you,"he added breathing just hard as she was when he knew it was time to spring the trap.

Switching off his light saber, Secura suddenly moved forward not being able to stop her own momentum as he side stepped her light saber coming down. Swinging his light saber handle around Tristan brought it to the back of her head, ending the duel.

"Well fought you two, now stand down,"said master Blirz standing before them with her arms crossed.

Breathing hard, they each put away their weapons on on their belts. "Well I guess you have to win sometimes."

Tristan grinned back at her, picking up both of their robes they had shed before the duel. "Whatever you say my friend,"he added handing her robe causing her to shake her head and grinning back at him.

Looking up they could see both Jedi knight Ackonora and instructor Blirz staring at them, until they sat down like the rest of the apprentices.

"All of you did a excellent job tonight. Your growth in this dire time makes my heart well with pride, although pride is something we must always be honor guard about. See my apprentices even a aged Jedi Master like myself still has things to learn,"she said unfolding her arms and closing her eyes to calm the emotion inside her.

Opening her eyes she gave a small nod to Ackonora before turning her attention back to the younglings. "Okay before I conclude today's lesson, does anyone have any questions?"

An Arkanian male named Jus Rence raised his hand. "Is it true that the republic asked the Jedi to help with making peace with the Sith empire?"

Both Jedi master Blirz and knight Ackonora exchanged anxious looks as the Jedi knight stepped forward. "Yes it's true that Master Dar'Nala, knight Satele Shan, and knight Aryn Leneer are among the delegation on Alderaan for a peace conference."

"Can we really trust the Sith Empire to honor any treaty?" Asked Tristan with out raising his hand giving the female Twi'lek his full attention.

"As for that, I really can't say. For now we must trust that the Jedi High Council and the Galactic Republic know what they are doing,"she added trying to hide her own emotions with an answer that all Jedi were suppose to say on the subject.

Master Blirz reached out with the force and lowered the blinds shutting the night time scene of Coruscant to them.

"Okay my apprentices this concludes today's lesson. Tomorrow we will meet inside the archives and begin research on the Jedi Civil War."

Standing up, Tristan offered a hand to his Twi'lek friend who gladly took it. "Come on, Head chef Luke is making his special soup tonight,"he said causing her to roll her eyes,"sometimes I wonder if you brain isn't inside your stomach."

Just when the two apprentices reached the exit, Master Blirz held out a hand in front of them. "Apprentice Rivers, knight Ackonora would like to speak to you... alone."

"I'll wait for you, okay,"said Millaz touching his shoulder briefly before exiting with their Jedi instructor.

Turning he saw that the female Twi'lek was leaning up against the nearby wall with her eyes closed. "Do you know why I have asked to speak with you apprentice?"

Tristan put his hands inside his robes sleeves giving her a small nod. "I have an idea yes."

"Well then why don't you enlighten me then."

"Your asking me to be your padawan."

The Jedi knight smiled down at him. "Wisdom beyond your years my young Jedi. Indeed you are right. The force as guided me here, and now I know why."

Tristan did his best to calm his excitement, but in the end he couldn't suppress the grin that came across his face.

"I would be honored to become your padawan, master Ackonora,"he replied giving her a respectful bow.

"Please call me Hyisse that is my first name."

"Okay, master Hyisse what will you have me do?"

Knight Ackonora sighed heavily before reaching out and putting her hand on his young shoulder. "Gather you things, we leave as soon as your ready. I now this might be rushed but for some reason I can't seem to shake this bad feeling I have. My former master, the late( Ahy'Tar Low) often told me the unifying force was as mysterious as the wroshyr trees on Kashyyk. So on those rare times I get bad feelings I have learn to trust them."

Tristan simply nodded his head in response before exiting the training grounds. As soon as the door opened he was greeted by his best friend who took him by the hand and started sprinting down the wide hall way.

"Milly, what are you doing?" He asked being practically dragged up the four flights of stairs before going down another long hall way until they reached the apprentices quarters.

"Get in,"was all she said pushing the button and force pushing him slightly inside.

Tristan who was more than confused stopped himself from hitting the nearby storage container. "Where's the Sith lord at?" He asked trying to get a straight answer from his friend.

Closing the door behind her, she began to look around not only with her eyes but also with the force to make sure they were alone.

"Listen I know what that Jedi knight wanted to speak to you about. You're leaving as her padawan and I had to get you alone so that no one else could see me do this for this before it's too late."

"Do what?" He asked even more confused than before.

In a flash she closed the distance between them and kissed him fully on the lips. The shock of having his best friend suddenly kiss him, stunned him at first before he started responding to her kiss. Putting his hands on her waist he gave into his passion by kissing her back with as much passion she was giving him.

About a minute later they each pulled back, resting his forehead against her green one. "Jedi aren't allowed to give into their emotions,"he said breathing hard while still resting his forehead against hers.

"It's a good thing were still learning then,"she replied causing the both of them to laugh,"besides will call this a going away present, so that you will have something to remember me by."

Tristan reached out and put his hand on her cheek. "How could I ever forget you Milly? You have been my best friend for the past 5 years. Being a Jedi is amazing but it wouldn't have been nearly as amazing without you."

Apprentice Secura actually blushed a little as she turned her head away from him. Bending down he grabbed his pack and began loading a few personal items inside. Most of it was holo books, data pads, credits, a signet ring from his former family on Dantoonie, and last but least a worn blaster pistol.

"Here,"he said grabbing a hold of the pistol and thrusting it into her hands,"It's of Mandalorian design albeit a bit old. It was the weapon I took my family's vault right before I left the palace Purple Mountain. I want you to have it."

Millaz looked down at the weapon that most Jedi would have called barbaric but instead she saw it as a treasure.

"I will hold onto forever, I promise."

It was then she reached behind her neck and took off a necklace she always wore. "Here, this is given to any one of the clan Secura who is taken in for Jedi training. My ancestors have a long history of being Jedi."

At the end of the necklace was a small medallion with her clan's marking on the front, and her name on the back along with a date of her recruitment.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?"

Millaz answered by walking behind him and putting it on him. "I think that answers your question, although we better hide it for now, we wouldn't want anyone to think we formed an attachment"she added tucking it under his apprentice clothes.

Tristan gave his best friend a hard look before pulling her into a tight embrace. "Will always be friends no matter what. I hope to see you out their some day."

"You will, I guarantee it. May the force be with you padawan Rivers."

"And with you my friend,"he replied pulling away from her embrace and exiting the his former sleeping quarters.

Retracing his foot steps down the flight of stairs he found his way back to the training center with his mind unfocused. Not only had he been accepted as someone's padawan, his best friend has just kissed him. Jedi are forbidden to attach or have romantic relationships with anyone let alone another Jedi. But from everything he had read and learned, most Jedi are tempted from time to time to given into their emotions.

While Tristan was willing to let go of his feelings for Millaz Secura he wouldn't forget they ever happen nor deny how they truly good they felt.

"Ready my padawan,"said knight Ackonora drawing her orange robes tighter against her body.

"Yes my master."

Walking at a brisk pace, Ackonora seem to have a troubled look on her face."Are you okay master Hyisse?"

Ackonora shook her head. "Not really my padawan. But the force is a hard thing to predict. Anyways your original from Dantoonie?"

"Yes to the house of Rivers. My father is Regent of the Merchants guild on Dantoonie which owns almost everything on the planet. So you can imagine how much power he has despite the fact Dantoonie is technically apart of the Republic."

"How old were where when you discovered?" She asked him as they both starting going down a flight of stairs.

"7, an Enchani Jedi knight named Kayer Luse found me inside the Jedi ruins. She told me it was the call of the force that brought me inside the ruins and it was the force that made her visit the destroyed conclave. Is their anything you wanted to know about me. Like I am 4'3 with Caucasian skin and have blue/gray eyes,"he added trying to be funny but stopped when suddenly he noticed a seriousness in her face.

The blue skin Twi'lek stopped dead in her tracks, giving him a serious look when suddenly Tristan felt a strong sense of dread over come as well. It overwhelm him forcing him to his knees as he tried to force the dark thoughts out of his head, until a series of large explosions shook the entire Temple, quickly fallowed by the a sudden loss of power.

"Rivers get up now!" Yelled his master to him, lifting him up with the force so that he landed awkwardly on his feet.

Focusing on the urgency of her voice, padawan rivers was brought back to reality. It was then he could hear the sounds of light sabers crashing against one another fallowed by the feeling of numerous Jedi becoming one with the force.

"Master what's happening?"

"The Sith are attacking Coruscant and the Jedi temple,"she said looking out the window as a series of warships started bombarding the planet destroying a republic cruiser which started raining debris over the market area of down town before crash landing into a series of buildings.

Tristan knew with so many Jedi being deployed on distant planets they were only at 1/5 of their entire strength, not to mention countless Jedi they had lost in the past 28 years at the start of the Great Galactic War.

It was then they heard another crash fallowed by a smaller explosion coming from behind them. "Their also attacking mess hall,"he said with a concerned look on his face.

Jedi Knight Ackonora gave him a serious look before reaching down and unhooking a light saber from her belt and tossing it at him.

"The time for practice is over my padawan. Tonight you fight for you life. I hope my former master's blade may see you through this."

Grabbing her own double bladed light saber, they both started sprinting back through the wide hall way, jumping up past a series of steps. Going right and up another flight of stairs as fast as they could they both finally emerged near the training room.

Ahead of them was 3 Jedi knights battling against 5 Sith while a small group of 4 Mandalorian mercenaries were hovering over head with their jet packs firing down at the Jedi. All along the hall they could see Jedi, Sith and Mandalorian bodies strewn every where.

"Stay with me!" She yelled igniting her orange double bladed light saber with Tristan turning on his dark purple color light saber.

Following close by his master Tristan spun around with his light saber deflecting back a laser blast that was aimed at his head. The deflected blast hit the Mandalorian's pack at the right angle causing the tanks to explode, killing him and his fellow Mandalorian who was too close to his comrade.

Reaching the battle, they witnessed a male Kel Dor Jedi have his body get cut in half by the twin red blades of his Sith opponent. Almost immediately Ackonora spun her double blade saber blocking a saber blow from the another Sith while spinning around and stabbing the one Sith who killed the Kel Dor Jedi.

Reaching out with the force, Tristan pulled the female human Jedi away from the flames that were directly at her by a Mandalorian as the Sith who was engaged with her used the force to shield himself from the heat and fire.

Rolling forward Tristan ducked a red light saber attack that aimed at his body. Coming out of the roll he swung low cutting force the Sith to jump his blow. Seeing that his opponent was getting ready to land Tristan spun around with his back facing the Sith stabbing him in chest. In response to his killing of their comrade two Sith converged onto Tristan with their red blades swinging wildly at him. Ackonora stepped in front of him blocking a light saber slash and a series of blaster bolts that were aimed Tristan sending them in different directions. Regaining his form Tristan stood his ground by using Soresu to quickly block a series of light saber attacks from two Sith at the same time.

Above him, the last Mandalorian was pulled down by another Jed slamming him hard against the ground. Reaching out she put the Mandalorian into stasis, causing the heavy armor mercenary to freeze in place.

"Watch out!" Yelled Tristan's master jumping over him and slammed down with hand causing a force shock wave to reach out and knocking back to two Sith but couldn't stop the male human Jedi from losing his head from the third Sith.

Throwing her yellow light saber the female human Jedi cut the last Mandalorian in half from her right hip to her left shoulder. Right before her blade could return to her, she was hit with force lightening sending her flying backwards and through the glass of nearby window.

"Die Jedi!" Yelled a male pure blood Sith who charged Tristan with his curved handle red light saber while his friend with a red double bladed light saber engaged Ackonora.

Tristan who was not use to the curved light saber's which allowed for Sith to attack him at different angles was quickly getting overwhelmed. Not to mention he was fighting a full fledged Sith warrior while he was simply a 12 year old padawan. Sensing his advantage the pure blood Sith started attacking him with more powerful swings by using Djem So to put Tristan in retreat.

Ahead of him his master was in an intense duel with her own opponent as their double blades reassemble nothing but orange and red blurs to him. It was only with the power of the force Tristan was able to block and dodge his opponents red saber. Back flipping out of the way, the blade struck the floor narrowly missing him. Landing on his feet Tristan was hit by a force push in the chest sending him backwards slamming him hard against the wall.

Looking up he barely had a few seconds to see wave of force lightening coming his way. With out thinking he brought up his purple light saber absorbing the lightening until the Sith used his second hand to pick Tristan up by the throat. The pure blood Sith was choking the life out of him as he was slowly being raised high in the air.

In a flash the male pure blooded Sith was stabbed in the back of the neck by Ackonora who came back to save Tristan's life. But by doing so she left herself own to be attacked and was stabbed in the middle of her chest by her opponent. Completely ignoring her wound, Jedi Knight Ackonora spun around with her other orange blade cutting her female human's head off as her severed head bounced backwards a few feet before rolling to a stop.

Falling back down to the ground, Tristan slowly got up rubbing his throat and breathing hard. Looking up he saw his Twi'lek master holding the stab wound that was in the middle of her chest.

"Master you're hurt,"he said wiping the blood that came out of the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

Ackonora chuckled a bit. "More than that I am afraid my padawan. It's a mortal wound. But were not done here. Before I go I will defend my fellow Jedi with everything I have left."

It was then she reached out with her left hand right at Tristan. Immediately he felt a calm sensation surround him as his ribs began to heal along with any damage his body took with the power of the force.

"But why would you heal me and not your self?" He asked with a surprised look on his face.

The Jedi Knight gave him a soft smile, holding back the her greenish blood. "Because my padawan a Jedi's life is about sacrifice. Not to mention my wound would require massive amount of Kolto or at least a week's long healing trance."

"Come on Rivers were not done yet,"she added sprinting down the hall with Tristan forced to sprint as fast as he could to try and even keep up with her.

The stairs ahead of them had scores of Mandalorians hovering all around it, making it impossible to gain entry. Pressing his back along side the wall, he could see Coruscant burning with explosions, laser fire, and the screams of the dieing.

Tristan's master pointed her head up to a small opening inside the floor above them. The jump was about 15 feet up, (a height Tristan had not be able to achieve in his young Jedi career). Hunching slightly down she force jump the 15 feet up making it through the narrow hole with ease.

Perhaps it was rush of battle or the presence of his injured master being able to make the jump Tristan had no doubts he would too. Hunching down he pushed off hard with the force, raising high into the air and completely through the whole.

"Well done padawan. We must hurry, I don't have much time."

Running down the hall they finally saw the entrance to the mess hall. Dozen of temple security guards, staff, and Jedi littered their approach to one of the many entrances to the mess hall. In the distance they could here a two people arguing back and forth.

"Shh, stay very quiet Rivers,"she said as they both weaved their way through the dead before reaching an entrance that had it's doors been blown off the hinges.

"We are paying your clan to do a job, so stay out of our way,"said a human man who had about 12 Sith behind him to a group of 10 Mandalorians who had their laser weapons pointed at the Sith in return.

Looking in the corner amongst the dead Jedi, he could see at least five apprentices were still alive and were currently put into stasis. It was then he noticed that his best friend was among the captured apprentices, although she seem to be hurt.

"Actually Darth Angral is paying the clans not you assassin," fired back a male Mandalorian who had his helmet off tucked under his left arm.

"My name is Anders, master assassin and you will address me as such, fifthly Mandalorian,"he fired back raising his hand to his fellow Sith as they all igniting their red light sabers.

The Mandalorian leader laughed at him. "Sith I don't care what your fucking name is. Clan Ordo has a long history of battling Sith and Jedi for hundreds of years. So quite frankly your opinion on this matter means nothing to me. And I say these Jedi have fought bravely and deserve a warrior's death."

At this the master assassin narrowed his yellow eyes on the Mandalorian clan leader. "I don't give a dam about your sense of honor Mandalorian, the emperor wants this Jedi younglings as prisoners."

Suddenly clan Ordo's leader aimed his blaster rifle at Ander's chest. "You and your pathetic emperor can choke on your light saber Sith. Kill them all boys!"

Suddenly Mandalorian laser fire was met with Sith light sabers as they engaged in close quarters combat. Within thirty seconds all the Mando's were dead, minus one who was currently being held up in the air with a force choke. The Sith also suffered causalities with 5 of them laying dead on the ground.

Looking up at the lone Mandalorian survivor Tristan saw he was much smaller than his other clan mates. "Let him go Blades,"said Anders to a female pure blood Sith,"I will kill this clan leader's son personally my apprentice."

The master assassin's apprentice grinned back at him despite the burn marks all along her legs and arms.

"Yes my master,"she added dropping the Mandalorian hard on the ground as she used the force to remove his helmet showing to them he was merrily a teenager.

Anders activated his red double bladed light saber. "So child, are you ready for your death?"

Rubbing his throat, the teen Mandalorian looked up at him. "Listen your boring me already. If you are planning on killing me just get it over with. Just make sure you do, cause you won't get another chance that much I promise you Sith."

"Defiant to the end, I can respect that. But now my young friend you are about to found out why a Mandalorian is no match for the force,"he said raising his blade high above his head preparing to deliver the killing blow.

Suddenly Tristan's new master put him into stasis. "This is my battle padawan."

Instantly Jedi knight Ackonora activated her orange double blades light saber and jump in the room. Using the force she hit Anders in mid swing sending him flying across the room as she landed right in the middle of the remaining 5 Sith. Swing her orange blades around, Ackonora slashed a Sith across the chest, as she immediately stabbed backwards with her other blade going threw the Twi'lek's mouth and out the back of his head.

"Kill the Jedi!" Yelled Blades who threw her red light saber at Tristan's master.

Ducking the saber toss, Ackonora used the force to pull the apprentice towards her knocking the pure blood Sith into the back of her comrade. Twirling her orange blade around, the Jedi knight blocked a series of quick attacks from two opponents before kicking woman in the chest sending her to the ground.

Using her light saber's large hilt, Ackonora hit strike the pure blood Sith in front of her, knocking him off balance. Swinging down at angle she cut his body from left shoulder to his right side in half. Acting quickly she spun around blocking a series of attacks that Blades and the man she had landed on started attacking her with.

"What's a matter Sith, letting an dying Jedi beat you,"she said to Blades grabbing a female human's light saber handle with her right hand from behind.

Pressing herself against the smaller human's frame Ackonora elbowed her in the gut, making her opponent drop her light saber. Blocking aside a anther sweeping attacking from Blades who had charged ahead of her Sith friend, the Jedi Knight put her into a head lock. Pulling sharply with the force, Ackonora easily snapped the human's neck tossing aside her dead body.

"Fight me Jedi trash!" Yelled Blades advancing on Tristan master with a furry of wild swings.

Ackonora easily blocked her attacks and was getting ready to slash Blades across the thighs when suddenly she was violently pulled to the right. Looking up, she only had a few seconds to react to the last remaining Sith who tried to reach out with the force and grabbed, her by the throat.

"Above you Jedi,"replied Anders jumping in the air and swing down cutting her light saber in half with his red blade slashing her across the face and chest.

Instantly Tristan was freed my his stasis with his master death. Dropping to his knees he couldn't help but let his grief pour out of him. The death of so many Jedi, not to mention watching his new master die right in front of him, started turning his grief into anger.

"Thank you my lord, you saved my life,"said the last Sith who was bent down looking at the dead Jedi knight when suddenly he went still.

Anders had his hands raised high above him. "The failure for defeat is death."

Bringing down his two hands, the Sith assassin started sucking the force and life out of the warrior. The man's body started trembling violently as waves of purple energy started leaving his body and began circling around Anders who was pulled off his energy inside him.

"I love the feeling of gorging on another beings life energy!" He yelled finally absorbing the last amount of life energy from his former apprentice.

The dead apprentice's body simply fell over on it's side, stuck in the same pose his body was in before the force drain first hit him. For Tristan watching another man's force energy get drain away from him and into another person, was a sobering experience. Feeling his anger slowly resending away, he turned his attention on his dead master whose head was looking back up at him. For some strange reason the way her eyes stared at him made him think that she was staring into his mind.

"Listen to me my padawan. The force is strong in you. I can see the destiny that is laid out in front of your feet. You will be the hope the Jedi order needs to recover. I see now that I was never meant to be your master but the guiding hand you need to order to become the Jedi you will be. I know can become one with the force knowing that I was the first to see this. But always remember Tristan, you make your your future. The force and myself will always be with you. Goodbye my padawan,"her voice said inside his head as her eye lids closed and Tristan felt her become one with the force.

"Master, what do we do know?" Asked apprentice Blades who had her light saber out in front of the wounded Mandalorian teenager.

The Sith assassin looked down at the dead Jedi. "If you more of your kind gave half the effort you did, they not still be alive. Angelina take care of the Mandalorian I will round up the apprentices for extraction."

It was then a calming sensation over came Tristan. He felt like his connection to the force had grown stronger for some reason, like he could do anything at the moment. Including beating a master assassin and his apprentice.

Standing up he felt like nothing could stop him. With his light saber in hand, Tristan took off his robe and pack before confidently entering the mess hall. For some strange reason neither Anders nor Blades could sense his approach. Turning his attention towards the apprentice who was teasing the wounded Mandalorian by swinging her blade down to deliver the killing blow but stopping suddenly.

"Just do it already you bitch!"

At that the pure blood Sith narrowed her eyes she raised her red light saber high above her when suddenly her light saber disappeared from her right hand. Tristan with his out stretched hand caught the blade in his left hand.

"Another one, gods you Jedi are like worms!" Shouted Blades to Tristan causing her master to turn and look at the young padawan.

"Angelina deal with this runt. Kill the boy and I will forget your failure with Twi'lek."

Approaching him, apprentice Blades look down at one of her dead Sith brethren light sabers, when Tristan calmly tossed her back her light saber, causing the Sith to give him a strange look.

"Your going to need a weapon to defend yourself with. A Jedi doesn't strike down a helpless opponent,"he replied twirling around his purple blade in front of her.

Tristan could see the anger building in her yellow eyes. "Helpless, you think I am helpless with out this weapon!"

"No I don't think, I know you are,"he added roll flipping forward striking out at her with each flip, forcing the Sith apprentice on her heels.

Letting the force flow freely within him, he found his Ataru form movements perfectly flowed together leaving the Sith with no openings to attack. Slashing high and then jump spinning around he went low quickly bringing his purple blade back around once again aiming at her chest. Blades managed to block each attack but with each new one she found herself barely able to keep up with his fast, furious and wild moves.

Jumping over her, Tristan blocked the attacked that was aimed at his legs. The moment his feet hit the ground he immediately back flipped over her catching her off guard and slicing off her saber hand at the wrist before his feet hit the ground once again.

Screaming in pain at the sudden loss of her right hand, Tristan spun around and kicked her right in the jaw sending her body flipping in the air before it hit the ground hard. While on the ground the padawan force pushed her body towards her master.

"Interesting, you beat my apprentice with ease,"he said ignoring the sobs of pain his apprentice was in and stepped over her body,"perhaps you will be more of challenge than your master was?"

Tristan looked down at his dead master. "Don't pretend to be coy with me Sith. You and I both know my master gave you everything you could handle and than some. You lucky to be alive."

Anders laughed heartily pulling out his double bladed light saber. "Perhaps I should try to take you alive and make you my new apprentice."

"Only in your dreams assassin,"he added reaching out with the force and grabbing the his dead master's now single blade orange light saber igniting it in his left hand.

Tristan only practiced with duel training light sabers in his free time, but something about the feel of two blades in his hands told him he could do this.

He could see the surprise look on the master assassin's face the moment he charged forward with both blades at his sides. Sticking out his left hand, Anders sent a barrage of force lightening at him, bringing up his two light sabers in a form of an X he blocked the lightening. Using the force, Tristan charged forward pushing through his force lightening until the assassin had no choice but to bring his saber around to blocked his two over head strikes.

"You do know you have no chance to beat me,"he said grinning down at the padawan while slowly raising their blades up in the air.

Looking down at a nearby chair, Tristan used the force to pull the chair towards them as it struck the assassin in the back causing him to stumble a bit. Back flipping away from his dangerous double bladed saber, Tristan reached out with his orange blade forcing Anders to jump over his low strike. Spinning around with his purple blade Anders blocked the high arch attack and easily parried his thrust with the orange saber.

Sensing the danger, padawan Rivers dodged his stab attempt by turning his body away from the blade. With his purple light saber he struck up hitting the one end of his light saber staff up while swinging his orange blade across his body, knocking his other saber end up as well.

Swinging his foot up, he kicked the human in the groin making his grunt in pain. Raising his two light sabers up he blocked the over head attack the master assassin swung down with. Using the force Tristan managed to push back his attacker, turning the once cocky assassin on the defensive.

"What are you?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"The Jedi who is going to end you,"he added with a determined look on his face.

Knowing he was going to use the force on him, Tristan pointed to the ground at two light sabers. Using the force he made both red sabers turn on and come flying at the master assassin who had to stop trying to use force choke on him and strike down at the flying sabers.

Running as fast as he could, Tristan jumped high in the air. Turning around the master assassin shot force lightening at where he last felt the padawan but was surprised when hit nothing but the bodies of his dead brethren. Landing quietly behind him, Tristan swung backwards with his sabers impaling the master assassin in the back leaving his orange and purple blades sticking out of his chest.

"Impossible, I am a master assassin,"he said with blood coming out of his mouth when Tristan pulled out his two blades from his back.

Dropping to his knees, Tristan walked in front of the Sith who dropped his double bladed light saber to the ground. He could sense the dark side beginning to gather inside the veteran Sith and knew it was only a matter of time before he would strike out with a final wave of force at.

"Become one with the force Sith!" He said crossing his arms and pulling hard beheading the once proud master assassin.

Breathing hard he turned his attention towards the injured apprentice who was now back on her feet holding her stump of a right hand.

"One day Jedi I will make you pay for what you did to me. And on that day I will make you suffer!" She yelled dramatically jumping through the nearby window and outside to the burning city of Coruscant.

Turning off his light sabers and putting them back on his belt, Tristan suddenly dropped to his knees. During the heat of battle he blocked out the fatigue his body was going through after using so much of the force.

"Tristan are you hurt?" Asked his best friend who came sliding down in front of him with hers on his back and chest stopping him from fallen over.

Looking up he could see she had a small cut going across her left eye and down into her cheek. "No just tired from exerting all that force."

Helping him up, Milly put a hand on his shoulder. "The Mandalorian is going for a weapon!" Yelled a female Togruta apprentice bringing both of their attention to the teenager who was bending down to pick up his father's rifle.

Instantly Millaz reached out with her hand grabbing the weapon with the force and bringing it to her. Sticking out her other hand, she reached out and commanded a Sith light saber into her left hand turning it on.

The young Mandalorian simply shook his head in frustration before putting his helmet back on. "listen Jedi, I owe you for saving my life twice,"he said pointing towards Tristan," and Mandalorians always repay their debts."

"No, Tristan we should kill this merc bastard, after everything his people did to the temple and the Jedi,"said apprentice Secura twirling around the red light saber in her hands.

Taking a deep breath, he reached out and put a hand on her forearm. "No my friend, the Jedi do not murder in cold blood."

Giving the injured Mandalorian a last dirty look, she finally deactivated her red saber. "Find will play it your way Rivers."

"Now Mandalorian what are proposing?"

"First of all, my name is Ryallack Ordo."

"Padawan Tristan Rivers."

"See we now know each other."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Enough stalling, what is your plan?"

Ryallack held out his hand to Milly who reluctantly tossed the rifle back to him. "I am going to help you get out of here. I know the clan Drell is currently blocking the stairwell that leads to the archives side entrance. I can get them away from their giving you a chance to use the archives to get to the docking bay that's right next to it."

"How do you know so much about the Jedi temple's lay out?" Asked Secura with a serious look on her face.

"Mandalorians always come prepared Twi'lek. So are going to let me help you or we can all die here right now?"

Tristan ran a hand through his short brown. "Honestly for some reason I think we can believe you. And I am not just talking about the force either."

"If I hadn't seen you use the force for myself I might have mistaken you for a merc yourself,"he added grabbing a small explosive from one of the dead Mandalorians and set it inside the center of the room.

"A time delay explosive so that it can cover our tracks,"said Ryallack before turning his wrist radio back on,"I repeat clan Ordo is under heavy fire, requesting immediate response."

At first their wasn't an answer until a static reply. "Where is clan leader Myallack?"

"Dead, I am his son Ryallack. I say again, a large group of Jedi have hold up inside the mess hall, need assistance now!"

Again their was a delay as if they were deciding on whether or not to help their fellow Mandalorians. "Okay clan Drell is on their way Ordo. The Sith will not get all the glory today!"

"Alright you heard the Mandalorian, let's move,"said padawan Rivers to the remaining four younglings who hurriedly ran over to him.

Leaving the mess hall behind, they went right making sure to stay along the wall until coming across a bathroom and ducking inside. A few seconds later they could here the hustling of metal boots running past them. Waiting a minute to make sure that no one else was trailing behind the main group, they finally exited the bathroom. Going down a series of stairs they took the nearest exit, careful not to draw attention to themselves. Ahead of them they all could see the side entrance to the archives which had been sent into emergency mode and the reinforced cortosis metal doors had be lowered.

"Okay I got you here, the rest is up to you,"said Ryallack when a large explosion above them caused the temple's walls to vibrate quickly before stopping a few seconds later.

With that the injured Mandalorian quickly disappeared from the Jedi trying to gain as much distance from them as possible until he was gone altogether. The doors were sealed on the inside and their was no possible way of getting them open from this side with out high grade explosives and lots of them.

"What do we do now?" Asked a male human youngling who was about 6 years old.

"Were trapped!" Cried an Arkanian male Jus Rence letting his emotion get the best of him.

"Silence!" Yelled Tristan getting the apprentices to sudden stop talking.

"We have to try and reach out to any Jedi inside the barricade and hope they can let us inside,"he said to all of them,"that means first you all need to calm down."

Looking around he could see the four apprentices were doing their best to calm down but with everything that had happen, he knew it was not going to be easy. Hell he could barely contain his own emotions let alone asking a group of kids that he was barely a few years old than himself.

"Okay everyone close your eyes and concentrate on using the force to connect any Jedi on the other side,"he stated reaching out and taking a hold of Millaz's hand with his, which she gladly took.

Using the force to project their mental thoughts they attempted to reach any living Jedi from inside the secured archives. By doing so they also knew they could potential risk having the Sith hear them as well bringing them to their location too.

After a minute of trying, Tristan was about to break the force bond they were doing when suddenly the doors behind them started to slowly open.

"Everyone move now!" Yelled apprentice Secura practically picking up the Togruta female by the robes off the floor.

The doors opened with only a 2 foot clearance for them to get through. Helping the female human apprentice threw, Tristan waved the next human child their as he went sliding on his knees. Right behind came Jus with the Togruta closely behind the Arkanian.

It was then, Tristan felt a surge of dark side energy dramatically destroy the ceiling near them. Looking up they could see about 5 Sith lords staring down at them.

Ducking through the narrow opening, Tristan turned his attention to his best friend. "Come on Milly!"

Instead of moving, Millaz Secura ignited her red light saber. "No, I will buy you the time you need. You need to lead the apprentices out of here. I love you!"

Before he could say anything else the door closed right in front of his face.

"No!" He yelled pounding his fist on the hard cortosis door, letting his anguish come out of him.

"Calm yourself padawan Rivers, I have one last mission for you,"said the voice of Jedi instructor Sanope Blirz who was on the ground leaning up against the main terminal of the entire archives.

Giving the door one last look, he turned around and was amazed at what he say. Despite everything that had happen to Coruscant and the Jedi temple, the archives were completely left untouched. The only odd thing about it was that it was completely empty with the lone exception being Master Blirz and Tristan's group.

"I'd never imagine you would be the one to make this far padawan Rivers,"said Master Blirz who had lost her right arm and had multiple a blaster rifle wounds on her chest and thighs.

The four apprentices had gathered around their dying instructor with somber looks on their faces.

"Neither would I master. Now you said something about another mission,"he added wiping one sing tear that came down his cheek.

Nodding her head, she pulled out a small pack that looked weigh down with different object inside it. "Inside this pack are some of the most important holocrons the Jedi order has here on Coruscant. Including the Codex of Tython, Great holocron, Tedryn Holocron. Also there is a data-card with the list of Jedi, security and staff who all were here at the time of the Temple's attack. It is important the Sith don't get their hands on these important Jedi artifacts my padawan."

Taking a knee in front of the dying Jedi master, Tristan took the bag from her hands. "But where do we go with this?"

"Anywhere but here,"she said coughing up some blood which stained Tristan's front tunic,"here you will need this to gain access to the docking bay."

Holding out a key card to him, Master Blirz gave each of them one last look before slumping over on her side. Taking the key card from the died Jedi master's hand, Tristan put his hands on her eye lids closing them.

"Be at peace Master Blirz."

Bending and grabbing a hold of the smaller, pack he quickly stuff the holocrons and data card into his large pack, making it bulge from the effort.

"Here,"he said giving the male human apprentice the bag,"don't let this out of your sight..."

"Thoma is my name padawan Rivers."

"Iris Matheau,"added the female human,"and I am Kolva Hano,"replied the female Togruta as Tristan already knew who Jus was from their previous training.

Tristan stood up giving the archives one last look before turning towards the small door behind the main terminal.

"Remember the mission Master Blirz gave us. We have to get these holocrons out of the temple."

He could sense the young apprentices were finding a new sense of purpose even with all the death that was surrounding them. While they were still on edge, he could see they were determined to protect the holocrons with their lives as he was determined to protect them.

Sliding the key card into the main terminal, they watched the door directly behind them slide open. "Everyone stay close to me, unless I say otherwise."

Exiting outside the door, Tristan used the force to bring the key card back to him while pressing the computer but to lower the heavy cortosis door once again. Walking down the narrow walk way for a little bit they could hear off in the distance the sound of something heavy being slammed against the walls that surrounded the entire archives.

"Stay here,"he said to them, stepping out from the narrow walk way and emerging into bigger hall of one of the loading ramps which lead directly to docking bay. Using the force to lighten his steps, Tristan stumbled a bit. He kept forgetting how tired his body truly was and even using this amount of force was difficult for him.

"I know your fatigued body but were not done yet,"he said opening himself to the force once more letting the force help his tired muscles, and damp his movements.

Tristan could feel the dark side of the force swirling around the corner of the ramp. Pressing his body against the hard wall, he saw a Sith lord being bathed in dark side energy. Looking down their was three apprentices applying the additionally dark side power to their master as he was using the power to hit the cortosis walls with tremendous force.

"If you stop I will kill you,"he threaten them urging them to stay inside their trance as they supplied him more and more dark side power to use.

Past the Sith padawan Rivers saw the loading dock doors were closed but the panel to the right was red meaning the Sith were trapped in here like they were. Judging by the fact that none of the Sith were appear of his presence Tristan knew he catch them off guard.

Grabbing his two light sabers off his belt, Tristan turned on the orange and purple blades. Seeing how all three apprentices were sitting on their knees while deep in their Sith trance, he had idea. Gathering up some force energy he urged his body forward running down the hall. Jumping up and running on the side wall for a few steps padawan Rivers sprung off the wall right at the apprentices from behind. With both light sabers spread out as far as his arms would let him he swung down cleaving all three of the apprentices head off in one motion.

Instantly the dark side power the Sith lord was drawing on, faded away. "What the fuck!"

Turning around he only had a second to see his three apprentices with out their heads when Tristan appeared slashing down at angle with his orange saber across his chest while bringing down his purple saber across his chest as well. The Sith lord's body stayed still for a second, before the top of his body fell into four pieces as his legs swayed for a moment until they too, fell over.

"Okay were clear!" He shouted back to the group of apprentices as Rivers was forced to take a knee from exhaustion.

If his muscles were tired before, now they were screaming at him in protest with every step he took. Reaching the panel, Tristan could see a speeder was only 10 feet away from the door. Using the panel's camera he turned to the right and spotted a large group of Sith and Mandalorians sitting around in separate camps in the heart of the docking bay.

Their was a few dead Jedi near the speeder but more importantly it still looked serviceable. "Okay there is a speeder barely 10 feet away from us. I want all of you to head for this speeder and get in, no matter what happens."

"Do you know how to fly it?" Asked Iris looking up at him with worried look on her face.

"Of course youngling,"he said lying to the apprentice.

In truth Tristan only have using flight simulators but he knew enough to get them air board and out of the docking bay.

"As soon as I get in were going, do you understand."

"Yes padawan Rivers!" They all said at the same time.

Taking several deep breaths, he swiped the key guard into the panel. The light went from red to green a second later before opening up to them. Running through the door way and into the docking bay, Tristan could see the immediate reaction from the Sith and Mandalorians who both turned around to see what was happening.

"Come on you bastards one Jedi still lives!" He yelled tuning on his light sabers and giving the apprentices time to scout past him and start piling into the speeder.

The Sith's reaction was instantaneous as Red light sabers came to life. The Mandalorians were more than content to watch then engage the Jedi.

"Tristan were all in!" Shouted Thoma at him, as he turned off his sabers and hopped inside the speeder.

Starting the speeder, he grabbed a hold of the yoke and pulled up making the light craft lift off from the ground. Thrusting the stick forward he made the red speeder whip forward forcing all of them into the back of their sits, and causing a few leaping Sith to be struck by the moving craft.

"Turn Rivers!" Shouted Thoma who was in the front seat beside him still holding onto Tristan's pack.

Pulling to the right on the yoke, Tristan barely managed to over hitting the wall with the side of the red speeder trading paint with the wall. Going straight he could see a wave of force lightening miss the craft while a few light sabers were being tossed at them with one clipping the back end, cutting off the bumper.

"Here we go!" He shouted racing out of the docking bay and into the battle field that was Coruscant.

All around them were fighters, freighters, cruisers and capital class ships all engaging in ship to ship close combat.

"Thoma hit that red button!" He yelled to the apprentice who made a harden glass panel go over the time of their speeder offering them so kind of protection.

Bobbing and weaving padawan Rivers did his best to avoid all the traffic that was going in several direction while at the same time, trying to keep a look out for any Sith fighters. Tristan's inexperience with flying was clear as he started pulling to hard on the yoke causing them to veer to sharply one direction before trying to correct by turning sharply in the other direction.

"I thought you said you flown before!" Screamed Kolva from behind him.

"I am doing the best I can!" He fired back flying under a stock freight that was with out power.

Turning right he a republic fighter suddenly exploded in front of them. "Hold on!" He yelled power through the flames as debris from the fighter hit all over the speeder with a few leaving small cracks in the glass shield.

"Where are we even going!" Shouted Jus giving his fellow apprentices the same confused look on their faces.

Looking around, Tristan himself really didn't have an idea where they were going but he knew they had to get out of the air as soon as possible. With a lot of Coruscant burning or having sustained heavy bombardment damage their wasn't a lot of choices to chose from.

It was then the speeder shook violently as Sith fighter had targeted them hitting the front of their craft and left side as he felt a burning sensation along his left thigh. Looking down padawan Rivers could see he had a piece of metal stuck in his left thigh. Pulling the metal out, he could feel the blood flowing down his robes and pants.

"Tristan were going down!" Yelled Iris bringing his attention back to the speeder which was starting to lose power.

Looking around he tried to find a safe place to crash land but they were too high up to make that even possible. Directly ahead of them was an apartment building that had a damage all along the outside of the structure but inside still look sound.

"Everyone brace yourself, were going into that building!"

Making sure that everyone had their seat belts on, Tristan guided the sputtering speeder at the building. Keeping it straight as he could let the speeder crash through a window up on one of the upper floors. The speeder kept going plowing through several walls and furniture until stopping inside the hall way of whatever floor they were on.

"Hey I think he's beginning to stir,"said someone as it sounded like his head was under water.

"I am surprised considering everything he has been through,"came another voice but this time it was much more clearer.

Opening his eyes he could see the face of Iris and Kolva staring down at him. "What happen?"

"Well padawan, we all managed to survive the crash albeit with a some bruises, broken bones and a concussion. But all things considered were just happy to be alive,"said Iris who was busy finishing wrapping his bandage across his forehead.

Sitting up he felt tremendous amount of pain in his chest. "Sorry none us now a lot about healing, although we were able to stop your internal bleeding,"added Kolva about the pain he felt from his ribs.

"Where are we?"

"About a floor down from the entrance we made on the 76th floor. Most of the building's inhabitants have been gone for a while now so we took liberty of the full stocked fridge and not to mention use some of the kolto they had to help save your life,"replied Thoma who was busy looking outside the window which had gone eerier quietly.

"Is the battle over?" He asked looking at the human apprentice.

"The space battle yes. All that remains of the Republic fleet is in orbit or laying strewn all over the planet. Judging from the explosions and sounds of fighting the ground battle is still raging...but it's only a matter of time before the republic and Jedi are defeated,"said Jus giving him a somber look before turning his head away from the window.

Tristan had to agree with the Arkanian, things were not going well for the Republic or the Jedi on Coruscant.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Iris giving the rest of the apprentices a worried look.

Tristan ran a hand through his short brown hair. "We do what we were told to do. We stay alive and protect the holocrons at all cost. The republic isn't going to take this attack sitting down, they will send some aid. But whose knows when that is going to happen."

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


	2. Finding Peace

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 2

Finding Peace

"Hey Rivers can you give me a hand with this larger one?" Asked Brackon a male Zabrak who was currently using the force to keep the pillar steady while a group of droids were reinforcing the base.

"No problem,"he replied putting away the data pad that had their daily work assignments on it.

Reaching out with his hands, Tristan focused on to the pillar letting the force flow through him. Grasping on to the pillar he helped his fellow padawan keep it steady letting the droids finished putting knew supports into the base of the pillar.

It had been 2 years since the Sacking of Coruscant and the destruction of the Jedi Temple. A few days later the Treaty of Coruscant was official signed between the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic, ending the Great Galactic War.

The Jedi still reeling from their defeat on Alderaan, Dantoonie, and Coruscant with drew from the public to the inner core world of Tython. Tython was the ancestry home world of the original Jedi Order dating almost 25,000 years ago. Funds to rebuild the Jedi Temple on Coruscant stalled with the death of Grand Master Zym, so the Jedi were forced to find a new place to call home. It was master Satele Shan who came up with the decision to relocate to Tython.

Using advanced engineering and power of the force, the Jedi were close to finishing their new temple which was built near Kaleth upon the ruins of a much older temple.

For most Jedi this was how their time was spent on Tython, rebuilding the temple and other areas of importance and Jedi training. While Tristan was happy to help any way the Order need him to do, he still never really got over what happen at the Temple. The Holocrons that Tristan and the four apprentices managed to save from the Temple were currently inside the new Archives. But despite the high praise and many thanks he had got for keeping these priceless artifacts safe, Tristan still did not have a new Jedi master since Jedi knight Ackonora.

"Thanks for your help Rivers,"added Brackon wiping some sweat away with his reddish/brown sleeve Jedi robes.

"Anytime. Hey have you seen Kira?"

Brackon shook his head. "Nope, although I think Throma mention something about her and Neiya taking a break near the River Zallow."

Master Weller had placed Tristan in charge of their group of 5 padawans for this months work detail. Kira was suppose to be helping Master Nimi fixing the local pipe lines, while Neiya on the other hand was suppose to be helping Lore Keeper Gnost-Dural inside the archives.

Sighing heavily, Tristan pulled up the hood on his dark green Jedi robes up to protect his head from the light rain that just started falling. Walking past a few padawans receiving instruction by two Jedi knights, he went right walking around the narrow path before passing over the recently built bridge. Moving up along the slope of the hill, padawan Rivers spotted his two fellow padawans sitting on the edge of the river eating their lunch.

Padawan Kira Carsen was found on Nar Shaddaa by Master Bela Kiwiks almost a year ago. Taking her as her own padawan, Kiwiks was recalled to Tython like every other Jedi to help rebuild the order after the Treaty of Coruscant.

"Enjoying the view!" Yelled Kira up at him putting her hands on her hips.

Tristan rolled his eyes at her. "Please Carsen. You know why I am here."

Instead of responding back up at him, Kira simple waved him off. "On that note, I should head back,"added Neiya a woman with long blonde hair that fell down to the middle of her brown Jedi robes.

"See what you did! Why do you always have to ruin my fun!" She fired back shaking the water of her s brown hair which she let hand down the sides of her face with a small part in the middle.

"Because you know the only time you have fun is when I am around!"

Kira crossed her arms under her chest. "Ha, ha ha. You think your so funny don't you. Why don't you get down here and then will see how funny you really are?"

Kira had on a long sleeve skirt that was a mixture of gray and tan. Her long sleeve tunic was a bit dark than her skirt with a dark blue design going down the front of her tunic. She often said she thought the Jedi with their neutral colors wouldn't know what fashion was if crawled up their light saber.

Still staring up at him, Tristan reached up and took off his hood. Along with his dark green robe, Tristan had a black tunic, black leggings, and brown boots which at the moment were covered in mud.

"I am waiting Rivers!"

Looking down, Tristan jumped off the ledge flipping twice in the air and was about to land on the bank near Kira when at the last moment she stuck her hand out hitting him with a force push. Flying backwards Tristan went through the small water fall that he was previous standing above splashing into the water behind it.

Tristan didn't need to come out from the water to know that Kira was laughing at him. Floating to the bottom of the river bed, Tristan swam a bit father down stream of her. Slowly lifting his head out of the water, he could her laughter was dying down to soft chuckle.

"Okay you can come out now Rivers! Just admit I got you!" She yelled getting closer to the bank and waiting for him to emerge from the water.

Using the force to keep his body from moving father down stream, Tristan took both hands of the bank and hit Kira from behind with a bigger force push than she hit him with. The attack sent Kira flying forward and through the very same waterfall he went through but instead she hit the water face first.

Pulling himself out of the water, he could see a wet and annoyed padawan Carsen staring back at him."Wow your right,"he added laughing at her as she continued to swim near him,"that was so funny."

Glaring at him, she pulled herself out of the water. Looking down at her soaking wet clothes she once again turned her attention back on him.

"You cheated."

"Really, how's that?"

"You hit me from behind."

"So, you hit by surprise while I was in mid air need I remind you."

Kira shook her head. "Uh-uh don't you try and say that equals out Rivers."

Leaning against the nearby tree, Tristan ran a hand through his short wet brown hair and let her explain to him how hitting from behind was worse than a frontal attack. From the first moment that Kira and Tristan met they became rivals. Everything they did was in an attempt to one up each other, and was the reason why they so often got in trouble for neglecting their duties. Some of the masters worried this type of foolishness could lead to future troubles with their training, but most just chalked it to teenagers being teenagers.

"Did you even listen to one word I said?" She asked noticing that he was staring off into the distance as the storm clouds started to pass by.

"Not really. But to be fair Carsen it's hard to filter out all the bullshit with the truth."

Kira smiled at him before sitting down on the bank and patting the ground beside her. "Here help me finish off these sandwiches that I procured from the mess hall."

"Don't you mean steal,"he added reaching down and grabbing one for himself.

"Steal is such a harsh word, that's why I like to say procure. It has more of a Jedi arrogant feel to it,"she said waving her hand around attempting to do a mind trick on him.

Tristan finished chewing his food and gave her a sheepish look. "I think you might have hit your head to hard Kira."

"Awe no comment on how it only works on weak minded people."

"Nope that would be too easy. But now that you mention, you will get back to work,"said Tristan waving his hand in front of Kira, pretending to use a mind trick on her.

Kira suddenly stopped chewing and stood up. "I have to get back to work."

Walking away from him, she stopped in mid step before doing an about face."Gotcha ya."

Shacking his head Tristan offered her a warm smile when she returned to sitting next to him. For Padawan Rivers, Kira's friendship meant more to him then anyone else inside the Order. While he had gotten to know several Jedi, including his fellow padawans and the four apprentices he got out of the Temple, Kira was different. She never asked about what happen at the Temple, never cared where he came, or even what destiny his future held. She judged him by his actions right here and now and to Tristan that was all he ever wanted from his fellow Jedi. Although he wouldn't tell her any that directly, but some how he felt like the feeling was mutual.

"Hey Rivers I think your holo-communicator is going off."

Reaching inside his wet robes, Tristan pulled out his water proof communicator. "Padawan Rivers, where are you right now?" Asked the image Jedi Master Derrin Weller looking very frustrated at the moment.

"Near the waterfall where River Zallow begins master."

Master Weller shook his head in disappointment. "Let guess Padawan Carsen is with you?"

Turning his communicator to the right, Tristan let the Jedi Master see Kira waving at him. "Hey master Weller, it's nice to see you again."

Weller began to rub the sides of his temples. "I guess the force is on your side today my padawans as it so happens you both are requested to go to the Master's retreat."

Tristan turned to look at Kira who shrugged her shoulders. "Are we in trouble?"

"Not today padawans. Now get moving or else you will be helping the droids with cleaning the sewer system!"

Switching off his holo-communicator, Tristan barely had time to put the device away before Kira was sprinting away from him.

"No fair you had a head start!"

By the time he reached the land speeders, Kira was already in the air. Turning around she gave him one last cocky grin before twisting on the throttle and surging forward in the air. Grabbing his own land speeder Tristan programed in his destination and let the auto pilot take him to the Masters Retreat. Like most things on Tython the Master's retreat was near completion being made of hard Tython wood, stone, and metal alloys natural mining from the hills.

Tristan spotted Kira's speeder nestled in the corner, although she wasn't any where in sight. Walking farther down the wooden walk way, Tristan felt a presence he hadn't felt in seven years. Following the force presence, he abruptly stopped and went inside one of the combat training rooms.

In the center of the room was an Echani woman who had on gray folded robes, white tunic, white pants and brown boots. Like most Echani she had pale skin, silver eyes, white hair which she let hang down to her shoulders and a small silver head band which stopped her hair from falling into her face.

"I am glad you were able to detect me padawan Rivers,"she said without opening her eyes and letting him approach her.

"Well you kinda made it easy for me Master Luse,"he added sitting on his knees in front of her,"it's good to see you again."

Opening her silver eyes, she smiled back at him. Tristan was pleased to see that she had changed very little since the first day they met on Dantoonie.

Having run away from his parents palace, Tristan found solace inside the Jedi ruins which had been picked cleaned well over a three centuries ago. Carefully he managed to get by the kath hounds and kinrath spiders undetected until master Luse found him inside the sub-level two weeks later.

"What brings you here master?"

Jedi knight Kayer Luse was well know in the Jedi order as legendary duelist who had defeated at least 10 Sith lords in combat. This earn her the grudging respect even among the Sith order who marked her as a feared opponent.

"Back when I first brought you to the Jedi order on Coruscant I wasn't ready for a padawan. But I still took a personal interest in your young career. When I heard what happen at the Jedi Temple I didn't need someone to tell me that you were still alive. So I told myself the first chance I get, I need to get to Tython and meet with you again,"she said staring deeply into his blue grey eyes making Tristan feel like she was looking inside his head.

Padawan Rivers gave the Jedi knight a small head nod. "Thank you master. I really don't know what to say."

It was then Kayer stood up and grabbed the two light saber handles she hand on her belt."They tell me your pretty good with two sabers despite your young age,"she added activating her cyan blue and silver blades.

Standing up and take a few steps away her, Tristan activated his orange and deep purple blades as well."I am not bad, but I know I have a lot to learn if I ever want to compete on your level."

"Perhaps that is true padawan, but modesty want help you defeat me."

Tristan was a little taken back her statement, but he wasn't about to back down from any challenge. "I am ready whenever you are master."

A moment later, Kayer tossed her cyan blue blade at him. Bringing up his two blades he was barely able to block the attack which forced him back a few feet. Through the force he could sense that Luse had jumped high. Without even looking, Tristan quickly rolled to the right narrowly dodged the over head swing.

Swinging his orange and purple blades out from his body, he made her jump back so that she couldn't press her advantage. Charging forward Tristan began striking her with short and fast swings trying to knock her off balance. But master Luse was too experience to let this bother her. Swinging her silver blade at him Tristan prepared to counter her attack when a blast of force energy sent him sliding backwards. Sprinting forward Kayer thrust forward with her blue blade, forcing Tristan to jump in the air to avoid her stab.

"Too easy,"she said watching him flip over her head and waited for him to land before swinging over head with both light sabers.

Putting his purple blade behind him he blocked both of her sabers attack. Flipping to the left he swung out with his orange blade making Kayer duck his attack while bringing back his other saber knocking her silver blade into her cyan blue one.

Reaching out with the force he attempted to pull one of her light sabers out of her hands. Master Luse simply shook her head at him and thrust her two hands in an arch unleashing a big force wave. Crossing his two blades, Tristan tried to wrap the force around himself but when the wave hit him it still knocked him flat on his back.

On his back, Tristan reached out with his left hand catching the Jedi knight off guard as she was suddenly pulled towards him. Flipping himself up, he narrowly dodged the downward stabs of her two light sabers which stuck inside the soft mat. Running forward with the power of the force he dropped kicked her in the chest, knocking her away from her two blades.

Instantly her two blades switched off and fell down to the mat with a soft clank. Just when Tristan thought he might have her, Jedi knight Kayer Luse surprised him. Back on her feet she used the force to block his one light saber attack with her bare hand. Absorbing the energy of his orange light saber Tristan felt the blade's energy beginning to fade. Switching off his orange blade, he attempted to swing down with his purple, but Kayer was ready for him. Hitting him in the right wrist, padawan Rivers felt his hand let go of his purple blade. Reacting quickly she got his blade and swung around with her right leg sweeping his legs out from under him.

"Not bad at all padawan, I am impressed."

Breathing hard he looked up at his own purple blade staring down at his throat. "Thank you Master Luse. But you were better."

Switching off his purple blade, she helped him back up to his feet. "That's only because I have about 16 years of experience on you. I can see why they have compared your raw talent with my abilities. With my training you could indeed become one of the greatest light saber duelist of all time."

Tossing back his light saber to him, she reached out with the force bringing her own two handles back to her belt.

"Wait are you saying what I think you are saying?" He asked with a surprise look on his face waiting for her to actual say it out load.

"Yes Tristan, I have decide to take you as my padawan. And before you ask, no this wasn't a test. I had made my mind out before my transport even landed on Tython. It was important to me that you see what training with me was going to be like. Unlike most Jedi around here I understand this cold war won't last and soon the Sith will be on our door steps once more. The Jedi are going to need warriors like you and me, or else their won't be a Republic to save,"she said reaching and extending her hand to him.

Taking it she suddenly pulled him into a hug. "Your first lesson is never be afraid to show some emotion. I know the Jedi have spoon fed you there is no emotion and for most that is true. But sometimes in order to find the peace you need, you have to let those emotions out. When I look at you I can see you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Always remember this my padawan, it's not your fault you survived and they didn't. I know that won't make it any easier but it's okay to feel sorrow for all the friends you lost. It's okay to feel regret over a decision you did or didn't make. It's okay to feel these emotions... the important thing is to not give into them."

Stepping back, Tristan wiped some tears away from the corner of his eyes. "I will my master, I promise."

Clearing her throat, the Echani Jedi smiled down at him. "Now come I believe Master Satele wishes to speak to us inside the mediation chamber."

Walking into the room along the Master's Retreat, padawan Rivers was pleasantly surprised to see Master Bela Kiwiks and her padawan Kira waiting for them around the holo-projector. The blue shaded image of Master Shan was standing with her hands behind her back.

"Well I am glad that Master Luse and her padawan could finally join us as I just telling Master Kiwiks here about a disturbance in the force around a sight called the Ancient Shrine."

"How long ago did you feel this disturbance?" Asked the Togruta Jedi master folding her arms inside her brown folded robes.

The image of Shan thought for a moment. "Two weeks ago. But then it would disappear to only reappear a few days later. This has continued for the past two weeks off and on. It wasn't until Master Orgus Din was walking around the ruins of Kaleth did he feel the disturbance once again but this time stronger."

Leaning back, Tristan gave Kira a small wink who shook her head smiling. "Is their something you would like to add miss Carsen?"

"No Master Shan, please continue,"she added giving the Jedi master her full attention once more.

"Well I am glad you have rejoined us padawan as you and padawan Rivers will being investigating this disturbance first hand."

Immediately Jedi knight Kayer frown with disapproval. "Are you kidding me? I barely had 15 minutes with my padawan before you are sending him on a quest to find a disturbance in the force. When were you planning on telling me this?"

"Right now, for it was a council decision knight Luse,"added Jedi council member Kiwiks giving her matter of fact look.

Master Shan turned her attention towards Luse who was still shaking her head at Bela. "Are we going to have a problem her Kayer?"

Calming herself, Tristan's master let go of her frustration. "No ma'am. I will respect the council's decision."

"Good,"she replied turning her attention to the two padawans,"now you two I want I this to be clear. If you run into danger don't hesitate to activate your distress call on your holo-commuicators. We have lost too many padawans to this war and I won't have two of our most promising Jedi die trying to play hero."

"Yes master Shan,"they both said before her image flickered away.

Turning around Tristan saw his Master Luse still looked pissed off. Judging by their short exchange between her and Bela, he could tell this wasn't the first time that she and the council didn't agree.

"Padawan, I word before you go."

Kneeling down in front of him, he could sense her apprehension. "Listen I won't you to be careful out their, okay."

"I will master."

"No I am serious,"she added putting her hands on his shoulders,"I have a bad feeling that you are about to run into something more serious than a simply disturbance in the force."

The last time a Jedi told him this, the Jedi temple on Coruscant was attacked. "I understand Master and I promise to be careful."

"May the force be with you."

"And with you Master."

Leaving the meditation chamber, Kira and Tristan walked over to the land speeders they had used to get to the Retreat. Giving their master's one last look they both raised their speeders in the air and sped off towards Kaleth. Landing near the ancient ruins they were greeted by two Jedi Watchmen and a dozen or so combat droids who guarded the platform from the native flesh raiders.

After getting directions from one of Jedi archeologist, the two padawans went north until they found the tunnel they were looking for deep in the mountains.

"Ladies first,"he said bowing his head and letting Kira go in ahead of them.

Entering the tunnel they noticed something was wrong by the fact that their was no signs of life inside, despite the availability of water. Looking all around them they could see different colors of gems and crystals which were giving off light and heat making the tunnel rather warm.

"What are you doing?" She asked Tristan who was approaching a viridian green color crystal that was stuck inside the tunnel's wall.

"This one is different."

The moment his hand touched the stone Tristan felt the powerful surge of force energy flow through him. Pulling back he found he had managed to pull out a small chunk of the green crystal from the wall. Looking down at the stone that was in his hands, Tristan felt connect to it some how.

"Now that was weird,"said Kira looking over his shoulder and down at the stone.

"How so?"

"When you put your hand on it, I could see the force swirling all around you, like the stone was reacting to your touch."

It was then Tristan understand what he had in his hand."This is a force sensitive crystal."

Kira mockingly started clapping her hands. "Well congratulations Rivers. But least I remind were not hear for light saber crystals."

Nodding his head, Tristan pocket the green crystal. "Yeah your right...for once."

Going deeper inside the tunnel they had to cross a small stream which stretched the entire tunnel's length. Reaching the other side they found their path blocked by a large boulder. To the right was another path that could take them around the boulder, but Tristan had another idea. Taking out his purple light saber he started to cut a hole through the deep rock. A few minutes later he had made a hole wide enough for them to crawl through.

Coming out the other end they were greeted with a narrow tunnel with a bright light at the end. "Well it looks like were on the right path, although the council might not be happy with our short cut."

"Well they did just tell us to investigate the ancient shrine. They never said anything about how we get there,"added Tristan with a big grin across his face, causing Kira to shake her head at his remark.

"So... this Echani Jedi knight Kayer Luse, how do you know her?" She asked walking beside him.

Tristan wasn't surprise that Kira could guess they had met before. "She was the Jedi who discovered me on Dantoonie when I was seven."

"Why didn't she take you as her padawan then?"

Padawan Rivers shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe she was too busy to properly train me then?"

"Or maybe she thought you were too ugly to look at," said Kira with a smile on her face.

Chuckling a bit he put his arm around her. "Maybe, but at least we know now I am handsome enough for her to take me as her padawan."

Instead of relying back, Kira seem to be blushing and turned her head away from him. "Anyways, did I ever tell you how Master Kiwiks found me on Nar Shaadda?"

Sensing she wanted to change the subject, Tristan removed his arm from her shoulder. "Now that you mention, no I don't think you ever did?"

"I had made my way into a spaceport hoping to find some food when I spotted this expensive looking ship docked. With the aid of the force I sneaked my way past the guards and security cameras until I reached the ship. Finding the door already open, I made my way inside in search of the ship's hyper drive."

Tristan held up his hand stopping her from going on. "The hyper drive, isn't that thing huge?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Hey I never said I was going to steal the whole thing. I was original planning on take a few key components which I could sell on the black market. Well I got about half way done with the first part when suddenly I felt someone approaching. I could tell they were force sensitive so I stopped what I was doing and made a run for the ship's exit. Right when I got their the door suddenly went up, leaving me trapped inside the ship."

"So let me get this straight you,"he said trying not to laugh,"you tried to steal the hyperdrive off a Jedi master's ship?"

Kira herself laughed a bit. "I know, not really smart. But when your hungry and desperate you do crazy things. It turns out one of my dumbest decisions might have saved my life."

Giving her a sympathetic look, padawan Rivers reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Whether the will of the force or simply chance, I am glad your here Kira."

"Me too Tristan,"she added grinning back at him as they continue heading down the tunnel.

Reaching the end of the tunnel they were greeted with a sloping valley in the middle of a forest that for some reason had no trees growing on it. Towards the back of the center they saw the ancient shrine that had bones littered all around it.

"I don't sense anything,"said Tristan keeping his eyes on the statue and ruins that surrounded it.

"Come on Rivers, were not going to find anything this high up."

Going down the mountain side, they eventually reached land. Stepping foot on the grass, Tristan noticed immediately something was wrong.

"Tell me something,"he replied walking with Kira towards the shrine,"why is this the only place inside a forest to not have any type of trees growing on it."

Kira shrugged her shoulders. "I have know idea my friend. But I share your apprehension about this, something not adding up."

Reaching the shrine, they again felt nothing. Closing his eyes he reached out with the force but couldn't feel anything. Opening his eyes he turned his focus on Kira but couldn't even sense her force prescience despite the fact she was standing only 5 feet in front of him.

"Can you sense anything?" She asked touching the broken stone table that lay in pieces on top of a stone built floor.

Tristan shook his head. "No I can't sense anything, not even you."

Kira reached up and pushed some her brown hair out of her face. Looking around the valley, Kira spotted something higher up inside the forest at the base of the mountains.

"There's something up their!" She yelled to him and started sprinting towards the forest.

"Kira wait!" He yelled trying to get her to stop, but stopped when he noticed she was ignoring him.

Entering the thick forest, Tristan had to watch out for the roots of the trees with some of them being thicker than his entire body. Jumping down from a series of cliffs, padawan Rivers finally spotted Kira hiding behind a large tree. Landing softly on the fresh snow that had fallen early, he started making his way over to her when a loud roar made him halt dead in his tracks.

Jumping behind another tree that was directly opposite of Kira, he gave padawan Carsen a look before leaning around the tree. A large creature that stood about 8 feet tall emerged from a small cave entrance. It had two long tucks which protruded out the side of it's mouth. Along it's spine were sharp spines that went down all the way of it's back, with two big hands that had four razor sharp claws, each of them being almost a foot long. Bending down the creature picked up a dead Twi'lek corpse and bit in half with it's many rows of teeth. Grinding the bones, muscle and flesh into a small pieces before it swallowed.

"What is that?" She whispered to him, hopping the creature wouldn't be able to hear them.

"I don't know,"he mouthed back to her, turning his attention once again to the creature that was finishing off the Twi'lek corpse in two bites.

Reaching out with the force, he felt the creature which was giving off a strong dark side prescience. Instantly Tristan knew this was causing the disturbances in the force around the area. Going inside his pocket, he grabbed his holo-commuicator and activated his distress button.

"Let's get the fuck out of here,"he whispered to her with Kira nodding her head in agreement.

Slowly they both started backing away from the creature hoping it would go back inside it's cave and let them fall back. Suddenly the creature let out a loud howl, startlingly the both of them.

"Run!"

Turning around the two padawans took off as fast as they could, with the terrible monster in hot pursuit. Pulling out his purple light saber, Tristan cut down several trees in hopes of slowing the creature down. But when he turned around to see they had any affect on the lumbering beast, it simply knocked them aside like they were twigs.

"Back to the Shrine! We can lose in the mountains!" Yelled Tristan to Kira who was only a few feet behind him.

Coming out of the forest they were greeted with familiar valley and shrine but this time the ground had sloped dramatically inwards with a large hole in the ground in front of the shrine. Kira who hadn't stopped running suddenly bumped into him, sending them both crashing down to the ground and over the steep incline.

Rolling down the sudden shift in ground, they finally stopped in front of the shrine. "Kira are you okay?" He asked with her body now laying on top of his chest.

"Uh I think so,"she replied slowly lifting her head off him, when suddenly the creature landed inside the valley with a loud thud that echoed off the walls. Getting up, he could see bits of blue metal poking through the ground where it bent inwardly creating the sudden incline they encountered. Ahead of them a set of stairs was now shown in view leading up to the shrine which was now glowing with dark side force energy.

"Here catch!" He yelled tossing her his former master's light saber to Kira. Most padawans didn't make their first light saber until they became Jedi knight so he knew her training light saber staff wouldn't do anything against this monster.

Igniting the orange blade, they both slowly backed away from the creature which seem to know it had them trapped.

"Force push, on the count of three. One, two, three!" Shouted Kira as they both stuck out with their left hands attempting to push the monster back into the dark side vortex that was getting stronger.

Instead of pushing back the creature the combined force push did nothing but fizzle out against it's hard skin. Reaching out again, Kira tried to trip up the creature but like before it had no affect on it as it started to climb down the steps.

"Take this you Bitch!" She yelled charging forward with her orange light saber held high over her head.

"No Kira!" He yelled back at her before running as fast as he could to join the battle.

Ducking a swipe that would have taken off her head, Kira slashed down with her blade cutting the creature across the chest down to it's legs. But the creatures thick skin stopped it from being a death blow and left Kira completely exposed. Rearing back with it's left hand, the beast backed hand Kira sending her flying towards the metal walls. Her head hit the walls with a sick thud before bouncing off and landing on the edge of the hole that had opened up.

"Hold on I am coming Kira!" He shouted noticing she had been knocked unconscious with blood coming down the side of her head.

Turning around, Tristan had to back flip out of a large swipe which struck the ground he had previous standing on. Sensing that Kira was in danger, Tristan simply reacted and raced towards her as her body had started to fall inside the hole. Diving he managed to catch her by her skirt and stop her from falling into the hole head first.

Pulling her limp body out of the hole he placed her off to the side when Tristan was suddenly impaled by one of the monster's large tusk on his right side above his hip. Looking down he could see the tusk sticking out of his body as the creature slowly lifted him up high into the air, forcing him to go farther down it's tusk.

Blood began to pour out of his wound causing the beast to open it's mouth wide and catch it inside it's big mouth. Some how he was able to push out the tremendous pain his body was enduring and focus on his orange light saber which lay right beside Kira. Calling the weapon to his left hand, Tristan activated the weapon.

"Like Kira said, take this you bitch!" He yelled stabbing over his left shoulder and sticking his two light sabers through the top of the creatures head.

The creature suddenly stopped moving as it fell down onto it's thick knees, finally letting Tristan fall off it's big tusk. Rolling away from the monster, padawan Rivers narrowly dodged the beast's body that fell flat on it's belly causing the ground to shake.

Clipping his two light sabers to his belt, Tristan tried to stand but was forced down onto his knees. The pain in abdomen was too much for him to stand up.

"Come on Tristan use the force,"he said to himself reaching inside his back pocket and pulled out two small packs of kolta. Putting one on his front wound and another on his back wound, he instantly felt them seal around the open wound and began pumping healing agents into body.

But this was only a stalling measure for a wound this bad need an entire tank of kolta to heal properly, not to mention the risk of infection and the large amount of blood he had lost.

"Gotcha,"he stated grabbing onto Kira's wrist with his hand.

With out warning the metal walls all around them started moving inwardly trying to go back to their original position. Unfortunately for Tristan and Kira they were inside the valley now and would be crushed to death if they did not escape.

Their only chance to live was the very hole, he had saved Kira from falling into. "Here goes nothing,"he said picking up the unconscious Kira and put her over his left shoulder. Giving the ground once last look, he jumped first feet inside the hole right before they were crushed to death.

Sitting up, Kira felt like someone had hit her in the head with hydro spanner. She could feel dry blood on the right side of her head that had been cleaned off the side of her face. It was then she noticed a large statue of a man wielding a sword towered over her head standing at least 15 feet high in the air.

Swinging her legs across the small stone bench she was laying, she walked into the massive chamber that was in front of her. A series of catacombs made their way around the entire room with roof stretching about 50 feet high in the air. Giant statues with all the same design towered over the entire chamber and were placed exactly 10 feet away from each other. Backing up she could see that they were standing on a large temple with stairs leading down to the catacombs below. It was then she noticed the very same gems and crystals they spotted inside the mountain were being used as light source for this underground temple network.

"Your finally awake,"came the voice of Tristan who was sitting crossed legged at the top of the stairs with a bright blue force aura surrounding him.

"Where are we?" She asked confused as to how they got here.

Pulling himself out of the trance, he gave her his full attention. "You don't remember? We were fighting that beast near the ancient Shrine."

Suddenly Kira's eyes went wide. "I slashed it across the chest, but I didn't realize how tough it's skin was. The next thing I remember is awaking up here?"

Uncrossing his legs, she could see him struggling to get to his feet while holding onto his right side. "Well after you were knocked unconscious your body was in danger of falling head first into the hole. Running back to you I managed to save you from falling but left myself open for the creatures attack,"he added removing his hand from his right side, showing the kolta packs on his front and back which at the moment were pulsing.

Looking down at his robes and pants she could see a large amount of blood that had stained his clothes. "Oh my god Tristan, I had no idea it was that bad,"she said not caring that he could hear the panic in her voice lowering her hand to touch his wound.

"Listen,"he said lifting up her chin so that she could met his eyes,"we need to get out of here or else were both dead. I made my choose when I came back for you. And I would do again if I had too. But right now I depending on you to led us out of here...okay. You can do this, I trust you Kira."

Still reeling from the fact that Tristan had saved her life and now in turn was dying, Kira blinked away a few tears. Nodding her head, she understood what he was telling, and knew what she had to do.

"Okay first things first. How long are those Kolta patches good for?"

"Normally a few hours but with the seriousness of my injuries maybe another hour or so."

Reaching inside her own pockets she pulled out two more patches of her own. "This will give us another hour then, "she added putting them back inside pocket,"so that gives us about 2 hours to escape from this underground temple."

"Second, where the hell are we?" She asked looking around the massive chamber.

"I have an idea,"he added breathing in and out slowly,"I believe this is a temple built for Master Rajivari almost 25,000 years ago."

Kira gave him a surprised look. "How the hell do you know that?"

Tristan chuckled lightly before stopping when his wound started throbbing again. "I guess you don't do a lot of reading Carsen. A long time ago the Jedi Order faced their first true test when a separate faction called the True Dark Sons of Tython challenged the Order's view on the force and started what is now called the Force Wars here. This war raged on for years when one of the Jedi's number Master Rajivari succumb to the dark side and lead the Sons directly. Using the native flesh raiders as his army he managed to push the Jedi back from a few temples, before the Jedi rallied and quickly regain the territory they had lost. All of sudden Master Rajivari and his flesh raider army disappeared and left the True Dark Sons in disarray. With in weeks the uprising was finally squashed with the Jedi being victorious."

"Holy shit Rivers, that's some reading you were doing?"

"Well... I wanted to know more about this planet's history and so I paid a visit to the achieves."

Kira was still digesting what he had told her, when something was still bothering her. "So if what you said is true, do you think this master brought his army here then?"

Tristan nodded his head in agreement. "Well if I was arrogant, ruthless killer wouldn't you come back to your secret base rather than surrender?"

"So do you think that creature is tied to this area then? Is that why the temple's secret entrance opened up for us?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly... I have no idea. Something tells me though I don't think that creature is a native to Tython. I think it was simply drawn to the dark side energy which is admitting all around us. When I was doing the healing trance, I could hear feel the dark side of the force prodding at me. Like it was testing me, some how?"

Kira who was so focused on Tristan, started looking around once more at temple complex. It was then she felt the same thing he said about the dark side of the force. Like it was on the edge of hearing, a whisper that required you listen closer but when you did, it disappeared again.

"All the more reason we have to get the hell out here!" She said with a firm tone making Tristan smiling back at her.

"Can you still walk Rivers?"

Tristan nodded his head. "I think so. Thankfully the force is strong with me or else I wouldn't even be standing right now."

Grabbing his left hand, she started leading them down the stairs. "Don't let go of my hand Tristan. That's an order."

Looking down at there joined hands, he simply nodded his head in response as they entered the first series of catacombs. Going around a few tombs and destroyed pots they went left but found it lead to a dead end. Back tracking they instead went north but once again found a dead end with a pile of bones still preserved next to another shrine. Heading back once more, they went northeast down a narrow tunnel which seem to be leading them slightly up high.

With powerful presence of the dark side not only blocking their ability to sense anything, it also severed as a way to stop their holo-commicators from working. The farther they traveled away from the temple, the stronger the dark side of the force seem to be getting. Kira could feel the whispers getting louder and louder inside her head. Just when she felt like they were going to drive her crazy, she felt Tristan's prescience break their hold on her.

"We can do this,"he said with sweat dripping down his forehead and his breaths become more and more ragged.

Refocusing her efforts on making their way through the temple, they fallowed the tunnel which led into another catacomb this one significantly smaller than the one that housed the main temple.

Inside the chamber was another ancient shrine with a series of four table surrounding statue of Master Rajivari. All around the statue were bones of dead animals, humans, and Twi'leks. On the ground she could see fresh tracks of what look like the very same creature they had fought a short while ago.

"Tristan I think were near the cave entrance that beast was using on the mountains,"she said noticing that his grip on her hand suddenly went limp.

Turning around she saw that padawan Rivers had collapsed on the floor. "Tristan hang on! I am putting on those patches now!"

Taking his right hand off his wound she saw that only a small amount of blood had come out of the patches. "Kira, Kira. I think that monsters tusks were venomous. My heart hurts,"he said struggling to breath as each beat of his heart was spreading the venom further inside his body.

"No, don't you die on me Rivers Damn it! " She screamed trying to keep him conscious.

Putting her hands on his chest, she tried to use the force to heal him. "Come on, come on, come on! Work damn it, work!" She yelled trying to focus on his heart and heal it.

Tristan's eyes closed as his body began to shut down permanently.

"You can't die on me you dummy... I love you!" She shouted with tears coming down her face completely letting go of her emotions out with any reservation.

Suddenly it was like she was inside his body. She could feel the beating of his struggling heart and could see the venom that was now being pumped inside his body. Her hands to seem to have a mind of her own as they went inside his pocket and pulled out the viridian green crystal Tristan had picked up earlier. Placing it on his chest, she felt a surge of light side force erupted all around them. Re-directly the force into his body, she started to cleansing him of the venom.

Seeing the venom being purged from his heart, chest, arms, legs, and finally around his head, Kira turned her attention towards the wound on his right side. Instantly the wound started rapidly healing and force the kolta patches off his body. In a flash the wound had completely closed up, only leaving a circle scar on his front and back of his chest.

"Holy light saber!" She replied finally taking the crystal off Tristan's chest.

Breathing hard like she had just sprinting up a mountain she could still feel the light side power surging through her. Looking down padawan Carsen could feel that Tristan was going to okay, although he still hadn't open his eyes yet.

She couldn't explain it but for some reason she felt more connected to him then ever before."No, I won't let you escape!" Shouted a deep voice which seem to be coming from the entire room it's self.

Looking around the room Kira found the dark side beginning to center it's self around the statue. "So... Tristan was right. Your still here aren't you Master Rajivari?"

Suddenly the statue started shaking until the ghostly image of the humanoid Rajivari appeared looming over her head.

"You think by knowing my name that will be able to save you! You are pathetic like all of those who are servants to the light. The dark side is power in it's purest form. If you will not join the dark side then I will use your love as my vessel!" Shouted the spirit of Rajivari racing towards Tristan's body

Stepping in front of him, Kira reached out with both hands and put up a small force shield around them." I will not let you touch him!"

Laughing the spirit tried pushing through her barrier but found it was more more difficult than he anticipated. "So you do have some strength child! But your nothing compared to me! Nothing!"

Despite the spirit's renew strength Kira was holding on, barely. "I can feel your power starting to fade little girl. Soon your precious love will be the rebirth I have been waiting for over 25,000 years."

"So how about two Jedi then,"added Tristan standing next to Kira putting his own power together with hers.

The moment Tristan started expanding the shield with his own force, she felt her own force energy regaining strength as well.

"No!" Shouted the ghost who suddenly found himself being forced back by their combined light side force shield.

Walking forward they pushed the force spirit back into the statue that it had used as a conduit for it's release. Letting go of there shield, Tristan handed Kira his orange light saber as he grabbed his purple one.

"Let's finish this,"he said turning on his purple blade with Kira turning on the orange one.

Standing next to a to each of it's legs, they both could feel dark side of the force resonating from the statue. Swinging at the same time, the blades cut through the stone with ease. The statue dropped down first hitting the base of it's severed ankles before falling forward and breaking into pieces on top of one of the tables that had been surrounding it.

Suddenly the spirit of master Rajivari appeared once again, but this time it was sucked back into the temple leaving the two padawans only for good.

Turning off the blades, they both came around the base to look at the destroyed statue. Looking up she could see Tristan's gaze was solely focused on her. With out thinking they both moved forward embracing each other.

"I thought I lost you."

"For minute their you did."

Burying her head into the crook of his neck, she hung on tight to him. "Oh and Kira encase your wondering or not, I heard everything you said."

In a flash she felt extremely anxious and wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. But instead of saying anything he continued to hold on to her.

"Kira the only reason I am alive is because you didn't give up and didn't hold back. I love you too dummy."

Relaxing once more, padawan Carsen could feel that he meant it every word. Pulling back she looked up at him and watched as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She didn't know how long it lasted and quite frankly she didn't care. To her it felt right, like everything now finally made sense in her life.

Pulling back she could see him smiling down at her. "Tristan what are doing. I am 15 and your 14 we're just teenagers, what do we know of love? Besides Jedi aren't allowed to fall in love."

"I know Kira. But after what we just went through can you just simply ignore it Act like we feel nothing for each other."

Looking back into his blue gray eyes she had her answer. "You're right. I can't go back the way it was before. But what happens to us know?"

"For now we keep our relationship a secret. It might not be the best choice but it's the only choice we have. Unless I am mistaking I believe there is a force bond between us. It would explain why we can feel each others emotions, give each other strength and feel each others pain."

Kira gave him a puzzled look. "So how does that help us?"

Tristan shook his head. "Think my love. People who have a force bond are expected to share inmate moments. So as long as we don't go around kissing each other and telling others we are in love, we should be able mask our true feelings."

"What happens if we get caught though?"

"Will face it together,"he replied grabbing her hand in his and leading them up the snowy path and out of the temple.

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


	3. All in a Day's Work

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 3

All in a Day's Work.

Focusing on the chair Tristan took a deep breath and centered himself. Letting the force flow through him, he raised his left hand lifting it and it's occupant about 5 feet in the air.

"Good padawan, now close your eyes and let the force guild you,"said Master Orgus Din keeping a watching eye on the padawan.

All around him were four chairs with apprentices sitting calmly inside them. Sitting crossed leg, he maintain his focus on the chair that was already in air and turned his attention to the other three. Expanding his perceptions, Tristan reached and grabbed a hold of each chair with his mind. Feeling connected to each chair he slowly lifted each of them into the air, all the while maintain his hold on the first chair.

"Okay...now I want you to slowly raise chair 2 higher while at the same time lower chair 4 back to the ground."

Letting Master Din's commands echo inside his head, he started raising the second chair and at the same time steadily dropping chair four back to the ground. Feeling confident he started to relax a little until the two chairs on his sides began to shake.

"Maintain your focus padawan!" Said Din with a stern voice urging him to settle the chairs down.

Calmly the anxious feeling that was starting to rise inside him, Tristan straighten out his telekinesis on the two chairs preventing the two apprentices from falling.

With his grip on the chairs reestablish he once again let his mind go. It had been four years since Tristan and Kira killed a Terentatek and stumbled across the dark side temple dedicated to the former Jedi master Rajivari. Terentatek's were monsters created by the Jedi turned Sith Lord Exar Kun almost 450 years ago. Feeding off force sensitive blood and being resistant to most force attacks made them very dangerous to Jedi.

For Tristan and Kira that secret temple changed everything for them. It was there Kira saved Tristan's life, forged a force bond, and professed their love for each other. Jedi are forbidden from making attachments, especially to another Jedi. While love is the ultra light side emotion it was often fraught with strong emotions and passions. Theses strong feelings are dangerous for Jedi for they can lead even the most dedicated Jedi down the path of the dark side of the force.

But despite facing the threat of exile if they were ever caught, Tristan and Kira decided to continue their relationship in secret. During his brief stroll down memory lane, he found none of the chairs had even moved an inch from the last time Master Din gave him an order.

"Wow...and here I thought my own mental discipline was good,"added Tristan's master Kayer Luse standing in the doorway.

Jedi Knight Kayer Luse was a busy lady being one of the Jedi's most talented light saber dualist. So whenever she was called away on a mission to dangerous for him she left his training to her old master, council member Orgus Din. Even though master Din lost his second padawan during the Sacking of Coruscant, he didn't even hesitate to help her former padawan with training her current padawan.

"Yes your padawan here is a quick leaner,"replied Master Din offering his former padawan a warm smile.

Kayer returned his smile before turning her attention back on Tristan. "Let's change things up."

Reaching out with her right hand she suddenly put Tristan into stasis. Knowing that this was only a feint Tristan ignored the stasis and strengthen his hold onto the chairs. He could feel his master's tug on chair number three wanting to pull it towards her while at the same time attempted to bring chair four back up in the air.

He could sense his master's grip on the chair's lessening as she then switched her focus on the apprentices sitting in the chairs. Wrapping the force around himself Tristan started to attacking the stasis field that Kayer had put on him.

"Ha ha ha too easy my padawan,"she said feeling him completely leg go of his telekinesis on the apprentices.

Freeing himself of her stasis field Tristan stood up and thrust both of his hands out to the sides sending all four chairs flying backwards. A second later he took a hold of each apprentices preventing all of them from hitting the ground.

It was then, he realized he had made a mistake. Seated, the apprentices were easy to control but now that they were floating in mid air, creating a sudden weight shift. It took all his effort to stop them from falling hard onto the floor.

"That's enough for now padawan Rivers,"added master Din sticking out his hand and easily taking over for him and slowly set the apprentices gently down.

Letting go of his telekinesis, Tristan suddenly collapsed on one knee. "Relax Tristan, you exerted a lot more force energy than you know."

Breathing hard, he reached up and wiped the sweat away from his brow. Looking up he spotted his master handing him a bottle of water. Taking it from her, he greedily down about half the bottle before handing it back to her.

"I am glad to see my old master isn't taking it easy on you,"she added holding out her hand to him and helping him back up to his feet.

"Tell me about it,"he replied watching master Din lead the apprentices out of the room.

"How did the mission go?"

"Alright I guess,"she said walking over to one of the chairs they used during the training exercise,"killed a bunch of henchmen but the main target we wanted escaped through the lower access tunnels of Coruscant."

Grabbing two of the still intact chairs he sent them back to there original positions."I am sorry master."

Kayer shrugged her shoulders. "Those the breaks sometimes kid. Although with that mustache and goatee you seem to be growing their, I don't think you can pass as a kid any more."

Running a hand through his facial hair he smiled back at her. "Well I had to grow up in sometime, although I think you kinda hoped it was more in maturity and not with hormones."

Laughing, Jedi knight Luse put her arm around him which was a lot easier now since they both were 5'

11."You know if more Jedi were like you, then maybe we could get ride of that image that Jedi are stuck up emotionless robots."

Laughing in return, Tristan suddenly heard Kira's voice inside his head. (Where are you?)

(Second floor training room.)

(You free?)

(Yeah, why?)

(We need to talk.)

(Is something wrong?)

(Not really, no.)

(Okay, be their soon.)

"Let me guess you were talking with Kira,"said Kayer who was now staring at him with smile on her face.

One of the few perks of being force bonded with another person was they could exchange one to short word sentences without the need of being natural telepaths.

"I thought so,"she said taking her arm off his shoulder,"and I think I know why."

Tristan gave the Echani woman a surprise look. "You do?"

"It's not my place to say my padawan. Why don't you take the rest of the day off. It will do you some good to reflect on everything you have learned today."

Tristan gave his master a curious look. "Are you okay master?"

Kayer sighed heavily not even trying to hide her somber mood. "I will be Tristan. But thank you for asking. Now go... it's not polite to keep a friend waiting without a good excuse."

Giving his master one last glance, padawan Rivers left the training area. Walking past the large holo-projoter Tristan made his way through the hall stopping briefly to gaze at the huge holocron that floated in the center of temple. Going down the flight of stairs he put his dark green hood, hoping to not draw any attention to himself. Heading down the long hall way he pasted by several merchants who were selling to individual buyers or large quantities of goods to the whole Order. Ignoring a Twi'lek's attempts to sell him some new boots, Tristan finally made his way over to the padawan quarters.

To help with space, most of the padawan quarters were equipped to house as many as 6 of them in each room. The more experience padawans nearing the end of there training only had to share a room with one person.

Arriving at P-15 he entered the password "viridian"into the keypad next to the door. The keypad flashed green allowing the metal door to automatic slide open. Stepping inside he was greeted with their familiar living arrangement on Tython.

The room was equipped with two beds each with their own footlocker, one along the right wall near the door with the other along the back wall near the bathroom. In the center of the room was a small couch and table, which at the current moment had several holo books laying on it. To the right of the bathroom was a walk in closet that they both shared with a small work bench they could use to make custom modifications to their weapons tucked away in the corner.

Walking over to the couch he could see that Kira was laying down on her back with her eyes closed. Despite Kira's smart ass mouth and tom boyish attitude, she had grown into a beautiful young woman. At the moment she was dressed in a more relaxed version of her normal wear. Having taken off her tan long sleeves, brown fighting gloves and blue utility belt. She shorten her blue skirt up to knee and letting her light brown hair out of her small pony tail.

Taking off his dark green Jedi robe and brown boots Tristan bent down and placed the small kiss on her forehead.

"When did you get in?" She asked with out opening her eyes.

"Only a minute ago,"he added lifting up her by her shoulders and taking a seat on the far end of the couch before setting her head back down on his lap.

"That's good,"she added playfully rubbing her head on his lap making Tristan smile down at her.

Moments like this were far and few between for the young Jedi couple, so he was more than content to let her lay on his lap while gently playing with her hair. One of the draw backs of being bonded was they could share memories, and like most people, not all of them weren't good.

For Kira if forced her to relive Tristan's worst nightmare, the sacking of the Jedi temple on Coruscant. For Tristan, he was greeted with rough and difficult times padawan Carsen had growing on Nar Shaadda. They both had talked about these memories in great detail but he could tell she was blocking him from finding out what happen before she arrived on the smuggler's moon. Tristan understood every Jedi had there secrets and he was no different blocking her from seeing anything of his childhood on Dantoonie.

Looking down again at her peaceful form, he could sense she was troubled by something. "Not that I am complaining my love, but did say you wanted to talk."

Kira sighed heavily before turning over on her back to stare up at him. "Do you remember Neiya Chault?"

Neiya Chault (padawan to Selkath Jedi knight Loatah) was one of the padawans they had been grouped up with when they first arrived on Tython.

"I do, I also remember your good friends with her?"

Kira nodded her head in agreement. "I know you spent last week on the Tython Orbital docking station with master Din, so I guess you haven't heard."

"Heard what sweetheart?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

Sitting up, she looked down at her hands before bringing her attention back to his face. "Neiya and Brackon apparently had given into their passions for each other. But last week their masters Jedi knight Loatah and Jacen Solar discovered their relationship turning them both over to the council.

"What happen to them?" He asked sensing the small amount of fear that was creeping in her mind.

It looked like Kira was struggling with the right words, but after giving her a reassuring mental nudge she looked ready to talk again.

"Two days ago she asked me to come by and talk to her. Coming by her room I saw that she had her back to me. Instead of greeting me, she said that Brackon told her he was going to let go of his feelings for her and remain with the Jedi instead being exiled with her. I tried to probe her mind but all I found was a wave of fear and sadness blocking me. Looking up I saw she had turned around with a blaster pistol pointed to the side of her head. I tried to reach out with the force to grab the weapon but instead found she already had a force shield up stopping me from taking the weapon from her. With tears in her eyes Neiya said she couldn't give up her love for him, it hurt too much. A second later she pulled the trigger committing suicide right in front of me,"she said with tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

Tristan was speechless as he moved across the couch and embraced her. "The council has been trying to keep the whole thing hushed up, but yesterday Brackon suddenly changed his mind and left the order by turning his light saber without saying a word."

Tightening his hold on to her, he let her cry on his black tunic. Jedi didn't grieve for there dead when they became one with the force. Tristan's own master often told him it was important for Jedi to let out these feelings instead of ignoring them completely like most Jedi did.

"It's okay my love, I am here,"he added gently rubbing her back and tightening his hold on her.

"I am sorry,"she said trying to hold back her tears,"I should have a better control on my emotions."

Tristan slowly lifted up her head so that she could look him into his blue gray eyes."There's nothing wrong with what your doing. Maybe if more Jedi were allowed to grieve then we wouldn't have as many as we do fall to the dark side. What's important is not to give into these emotions of anger, pain, suffering, and despair. But to pretend you don't have them or even feel them, makes them just that more enticing to you."

Kira finally seem to regain her composure as she reached up and wiped away some of the last tears that had fallen down her face. He didn't need to be bonded with her to know that something else was on her mind.

"Tristan what is going to happen to us? I mean, what kind of future can we have together?"

Looking her straight in the eyes he took her hands in his."The future we choose. I know it's not ideal... and I wish I could go in front of the council and proclaim my love for you at the top of my lungs. But I do know this Kira, I would never give up my love for you. After all, it was your love that saved my life. That's something I won't ever soon forget."

Smiling back at him, padawan Carsen put her hand on the side of his face. "Thank you Tristan, I love you too. In my heart I knew you felt the same way but I need to hear you say it. Some how I new you could word that better than I ever could."

Laughing, he helped her back on her feet. "Well miss Carsen, would you like to join me on a secret date?"

Shaking her head with amusement she took his hand. "What I am going to do with you?"

"Well first I was thinking we get some lunch. Then maybe spend some time watching a holo. After that maybe take a stroll around our favorite waterfall. And this might be a bit ambitious,but who knows even make time for dinner."

Slowly opening her eyes, Kira heard the alarm on her holo-commicator going off. Reaching up she turned off the annoying noise scouting back to Tristan who indistinctly wrapped his arm around her once more. With everything that happen yesterday, padawan Carsen was having trouble getting to sleep until Tristan came over and got into her bed.

It was dangerous for them to do this, since it would kinda hard to explain to any Jedi master why they were sharing one bed spooning each other. It was also why they hadn't made love yet, not to mention when two Jedi have sex it gives off a strong force signature that any one could detect. And doing that inside a temple full of Jedi wouldn't be smart if they planed on being Jedi for much longer.

Although it didn't stop him from pressing his erection against her ass. "I think someone is a little exciting,"she said noticing that he was gently running his finger against her tummy through her shirt.

"What gave that away?" He asked going under her shirt and feeling her skin with his bare hand.

Suddenly she felt him kissing the back of her neck, making her moan slightly in pleasure. "Tristan we can't."

But Kira stopped arguing with him when she felt his hand reach up and take a hold of her C cup breast in his right hand. Kneading the soft flesh in his hand, she pressed herself more firmly against feeling him moan against the back of her neck. Tilting her head she allowed him to trail hot kissed down the side her neck and collar.

"Oh god!" She moaned a little louder than she would like when he brought his other hand around her and started kneading her other breast.

"Tristan we have to stop!" Kira said noticing her own voice got a little higher when Tristan started playing with her nipples.

"I know,"he added but kept on with his assault on her collar and breasts anyways.

Turning over with out warning she almost broke his arms but he managed to take them of her chest allowing her to straddle his waist. Looking down she could see the lust in eyes as they were both breathing hard. Without giving her a second chance, he went under her skirt and placed his hands on her hips pressing himself against her core. Never in her life she want him so bad as she wanted him now. For four years they had managed to not get this far but right now all of that seem second to desire she was feeling for him.

It was then, they heard Tristan's holo-commicator going off. "Son a fucking bitch!" He yelled with frustration as Kira reluctantly got off him.

Swinging his legs off her bed, Tristan slowly walked over to the table to his communicator. Suddenly the holo-image of Tristan's master Kayer Luse appeared on the table.

"Yes my master?"

"The Jedi Council has requested you and Kira's presence inside the council chambers."

Tristan gave his master a confused look. "Did they say why?"

The small master Luse shook her head. "No my padawan they didn't. I will be waiting for you two by the council doors."

Ending the call, Tristan stood up stretching a little. "Always business before pleasure I guess right?"

Chuckling a little she walked over to him kissing him full on the lips. "Maybe.. but at least we know what pleasure feels like."

15 minutes later the two padawans arrived outside the Jedi Council chambers with Jedi knight Kayer Luse leaning up against the wall waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" She asked watching a Rodian Jedi knight go by and ahead over to the docking bay.

Tristan gave his master a sheepish look. "Well first I need to find some fresh robes, then I had to take a shower. After that I wanted to make sure my light sabers were functioned properly. Not to mention you told me sometimes it's good to keep the council waiting."

Kayer gave her padawan a look before turning her silver eyes on Kira. "I guess you just had to put on your purple eye liner and lipstick then too."

"Of course, as Jedi we represent the entire order. And it would be bad taste if we didn't look our best master Luse."

Sighing heavily she simple shook her head at the pair of padawans. "Padawans Tristan Rivers and Kira Carsen are to see the Council,"said Luse into the small console which was near the massive doors that guarded the high Council chambers.

Slowly the two doors opened, allowing them to enter the council chambers. The Jedi High council was made of nine Jedi masters and one grand master Satele Shan. Masters Giffis Fane, Wens Aleusis, Oric Traless and Nikil Nobil were currently away on different planets. Leaving Master Bela Kiwikis, Orgus Din, Jaric Kaedon, Tol Braga, and Syo Bakarn on Tython to greet them.

Walking forward they were greeted with 5 seated Jedi masters and grand master Shan standing in front of a large round table which was equipped with a holo-projector in the center of it. Ahead of them was a female Mirkaluka with long red hair wearing orange and reddish Jedi robes. Like all Mirkaluka she didn't have eyes but easily compensated for this weakness by seeing through the force.

"Thank you for joining us padawans. I'll assume you have met master Yuon Par's padawan Liara Anglish,"said Satele showing the potential Jedi consular.

In truth, Kira didn't want to know a lot about her. A 20 year Mirkaluka whose force power rivaled even some of the most experienced Jedi masters. On the other hand, Tristan being the charismatic person that he was knew her quite well having gone on a few missions together. It also didn't help that Tristan's unique talent for light saber combat and Liara's special force powers labeled them as two of the most powerful Jedi to come through the Order in 300 years.

"We have called you here for a special mission,"replied Braga switching his right leg to rest on top of his left knee.

"Past the ruins in upper Kaleth lays a large tunnel filled with droids who remains have been dated around the time of the original Jedi order,"added Orgus giving the three padawans a hard look.

"A couple weeks ago, a young Jedi scholar by the name of Do Zonn was sent to investigate these ruins but the power of the dark side corrupted him,"said Kaedon with an unpleasant look on his face.

"Thankfully Zonn was able to overcome his own weakness and return to the light. But that still live his mission incomplete and we would like you three to finish it,"said Kiwiks.

Grand master Shan whose gaze never left them nodded her head in approval. "Do Zonn will be waiting for you near the ruins as he now serves as guild for the area. Find out what you can about the ruins and bring back anything that you can salvage. But beware my padawans unless you want to suffer the same fate like Zonn. May the force be with you."

"And with you,"they all three said at the same time before turning away from the council and walking out of the chambers.

Outside the chambers, Kira could see Kayer and Par waiting for them to give them some last minute advice. Stepping aside she let them go by them to meet up with their masters. Waiting patiently Kira did her best to remain calm despite the jealous feelings she was experience towards Liara.

"Something wrong Kira?" Asked her master emerging from the council chambers.

Kira shook her head. "No my master."

The female Togruta gave her padawan a serious look. "You know Kira, your not a good liar?"

"I know master. It's just that...when I look at myself compared to those two, I feel so small. Sometimes I think the only reason I have advanced this far is because I am bonded with Tristan,"she said as they both turned to look at Tristan.

Bela stared at her for a while causing Kira to grow uncomfortable under her master's strong gaze. "I understand padawan. Padawan Rivers and Anglish are defiantly special, I will give them that. But, that doesn't mean your any less special then they are. The force flows strongly through you Kira... never forget that. That day I met you on board my ship I could tell their was something different about you. And look at you know. A well experience 19 year old padawan leaner who has made me proud every day I have gotten to know her."

Feeling her master's words of encouragement padawan Carsen felt at peace once more. "Thank you master Kiwiks, coming from you that means a lot."

"I am glad to see what happen to padawan Chault isn't affecting you no more."

"Maybe a little, but I know with time it will pass. To be truthful master it was Tristan who really helped me through that."

Kiwiks smiled down at her putting a hand on her shoulder. "I am glad. Remember Kira you are never alone in the Jedi Order. The fact that you and padawan Rivers share a special connection will always make sure of that. There is no shame in using your connection to draw strength from each other, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go and trust in your instincts my padawan, they serve you well."

Arriving at the forward base camp of upper Kaleth the three padawans were greeted with a few tents, supplies and Jedi personal stationed around a small perimeter. Standing near a tent was the Jedi knight Do Zonn giving a group of droids their new instructions.

"Ah yes grand master Shan holoed ahead,"he said waving at them to come over and join him,"I have much to share with you."

Walking over Tristan could feel the Zabrak was subdued some how, as if what ever happen to him changed his personality.

"What can you tell us about these ruins?" Asked Liara adjusting her Mandalorian vibrosword.

"These ruins are called the Chamber of Speech. I had to Look over several scrolls to even find anything mentioned Chamber at all. From the small records I did find they all hinted at an area where the ancient Jedi would house important tales of their history."

"What about these droids that seem to guard the entire passage?" Asked Kira.

Zonn crossed his arms as if he was having a hard time remembering them. "All I can tell you about them is that their ancient but still very much deadly. I am not certain of there numbers but they are numerous and spread through out the entire tunnel."

Tristan ran a hand through his goatee thinking about everything he had said. "Anything else we should be a ware of?"

"Yes like most ruins around here the dark side can be felt just as much as the light side can. But from what I have heard about you two,"he added looking at Kira and Tristan,"you shouldn't have much trouble with this one."

Thanking the Jedi knight, the three padawans started making there way up the nearby trail. Fallowing the trail around a large mountain they were forced to kill 6 manka cats before finding a small valley which cut a narrow trail at the slope of the mountain. Taking the widening path up, they finally were greeted with the large tunnel opening of the Chamber of Speech.

"I will see if I can sense anything inside the tunnel,"said Liara stepping forward putting her hands out in front of her and opening herself up to the force.

Giving the Mirkaluka Jedi a slight nod, Tristan made his way over to Kira. "Hey I just wanted you to know that you never will be a burden to me. Your here right now not because of me, but because we need your skill. And last time I checked people who can wield a double bladed light saber are few and far between."

Kira gave him reassuring look. "Thanks my lo, I mean my friend,"she added barely able to stop herself from calling him her love,"but how did you know that was bothering me?"

Laughing he simply pointed to his head. "Come on Carsen, remember we have a bond. Not to mention,"he added leaning in close to her ear,"we have been together for fours so I can read your emotions like a book."

Shaking her head with a amused look on her face Kira noticed that padawan Anglish was done with her force sensing.

"I could be wrong but I didn't sense anything alive inside the ruin."

"Alright then, lets get moving."

Taking the point Tristan led Kira and Liara down the tunnel. Looking around at the tunnel's structure he could see they were made quite well, and if left alone they probably could stand for another 30,000 years. Coming down to a large group of pillars they found the remains of several sentinel, drone, and combat droids.

"They have been dead for a while,"added the female Mirkaluka who suddenly turned to her right.

"Company!" She said bringing out her vibrosword and bathing it in the force which would allow for her to deflect blaster bolts with it.

Grabbing a hold of his light saber Tristan ignited the viridian green blade with Kira turning on her viridian green double bladed light saber as well. The crystal that Tristan found was a rare Tython force crystal. While most of the crystals on Tython were little more useful than as an energy source a very small number were imbued with the force. Since the crystal was used by Kira to save Tristan's life it was now bonded to both of them. The crystal gave their blades an unnatural intensity capable of over charging another light saber while at the same time gave them a stronger connecting to the light side of the force.

Staying back padawan Anglish gather up the force into her hand. Thrusting her hand forward she out knocked a wave of 6 droids back down the tunnel causing them to rip apart from the sheer power of the push.

"Lets go Kira! Force leap!" He said with them both running and as leaping down the small incline that was below them.

Upon landing they both cut a pair of droids into pieces by slashing them from right shoulder to their left hip. Spinning his blade around, Tristan cut the head off another combat droid while knocking a blaster shot that was aimed at his head back at the sentinel droid. The droid staggered a bit before Kira spun her green double bladed saber around cutting it in half.

"Watch your flank!" He yelled noticing a pair of sentinel droids wielding melee weapons advancing on Kira.

Attempting to reach her, Tristan jumped over a drone droid causing it's fire to miss him. Landing he tossed his green light saber at another droid that appeared about 10 feet away from him. His green blade cut the droid off at the legs causing it fall flat on it's ugly face.

Kira who must not have heard him over the sounds of battle was busy deflecting a series of bolts at three droids stationed behind another series of pillars. Turning his attention to the drone behind him, Tristan pulled the droids blaster rifle from it's hands letting it hit the wall. Catching his light saber padawan Rivers grabbed a hold of the droid lifting it up in the air and tossing it against the wall.

With out warning Liara appeared in front of the combat droids that were going to shoot Kira in the back. With her vibro sword she cut the head off one droid quickly counting another droids sword attack by bringing back her sword close to her body. Using the droids own momentum against it, padawan Anglish spun around and slashed the droid across the chest.

Turning around she spotted another straggler lagging behind it's two now dead machines. Holding her sword high above her the Miruluka swung down hard creating a sharp blast of force energy which cut the droid in half and only stopped once it left a hug gash inside the nearby wall.

Running down to join Kira, he spotted her spinning her two blades around knocking back their laser fire right back at them using form V variant Shein. Reaching the five droids that were hiding behind the pillars she cut through two of them with one stroke while swinging her other blade around to take off another sentinel's head.

Using the force she grabbed a large stone and sent it flying at another group of charging drone droids striking one right in the chassis sending it crashing to the ground. Flipping over her head padawan Rivers slashed another drone's head off, letting the headless robot staggered a bit before falling down.

Turning his focus on the last 4 combat droids, Tristan started gathering the force inside him while blocking a series of blaster bolts. Just when Kira stabbed the last drone droid hiding behind the pillars in the chest, he spun around shooting a wave of force lightening at the droids.

The electricity hit the droids right in the face and chest. Shaking violently from massive burst of electricity they overloaded and burst into flames crumbling down to the ground .

"Impressive Tristan, when did you learn how to use force lightening?" Asked Liara who appeared next to him.

Looking to his right he could see that Kira was also giving him a curious look. "Master Luse taught me it, although it took me almost four years to even be able to do that."

"I thought only those who wielded the dark side of the force could use force lightening,"added Kira probing his mind with hers trying to see if he was hiding something.

Instead of him answering, Liara shook her head. "No that's just a commend misconception. Force lightening is not inherently evil but cause of it's offensive capabilities most dark side users and Sith lords have devoted a lot of time to it. That's why the council usually doesn't like for most Jedi to even learn it. For a Jedi it takes a strong will and character to use it with out letting the raw power corrupt you."

Tristan could see Kira roll her eyes in annoyance at being lectured by consular. "I couldn't have said any better. Although I can't sustain it for long. It takes a lot of energy out of me to wield it properly."

"Come lightening boy, we still have to find whatever is this ruin,"said Kira with a smile on her face.

Surprisingly they encountered little resistance the rest of the way, which was strange since they were getting farther and farther inside the chamber. It wasn't until they reached the end of a long passage did they see why. A huge droid almost 4 times the size of the other droids hovered in the middle of the walk way, with about 20 droids surrounding it. Behind it was a small trail that led up to side platform that looked just like the platform they were on.

"So how do you want to do this?" Asked Kira with all three of them laying flat on their chests to get a better view of the droids.

Looking behind the droids Tristan spotted an ancient computer console that seem to be still working. Turning his head to gaze down at the droids once more, he suddenly smiled.

"I've got it,"he added crawling back to the other side of the ledge with Kira and Liara right behind him.

"I am going charge the droids head on as a distract. Kira I want to join the battle only after I have reached the large droid. Liara, see what you can do about providing support from up here."

Putting up his hood, Tristan centered himself. Grabbing his two light sabers handles he opened his eyes. "Be careful Tristan."

"Aren't I always,"he said grinning back at Kira.

Walking down the small slope, he finally came into view of the droids who all turned their weapons at him. Building the force inside him, Tristan ignited his dark purple and viridian green light sabers.

Pausing only for a moment, padawan Rivers sprinted forward using force speed to try and close the gap between him and the droids. Immediately all 20 droids began firing at him. Knocking aside a few bolts he was force to jump to his right when he felt his danger sense kick in. In the air he spotted the large droid having fired a missile at him but instead it exploded upon impact with the ground.

Landing back on his feet Tristan darted back and forth quickly dodging the droids laser barrage at him. Rolling forward he swung out from his body cutting 4 droids in half. Swing his purple blade around he took off another droids ahead while bring his other green blade around to block a series of blaster bolts. Feeling two bolts graze his thigh and chest, padawan Rivers rolled flip to his right cutting another two droids across the chassis.

Blocking a series of bolts aimed at him, he managed to send some of them back destroying the very same machines that fired them. Backpedaling he watched as the big droid turned around and took aim at him with a laser guided sight.

"Shit!" He yelled diving to the right when a large electrical blast came out of one of it's arms.

The bluish electrical attack hit the ground causing 5 combat droids who were too close to the blast to explode. For Tristan he managed to escape most of the energy but still was hit with the tailing end of the attack which sent him flying backwards against the computer console they were guarding.

"I am coming Tristan!" Yelled Kira jumping off the ledge turning on her double bladed light saber.

Surprisingly she managed to land on top of the massive droid. Right when the large machine was about to try and knock her off, it went suddenly stiff. Behind her standing on the same ledge she had used to jump from was padawan Anglish using all of her might to keep the massive droid still.

"Kill it now Kira!" She yelled struggling to keep the large machine in place.

Making sure to stay out of the sight of the few combat droids that were left, Kira stabbed down with one end of her green blade. Drawing a circle with her saber she cut a hole inside it's tough armor.

Using the force she lifted the piece of metal she cut out of the way, dropping it off the side of the droid. Swinging her saber around she stabbed inside the hole she made making sparks come out of the machine as she started moving her blade around cutting even more important circuits.

A series of explosion erupted from the droid sending Kira and her light saber off the droid. Landing hard on her back she saw that her light saber had rolled towards Tristan's unconscious body.

"Move Kira!" Shouted Liara who was now standing in front of the console.

Slowly getting up Kira felt a tremendous amount of pain coming from her chest and back. Looking up she could see the large droid was getting ready to explode. Reaching Liara the Jedi consular suddenly thrust up her hands making a large force shield surround them and console. A second later the droids core melted down.

The explosion shook the tunnel hard causing large pieces of the roof to come falling down while at the same time collapsing the left side ledge as it's shock wave ripped apart any remain droids who were not killed from the explosion. But despite the intensity of the blast Liara was able to keep them safe with her barrier, although she was forced down to one knee while still maintaining her hold on the shield.

Shaking his head Tristan sat up. "Let me tell you getting struck by lightening sucks balls."

Kira who was holding her injured ribs laughed a little until the pain in her ribs made her stop. "Please don't' make me laugh Tristan, it hurts too much."

Putting his two light sabers back on his belt, he picked up Kira's saber from the ground. "You okay Liara?"

Having dropped down to both knees she was breathing hard from exhaustion. "I will be, but I think I overdid it a little."

Giving her double bladed weapon back to her, Tristan turned around the console. Still feeling a little looping he pressed a few buttons which were labeled in a foreign language. Immediately an image of a humanoid appeared before them.

"Are you still functioning?" He asked shaking his head trying to shake off that lite headed feeling his head was stuck in.

The image started speaking but once again it was in a language none of them understood. "Do you think it still can here us?" Asked Liara who was now back on her feet once again.

"Analyzing new vocal patterns,"said the image that flicked a little before readjusting,"I can here you perfectly. I am called the gatekeeper, how may I help you?"

"Gatekeeper what is this place?" Asked Kira as Tristan had made his way back to her and put her arm over his shoulder.

"Checking records on Chamber of Speech. Error cascade failures on all power levels. This unit is approximately 23, 456 years over do for routine check up. Error comm systems beyond repair."

"Is their anything you can give us?"

The image of the Jedi nodded its head. "Scanning for any records not corrupted. I have found two records that still exist from the original Je'daii order. I can transfer either the story of Avamarivash the Warrior-Poet or Maravada the Silent."

Thinking for a little bit Tristan knew which one the Jedi would want more. "Please transfer the Maravada story."

The gatekeeper nodded it's head. "It's done,"he added as a data crystal appeared out of the console,"failure Je'daii. Warning this console is now experiencing a full power loss. Self destruction protocols activated."

"Let's get the fuck out here!" Shouted padawan Anglish sprinting away from the console.

"Hold on!" Yelled Tristan picking up Kira as she immediately put her arms around his neck.

Running right behind Liara they started sprinting up the chamber. A series of explosions started rocking the tunnel causing parts of the ceiling to start falling all around them. Dodging a large chunk of the roof Tristan saw Liara was using the force to keep the exit open for him. Above her was a series of boulders and stones which kept getting bigger causing the already tired padawan to be under even more strain.

"Hurry!" Shouted the Mirkaluka Jedi struggling to keep the debris up.

Diving forward they both barely made it through right when she was forced to let go of the stones. Sliding a bit on the grass they finally stop. Looking up from the ground they could see a huge dust cloud was now hanging over the tunnel entrance.

"Tristan you better get off me,"she said whispering to him realizing that he was still pressed on top of her.

Looking down he offered her a small grin before rolling off her. "Oh shit did anyone grab that crystal!"

"Come on Rivers did you actually think I would forget that,"added Liara holding up the crystal while laying flat on her back too tired to get up right away.

Wiping away some sweat from his forehead Tristan joined Kira back on the ground beside her.

"Shouldn't we try and make our way back to the camp?" Asked Kira turning to look at his face.

Tristan shook his head. "No need Carsen. All those explosions and dust cloud will draw enough attention to ourselves."

"Thanks for getting me out of there."

Smiling, he made sure that Liara was still on her back before giving her a quick kiss. "Don't mention it."

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


	4. Putting Down the Flesh Raider Invasion

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Also I plan on bringing in the rest of the character classes from the Old Republic, smuggler, Sith warrior, inquisitor, trooper etc. What I would like to know is who would you think should have a bigger role in the story. I am interested to hear what you have to say and will consider all potential options?

Chapter 4

Putting Down the Flesh Raider Invasion

Finally getting the right temperature for her water, Kira stepped inside the shower. Tilting her head up and back she let the water wet her brown hair.

"Hey don't use all the hot water! "Shouted Tristan from inside the living room of there shared room.

Rolling her eyes, she pretended not to hear his comment and instead bent down grabbed the bar of soap out of it's small dish. In truth, she was overjoyed to have Tristan back for he had spent the last 3 weeks on Coruscant with his master Luse rescuing the new governor of Taris Saresh from assassination.

It had been four years since they teamed up with Jedi consular Liara Anglish and solved the mystery of the Chamber of Speech. Normally, by now they both would have been taken for the their Jedi knight trails. But with everything that had happen to the Jedi Order in the past ten years it was understandable sometimes their training was put aside in order to help rebuild the fragile Order.

The real bonus for Kira was, letting them spend more time together without raising any suspicion that they might be more than just forced bonded. As their training progressed it was quite clear that Tristan was far superior than her in just about everything, expect being able to hide your force prescience. It was her own master Bela Kiwiks who noticed that Kira seem to be able to disappear from the force without evening trying. After a few years of practice she could make herself almost invisible to everyone but some Jedi Masters.

Smiling she remember the first time Tristan tried to hide his force prescience from her. Hiding inside the woman's bathroom on the 5th floor. It wasn't a bad first try but Kira couldn't pass up a chance to embarrassed him in front of the entire Jedi Order by running out and yelling at him for being in the woman's bathroom.

While Tristan would never be as good as she was, that didn't mean he wasn't a good leaner. In two years they both could completely disappear from most padawans, knights and even some masters prescience in they wanted too. Applying some shampoo/conditioner to her hair, Kira grinned to herself. There was a secret reason they had been training to hide themselves from other force users.

If they could control their prescience in the force while around other Jedi, it could finally allow them to have sex with each other without alerting every Jedi to come an investigate what they were doing. With both them in their early twenties,(Kira 23 and Tristan 22) their bodies had fulled matured which made the sexual tension that was between them just that much more intense.

Feeling a bit flustered Kira turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower she grabbed her towel and immediately began to dry herself off. Finishing drying off she started putting on her red panties when Tristan suddenly barged in.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Asked Tristan pushing in the wooden door but suddenly stopped the moment he noticed she was only wearing a par of tight fitting red panties.

"Tristan!" She yelled in surprise grabbing the wet towel off the counter and putting it around her bare chest.

Getting over the shock of him barraging in she also noticed that her boyfriend was only wearing his black pants. His well toned chest and arms were visible leading up to his fully grown mustache, imperial, and goatee which were all connected. It was when she looked up into his blue eyes she realized he still hadn't moved a muscle since arriving inside the bathroom.

"You should go,"she said softly with her eyes never leaving his.

"I know,"he added remain rooted to the spot.

Kira suddenly found her heart racing as his gaze slowly began to wonder over her body. Despite just having come out of the shower it was like someone had raised the temperature up a few hundred degrees.

"God your so beautiful,"he said with his words dripping with lust before taking a few steps towards her.

Kira who was lost in the moment could only stay still until he was standing right in front of her. Looking back up at him she felt his hands gently grip her arms as he started leaned down to kiss her.

"Tristan,"she replied stopping him a few inches away from lips,"are you sure we can keep our prescience in check?"

"I don't know, but I want to find out."

"Okay,"was all she said when Tristan's lips touched hers giving in to years of desire and want she had for him.

Letting go of her towel that she had been using to cover her breasts, she felt him press his body against his eagerly opening her mouth to him letting his tongue slip inside. Pushing her against the wall Kira wrapping her arms around his back for support as he suddenly pressed himself against her core making her moan inside his mouth.

Finally taking his mouth away from hers, Tristan started kissing her neck and collar forcing Kira close her eyes in pleasure. Leaning her head against the cool wall she felt his hands roughly kneaded her large breasts. While this was both their first time since Jedi are forbidden to have relationships, that didn't mean they didn't know how to have sex.

Taking his mouth away from her right collar, Tristan hungrily stared at her breasts for a moment. Opening her eyes she gave him a frustrated look before pulling his head towards her chest almost begging him to continue.

"Oh god!" She moaned when he started sucking her right nipple with his left hand was busy kneading her left breast at the same time.

By now any thought on if they could keep their force prescience down or not had completely let her mind, leaving the incredible pleasure she was feeling from the man she loved. Switching to her other breast Kira started running her hands through his short brown hair urging him to keep going.

Up until now padawan Carsen had let him take control, but to be submissive to another was not her style, let alone to her boyfriend. Slowly she lifted his head away from her breasts causing him to moan out in disappointment.

"Did I do something?" But he never got a chance to finishing asking his question before she crushed her lips against his and pushing them back in the center of the bathroom.

Without breaking her lust filled kiss she reached down and started to pulling down his loose fitting black pants. Finally she managed to get the zipper quickly pulling them down around his ankles as he eagerly stepped out of them, leaving them both on clothed in underwear.

"My bed, now!" She said jumping into his arms making him carry her out of the bathroom.

Right when he was place her beneath, Kira stopped him and controlled there movements by spinning them around so that they fell on the bed with her straddling his waist. Looking down at him, she playfully grind herself against him, causing him to moan and thrust against her wet panties. By now she had enough foreplay to be ready having been force to suppress almost 6 years of sexual desire for him, the time for waiting was over.

Stepping off her bed Kira pulled down her red panties and tossed them over her head. Bending down she quickly removed the last article of clothing on Tristan, tossing them aside like her panties before she climbed back on top of him.

"I have dreamed of this day for years my love,"said Tristan slightly breathless as his eyes never left her body.

"I know sweetheart,"she added by grabbing his penis and slowly sinking down on top him.

Slowly, Kira started sinking more and more of his manhood inside until he was buried at the hilt causing the both of them to sigh in pleasure.

"Amazing,"was all she could say at the tremendous feeling her of having him completely inside her.

It was now she thanked the day she had ripped her maiden head during her Jedi training years ago. At the time it was extremely painful and embarrassing to have blood running down the inside of her legs, but with the force and a pair of new clothes she was quickly able to get over it.

They stayed like that for a while just enjoying the feeling of being connected to each other, not just in body but also in mind.

(Kira move) He said using telepathy through their force bond.

(My pleasure) She added slowly lifting her self up until the head of his shaft was about to spill out before sinking herself back on him, drawling out two long moans from each of them.

"That felt so fucking good,"she said breathing quickly and gripping his chest in order to keep herself steady.

Smiling back up at her, Tristan reached up and began to play with her breasts causing Kira to continue with her movements. Rising and up and down, she started setting a steady rhythm for the both of them. It wasn't before long padawan Rivers took his hands off her breasts and placed them on her hips to help guild their love making.

"So good," moaned Tristan who felt the need to start thrusting up into her causing Kira to finally give in to him.

Leaning forward, Tristan wrapped his arms around her back and started to increase his speed of his thrusts as his new angle allowed for him to get deeper inside her.

(Oh my god! Right there Tristan!) She said through their force bond just barely able to stop herself from shouting out load.

Just when she started to feeling her first organism approaching, Tristan reached up and took her right nipple in his mouth, causing her pleasure to increase even more. It wasn't long before padawan Carsen felt her organism explode all round her making her claim hard down on his manhood almost coaxing his own release out of him.

(Kira!) He screamed inside her head thrusting wildly inside three more time before burying himself inside her as far as he could go. It was then Kira felt the first spurt of his warm seed hit the back of her womb, causing her own organism to intensify that much more. Soon she felt another spurt of his seed enter her once more, which was quickly fallowed by another and another. In the end Kira could feel him fire off six shots of his seed inside her womb almost guaranteeing she would been pregnant. Thankfully Kira managed to buy some anti pregnancy drink from a republic medic who was stationed on Tython.

Finally after their combined organisms subsided, Kira collapsed forward laying on Tristan's chest."I can't believe...Jedi forbid this,"said Tristan still struggling to breath from their lovemaking.

Laughing she slowly lifted her head up. "Tell me about it. I feel like I am more connected to the light side of the force then ever,"she said brushing aside some of her sweaty hair out of her face.

"Kira I love you so much."

"I love you too Tristan."

Lifting herself off him, Kira sighed with content as she laid her head on his chest letting Tristan wrapping his arm around her body. She knew they couldn't stay like this for long, or risk being caught and expelled from the Jedi Order.

"Tristan can I ask you something?" She asked without taking her head off his chest.

"Anything."

"Not that I am complaining or something, but were do you see us in future?"

Smiling, he reached up and started gently stroking her hair. "Look... the last time I checked darling, I would risk being expelled from the Jedi Order just for anyone. Once we become Jedi knights and can get off this planet, I plan on marrying you...if you will have me?"

Turning her head she could see his blue eyes staring back into her brown ones. "Of course I will you big dummy. I just need to hear you so it. Sometimes I girl likes to know what her man is thinking."

Leaning down he kissed her once more before getting up. "Sorry sweetheart but I still need a shower. Not to mention it's not best we stay like this for too long."

Realizing he was right, Kira got up herself. "I guess and besides I need to take some of that pregnancy drink, as we don't want to have a kid right now. I mean that's if you want to have kids at all,"she added stammering over the last part.

Grabbing a pair of clean clothes out of there shared closet padawan Rivers stood smiling behind her. "Kira we are already breaking the order's rules by attaching, why wouldn't I want to have children with you some day. And whose knows maybe one of our children could be like Master Satele, as everyone knows she is an ancestor of Revan and Bastilla Shan."

Smiling she turned around to face him. "I guess, although you will have to change the diapers since force sensitive children tend to leave big messes."

Turning off his land speeder, Tristan looked around at Tythonian Gnarls with a small frown on his face. He didn't want to leave Kira so soon after they had just made love for the first time, but his master Kayer Luse wanted to see him, and like a good padawan he would obey his master.

Passing by a of Jedi watchmen Tristan gave them a small head nod before heading down the long ramp. All around the outpost, padawans and apprentices were busy receiving training from masters and holo-projectors that were stationed around this small training ground. Recently the native flesh raiders have become increasingly aggressive, causing the Jedi Council to station more Jedi and battle droids around the training ground.

"Over here my padawan!" Called master Luse who was in mid conversation with Jedi master Derrin Weller near the center group of stairs that lead down to the wilds.

"So when is the earliest we can make this happen?" She asked the older human Jedi Master.

Derrin shrugged his shoulders. "More than than likely in a bout a week. But I will let the council know about your decision and hopefully we can speed this process up master Luse."

Kayer simply folded her arms across her chest and shook her head with disappointment causing her long silver hair fell into her face. Letting Master Weller walk away, Kayer put an arm around her slightly taller padawan and led them down the stairs.

"Is everything alright master?" He asked when they reached the last step and looked at the wilds of Tython.

"Could be worse I guess, but those are breaks sometimes."

"Well that's good to hear."

Taking her arm off his shoulder, Kayer turned to look him in the face. "I am afraid my differences with the Jedi council are now affecting you Tristan."

"You mean besides the mundane tasks of making sure the trash equipment is running smoothly, or watering the council garden I did last week?" He asked giving her a small grin on his face.

Laughing she returned his amused look. "Okay fair point. But all joking aside I told the council that you are ready for your Jedi trails."

Tristan was floored at what his master had told him."Really, you think I am ready?"

"Please you were ready two years ago my padawan. But at the time with things still being so chaotic with the Jedi Order moving to Tython, I knew your training might suffer. Not to mention I had a few things left I wanted to teach you, and I am pleased to say you have surpassed everything I wanted you to learn from me."

"Thank you master. I doubt I would be at this level with your help and guidance."

"Maybe... but not with the sense of style and charisma that only I can offer,"she added causing them both to laugh again.

Looking out into the wilds once more Tristan felt for the the first time since he had met her, they were finally on equal terms. That he wasn't simply just a padawan anymore but instead finally ready to be a real Jedi.

"I only wish that the council wasn't dragging their feet on this because of me,"she said greeting her teeth as if to hold back what she really wanted to say.

"I am often remind of a person who once told me no one should get complacent. As then you leave yourself open for the unknown. I like to think you keep the council on their heels and quite frankly there's nothing wrong with that. Sometimes the council needs to hear that every Jedi doesn't always agree with them, how else do they expect us to learn from our mistakes,"he said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

Chuckling a little master Luse nodded her head in agreement. "The mere fact you are giving me advice proves how far you have come in these 9 years that you have been my padawan."

"True, but I still haven't be able to defeat you combat yet?" He added causing her to grin back at him.

"That might be...but I have no illusion that is only because of my experience. You will see, in two years you would have surpassed me in every way possible, I guarantee it."

Running a hand through his goatee, Tristan came up with an idea. "How about this master Luse. In two years if we both are still alive, we meet right here for a duel and see who is the better light saber duelist?"

Kayer pretended like it was a tough decision before reaching out and shaking his hand. "It will be honor my former padawan. I have nothing left to teach you and I know Master Din agrees with me. Now go and enjoy the time you have off until your trails. You have earned it."

"Will do my friend,"he added letting go of her hand and was about to head up the stairs when suddenly he felt a strong disturbance in the force.

Looking around every Jedi in the area felt the something he did. Focusing on the disturbance, Tristan could see a large group of flesh raiders off in the distance approaching the training outpost. Immediately Kayer began to call out to groups of padawans to come back to the outpost as it was a better defensive position then standing out in the open.

"There's a human who is leading them,"said Tristan watching a male giving them commands before walking away as about a hundred flesh raiders started charging forward.

"Every Jedi prepare to defend yourself!" Shouted Derrin igniting his blue light saber while groups of knights, watchmen, and masters all turned all in their light sabers as well.

(Kira you felt that) He asked through their mind link.

(Hell yeah, what's going on?)

(A large flesh raider attack)

Pausing he could feel her excitement. (Don't you worry, I will be there).

(Of course, love you).

(Love you too).

"Remember your teaching padawans and you will be fine,"said Master Weller to 12 padawans who had amassed towards the back part of the outpost along the wall while a series of Knights and watchmen were defending the side stairwell.

Tristan waited for Kayer to join him on top of the stairs when they both turned on their two light sabers spinning them around in sync with each other. "Let's show these animals how two master duelists fight, my friend,"added master Luse with a grin on her face.

"I was thinking the same thing,"he replied with his own cocky grin across his face when the first waves of flesh raiders appeared over the hill.

With the Jedi holding the high ground and out numbered they take up a defensive position waiting for the flesh raiders to engage them at close range. While the main body of the invasion had melee weapons about 25 of them stayed about 50 yards away to fire at them with their blaster rifles.

In a masterful display of light saber skill both Tristan and Kayer easily blocked the laser shots that were aimed at them, even manging to knock a few back at the incoming wave of flesh raiders. Finally the first wave of 10 raiders started rushing up the stairs while another wave attempted to climb up the walls in front of the training facility.

In a blur both Tristan and Kayer easily parried a flesh raider attack and spun around with their other blade cutting the heads off there opponents. Reaching back they both stuck out their right hands unleashing a combined force push which knocked the remaining flesh raiders on their backs. Using the force Tristan and his master cut and slashed at the struggling raiders, killing all ten of them before the second wave could even reach their fallen comrades.

Bringing around his green and purple blades, Tristan started blocking a wave rifle fire that was directed at him. With so many laser shots aimed at him all at once, he was only able to knocked them aside by using Soresu while master Luse was busy cutting two flash raiders in half before flipping over the heads of another three easily removing each of their heads.

With Kayer disrupting their second wave of flesh raiders, it allowed for Tristan to retreat back to the base of the stairs. From their he ducked another sword slash bringing up his virdian green blade and stabbed the raider in the chest. Pulling out his blade, padawan Rivers side kicked the dying creature in the chest sending it flat on it's back.

"Master!" He yelled rolling to his right and cutting down a pair of raiders at the back of the knees before they could circle his master.

Jumping he dodged another series of slashes, landing with his back to his master. "Thanks.. I owe you one,"she replied as the flesh raiders surrounding them on all sides.

"Don't mention it."

Reaching out with the force, Tristan could sense that the creatures were filled with blind rage, like someone had twisted their hatred into a weapon. Sticking out both of his hands, padawan Rivers used the force to pull the weapons out of four raiders hands, scattering them in every different direction.

Despite this, all 12 flesh raiders charged forward attempting to cut them down with their weapons or bare hands if them had too. Keeping his back to his master, they both waited for the raiders to get closer. Knowing only about two raiders could attack them at once, because of their big size, it allowed for master and padawan to strike their enemies when they least suspected.

Slashing up with his purple blade Tristan cut off the weapon hand of a flesh raider, bringing up his viridan green light saber up he slashed down across the creatures chest. Sensing his master's next move, he ducked allowing her silver blade to cut in half a raiders attack on the right. While still ducking padawan Rivers thrust out his two blades stabbing a pair of flesh raiders in the groin. Jumping up, his blades split open the two raiders from the groin through the top of their heads. Landing Kayer tossed forward her cyan blue light saber taking off a raiders forearms and head as her blade kept going slashing another animal from shoulder to shoulder.

Twirling around his light sabers, Tristan cleaved two flesh raiders in half before spinning around and stabbing another two raiders in the chest. Running forward he let his master slice off the heads of the two raiders had stabbed before blocking a pair of over head attacks by bringing up his sabers over his own head in a shape of an X. Using the force padawan Rivers over powered the two raiders by pushing their vibroswords backwards. Slicing to the right with his viridian green light saber and to the left with his deep purple light saber, he cut the two in half from their shoulders down to their hips.

Catching her cyan blue light saber, in her left hand Kayer Luse kicked a flesh raider in the groin while spinning around and cutting the head off the last raider that had surrounded them. Both of them were breathing hard but didn't have a scratch of them, albeit it they were covered in flesh raider blood and gore.

(Heads up I am almost there.) Said Kira inside his head.

(What are you planning?) He asked giving Tristan and his master time to regrouped and make there way back to the stairs all the while deflecting blaster rifle fire back at their enemies.

(You know me, so something big.)

Looking behind him, Tristan could sense a fresh wave of reinforcements had just arrived including Kira. But instead of landing along the master retreat or near the padawan training ground Kira came flying over head with her land speeder. Watching her get closer and closer to them, Tristan spotted the flesh raiders getting ready to make a final surge forward when suddenly Kira jumped off the speeder.

Landing awkwardly near Tristan she rolled a bit on the ground stopping right before she would have hit the nearby wall head first. Turning his attention back to her speeder, they watched as it perfectly darted downward and hit the ground right in front of the remaining fresh raiders. Suddenly a huge explosion erupted from the land speeder sending out a huge ball of fire high in the air, that knocked away Jedi who hadn't braced themselves to the ground.

"Holy light saber Kira!" Yelled Tristan whose ear's were still ringing from the explosion.

"What!" She yelled back before reaching up and taking out a pair of ear buds.

"What did you say?" She asked again this time walking towards him.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back on the battle field which was littered with burnt flesh raider corpses and body parts. The few remaining raiders had already began to retreat and fall back towards the wilds, leaving behind their wounded and dying. Putting his light sabers back on his belt, Tristan saw they had lost a dozen or so droids and had wounded Jedi but thankfully... no casualties.

"Over here!" Shouted master Luse, bringing them both over to wear they spotted the injured master Weller.

He had a few blaster rifle wounds on his thigh and right leg but looked like he would make it. "Where hell did you get those high explosives padawan Carsen?"

"Look some republic trooper left them laying around and I found a useful purpose for them. Besides it's not like they didn't get the job done,"she replied not making eye contact with the older Jedi master.

Rolling his eyes, Kayer held out her hand to him and helped him back on his feet. "Well since you seem so determined on helping why don't you see if you can find padawan Unaw Aharo. He was sent to that Twi'lek village Kalikori to see if they had any more information on the rising attacks of the flesh raiders."

"Do you suspect the dark side is at work here master?" Asked Tristan folding his arms across his chest.

"Maybe, but it's too earlier to tell. Remember these Twi'leks are here illegally so don't expect a warm welcome. You're best bet it too seek out the matriarch and see if she can point you in the right direction."

Sighing heavily Kira immediately turned away from the Jedi master mumbling something under breath about saving our skins. Turning to his master, Kayer simply gave him a head nod before started chasing after his force bounded partner.

"Hey wait up!" He shouted getting her to stop when a group of Jedi and there battle droids flew over head to try and secure the rest of the Gnarls.

"What do you want?"

"Who me?" He asked looking around as if she was talking to someone else.

"Yes you, dummy."

Pretending to hurt by her comment he brought his hands to heart. "You honestly didn't think I would let you go by yourself now did you?"

"Maybe, but I guess in the end you would probably still come after me anyways,"she added with a small smile on her face.

Arriving at Kalikori village, Tristan was surprised to see how well the village was operating with out republic resources. Entering the village they could see that the increase attacks by the flesh raiders were taking their toll on the Twi'leks. Injured Twi'leks were set up inside a large building towards the center which was riddled with carbon scoring and signs of battle like the rest of the village.

Looking around Tristan wished the Jedi Order would be willing to help the Twi'leks. But since the republic refused to recognized the illegal settlement, the Jedi's hands were tired. Approaching the matriarch's building most of the Twi'leks barely paid them attention or when they made eye contact choose to simply glare at them.

"Halt Jedi!" Said a male yellow skinned Twi'lek with a sniper rifle slung over his back blocking the entrance inside the matriarch 's building.

"May we see the Matriarch please?" Asked Tristan not wanting to further intensify the already tense relations between the two groups.

The yellow skinned Twi'lek shook his head. "No you may not."

"Okay,"added Kira folding her arms across her chest,"may I ask why?"

"That is none of your business Jedi."

Sensing Kira's frustration, Tristan put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "Scout chief Moorint you may stand down. I want to speak with the Jedi,"added a light green younger looking female Twi'lek who seem to be troubled by something.

Sighing heavily the scout chief finally stepped aside. Heading past him, they walked up the set of stairs and followed the young Twi'lek inside the building. Making sure the door was closed behind them first she spoke.

"My name is Ranna Tao'ven and I am daughter of matriarch Sumari. I am afraid my mother has fallen ill and every treatment we have tried is not working. Evan a Jedi Consular stopped by two weeks ago thinking it might be same type of plague she had been tracking,"said the young Twi'lek with a worried look on her face.

"Can you show us your mother?"

Ranna nodded her head in agreement. Turning right they fallowed her up a small flight of stairs before coming to a floor mat that had a thin net wrapped around it. All along the net were different sorts of totems, beads and other kinds of Twi'lek healing rituals they were trying to use to save her life. Looking through the thin net, they could see her blue skin was very pale, with blots of her skin having red patches all over it. Using the force he could feel waves of pain and suffering that were coming off the older woman despite having split into a coma.

"I realize this must be difficult for you, but did you happen to meet another Jedi, a Bith by the name of Unaw Aharo?" Asked Kira trying to get to the real reason they had stopped by her village.

Taking her eyes of her dying mother she turned to face them. "Yes, he showed up about two days ago after we noticed that the flesh raiders attacks were more frequent and more organized.

"What did you tell him?"

"That a number of our scout parties have discovered a cave in the southern cliffs that the flesh raiders are using to sneak large numbers of the raiders inside the Gnarls. Before you go a word of warning. The few scouts who made it back reported seeing a human with a red light saber,"she added turning away from the to look at her dying mother.

Exiting outside the matriarch's house, they were once again stopped by scout chief Mooriant. "If you are so determined to risk your life, then you will want to fallow the west trail until you reach the Horranth skull. Afterwords you will need to hike straight up the cliff side until you run into a feeling of dread."

"Wait,"replied Tristan noticing the the fear that was written all over his face,"you mean like the dark side."

Mooriant shrugged his shoulders. "Dread or dark side,whatever you call it I really don't care human. I am just giving the same warning I gave the other Jedi."

Leaving the village behind, they took the west trail like the scout chief told them, fallowing it's ever increasing climb of the southern cliffs. It was strange to both of them, that they still hadn't run into any flesh raiders at all, even though they could see signs of there movements all around them.

"Hey look ahead,"said Kira noticing the Horranth skull sitting on top of large tree that had fallen down years ago.

Walking through the snow, Tristan lowered his hood to get a better look at the animal skull. "You get the feeling like we are walking into a trap?"

Looking around at the thick snow covered forest, Kira nodded her head in agreement. "Without a doubt my love. So...what do you want to do about it?"

Chuckling he wiped some snow out of his hair. "Spring the trap."

Giving him a puzzled look at Kira sighed before they both started up the cliff face once more. It was then they felt the dark side of the force the scout chief had mentioned earlier. Albeit it wasn't very strong, but still had enough power behind to get your attention. Fallowing the freshly laid foot prints Tristan and Kira finally found the cave they were looking for.

"How do you want to do this?"

Running a hand through his goatee, Tristan thought for a moment. "I am not sure, got any ideas darling?"

Suddenly Kira's brown eyes grew wide with excitement. "I got it! Why don't I use my special talent of hiding my prescience while you go in and get their attention. Then when the time is right we spring our own trap."

"Trapping the trappers, your irony is not lost on me Kira."

Opening himself to the force he let his prescience go back to normal while Kira seem to completely disappear from the force. If it wasn't for their force bond he wouldn't be able to know that she was 10 feet behind him.

(Don't drift too far away.)

(Why, scared I might leave you alone?)

(Yeah something like,)Tristan added before he started walking inside the dimly lite cave.

(Smart ass,) she added inside there mind link with a sarcastic tone causing him to smile.

Heading farther inside the Tristan could feel the heat coming off a series of small fires that were stationed at key points inside the cave to help guide the flesh raiders inside the darkness of the cave. The steady dripping of water of the ceiling echoed loudly against the walls as the dark side of the force was getting stronger and stronger the farther they pressed inside the cave.

It was then he came across the small lake inside the cave which stretched about 50 feet across and looked to be about 10 feet deep. Looking up along a small platform that over looked the lake he could see Unaw Aharo laying on the ground. Towering over him was another male human, the same person Tristan spotted giving the commands to the flesh raiders before they attacked.

"So finally you have made it,"said the dark Jedi with a menacing tone in his voice,"and here I thought you would miss all the fun as it seems your fellow Jedi doesn't have much strength left in him."

"He commands the flesh raiders attacking us,"said the weaken Bith by lifting up head off the ground.

Reaching out with his foot, the man pushed his head back into the dirt. "Silence! Not attacking-cleansing. And we have only begun."

(Heads up we've company,)added Kira making her way inside the room but stuck to the sides of the walls so that she could remain hidden from sight as well as from the force.

"My master was right. The Jedi are slow to react to anything they can't predict. We have been on this planet for while now and they only send a pair of padawan learners to deal with us. The only way the Sith will be defeated is by embracing the dark side and using it against them,"he said starring into his fist causing a wave of force to swirl around him.

Tristan shook his head in disagreement."Your wrong. Once you start down the dark path, forever it will dominate your life until your left with nothing but your own hatred. We can win this war without sacrificing everything that makes us Jedi."

"Spoken like a true slave to the Jedi Code!" He shouted unleashing a powerful dark side energy which knocked the the weaken Bith off the cliff side and sent his body into the water.

"My name is Callef. You will bear witness to what the dark side can do Jedi!" He yelled once more urging in a group of flesh raiders each of them wielding a vibro sword in their hands.

Reaching out with the force Tristan was surprised to feel that the flesh raiders were force sensitive. While that would make this fight more difficult than he anticipated it was still no reason to cause for concern.

"You can feel can't you?" Asked Callef staring down at the 8 flesh raiders that had surrounded him.

"How did you do this?"

Callef grinned back at him. "Please Jedi, even if I told you would never be able to understand."

"Is that so? Well regardless, I am giving you one more chance to surrender and return back to the light side. It's never too late Callef."

"You know I like you. Even as you face death you still hold on to your convictions. With that being said though, my master wants to send the Jedi Order a message. I think showing them your corpse will do the trick. Now my apprentices rip him to shreds!" Yelled the dark Jedi to his minions.

Instantly all eight flesh raiders charged forward but this time the raiders were more organizable with their attacks, attempting to hit him at different angles. Right at the last moment, Tristan back flipped out of the way of three slashes letting them hit the ground instead. While in mid flip he reached out with the force holding four of in place.

"Now Kira!" He shouted before his splashing into the water.

In a flash Kira jumped high in the air igniting her viridian green double bladed light saber. Bringing her blade around she slashed all four of the flesh raiders across the back as her saber easily sliced through there thin body armor. Landing Kira blocked a sword attack from the right while bringing up her other blade to block another attack from behind her.

Spinning her blade around in front of herself, Kira blocked another wave of fast strikes from two more raiders who attempted to hit her flank. Raising her saber high above her head she parried a side slash by swinging low and cutting off the leg of one raider before bringing her other blade around and stabbing another in the neck.

Meanwhile, Tristan had dove under the water and spotted the barely alive padawan Aharo laying near the bottom of the water. Putting the Bith on his back, Tristan broke to the surface just to see Kira slashed a flesh raider across it's chest while spinning her other blade around and taking off it's head.

Climbing out of the water, Tristan place the padawan down onto the bank. Looking up they could hear the dark Jedi laughing with delight.

"Impressive, considering those raiders only had a 2 weeks worth of training I am not surprise they fell so quickly to you. I am more impressed with your strategy,"he added by giving Kira a long gaze,"hiding one's force prescience from other force users is not an easy trait. I plan on learning you secrets after I have taken you prisoner. Although maybe I will just use your body for my own pleasure. I must say you are indeed a very attractive looking woman,"he added taking a long look at her chest through her lone sleeve blue shirt.

Kira gave the dark Jedi a sheepish look. "Not in a thousand years asshole! I would rather die!"

"It's not like you wouldn't enjoy it too,"but he suddenly was interrupted when Tristan reached out with both hands and struck him with a strong force push knocking the dark Jedi back into the side of the wall.

Leaping up to the cliff top, Tristan reached down for his viridian green light saber, turning it on. "Whoa seems like I struck a nerve their,"he replied rubbing his back a little where had impacted the wall.

Standing up, Callef grabbed his own light saber and turned on his red blade. "Kira I got this."

"Okay Tristan, he's all yours."

Suddenly the dark Jedi started grinning at him. "Well, well well. It appears you two are little more closer to each other than you should be."

Taking a deep breath, Tristan knew his opponent was attempting to goad him into making a mistake. "Believe what you want to, but it doesn't change the facts...your scared."

"You think I am afraid of you padawan. You still have a lot to learn boy,"he said bringing up his right hand and shot force lightening at him.

Sensing this coming Tristan brought up his own left hand and sent a blast of force lightening at him, causing the two streaks of lightening to hit each other before they ricocheted off into different directions.

Instantly Callef's face changed from amused to serious as he flipped around his red blade in a defensive positions waiting for him to attack. Not wanting to disappoint his opponent, Tristan sprinted forward jumping into a series of roll flips causing the dark Jedi to dodge his wild series. Landing Tristan brought his blade behind his back blocking a slash.

Spinning around with his right leg padawan Rivers knocked the dark Jedi on his back. Swiping down at him he managed to make a small cut across his face before he rolled out of the way. Not giving the human a chance to think, Tristan started attacking him with Ataru showing the Callef why he was called a master duelist.

Despite the fact their wasn't a lot of room to move around, Tristan was striking at different angles forcing the dark Jedi back on his heels as he pushed him farther along side the ledge. Parrying another attack aimed at his legs, he struck quickly down cutting a deep slash wound across his right thigh before spinning around and slashing him across the chest.

"This can't be,"he said holding on his chest with blood began to pour out of his slash wound,"the dark side is stronger!"

"You can still surrender,"he replied holding out his green blade in front of him,"just lay down your weapon."

Sensing his anger rising Tristan reached down and grabbed his purple blade from his belt. Bringing up his purple blade he blocked a wave of force lightening while knocking aside a desperate stab attempt with his green blade. The force of knocking his red light saber to the right made the dark Jedi stumble giving Tristan the opening he need.

Turning around he slashed down with his purple light saber cutting his saber arm off at the forearm. Spinning around with viridian green light saber, Tristan finished the job by cutting off Callef's head. The dark Jedi's body instantly dropped as his severed head rolled off the ledge and fell into the water.

"Nice job Tristan,"added Kira who was busy making sure that the Bith padawan was going to make it.

Taking a deep breath, Tristan turned off his light sabers and put them back on his belt. It was then he spotted the large tunnel that the flesh raiders had been using to get inside the cave.

"Kira you got to see this!" He shouted walking towards the tunnel before spotting a T7 astromech droid that was mostly gray and silver body with shades of gold and blue paint on different parts of the droid.

The droid looked light it had been shut down as it's head was laying against it's small frame. Bending down on one knee, he could see that it had been shut down by some type of EMP pulse.

"Wow! That's a big hole,"added Kira who had finally made her way up on the cliff side.

"Hey you any good with astromech droids?" He asked trying to get the droid to turn back on.

Smiling Kira pushed Tristan out of the way. "Listen when it comes to piloting and droids I am your woman."

Kneeling down, Kira started to feel around the back of the droid. "Ha... like I thought,"she replied pulling on something for a while before she managed to pull off a small object from the astromech droid.

"What is that?"

"A electrical restraining bolt."

Tossing aside the bolt, Kira flipped a switch along the right side of the droids head causing the robot to reboot it's self.

"You might want to take a step back,"she added putting her hand out as they both stepped away from the rebooting droid.

A few moments later the astromech droid, became fully aware of it's surroundings. "Whoa slow down there my friend. We just removed the restraining bolt that had been stuck into your back,"said Kira trying to reason with the astromech droid.

The droid spun it's entire around before settling back on them. Without saying anything the droid rolled over to the tunnel before shooting a few green blasts at something causing a large explosion. Using the force Tristan brought up a shield as the tunnel began to collapse upon it's self. Lowering his shield they waited until the droid rolled back over to them.

Giving them a series of beeps and whistles, padawan Rivers turned to look at Kira. "He says he had information on the dark Jedi here. It's important that he meet with the Jedi Council."

"Isn't that a little strange that a droid would think he is important?" Asked Tristan giving the astromech droid a curious look.

"Maybe, but a lot of droids began to gain unique personalities if they don't have there memories wiped."

Instantly the T7 series droids began to making more noises at them. "He says his name is T7-01 and that he had fought along side Master Ven Zallow during the sacking of Coruscant."

Having survived the Sacking of Coruscant himself, Tristan was impressed. "Well T7-01 I guess we need to take you to the Jedi Council then."

Tristan didn't need to understand the few beeps to know that the astromech droid was happy they were finally moving again. Bending down Tristan put the injured Bith over his back.

"Thanks,"he added weakly to him.

"Don't mention it. Jedi look out for each other and I am sure you would have done the same for me."

(You were great.)

(Likewise my love.)

(That's only because I have you,)he said inside her head causing her to grin back at him as they started making there way out of the cave.

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


	5. A Jedi Knight's Trial

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 5

A Jedi Knight Trail

"You call that a counter,"teased Kira by spinning her bottom viridian green light saber around forcing Tristan to jump to avoid the blow aimed at his feet.

Landing, Tristan twirled around his dark purple blade easily blocking her quick slash attempts. Swinging over his head he forced her to bring her double bladed light saber above her own head to block the strong attack. Slowly he was about to move her one light saber around so that her double bladed light saber was vertical with her body.

Seeing an opening Tristan thrust his hand forward hitting her right in the chest with a force push. Being completely caught off guard, she was sent flying backwards hitting her back on the soft grass as she rolled a little bit before stopping herself.

"No, I call that a counter. What I did earlier was something called a feint. You might want to look that one up?"

Standing up, Kira shook her head removing the mud that had collected there. "You wouldn't be so smug with out that light saber,"she said attempting to goad him into fighting her hand to hand.

"Really, I wouldn't be so sure about that one?"

"Prove it then Rivers,"she said by putting away her light saber.

Turning off his purple light saber, Tristan dropped into a familiar fight stance. All Jedi were taught basic martial arts, but Kira having come to the Jedi later in life had learned a thing or two while on Nar Shaddaa. Combine that with what the Jedi had taught her, made her that much more deadly in a fight.

(Your hiding something,) she said inside there force bond.

(Maybe, what are you going to do about it?) He asked with a small grin on his face.

Immediately Tristan switched his fight pose, with his hands in front of his body instead of being farther apart and more towards his sides. Thinking nothing more about it, Kira sprinted forward using the force to increase her speed. Reaching padawan Rivers she attempted to bury her knee into his gut but instead was blocked when he brought up his own knee.

Lowering her leg, padawan Carsen spun around with her other leg trying to kick him in the side. But once again he stopped her attack by grabbing her heel in both of his hands. Sensing she was off balance, Kira used his hands as a spring board and backed flipped away from him.

Landing on her knees, she barely had time to react before he was upon her swinging quickly with a blur of fists, elbows and palm strikes. Normally Kira would have be able to easily counter blows like this, but for some reason Tristan's attacks were keeping her at bay. Swinging around with her elbow Tristan ducked the attack, which was quickly fallowed by another elbow attack aimed at his head. Bending down padawan Rivers ducked the attack before encircling his arms around her body.

"Give up yet?" He asked slowly applying more and more pressure on her chest.

"Never!" She shouted trying desperately to strike him with her hands but found herself losing more and more oxygen from her struggling.

It was then, she knew what she had to do. Leaning back she tried to hit head butt him but instead she hit his forehead a lot sooner than she expected too, causing him to let her go. With both of them staggering a bit, Kira was forced to drop to one knee as she felt herself getting dizzy.

"It appears we both had the same idea," he replied holding his forehead.

Using the force she dulled the pain in the back of her head a little, and slowly stood back up. "Okay, Rivers, you got some explaining to do...right now!"

"What are you talking about Kira?"

"We have fought hand to hand before and you have never once be able to counter my moves so easily. Which means you have been holding out on me. You promised me you would never do that,"she said trying her best not to sound to hurt by his actions.

Tristan immediately gave her a surprise look on his face. "Kira sweetheart, it's nothing like that!

"You don't have to lie to me, okay? I get it! Your better than me! And you always will be! But at least you could show me the common curiosity of fighting me with everything you got, instead of leading me on like I am child,"she added with a few tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes before she turned getting ready to walk away from him.

"Kira wait!" He yelled getting ready to chase after her.

Turning around, Kira thrust out both of her hands hitting him hard with a massive force push. The emotion that was put behind the push sent him flying backwards almost 25 feet hitting a large tree square in the back. Unfortunately for Tristan they had been practicing on a hill so he hit the tree about 20 feet up. Tumbling downward his body began to hit multiple branches and tree limbs before he finally impacted the hard roots at the bottom of the ground.

The moment Tristan didn't get up right away, she felt her anger disappear instantly. Watching him for few moments, padawan Rivers finally started moving. It was when Tristan looked up from ground to meet her brown eyes, Kira knew she had to get away. Shutting herself up from the force and from there bond, she tried to hide herself from everyone.

About 10 minutes later Kira found her old hiding place she used when she first arrived from Nar Shaada. Located behind the Jedi temple towards the southern side of the temple grounds was the largest waterfall on the entire planet. All along the fall's edge were cliffs and ledges anyone with force power could reach. Almost near the top of the water fall was a small tunnel that only extended about 10 feet deep, but since it was so similar to the dwellings she used to live on Nar Shaada it felt like home to her.

Stepping around the waterfall padawan Carsen spotted the several stones arranged in a small fire pit.

"Wow, I can't believe there still here,"she said bending down taking a closer look at the stones she used to keep warm at night when she would sneak out of the temple.

Despite the fact Kira hadn't been back here in almost 7 years, it was like nothing had changed since the last time she had been here. Leaning up against the tunnel's wall, she sighed heavily letting her body slide down until she was sitting on tunnel's floor.

"God what I am doing,"she said out loud," I am 23 years old. I can't just ran away from my problems and hope they will go away."

"Especially, when someone will come looking for you,"added Tristan standing in front of the tunnel's entrance.

"How did you find me?" She asked turning her head at his direction of his voice.

Smiling he simply pointed to his heart. "I don't need the force to find the woman I love. You might be able to hide from everyone else, but I know you better than anyone else. Plus, I remember seeing this place in our shared dreams, and that feeling of safety it use to bring you."

"What do you want?"

Stepping inside the small cave he took a seat next to her. "To talk."

Slowly she turned her head to look at his face. She could see a small cut on his right cheek along with some blood near his black tunic on his left side. While her anger had already faded away, now she was feeling guilty for having hurt him.

"How bad is it?" She asked looking down at his wound on his left side.

"I'll be fine,"he replied by putting his hand over it,"besides, I have something more important on my mind right now."

Sighing heavily Kira gave him her full attention. "I am all ears Rivers."

"Listen Kira, first's things first, I love you. Nothing's going to change that. Second I remember the promise I gave you and would never hold back when we duel each other."

"But that doesn't explain,"but her boyfriend wouldn't let her finish by putting his finger on her lips.

Taking away his finger he made sure to look her in her brown eyes. "I was using Echani martial arts. And if you remember correctly, I was barely to stop you from hitting me, let alone land a successful blow."

"Where did you learn that?"

Tristan gave her a sheepish look. "Really Carsen. Um, have you forgotten my master Kayer Luse is an Echani. Is really that hard to believe she would teach me there martial arts techniques."

"But all that means is you really have been holding out against me?"

"Wrong again my love,"he added by putting his arm around her shoulder,"Master Luse forbid from using the earlier forms and I quote, so that I don't embarrass myself and her people with my clumsy and sluggish attempts at defending myself. It was only in the last 2 years did she finally show me the more advance forms and finally let me use it when ever I wanted too."

Thinking for a moment, it was then she realized it had been almost two years since they had actually fought hand to hand combat. They spent most of there free time together either practicing force techniques or light saber combat. (Although that didn't include the time they spent along just trying to do things like a normal couple.)

"I am so sorry for overreacting Tristan,"she said moving even closer to him,"I should have realize something like that sooner than later."

"It's okay Kira. Every couple fights some times."

"But that's just it Tristan...were not a normal couple, were Jedi. Were not allowed to fall in love and I think I understand why? When I thought you had been lying to me that whole time, I was so angry with you all I could think about was hurting you for making a fool out of me. What happen if I fell to the dark side and gave into my anger and serious hurt you or worse... killed you,"she said with a worried look on her face.

Tightening his grip on her shoulder, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "But you didn't. And that makes all the difference in the world."

"How so?" She asked pulling back slightly so that she could once again look in him in the eyes.

"Because we always have a choice. Regardless of circumstances, it's our choices that affects our lives. Not who or what we believe in. It's similar to a non force user choosing not to rob a bank when he's in debt. Sure the temptation may be there, but it's your decision on whether you act on it or not. Every dark Jedi or Sith always made that choice to go down that dark path, but if they really wanted to they could have stopped. I sensed your regret the moment you hit me with your force push, but knew it was best to let you calm down first before I started after you,"he finished explaining to her.

Kira could only stare up at him in amazement. Here she was trying to feel bad about herself and so how he managed to tell her exactly what she need to hear.

"So tell me my darling...did you practice that speech before you came here?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"A little,"he added with a boyish grin across his face.

Shaking her head with a amused look on her face, she leaned in and laid her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he held on to her tightly. Only a few minutes later Kira felt more than heard Tristan's holo-commicator going off inside his robes. Reluctantly she pulled away from his embrace, so that he could answer the message.

"Padawan Rivers here."

The small blueish image of master Din appeared in front of them. "Tristan where are you right now?"

"Behind the Jedi temple, why do you ask master?" He asked giving him a curious look.

"Is padawan Carsen with you?"

"Hey,"she said scooting over so that Master Din could see her.

The Jedi master nodded his head. "Good, grand master Shan has request that you accompany me to Kalikori village as we are trying to establish diplomatic relations with the Twi'lek Pilgrims."

Standing up Tristan turned to look at Kira who smiled back at him. "Not a problem master. Do you want us to meet up with you inside the temple?"

Din shook his head. "No, I am about halfway there now. Will just meet inside the matriarch Tao'ven's quarters instead. I am bringing that astromech droid you found after you duel with the dark Jedi Callef with me too."

"Really, your bringing T7? How is he doing?" Asked Kira in an excited manner.

Master Din aimed his holo-commicator down so they could see the astromech droid. "Good, and he seems ready and willing to help us put end to this flesh raider business."

And with that the older Jedi master ended the call. "Come my love we don't want to upset the Jedi council any more today."

About 15 minutes later the two padawans made there way inside Kalikori village once more. Only a week ago they had both traveled here to find out what the Twi'leks knew about the flesh raiders and where Tristan killed a dark Jedi named Callef.

"Tristan...I've got a bad feeling about this,"said Kira with a worried expression on her face.

Despite the fact he couldn't feel anything even with there force bond, he had learn to always trust her bad feelings as more times than not they were always right.

"Okay, I will keep my guard up. But we still have to meet up with Master Orgus Din."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head in agreement. Approaching the matriarch's building they were once again greeted by scout chief Moorint but this time he had at least four other scouts with him.

"Jedi."

"Scout chief."

"Your master Din is waiting inside for you."

Giving the scout chief one last look, the two padawans started climbing up the set of stairs. Going around the front door they entered the living room of the matriarch's building. Immediately Kira's instincts were right, he couldn't sense master Din anywhere. In the corner of the room he spotted T7 with it's head slumped over like it had been hit with an ion charge. Suddenly the door behind them slammed shut behind them.

(Kira hold your breath,) he said using there force bond.

(You think they are going to use a gas?) She asked looking around the room to make sure they were alone.

Sure enough a strain of purple gas had already started to filter inside the room, but he knew this was simply a decoy and that a poisonous gas had already been inside the room before they entered. Fortunately they held there breath before the poison could take complete hold over them, although Tristan was feeling a bit woozy and short of breath.

(Kira you have to fake the affects of the gas.)

Reaching up both of them held there throats before dropping to their knees. Holding that position for a few moments they both fell onto there sides pretending to be knocked unconscious. With there eyes close they opened themselves to force, allowing the force to see for them.

They could sense at least 6 Twi'leks waiting outside the building. After venting the gas inside the room scout chief Moorint and his 4 guards raced inside the room with there rifles, shotguns and pistols drawn at there bodies.

"Okay Matriarch, we've got them,"said Moorint to the young female Twi'lek leader who finally entered behind them.

Looking down at there unconscious bodies, Toa'ven shook her head with disapproval. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I matriarch. But the Jedi haven't done anything for us beside watch us suffer and die. We have to do something,"said Moorint with his sniper rifle still pointed at Tristan's head.

Walking over to a larger holo-commicator she hit the button to activate it. "Do you have them?" Asked a male Nautolan who was dressed in black robes with his arms crossed.

"Yes, we have the apprentice and his friend both safely unconscious."

"Good, and now that I have my former master with me the only thing that remains is for you to kill them."

Tao'ven shook her head. "No that wasn't part of the original deal. You said if we gave you the Jedi Master Orgus Din and captured these two you would stop the flesh raider's attacks."

Immediately Tristan felt the dark Jedi's rage. "I am the dark Jedi Bengel Morr and I am changing the plan! You will kill them or I will wipe your pathetic village off the face of this planet!"

"Okay, please will do as you say!"

"Good...and remember, your already in too deep to back out now. If the the Jedi ever found out what you did they would march themselves inside your precious village and there would be nothing left,"said the dark Jedi with sinister smile on his face.

The Nautolan turned his back on the Twi'leks to look down at his former master. "Soon my master everything you hold dear will be left in ruin, like how you left me. The only thing that remains now is killing your first padawan Kayer Luse."

With out turning around, he shut down the holo-commicator off, leaving the Twi'leks to deal with them.

(Kira, don't kill them.)

(Why, not?)

(Because, they were only trying to survive.)

(Find, will do it your way Rivers.)

Reaching up Tristan grabbed a hold of the Mooriant's sniper rifle that was pointed at his head. Lifting up his head, he yanked hard pulling the sniper down onto the ground. Pushing himself up, padawan Rivers quickly chopped the Twi'lek in the throat.

Mean while Kira flipped herself back up. With the force she pulled the two blaster rifles out of Mooriant's fellow scouts. With there rifles bouncing off the nearby wall, Kira put the two scouts into force stasis. The last scout fire once at Tristan, but thankfully he sensed this coming and managed to side step the blast aimed at his chest.

Using the force, he managed to reach the female Twi'lek within a few steps catching her completely off guard. Knocking her blaster pistol of out of her hand with a quick strike, Tristan spun around and deliver a round house to the side of her head, dropping her quickly to the floor.

Getting up Mooritant unsheathe his vibro blade from his side and was about to attack Tristan from behind when suddenly Kira's double bladed light saber appeared right in front of his throat.

"Drop it, or die!" She shouted while still holding the two other scouts in there stasis.

Breathing hard the head scout slowly held out his hand and dropped the edge weapon to the floor. Using the force, Kira pushed the weapon away from him and turned off her light saber.

After Mooriant was safely secure, padawan Rivers turned his attention on the new matriarch. Fixing his dark green Jedi robes, Tristan started walking over to her, seeing the fear in her face.

"Please Jedi spare us! You have to believe we were only trying to save our people! We have lost so many to those monsters, we had to do something,"she said dropping to her knees begging for there lives.

Looking down at young woman's face, Tristan let go of his emotion. "You may raise Matriarch Toa'ven. Jedi don't kill the innocent."

Instead of standing back up, the matriarch gave him a confused look. "What kind of trick is this? We helped your master get captured and nearly executed the both of you!"

"I understand that ma'am, but right now we have more important things to worry about. Do you know were Bengel Morr took Master Din?"

Once it was clear that they weren't going to harm her, Toa'ven slowly stood up. "He really didn't say much when he came to take your Jedi Master away. Although... I think he said something about a place called the Forge. I don't know if this will help your or not, but that's all I know, I swear."

"Okay, I believe you. Kira do you think T7-01 can move?" He asked noticing that his girlfriend was busy checking out the astromech droid.

"Yeah the Ion blaster hasn't done any permanent damage,"she said with the small droid gave a few small beeps,"awe I know little guy. Come on, will save Master Din and make everything right."

And with that the two padawans and astromech droid exited outside the Matriarch building. Leaving the Kalikori village they made a safe distance away from the village before Tristan contacted the Jedi council once more.

"Jedi council I repeat, urgent message from padawan Rivers and Carsen."

At first there was nothing on the channel, which wasn't a good sign. Right when he was about to try his message once more, the image of grand master Shan appeared with her double bladed blue light saber activated.

"Go ahead padawan Rivers!" She yelled over the sounds of battle that was taking place all around her.

"The meeting was a trap grand master. A dark Jedi named Bengel Morr forced the Twi'leks to help capture master Orgus Din. We managed to subdue them, and find out he took Master Din to a placed called the Forge."

Image of Shan started shouting to a group of Jedi. "Master Weller make sure your group chases them to the river. Sorry about that padawan but the flesh raiders are attacking every location around the temple at once. But did you say the Forge?"

"Yes grand master."

"Okay, here's what I want you both two to do. Right now we are fighting off the main body of there attack, but this should give you both the best chance to take the Elarian trail which will lead to a tunnel behind the Tythos River. From there it should allow to you to take the back entrance into the ancient city and to surprise Bengel Morr,"she said while bringing around her saber and deflecting a series of laser blasts away from a group of republic soldiers.

Tristan nodded his head in agreement. "Okay master Shan. Will go right away."

"Listen you two. I am going to send Jedi Knight Luse, Master Kiliwks, Jedi knight Laotah, and a group of 10 other Jedi to charge the front entrance towards the Forge. Hopefully this will draw most of the raiders away from the Forge and give you two the best chance for success,"added Grand master Shan as she spun around and stabbed a flesh raider in it's chest quickly pulling out her blade and spun around cutting the raider's head off.

"Alright we on it Master. May the force be with you."

"And with you padawan."

Taking the Elarian Trail like grand master Satele Shan advised them, they discovered the secret tunnel that was behind the large waterfall near the end of the Tythos River. Their journey through the ruins and tunnel was mostly met with little resistance besides the occasional droid or flesh raider that was staged at certain points along the route. Finally emerging from the ruins they found themselves inside a large canyon where they could see the large ancient machine that was called the Forge staring above them.

Walking down the small series of steps they could see a dozen or so Flesh raiders blocking their path that lead to a small bridge.

"Remain calm Kira,"he said to her urging his girlfriend to remain calm.

When they got within 5 feet of the raiders, they watched as the flesh raiders stepped aside for them allowing them to cross the wooden bridge. Making sure to keep a carefully eye on the creatures, they all successful crossed the bridge when Tristan turned to T7.

"T7, I think you should guard the bridge."

The small astromech droid gave him a few beeps and noises, although he really couldn't understand them to well, he could tell the droid was upset by this.

Right when Tristan was about to say something back, Kira stepped in front of them. "Listen my friend, we need you to stay here and guard our rear. If any flesh raiders attempt to get across this bridge, I want you to take out the supports. And who knows, there's bound to be a few raiders on this side that you can blast."

The droid gave Kira some excited beeps before rolling back towards the bridge to keep a watchful eye on the raiders on the other side.

"Remind me to have you teach me how to understand them better,"he replied making sure that T7-01 couldn't here him.

"It's a deal,"she said turning her attention back on the dark side of the force that was pulling them closer to the forge.

Going up a small incline, they finally spotted Bengel Morr standing near the front of the steps which led up to the Forge. More importantly, at the bottom of the steps lay Master Orgus Din who appeared to be still unconscious. Directly to his right, they were greeted with a large creature that towed over them. It's hide was a dark green color with sharp claws, protruding horns over it's head and an over all menacing feeling that seem to stream off it.

"It's a Jurgoran,"whispered Kira to him,"I've never seen one in real life before, but I have heard about them."

"How dangerous is it?" He asked all the while moving towards the dark Jedi.

Kira gave him a worried look. "Very dangerous."

Using their force bond they were both able to calm themselves and push away the small amount of fear that had crept upon inside them.

"I sensed you coming. Your fear betrayed you,"said Bengal before turning around to look at them.

"Release master Orgus and surrender peacefully Morr,"said Tristan as Kira edged ever slightly away from him making sure to keep an eye on the large creature.

The dark Jedi let loose a menacing chuckle. "Nice bravado, but I am afraid that won't work on me. I will admit, I was surprise to find out that my apprentice was killed by someone like you. But when I did some prodding and found out you my apprentice to my master's first padawan Kayer Luse, it suddenly made sense to me. Come now padawan Rivers, it's time I test your strength and prove to everyone the Jedi Order is weak."

Reaching down he grabbed for his light saber and turned on the yellow blade. "Listen Morr, we don't have to do this. I also was inside the Jedi Temple when the Sith attacked too. My first master the Jedi knight Hyisse Ackonora was killed along with my best friend Millaz Secura that night before I managed to escape along with four other younglings."

Immediately Bengal's once confident mood changed to a sorrow one. "Then you should know the Jedi Order can't win this war. There weak, like my master for signing that treaty. The only way the Sith Empire can be defeated is if we use their own techniques against them."

Tristan shook his head at the male Nautolan. "Think about what your saying Bengal. If we go down that dark path and mirror our enemies tactics then that makes you no better than they are. I remember what it felt like as my master was struck down in front of me. The pain and heartache of seeing so many Jedi laying dead...it's not something you can forget easily. But I also know giving into the dark side only strengths there side. Is that what you want? To help the Sith by killing more Jedi?"

"Yes, I mean...no. I never thought about like that. All I could do was hold onto my rage and anger, but I just don't know anymore,"he said reaching up and holding his hand in his hands.

Without warning the Jurgoran let out a loud roar, starting all three of them. "I am sorry, but I've lost control over it!"

Grabbing his two light sabers off his belt Tristan turned them both on. "Kira go for the legs!"

Sprinting forward Tristan let out a torrent of force light from his hand, causing the beast to look at him. Ducking a large swipe aimed at his body, he spun around and slashed the creature in the back of the legs twice before it kicked back with it's injury leg.

Fighting in perfect sync with Tristan, Kira attacked his other leg by sticking her blade deep into it's green skin, making a dark purplish blood come out of the hole.

The beast let out another loud roar before swinging down with one of it's giant fists causing Kira to be knocked back a few feet before she flipped herself back up. Sensing Kira was in trouble, padawan Rivers used the force to pick up a series of rocks and tossed them at the creature with each one hitting it right in the back one after another.

"Now Kira!" He shouted sprinting forward with his viridian green and dark purple blades out at his sides.

Through the creatures legs he could see Kira charge forward. Barely dodged a swipe at him his head Tristan struck the animal on the inside of both it's injured legs before diving forward to avoid be crushed when the Jurgoran fell onto it's knees in pain. Jumping high in the air, padawan Carsen stabbed the creature in it's mouth with her green blade forced far down it's throat.

"Watch out!" He yelled to her urging her to get away from it before the beast could attack once more.

Using the beast's brood chest as a spring board she back flipped away from it's large wild swipes at her. Opening himself up to the force, Tristan tossed both of his light sabers forward perfectly passing by Kira in mid air before they preciously hit Jurgoran in it's weaken throat. The combine slash attacks hit it on the left and right side at the same time before Tristan summoned his light sabers back to him.

With Kira landing right beside him, they both spun their sabers around waiting for the beast's next attack. But instead of moving the creatures head slowly started to fall backwards before finally separating completely from it's body all together. A second later the beast's headless corpse collapsed causing the ground to shake violently.

Turning around they could see Bengal Morr sitting on his knees with his yellow light saber still out. "It appears I was wrong about not only you two but the entire Jedi Order. I can sense my flesh raiders have been defeated and know I sit her wallowing in my own self pity."

"Tristan what are you doing?" Asked Kira when Tristan had turned off his light sabers and started approaching the dark Jedi.

(Don't worry my darling it's over.)

"Listen Morr it's never too late to come back to the light side. I am not saying it will be easy or that you will find the peace you need. But I know it's worth a chance. I mean how well has your life be going since you embraced the dark side."

Bengal Morr slowly looked up from the ground and into his blue eyes. "Okay, padawan you win,"he said by turning off his light saber and letting it rolling down the hill until Kira used the force to bringing it over to her.

Right when he was about to check on Master Din, Morr suddenly appeared in front of him. "Listen, if you truly intend on redeeming me, you have to knock me out. That's the only way you will be able to release my former master from his trance he is in."

Nodding his head, Tristan responded quickly by punching him in the gut and deliver a powerful back elbow to the back of his head, sending him crashing to the ground. Just like Bengal stated he could feel Master Din beginning to stir as he raced over to him.

"Master, it's okay. We here for you,"he replied kneeling down next to him.

A few second later the older man slowly opened his eyes. "I owe you great debt."

"Don't worry about it master."

"No, its' more than for saving me. It's for saving Bengal. He was such a promising padawan and then the Sith attacked the temple. I thought he had died, but when he reemerged 10 years later to only have fallen to the dark side...I felt responsible for him,"he said with a sad look in his eyes while padawan Rivers helped him back to his feet.

"Well master Din, we all have our own choices to make. Thankfully we arrived in enough time to save you both. And know hopefully Morr can recover and be the Jedi you always envision he would be."

About an hour later, Tristan and Kira were told to wait outside the Jedi Council chambers while the rest of the council members conveyed about the attack with Tristan's master. With Tristan only being few feet away from her, she couldn't help but want to embrace him right then and there.

(Hey hero, watch you thinking about?) She asked turning to look at his face as he stared into the large holocron that stood at the heart of the temple.

Instead of responding to her mental question, he shared an image of them kissing with her pressed firmly against the wall. Turning his head he stared at her with a boyish grin on his face.

(Does that answer your question?)

If Kira thought before she was having a hard time keeping her hands off him, now it was all she could do not to jump his bones right then and there.

(Tonight...you.)

(Yes ma'am,) he replied back to her by giving her a small wink.

With Jedi Watchmen and guardians passing by them, Kira was ever so thankful for there force bond at times like this. With out there force bond, it would make having a secretive relationship even harder on them, not to mention it would send up red flags to other Jedi about there closeness. Only thing that bother her was the fact she knew Tristan was being promoted to Jedi knight. While she was overjoyed for her boyfriend...it also meant he would be leaving her behind.

"The Council will now see padawan Rivers and Carsen,"said the voice of grand master Satele Shan from intercom near the massive doors that led down to the council chambers.

Fallowing closely behind Tristan, Kira could see his mater Kayer Luse standing in front of the round table as her own master Bela Kiwiks was in her seat as a council member herself.

"First I want to congratulate you both on how you handled the situation with Bengal Morr. With all the damage the flesh raiders have caused it is easy to let that cloud our judgment. But through all if you both managed to not only save the life of Jedi master Orgus Din, you also redeemed a fallen member of the order. Your actions today exemplify everything a true Jedi knight should be,"replied the grand master as she stood up and walked over to them.

"With an recommendation from your master, and the approval of the Jedi Council I know grant you the rank of Jedi knight Tristan Rivers."

Reaching out he shook the hand of the grand master. "Thank you master Shan. I will do my best to keep proving myself to you and every one in the Order."

Smiling up at Tristan, Kira was rather surprised when the grand master stopped in front of her."Kira Carsen I must admit I really didn't think this day would come. But in the past 8 years you have not have made a believer out of me, but more importantly to yourself. As with master Kiwiks support and the will of the council I know grant you the rank of Jedi Knight."

(Um, Kira she's wanting for you),added Tristan inside her head as finally realize master Shan still had her hand out.

"Sorry grand master, I guess I was little surprised that's all."

It was then they both noticed the grand master turn her attention towards Tristan's former master. "Jedi Knight Kayer Luse...you have been a champion of the order for almost 2 decades and while you not always agree with the council, you have always abide by the code and what we stand for."

Kayer chuckled a little. "You speak the truth grand master."

Rolling her eyes, Satele continued."Since your padawan has attained the rank of Jedi knight, the council has seen to grant you the rank of Jedi master."

Looking up at master Din, Kayer slowly reached out and took the grand master's hand. "Your earned it master Luse."

Walking around the table, the grand master took her seat once again. "Now I suggest your three get some rest as we have work already lined up for of you."

Leaving the Council chamber, Kira couldn't help but notice the smile that was on her former master's face. While they didn't share closeness like Tristan and Kayer did, she would always think fondly of her. For it was her who gave a teenage thief a chance to become something greater than she could ever image.

"Listen you two, I realize you both have already made your own light sabers, but when ever a Jedi attained the rank of knight they usually make there first. So with that being said here are the supplies to make another light saber,"said master Luse handed Kira a small case before she turned to Tristan.

It was then, Kayer looked around to make sure that no one was watching her. "Tristan inside you will find a special Echani titanium light saber handle, along with the cyan blue Solari crystal I found on frozen world of Rhen Var."

"But won't you need this more than I will,"he added noticing the different light saber on her right hip.

Kayer smiled back at him. "Trust me my former padawan, I will be find. This light saber has a krayt dragon pearl inside it, along with a violet color crystal I won during a light saber contest on Coruscant."

"If that's what you want, then I will gladly accept it,"he said reaching down and taking the small case from her hand before pulling his master into a tight embrace.

"Thank you for everything master."

"No thank you Tristan. It was a pleasure to help guild and teach you the ways of the force,"she said as they finally pulled back from each other.

"Now it's not every day two people achieve the rank of Jedi knight. Go and enjoy yourselves, as from now on it only gets harder."

Smiling Kira nodded back to Tristan's former master before they both started out towards there living quarters. Making sure that no one else had fallowed them down the apprentice hallways, Kira put her arm around his shoulder.

"So image that, we both Jedi knights now."

"I know right. You want to know something,"she replied while putting in there password.

"What's that?"

"Everything finally feels right...for once."

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


	6. Smuggled Home

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

(HEY SORRY FOR POSTING THE CHAPTER OF ANOTHER STORY. OPPS MY BAD!)

Chapter 6

Smuggled Home

Looking to his right Tristan saw a pair of Twi'lek dancers busy entertaining a group of Bith and Rodians who were throwing credits at strippers. Using the force he was able to filter out the cantina's loud music and talking to focus on female Falleen who was serving drinks behind the bar.

(Gods, I hate my job,) she said inside her head before offering a smile back at ship's captain who was doing his best to impress her.

(Why did I agree to do this. I should have just taken my chances in jail.)

Feeling sorry for her, Tristan used the force and suddenly pulled out the man's bar stool out from under him making him fall flat on his face. Thinking he was too drunk a Wookiee bouncer and his two combat droids came over to physical remove the struggling captain from the cantina.

It was then knight Rivers could sense that Kira had finally arrived on Coruscant. It had been 3 months since they both had been promoted to the rank of Jedi knight and were assigned separate missions. He spent the last two weeks on Ord Mantell were he stopped a group of terrorists from blowing up a republic cruiser that was carrying the president of the planet.

Arriving on Coruscant a few hours ago, Tristan arranged to meet Kira inside the Flash Saber cantina before they both had to report back to the Council on Tython. Wanting to blend it with everyone else he was wearing a traditional brown Jedi robes, white tunic with gray brown under shirt, khaki colored pants and brown Jedi boots.

(Almost there my love,) she said inside his head making him grin to himself.

(I know, I can sense you...in more ways than one.)

(You incorrigible,) she replied finally appearing inside the cantina.

She wore under her brown robe a long sleeve white tunic with a gray under shirt to go along with a light brown skirt and boots. While making her way over to him, he couldn't help but feel how strange she looked wearing traditional Jedi robes. Kira hated how bulky they were and felt they restricted her movements that's why she usually wear more fitted clothes than her robes.

Standing up, Tristan lowered his hood and offered her a warm smile. "A pleasure as always Miss Carsen."

"Smartass,"she said with a amused look on her face before she lowered her own hood and took a seat in the booth across from him.

Immediately she hid her prescience in the force to the point if he wasn't sitting in front of her he wouldn't even know she was there. Using their force bond he was able to match her and completely disappear from any force users who could be the area.

"I've missed you,"he said reaching out and taking her hand in his.

"I've missed you too."

Staring back into her into her blue eyes, he brought up his hand to her cheek. "I know it's only been two weeks since we last met, but it feels like years."

Closing her eyes, she leaned into his touch. "I know sweetheart. Believe me...I wish we could always go on missions together. I would think after all we accomplished as padawans they would have seen how well we work together, but it appears they think otherwise."

Dropping his hand from her cheek, Tristan nodded his head in agreement. "You know my former master told me the council does what they think is best for everyone. But that doesn't always mean there right, and it's up to us the individual Jedi to speak out when you feel strongly about something. I guess that's why she never made many friends on the council, and why she was surprised when they even promoted her to the rank of Jedi master."

"I thought it was a given if you successful train a padawan up to rank of Jedi Knight?" She asked reaching down and grabbing a Tristan's cup and drinking from it.

Tristan shook his head. "Not exactly my love. But with her master Orgus Din and your master Bela Kiwiks both on the high council I think they managed to persuade a few possible hold outs."

"So, how's T7 doing?"

"Good, you know it's funny,"she said with a smile on her face,"I have never met another astromech droid like him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that droids can over time develop their own unique personality, which is the reason they suggest you do a memory wipe about once a year. But T7 is on a whole new level. He has been a big help on missions and his quick thinking has saved my butt more than few times. T7 believes so strongly that the Jedi can make a difference in this galaxy that it's worth fighting for,"she stated with a determined look on her face.

Giving her hand a reassuring squeezed he smiled back at her. "Well I am glad I can count on T7 to watch your back when I am not there. C2-N2 my maintenance droid...He does a good job but, he lacks that uniqueness which makes for a good conversation."

Laughing, Kira leaned in close to whisper something in his ear. "So... tell me my love, you didn't just want to spend this whole afternoon talking."

"I don't have the faintest idea of what your hinting at,"he said with his lips a mere inch away from hers.

Closing the distance between them, Kira kissed him passion with Tristan responding by kissing her back with as much passion as she was giving. Pulling apart, he continued to stare into her lust filled eyes wanting nothing more than to take her right then and there.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more...private."

"I thought you would never ask?"

Standing up, he quickly took her hand in his and began to led them out of the cantina. With almost a trillion people on Coruscant at one time, it could be quite easy for anyone to disappear if they wanted too. Especially a pair of love struck Jedi knights who were hiding in plain sight.

Taking a taxi back to the upper levels, they founded the closest and less expensive hotel room they could fine near the terminal. After paying the male Mirialan for there room for the night, they made there way down the hall until reaching the last room on the right.

"After you darling,"he said swiping the key card across the interface opening the door for her."

"Such a gentlemen,"she added with a smile on her face,"how can I ever thank you?"

"I can think of a few ways."

Walking inside the room, Tristan made sure to swipe his card once more to lock the door. Turning around he barely had a moment to react before Kira jumped at him forcing him to catch her. Slamming his back against the wall, knight Rivers put his hands under her ass for support as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the intense kiss. With his lips not leaving hers for a instance, he managed to shrug off his robe. Taking a few steps forwards Tristan carried her into the kitchen and set her down on the counter.

Reaching behind her, Tristan got a hold of her utility belt and easily snapped it off her waist before tossing it inside the kitchen sink. Quickly doing the same with his own utility belt he finally removed her robe letting it fall on the floor.

"God your so beautiful,"he said between kisses before taking his mouth away from hers to kiss her neck.

In response all Kira could do was moan when he found a sensitive spot near her left collar but noticed that he had to pull on her under shirt to get to it.

"Here,"she added gently pushing him off her collar so that she could untuck her long sleeve white tunic.

Holding out here arms so that he could push the tunic off her shoulders, Tristan once again started his assault on her creamy neck, leaving Kira to start running her hands through his short brown hair. Feeling too clothed himself he took his hands off her just for a moment so that he could pull out his own tunic and under shirt. Immediately sticking his hands under her shirts he made his way up her cup her breasts in his bare hands.

"Oh god!" She moaned feeling him kneaded her large breasts in her hands with his lips now starting to get lower until once again her shirts were in the way.

Raising her hands up, Tristan was about to pull off her gray under shirt over her head when they both heard their holo-commicators go off.

"Son of a bitch!" He said cursing out load, leaving Kira who was hot and bothered left with her under shirt scrunched up just below her breasts.

Sighing heavily, Kira pulled her gray under shirt back down. "This better be blasted important, damn it."

Joining her boyfriend by the sink they activate there own communicators. Suddenly the image of C2-N2 and T7-01 appeared a blueish image in the palm of their hands.

"Master, Grand master Shan has request you return to your ship as soon as possible. An urgent mission has come up that requires your immediate attention,"said the maintenance droid trying it's best to please him.

Looking to his right, he could see the hologram-image of T7 chiming and beaming away at her. Tristan understood most of what the astromech droid was telling as Kira had made sure to send him owners manual on understanding astromech droids.

"Well that's good, T7 I want you to lock down the ship. Afterwords make your way over to the Kayer Ackonora and wait for me."

The astromech droid gave her another series of flash and beeps acknowledging her before she turned off her holo-commicator.

"C2, me and Kira are just finishing up some business here on Coruscant. We both should be back in about...15minutes,"he said turning to look at her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes master Rivers. I will wait for you and Miss Carsen to return shortly. Meanwhile I will make sure to greet T7-01. I do enjoy talking with,"but Tristan had heard enough and shut off his communicator.

Grabbing her communicator out of here hand, knight Rivers gently placed them on the counter near the sink. Walking back over to her, Tristan swept her off her feet and started carrying her to the bed. Setting her down, he gently pressed his body against hers, all the while staring down into her eyes.

"I wish I could spend all night making love to you. But it appears time is of the essence...so why don't we make the best out of this situation."

Pulling him more firmer against him, she wrapped her legs around his waist making his erection dig into her.

"Quit talking and take me now."

Needing not further encouragement, Tristan grabbed his tunic and under shirt at the same time and quickly pulled them over his head tossing them aside. Grabbing her gray undershirt, Kira raised her hands once more with the Jedi knight now fully removing the last layer on her top half. Bending down, he captured her lips into a lust filled kiss. Placing his hands on her hips, he began to feel around for the zipper on her skirt.

"It's on the back,"she moaned feeling his mouth firmly on her left breast.

Lifting her ass up a little, Tristan found the zipper and pulled it down. Taking his mouth away from her breasts, he helped her out of her skirt. Right when he was about to kiss her once again, Kira sat up and stopped him. Giving her a confused look she answered him by grabbing at his pants and quickly pulled down his zipper. Stepping off the bed, Tristan easily kicked off his pants before looking up to see Kira holding her blue panties in her hand. Tossing them over his head, knight Carsen held out her hand beckoned him towards her. Pulling down his boxers he calmly walked over to her and climbed back on top of her once more.

Placing himself between her legs he aligned his shaft with her core. Staring deeply into her eyes, Tristan slowly pushed past her folds drawling a long moan from the both of them before he was finally hilt inside her.

"You feel amazing,"he said moaning in pleasure at the feeling of her warm core that was squeezing him in a wonderful way.

Kira who had her eyes closed rolled hips making him reach even farther inside her. Shuddering a little, Tristan pulled back before thrusting hard and quick back inside her.

"Oh god that was good."

"Yeah."

"Just keep doing that!" She said making Tristan repeated his action as she wrapped her arms around his back.

Rearing back, Tristan started a brisk and furious pace knowing they didn't have a lot of time. Pounding away, he reached up and took a hold of her breasts in her hands causing her to moans to increase even more with the pleasure starting to build for both of them.

"Right there, right there!" She said wrapping her legs around his waist allowing him to reach even farther inside her than before.

Knowing she was close, Tristan didn't hold back anymore and went into overdrive pounding inside her dripping core so fast and hard that they had moved up near the headboard forcing Kira to brace herself so that her head didn't' smack into it.

"Don't stop Tristan. Don't' you fucking stop!"

A few moments later he felt her clamp down onto him, as she dug her fingernails painfully into his back cuming all around him. At such a fast pace, Tristan was already on edge and so when she clamped down violently on him, he let go. Burying his manhood as far as it would go inside her, he unleash the first spurt deep inside her womb. With Kira's walls milking him for every last drop, Tristan fired off another 4 pulses deep inside her, before finally collapsing on top of her.

"Holy shit,"he said breathing hard before slowly lifting his head off her chest.

Breathing equally hard, Kira finally opened her blue eyes. "Wow, just wow."

Chuckling a little, he finally pulled out of her and laid down next to her. "It's a shame that most Jedi will never experience what we just did."

Kira nodded her head. "Tell me about it. But you know what...that's there decision. I have you and that's good enough for me."

Pulling her close to him, Kira laid on top of his muscular chest. "Sweetheart, we don't have a lot time."

"I know Kira. But I haven't spent this last 8 years being in love with you to not enjoy all the time we have together. And whose knows...maybe one day, we won't have keep our relationship a secret."

Lifting her head off his chest she met his gaze. "Try explaining that to the Jedi and there ten thousands years of tradition."

Grinning, he lean down and kissed her. "Have a little faith my love. Remember... it's me. Tristan Rivers, Jedi Knight and all around bad ass with a heart of gold."

Laughing she playfully smacked him on the chest. "More like all around idiot with delusions of grandeur."

"Hey, if it gets the job done than either way I win."

"Come on hero,"she replied by standing up and pulling him up along side her,"lets go before the council thinks were up to something."

Arriving 20 minutes later the two Jedi knights were a board Tristan's defender and were at the holocommactions terminal waiting for the council to respond.

"I guess they don't like to be kept waiting,"she whispered into his ear causing him to smile.

"Does anyone?"

Chuckling she turned to see a rather annoyed looking grand master Satele Shan glaring at her. "Sorry Master."

Shaking her head she took her hands off her hips. "Well now that I have both of your attention, there is an urgent mission that requires your attention."

Suddenly the image of a planet appeared on in front of them. Taking a closer look at the planet she could see that it was pleasant world of grasslands, rivers, and lakes. Immediately she felt her boyfriend's surprise through their force bond. Turning to look at him, she could see he was staring at the holo image of the planet with great interest.

"That's...my home world, Dantooine,"he said in a strong voice even though she could feel that he was a little shaken at see that image.

"You would be right knight Rivers,"added master Shan reappearing in the terminal,"it has come to our attention that Dantooine is experiencing a small civil war among the planet's elite family...the Rivers."

Kira turned to look at Tristan with a curious look on her face. "You never told me your of nobility."

Tristan sighed heavily. "My father and his three brothers run and own River Enterprises. Which is the largest trading company on the entire planet responsible for almost 60% of all trade. So, needless to say that gives them a lot of weight to throw around whenever it comes time for the new Regent to be elected."

Master Shan nodded her head in agreement."Exactly. Which brings us to the source of our problem. A growing number of the noble families want to break off ties with the republic and align themselves with the Sith empire. The person leading this new position is Bylan Rivers,"she said showing them an image of a man in his late forties with a thin beard and gray eyes.

"That's my father,"Tristan said with a trouble look on his face.

"Our sources tell us your father was in the minority only a month ago. But in that time numerous deaths, illness, and tragic events have happen to anyone who openly apposed your fathers position. Including his two brothers and their entire families, who have all died from a mysterious illness."

"Master, where did we get this information?" Asked Kira who was wondering if all of this info could be trusted.

"Allow me to answer that,"said the voice of a male Mon Calamari wearing a Republic's general uniform,"sorry for interrupting grand master, but my name is general Var Suthra and I coordinating the republic's efforts in this sector of space. The information we received is from one of murdered brother's daughter, a woman named Reilly Rivers. She is the leader of a small resistance movement that has set up in the ruins of the old Jedi temple that was on the planet before Darth Malak laid waste to it 300 years ago."

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah she's my cousin. One of the few I actually liked,"he said turning to look at her before bringing his attention back up at the general.

"Right now the ruling regent Markus Yellowstone is still in favor of the Republic. But our new reports tell us your father is getting ready to stage a coup d'etat on the capital city Garang. I can't tell you more until you reach Dantooine and speak to Reilly yourself,"said the general before his image was replaced with master Orgus Din.

"Your cousin was fortunately enough to get a us a vile of blood that contains the disease that killed almost all of her family. We had time to analyze it and our healers tell us it's a highly toxic poison that the Sith have been using since the Great Hyperspace War. Also Tristan, I have to ask you something...is this your mother?" He asked showing the picture of woman in her late forties with long black hair, green eyes and a smug look on her face.

Giving the picture a close look, knight Rivers nodded his head. "Yes master, it is?"

"This is troubling indeed,"he said with a worried look on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

Din sighed heavily, turning his attention on Tristan once more. "Isabella Rivers, your mother, was actual a former Jedi padawan named Jena 'Bel' Coth. When it came time for her to take her Jedi trials her master Hothor denied her request. In a fit of rage she struck him down. In her attempt to escape she killed another 3 Jedi before we managed to catch her. In response to her crimes the council deem it necessary to server her from the force before exile her to the remote prison colony on Raxus Prime. Unfortunately, something happen on her transit ship causing it explode leaving no trace of any survives. We assumed she died in the explosion but the moment I saw her face I knew different."

Kira could feel the heavy impact these words had on him. She could sense his growing anxiety through the force, not to mention the sudden shock to find out your mother was a exiled Jedi killer.

"What do want us to do?" Asked Kira hoping to take the attention away from Tristan just for the moment.

"We need the both of you to smuggler yourselves onto the planet. Taking your own ship is too risky as it will be flagged as a Jedi vessel dooming your efforts to remain hidden. Once down there you will help coordinate with Reilly's group back to general Var Suthra on our best plan to stop this Sith take over. Master Orgus Din will be taking a small Jedi strike team with him and be hook up with the general on the far side of the 2nd moon. And remember my knights, you cant' allow your personal feelings to get in the way. I know you will do the Jedi proud, Master Shan out,"she said ending the communication to Tristan's ship.

Grabbing Tristan by the hand, Kira started to lead him towards his quarters. "Miss Carsen I just wanted to tell you the Jedi council has transferred over 5,000 republic credits to help you smuggle yourselves onto the planet,"said the C2-N2 quickly before the the two Jedi knights could enter the room and seal it behind them.

Taking a seat on his bed, Kira stared up at him not sure where to even begin. (Do you want to talk?)

Pacing back and forth, Tristan suddenly stopped to face her. "Yeah, I am okay. So...what do you want to know?"

Kira had to think for a minute as she wasn't completely sure he would even want to talk."How old were you when master Luse found you?"

"7. Even though I was young I could feel something was right about my family. It was a warning that told me get the hell out of there. So I ran away and took refuge among the Jedi enclave ruins. For two weeks I spent my time in there doing my best to not be killed by the local kinrath and laigrek. That's when...master Luse found me, telling me the force had sent her too me."

Kira nodded her head. "What happen next?"

"Master Luse didn't have time to train me, so she dropped me off the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for training. And the rest they say is history,"he said taking a seat next to her as she instinctively took her hand in his.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Tristan sighed heavily before nodding. "Yes, an older brother Bylan Jr and a young sister Cassidy. I don't remember if either of them was force sensitive but they say the force runs strong in families."

Finally Kira decided to ask the question that she knew was on both of there minds. "How are you taking the news about your mother?"

Pulling his hand away from hers, he put his arm around her shoulder drawing her close to him. "To be honest...a little stunned. Although, now that I think about it...she was kind of bitch. The maids and servants look after us most of the time as she was too worried about herself to ever pay me any attention. You know, now that I think about it, I think it was because I hid my force talent from her. Again something told me not to show them anything, now it turns out it was smart move I could ever make."

Smiling she leaned over and kissed him. "And what about me, wasn't I a smart decision?"

"Of course my love, your the best thing to ever happen to me.

Grinning she let him kiss her again before asking another question."I can't imagine your father being an better then?"

Tristan chuckled a bit. "He had his moments. Some good and some bad. He wasn't a very patient and had a quick temper, I do remember that. My brother and sister weren't any better, but I get the feeling that was because everything we did was a competition against each other. Like they wanted to see who was the strongest of the three."

"So what's next move?"

"You heard grand master Satele. We need to find a way to smuggle ourselves onto Dantooine."

"Well the best place to find a smuggler on Coruscant would be on the lower level cantinas."

Standing up, Tristan offered his hand to her, which she gladly took. "Okay...lets get started then."

Making there way into one of the more seedy distracts of the lower levels of Coruscant, the two Jedi knights entered the a local cantina known for it's smuggling operations. Tristan was happy to have his regular dark green Jedi robes on with black tunic, white under shirt and black pants. Since becoming a knight, he placed some Echani battle armor over his chest and thighs to help better protect himself. Kira had on reddish brown sleeve shirt that had a dark blue strip going down the center of it all the way down to her belt. Her skirt was an array of red, brown and blue strips to go along with her light red Jedi robe that she wore over top of her clothes.

"So...where do we begin?" Asked Kira scanned the many people that were inside the cantina.

"Not sure,"he added sensing a lot of deceit and greed coming off the patrons,"but lets walk around and see what we trouble we can get into."

Walking slowly around the cantina, they tried their best to not draw any attention to themselves. A lot smugglers wouldn't do any business with Jedi unless they were desperate. Moving past the dance floor Tristan let the force guide his movements towards the back of the cantina.

"You have to stay positive Ace,"said a human male with a sniper rifle on his back,"we just got your ship back from Skavak...that's something."

A man wearing a light Corellian armor with short black hair, brown eyes, merrily waved his hand back at him. Turning his head he looked to the right at a dark hair women who had a high powered blaster rifle slung over her shoulder.

"Got anything to add Risha?"

"Well without the weapons that we promised to smuggler for Rogun The Butcher, I thinks best we leave the planet sooner than later. Or we could go back and beg for mercy and see where that gets us,"she replied staring back at Ace who gave her a sheepish look.

(They sound desperate enough,) replied Kira using their force bond.

(Agreed.)

"Ahem,"he said bringing the trio's attention towards him,"I couldn't help but overhear your problem. And it just so happens I might have a proposition for you...if your interested."

"I am always interested if the deal makes me money,"he said with a grin on his face even when Tristan could sense his hand gently unstrapped one of his blaster pistols.

Looking down at the table, Ace offered them a seat across from him as the man with a the sniper rifle got up and took the seat next to Risha. Sitting down, Tristan and Kira both lowered there hoods showing there faces to the smugglers.

"I am Tristan Rivers, and this here is my partner Kira Carsen."

"Names Aniloke Hawke, most people just call me Ace. This here is my naive partner Corso Riggs and next to him is my ship's new mechanic Risha."

Staring at him, Tristan could sense that the Aniloke was sizing him up. Giving off a strong force prescience he tried to project a tough attitude back towards him.

(Jeez Tristan, you so turning me on,) said Kira to him in a mocking voice.

(Shut up. You know you love it,) he fired back inside her head.

"There's something odd about the both of you,"he said turning his attention on Kira than back on Tristan,"but it's a good odd. Okay, I am willing to listen to what you have to say... for now."

"We need you to help us smuggle ourselves and our astromech droid into Dantooine."

"Dantooine,"added Risha with a curious look on her face,"that small backwater farming planet. Why do you need to be smuggled there?"

Ace turned to look at them with raised eyebrows. "To be blunt, right it's important we get on this planet and stop it from seceding from the Republic,"added Kira trying her best to not give away too much information to them.

Bringing up his hands, Hawke brought them together deep in thought. "Something like that usually ends in blood shed."

Tristan nodded his head. "Very true, but that's why were going. Hopefully we can stop this from happening."

"Maybe, but not trying to sound rude or anything, but what makes you think you can stop something like that, "added Corso with a skeptical look on his face.

(Kira, I think it's time.)

(Sure, and I know just how.)

"You know we are the right people for the job,"she said waving her hand in front of Corso using a mind trick on him.

"I know your the right people for the job,"repeated Corso turning to Ace once more.

"That's a Jedi mind trick,"said Risha with a shocked facially expression before she slapped her friend across the face, making Kira's alter mind loose it's grip on him.

Hawke chuckled a little. "I new something was off about you two. But now that I know your Jedi... it's all starting to make sense to me."

Knight Rivers took a deep breath. "So does that change thinks."

"Honestly, I don't know. We do need the money right now, and it would be for our benefit to get off planet for a while. But I won't risk losing my ship so soon after I just got it back."

"Fair enough. All we need you do to is get us there safely. Once on planet, you may go as you please. And who knows, if things go well, we might do business again some time,"he said trying his best to sound sincere to the ship captain.

With everyone's eyes on Ace, they all waited for his response. "Okay Jedi, will smuggle on Dantooine. Now all that remains is...the price?"

Chuckling Tristan reached inside his robes and pulled out a small bag. "I can pay you 5000 credits for the delivery. 2,000 right now and another 3,000 when we successful get past there customs agents."

Dropping the bag on the table, he could sense the captain wasn't quite on board yet. Holding up his hand he reached behind him and pulled out a advanced Mandalorian power blaster and put it on the table.

"This is a special blaster capable of dealing twice as much damage as the blasters you carry right now. I know it's worth quite a bit, but something tells me you might find a better use for it than me,"he added pushing the blaster closer to him letting Hawke get a better view of the weapon.

Picking up the blaster, Ace examine it more closely before setting it back down. "Alright, Tristan you have your self a deal. Meet us at Docking bay K224. We leave as soon as your ready."

Shaking the smuggler's hand, Tristan and Kira got up and left the table. Leaving the cantina behind, Kira finally turned in front of him.

"Are we sure about this sweetheart. Trusting our lives to that smuggler?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then will be alright...I promise."

Kira shook her head with a amused look on her face. "Whatever you say Tristan Rivers. Come on, lets go get the rest of our gear and T7. Hopefully things will go smoothly for a change."

Chuckling, Tristan put his arm around her shoulder. "But then we wouldn't have as much fun as we do. Besides if things get out of control we can always use our light sabers."

"Just get in the taxi before you start giving me a headache."

"Yes ma'am."

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


	7. Welcome Home Tristan

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 7

Welcome Home Tristan

"So...let me ask you something? What it's like being a Jedi?" Asked Ace who appeared from the ship's cockpit and took a seat in front of him.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest...it's not something one can describe in a few words."

"Fair enough,"he said looking down at the pair of light sabers knight Rivers was busy adjusting,"I have already asked your partner and she told me to mind my own business."

Laughing, Tristan leaned back in his chair."Yeah, subtly isn't one of Kira's strong points. I wouldn't take it personal Hawke. She had a rough life before arriving on Tython."

Grabbing a bottle off the side counter, captain Hawke poured himself and a shot and down it quickly. "You still haven't answered my question?"

"Indeed I haven't. How can I can explain this so you will understand it. Being a Jedi is the most rewarding thing any person who can feel the force can aspire to be. It requires a lot of personal sacrifice, and a commitment to help others unconditionally. And often that means risking our own lives for the sake of others"he said noticing the confused look on the smuggler's face.

"Oh I get now,"he added by taking another shot of the blue liquor before shaking his head from a small head rush he got from drinking to fast.

"Have you met a lot of Jedi in your travels?"

"Nah, we don't get a lot of Jedi on Ord Mantell or Nar Shaddaa. I mean, everybody knows who the Jedi are by reputation. Men and women who defend the republic from all threats internal and external. Fearless warriors who wield this all knowing prescience called the Force. Not to mention the ever so dangerous light saber they keep on their sides,"he added with a cocky grin on his face.

"Don't forget about the emotionless and uncaring personality to boot."

Laughing, Ace nodded his head back at him. "Now that's funny. You know most Jedi wouldn't know a joke if it crawled up there light sabers. But there's something different about you."

"Is that a good thing?" He asked standing up and putting on his borrowed smuggler's renown jacket Ace had given to him.

"Yes my friend, it is. You have a certain charisma about you. It allows you to be more approachable then most Jedi. I know because I have developed a certain knack for reading people. It comes with the territory of being a smuggler, as you deal with a lot of unsavory characters. Some who will honor a deal, while others who are more likely to double cross you and leave you dead in the next system,"he explained all the while looking down at the bottle that was in his hands.

It was then Tristan felt Kira approaching from the storage room. Looking to his right, he waited for the door to open a few second before she appeared wearing Mantellian armor given to her by Risha.

(Not bad looking Tristan,) she said inside her head giving him a quick glance.

(I could say the same thing about you.)

Smiling at back him, Kira disappeared around the bend to join Risha inside the cockpit.

Currently, they were traveling in hyperspace and were about 4 hours away from Dantoonie. To help them get past the security checks, Ace gave them some of his spare smuggler armor so when they landed they wouldn't draw too much attention with there Jedi robes. It also meant they would have to put away there light sabers and use standard blasters until they reached the enclave ruins.

Grabbing the pack that held his and Kira's robes in it, knight Rivers put his two light sabers next to Kira's before zipping it back up.

"I hope your secret compartments work,"he said placing the bag on the table for him to put away.

"Hey, don't insult me. You handle the Jedi stuff, and I will handle the smuggling."

Chuckling, Tristan reached down and grabbed the bottle from his hands. Downing a little, he placed the bottle back down and let out a loud belch. "Not bad...Tarisian Ale."

Grinning back at up him, Aniloke set aside the bottle once again. "So...you and this partner of yours?"

"What about her?"

"Come on Jedi knight, I've seen the looks between you two. I would say your more than just partners."

"Attachment is forbidden,"he answered back quickly hoping he would drop the subject.

"Right...and I am virgin."

Sighing, Tristan offered him an amused look. "Me and Kira are force bonded. It allows for us to share thoughts, and feelings together. It also means the force flows easier between us and gives us strength in battle. So yes, we are more closer than most Jedi."

"Alright, alright. No need to get your robes in a twist,"he said standing up and grabbing the pack,"I'll drop it. Besides, who would take a smuggler's word over a Jedi's?"

"Smart man."

* * *

Four hours later they pulled out of hyperspace to see the small blockade the Dantoonie forces had set around the planet. If the Empire or the Republic really wanted to they could easily smash the blockade, but like the them the Empire was attempting to gain the planet without resorting to an invasion.

"Looks like we won't have a long wait,"said Corso from the copilot seat as captain Hawke lowered his speed and set them on course to pass security forces screening.

"Stock freighter Ace's Wings, state your business,"came the voice of a stern sounding woman over ship's intercom.

Giving Tristan and Kira a quick look, Ace picked up the receiver. "I've got swoop bike parts I am trying to off load. Not to mention maybe catch up with an old friend of mind."

There was a long chain of silence before the intercom came to life again. "Whatever. Your ship checks out, report to docking bay B12. Be prepared to pass inspection."

"See, like I told you, no problem,"he said with a boyish grin on his face.

Kira simply rolled her eyes. "We still have to pass that inspection. Only then do you get the rest of your money."

"Trust me princess, I haven't forgotten that part."

(God he such an ass,) she said in his head all the while keeping her eyes on the blue planet that was in front of her.

(Awe, he's not that bad.)

(Whatever you say Rivers.)

Slowly, their ship made the planetary decent into the atmosphere. It was the first time Kira got a chance to see the lush farming world. With blue lakes and oceans surrounded by long stretches of land, the planet seem to give off a calm and relaxed prescience to it. But knight Carsen knew the planet had a rough history recently. She had read much about the Jedi Civil War and how the planet was bombarded by Darth Malak attempting to wipe out the Jedi enclave that was there. And again five years later when the Jedi Exile managed to rally the people and stave off a large scale mercenary attack.

"Finally, something other than grass and water,"added Risha spotted the capital city of Garang coming into view.

Compared to Coruscant and some of the larger cities, Garang was small in size. The largest building was the Regent's Palace which was built on the highest point inside the city. A small bazaar distract was to the right along with two residential distracts on the left. Towards the back was the docking boy, and a few factories and company's which provided the majority of the work force for the capital. A large fence stretched the entire length of the city, effectively making the capital self sufficient if necessary.

"T7, you okay in that dingy cargo hold?" Asked Kira bringing up her holo-commicator and using the com-link part of the device.

The astromech gave a series of short beeps before a long one. "Hey I heard that,"added Risha with an annoyed look on her face,"if you don't like it, then shut yourself down."

Right before T7 could response back, Kira cut the com-link. "He's a little too high strong for his own good,"added Tristan offering the ship's mechanic a small smile.

Rolling eyes, she helped Ace set the ship down into there docking bay. Looking down, they could see two dock officers accompanied by three security personae waiting patiently for them to lower back panel.

"Show time Jedi!" He said turning around and clasping the two knights on the shoulder.

Stepping off the ship, they were forced to let security team search them for anything out of the ordinary. Mean while, the two dock officers went aboard scanning the ship for anything illegal. After a extensive search the dock officers came out of Ace's ship and gave the security team a thumbs up.

"Okay captain Hawke, you are free to proceed. A bit of a warning as I see it's been almost 5 years since you last stop here. Security has been tighten in certain areas due to in fighting among the noble families. Regent Markus Yellowstone has issued no weapons policy for the entire government and palace distract. And you will find a few other areas on the planet off limits until things quiet down. Other than that, enjoy your stay on Dantooine,"said the head security officer before turning around and leading the rest of his detail away from his ship.

"Corso, if you would be so kind and get our bags."

Watching him disappear, Kira let Tristan handle the rest of there business they had left with the smuggler. Reaching down, she rubbed the small metal head of of T7, who in return gave her a soft whistle.

"I know T7, he's a good man."

"So my darling, where too next?" She asked offering him a broad grin as he returned from saying goodbye to the smuggler's crew.

Chuckling, he shrugged his shoulders. "I am not sure. I honestly never got a chance to visit the capital with the Rivers estate and lands out towards the northern end of the planet.

It was then T7 gave a small whistle and one beep. "Okay, will fallow you my friend."

Fallowing the small astromech droid out of the docking bay they did their best to act like a happy couple on their honeymoon. Hiding themselves in the force, Kira could sense several strong dark side prescience on the planet confirming the Sith were indeed here.

"It's strange,"he said reaching down and grasping her hand in his,"I haven't felt this prescience in a long time. But its different, much darker than I remember?"

"A friend of yours?"

Taking out the small necklace he always wore, Kira spotted the Twi'lek markings on the front. She had asked him about a long time ago, but all he told her was it was a gift from a friend.

"I just hope I am wrong about this,"he said turning to give her a somber look.

Squeezing his hand, she gave him a reassuring look before T7 went inside the speeder rental place. It wasn't hard to find a speeder to rent that all three of them could safely travel on, although the price had been jacked up do to inflation. After paying the greedy Duros merchant, the two Jedi knights and astromech droid made their way around the back.

"Well my love, this is your home planet,"she said climbing up the speeder and circling her arms around his waist,"led the way."

* * *

Despite the stern warning from Duros shop keeper about not going off the path, Kira watched as her boyfriend led them through a dozen or so valleys, ridges, and narrow passes that finally lead them to the former Jedi enclave grounds.

Coming up to a small cave Tristan pulled the rental speeder over. "Why are we stopping here?"

"Before I made it to the ruins, I spent my first night here. Plus...I figured this would give us a chance to change into our Jedi clothes and retrieve our light sabers."

Hopping down the speeder, Kira went over to T7 and released the restraints that kept the little droid from falling off. Giving her a happy whistler the astromech droid used his rockets to hover off the speeder and gently landing on the soft ground.

"Keep an eye out T7 while we go change."

Entering the cave, Kira could see it was rather small in size but did have strange markings on the right and left sides of it.

"Do you know what they mean?" She asked easily removing her smuggler's clothes, and leaving her only dressed in her blue bra and panties.

Tristan shook his head. "Nope, the native Dantari people were forced out of this area almost 4,000 years ago. So your guess is as good as mine,"he added putting his black pants and offering her a bright smile.

Putting on her own red, brown, and bluish skirt Kira slowly turned to see Tristan watched her. "Easy boy, will have time for that later."

Chuckling, he finished putting on his white under shirt, black tunic, and Echani battle armor before grabbing his dark green Jedi robe. Pulling down her reddish brown long sleeve T shirt the rest of the way, she made sure to straighten out her front before grabbing her own light red Jedi robe.

"Here, catch,"he said calmly tossing her viridian green double blade light saber and her single blue light saber she created upon receiving her promotion to Jedi knight.

Catching them, Kira clipped each of her light sabers on her hips. Once Tristan had placed his own viridian green and cyan blue light saber on his belt, they were ready to leave the cave.

Approaching the speeder Tristan shook his head. "I think it will be better it we approach the enclave on foot."

"Hey, I am always up for a little walk."

Heading down the steep hill they were on the two Jedi knights were forced to make a few detours before they find a better way down. Normally, it would have been easy to use the force to easily scale down the cliff face. But since they were still trying to hide their prescience as long as possible they were forced to do things the hard way.

Walking past a group of tamed Kath hounds they both put up there hoods, attempting to act like farmers. Going over a small bridge that extended over the a river, they finally entered the former enclave grounds.

It was then T7 made a sharp noise, getting both of there attention. "We've got company,"she said as the astromech droid made a small antenna come up from it's head trying to locate the signal.

Suddenly the droid pointed towards the east. Immediately both Jedi knights could sense the dark side coming from the troop transport ship which soared over head before landing in the crater filled front part of the enclave. Sticking to edges of the terrain, they moved within the shadows making sure to stay out of sight. Leaning around a small gap in the rock Kira could see about 10 Empire troops pile out and secure the landing.

A small garrison of Dantoonie troopers who were loyal to Reilly's side of the family moved forward with there blaster weapons at the ready. A second later a large male pure blood Sith warrior slowly descended down the back ramp. Reaching the ground, he pulled out his curve handled light saber and ignited the dark red blade. Right behind came three Sith adepts one human male, one human female and a male Zabrak with each of them ignited there single handled red light saber behind there master.

"The new Regent Isabella Rivers has official given the Sith order control of these grounds and everything that is on them. Therefore, I find all of you in violation and are all guilty of trespassing. An offense...that warrants the death penalty,"he said with a sick grin on his face, all the while using the force to project a strong sense of fear towards the local militia forces causing them to turn tale and flee.

(Tristan...this is bad.)

(I know, they have already overthrown old government.)

(I was talking about Sith.)

Instead of responding, Tristan simply grabbed his two light sabers of his belt and started moving forward. Taking a deep breath, Kira grabbed her own double bladed light saber and moved quickly to catch up with her boyfriend.

"Let the cowards run, it makes the killing them even more satisfying,"said the Sith warrior feeding off the terror of the fleeing militia.

"Perhaps it's time you fear your own death Sith!" Shouted a Mandalorian who appeared with a pair of Mandalorian blasters at the ready.

Suddenly, 15 more Mandalorians with jet packs came flying down and landed next to there leader. Pulling out a vast array of weaponry they blocked the main entrance into the ruins of the Jedi temple.

"Fools, stay in formation!" Shouted the Sith at the soldiers who had started to back away from the Mandalorians.

"Awe what's a matter Sith? Are your troopers scared of a real fight,"added the Mandalorian commander hoping to goad the Sith into a fight.

The pure blooded Sith chuckled lightly back at him. "No Mandalorian, I do not fear anything. I am just surprised to find any of your kind here on Dantoonie."

The commander turned around and looked at his fellow warriors before turning back around. "You see Sith, Clan Ordo has a long history battling the republic and it's Jedi Order. And while I could care less about the Republic, the Jedi have long been a worthy opponent. They have earned the respect of the Mandalorians. The Sith on the other hand, no nothing of honor in battle. And are more likely to betray there alias in battle then honor any deal you have with them. While you might have the hatred of the clans on your side for now, I know that won't last. It's only a matter of time before we are fighting you once more. So I figure might as well jump start our future right now!"

Sensing things were coming to a head, Kira and Tristan opened themselves up to the force. Turning on their light sabers they sprinted forward and forced leaped high into the air. Spinning her blade around Knight Carsen landed and impaled the male Zabrak adept right in the middle of the chest. Pulling her blade out of his chest, she spotted her boyfriend dive forward and take the heads off both human adepts before rolling forward and engaging the surprised Sith warrior in combat.

With blaster fire all around her Kira deflected a series of shots by spinning her blade around rapidly easily knocking back a few Empire troopers. Flipping to the right, she cut the weapon hand off a soldier before spinning around her other blade stabbing him in right in the throat. Pulling out her viridian green blade, she thrust out her hand pushing 3 troopers into the nearby rocks.

"Watch it Jedi!" Shouted a Mandalorian when three more Empire troopers fell in rapid succession right in front of her eyes.

"Grenade!" Shouted someone causing knight Carsen to look down and spot the grenade at her feet.

Using the force, she swept the grenade back at the soldier. Before the trooper had any time to react it went off, killing him and his two buddies who were standing too close to him. With every Empire soldier dead, Kira turned her attention back on the intense light saber duel that Tristan was engaging with the Sith warrior. In a blur, knight Rivers roll flipped to his right making contact with his cyan blue blade while bringing up his viridian green saber narrowly missing the pure blooded Sith chest.

Landing on one knee, he stabbed forward with both of his sabers forcing the warrior to jump back in order to avoid his attack. Throwing his cyan blue light saber forward Tristan made the Sith use the force to push it away from him. Charging forward with his viridian green light saber in both hands, Tristan reached out with the force pulling the Sith towards him. Raising his blade over his head, knight Rivers blocked Sith's over head power attack.

"You can't defeat me Jedi!" He shouted trying to use his strength to over power him.

"Already did Sith,"he replied as his cyan light saber came flying back and cut the warrior in half at the hip.

With a stunned look on his face, the pure blood Sith's body fell backwards in two sections. Sighing with relief, Kira turned off her own doubled blade light saber and joined Tristan who was walking over to commander of the Mandalorians.

"Figures you would show up now,"he said reaching up and taking off his helmet,"Ryallack Ordo commander of clan Ordo."

Shaking his head with an amused look, Tristan reached out and took his hand. "It's been a long time Ordo. Jedi Knight Tristan Rivers."

Laughing, Ryallack shook his hand even harder. "I always knew one day I would run into you again. And to be honest...it's makes sense now?"

"How's that?" He asked before Kira playfully elbowed him into the ribs.

"Oh sorry, this is my partner Jedi Knight Kira Carsen."

"A pleasure I am sure,"he said offering her a brief nod,"why don't we walk and talk. I am sure Reilly and captain Walker are expecting you."

Leaving his fellow clansmen to guard the entrance Ryallack began to lead them farther inside the former Jedi enclave.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth Ryallack, but what are a group of Mandalorians doing on Dantoonie in the middle of a civil war?"

"Fighting the Sith."

Going past a two Dantoonie militia, the trio entered the lower sub level which despite the damage above was still in decent shape."Come on Mandalorian, we can sense your not telling us the whole truth,"added Kira with a sheepish look on her face.

Stopping, the commander looked around a bit before leaning in close. "In truth...It's personal. I've found her."

"Who?"

"That bitch whose hand you took off in the temple...Angelina Blades. She survived that little jump of hers. I have been looking for these past 10 years and now I finally have my chance at revenge!"

"And you think she is here?" Tristan asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I know she is,"he replied with a grin on his face,"and once I know she is dead then the rest of my fallen clan mates can finally rest in peace."

Looking up, Kira could see the strained look on her partner's face. Searching his feelings, she could feel his mind was troubled. With Tristan being one of the few Jedi to survive the massacre at the Jedi temple on Coruscant, she understood his apprehension. Having only seen flashes and brief images from there shared dreams, Kira could only imagine what it was like to live through it.

(Hey, I am right here,) she said softly inside his head all the while giving off a strong prescience of support and love.

(I know... and thank you.)

Walking a little farther down the hall, Ryallack turned right and entered the former sub-level council chambers. Going inside, Kira caught her first glimpse of Tristan's cousin Reilly. She had long black hair that she wore down to the mid of her back. Her light skin and dark green eyes gave off a strong but yet confident demeanor. Wearing an expensive set of black Cinnagar light armor, Reilly carried a compact Arkanian blaster rifle over her shoulder giving off a vibe that she was ready for battle.

"How are you holding up sergeant Bennington?" She asked the holo-image of a man who looked to be in his late forties wearing an old blue and white Dantoonie armor.

"Could be better,"he said running a hand through his short gray beard,"but it could be a lot worse too."

"How are you set up?" Asked a man in his mid twenties with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a brown duster over light republic armor.

"Okay for now Captain Walker. We've got at least 75 militia recruits ready and willing to fight if necessary. Although, I am a little worried since a majority of them are laborers and workers who barely even held a weapon, let alone fired one in combat."

Turning around, Reilly finally spotted them staring near the doorway. "Excuse us Sergeant Bennington, I believe the Jedi general Var Suthra mentioned have arrived."

Turning off the holo-commicator, Reilly waved for them to enter the room. "Duchess Reilly Rivers, and this is SIS captain Traze Walker. I am sure you already had a chance to meet our Mandalorian allay Ryallack Ordo and his clan."

"Kira Carsen,"she added reaching out and shaking both of there hands.

"Tristan Rivers."

Immediately Reilly gave him a surprised look. "Wait...it can't be. Tristan, is that you?"

Chuckling, he reached out and embraced his cousin. "I am glad to see your eye sight is still good as ever cousin."

"Smart ass,"she said pulling back with a smile on her face," I glad to see you haven't lost that charming wit of yours! I just surprise that your even still alive? That day you disappeared, your entire family led everyone to believe you drowned in the river. Hell they even had a funeral held for you... mostly for appearances I might add."

Shaking his head, Tristan turned to look at her with an amused look on his face. Smiling back at him, he once again turned his attention on his cousin."It's kinda a long story...but after I ran away I actually hid inside these ruins for about 2 weeks. It was then a Echani Jedi knight named Kayer Luse found me, claiming the force had guided her inside the old enclave. Shortly there after she dropped me off at the Jedi temple for training. It's been 15 years since then, and I will admit...it's not how I thought I would be coming home,"he said with a somber look on his face.

Reilly nodded her head in agreement. "It's still hard for me to grasp myself. Having your whole entire family butchered because they were simply related to each other. And the only reason your alive is because you were off world trying to negotiation some stupid trade deal!"

Reaching out, Traze put a hand on her shoulder. "I am okay Tra. Just...it hard for me to let go of my hatred,"she said wiping a few tears out of the corner of her eyes,"I never imagine how far uncle Blyan was willing to go to silence his critics in order to be the new regent."

"Ahem,"said Ryallack turning everyone's attention on the Mandalorian commander,"I hate to break up this family pity party. But we need to keep our focus on the Sith."

While Kira never really liked Mandalorians, she had to agree he was right about that. "Indeed. Duchess Rivers, before we engaged the Sith they said a new regent had been named...Isabella Rivers."

"Isabella?" Asked captain Walker with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, right before Tristan killed the Sith warrior he said the new regent Isabella had given this land to the Sith Order."

Reilly and Traze both exchanged worried looks. "I am guess then the rumors we heard are true."

"What rumors?" Asked Kira folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, every time I meant your mother and father I got this strange vibe from them. Like uncle Bylan wasn't all there mentally. Now you tell me she is proclaimed the new regent and that the Sith have finally showed themselves. Which means more than likely Blyan is dead then. I just don't understand why Isabella would turn to the Sith,"she said turning to look at Tristan and Kira.

Sighing heavily, Tristan nodded his head slowly. "My mother use to be a former padawan leaner. To make a long story short, she killed her master and another three Jedi before she was captured. You see...Jedi don't kill there prisoners. So instead, they stripped her of the force and exiled her to a prison colony world."

Looking to her right, Kira could see the annoyed look on the Mandalorian's face. "I realize all of this is a big surprise to you. But what's important now is stopping this new regime and Sith before they can get started. The real question is how we go about it?"

Smiling, knight Rivers turned to look at her. (I like it when you take charge.)

(Shut up,)she added giving him a quick smirk before turning her attention back on the Duchess and captain.

Walking back over to the holo-projector, Reilly made the city of Garang appear. "Well, what I do know is that the coronation of a new reagent is a big deal. So we should have about another 4 to 5 hours before they official crown the new regent. Afterwords, they will deliver a speech to the masses telling them what they plan on doing during there reign."

"Have you been able to reach the Republic?" Asked Kira looking intently at the map.

"No,"replied Traze with a frustrated look,"we believe the Sith have set up some type of jamming device in the back courtyard. But even if we take it off line it would be too late for republic or other Jedi to join us for the battle."

Leaning forward, Tristan ran a hand through his goatee trying to think of a battle strategy "I've got a idea. It's a bit risky, but it should work."

"We all ears cousin."

Taking a deep breath, Tristan made the palace come into better view. "What we need to do is keep Isabella and the Sith occupied. That will give you a chance to take out the jamming device. Regardless if we can reach the Republic for the up coming battle, we still need to get in contact with them so that the Sith can't bring any more reinforcements either."

"But what about all the loyal nobles and security forces already in the city?" Asked captain Walker with a concerned look on his face.

"Well...we can use sergeant Bennington and his militia forces to engage them. If they can keep the local forces preoccupied, it will give us the chance to strike the palace. Meanwhile...me, Kira, and the Mandalorians will attack the palace's front entrance drawing Sith's attention. That should give you and Reilly a chance to take out the array before swinging back up and catching them by surprise,"he said staring at the holo-map before turning around and looking at everyone again.

Reilly gave the Jedi knight a strong look before nodding her head. "Alright, all of that does sound do able. The only problem is we need to free the nobles who have been imprisoned inside the dungeon beneath the Regent's palace. We will need there support if we wish to end this conflict with as little bloodshed as possible."

"Okay, so what's the problem then?" Asked Kira in a calm voice trying her best to hide her frustration in saving a bunch of stuffy nobles.

"When I first arrived back home, I was thrown in jail and accused of treason. They tortured me for a week before captain Walker sneaked in and sprung me out of the dungeon. What's important, they took my signet ring that every River's is given upon their birth. Without it, it will take time getting into the dungeon when the security systems have been in placed,"she explained to them with a worried facially expression.

Smiling, knight Rivers reached inside his robes and pulled out a small ring in his hand. "When I ran away I forgot I still had it on my finger. Even though I wanted to pitch it, something told me to keep for some reason. Now I see it was the will of the force."

Dropping the ring into Reilly's hand, Tristan folded his arms across his chest. "So, are all on board with this plan then?"

"I think so Jedi. Reilly...get in contact with sergeant Benninton and relay the battle plan. I will go and inform the Arc special forces that general Var Suthra set here five days ago. I suggest you three figure out how you are going to launch your diversion attack,"added captain Walker with a confident look on his face before leaving the room to address the republic special forces.

Leaving the Duchess to her business, the two Jedi knights and Mandalorian commander walked out of the room. Heading back up through the sub-level they once again appeared outside the ruined enclave.

"I hope your not upset for volunteering you and your clan without asking first,"said Tristan with a grin on his face.

Laughing, Ryallack grinned back at him. "Please Jedi. I would have been insulted if you didn't let us join you in the thick of battle. The honor me and my clansmen will receive would be a worthy death for any Mandalorian."

Coming back to the Sith transport vessel, Kira looked at her boyfriend. "You thinking about using that?"

"Yeah, actually I am."

Looking down at T7 (who had remain quiet since the battle) she pointed to the ship. "T7, sweep the vessel for any tracking beacons. Also see if you can find anything available on the Sith."

Giving her a few excited beeps, the little astromech droid zoomed past a two Mandalorians and raced up the boarding ramp. It was then she noticed Ryallack was still smiling.

"Something funny Mandalorian?"

"Yeah. Did you honestly believe we only came here with our guns and one ship? I have been waiting to use this one for a while now. Trust me...your going to love this."

Walking away from them Commander Ordo started giving orders to his fellow Mandalorians. Taking the opportunity for them to be alone, Kira gently pulled Tristan away from everyone finding a small quiet place behind a large tree. Sitting down, she patted the ground next to her.

"Your not having second thoughts are you?" He asked looking out into the small mountain range.

"Of course not my love. I just wanted to spend a few more minutes with you...just encase something happens to us."

Putting his arm around her Tristan drew her closer to him. "Kira, if we make it through this...would you marry me?"

Slowly, knight Carsen lifted her head off his shoulder and stared up into his blue eyes."Of course I would. I was just waiting for you ask?"

Smiling down at her, Tristan leaned in close and kissed her with passion. After a few seconds of intense kissing they pulled apart with there foreheads resting against each other. "See sweetheart, now we have to make it back. We have a wedding to attend."

Laughing, she finally pulled away from his forehead with an amused look on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


	8. Battle for Dantoonie

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Also, I just wanted to say I still will keep to the main story line for the Jedi knight Arc. Including the Desolator Crisis, Darth Angral, and the Emperor. As these events are what shape the Jedi Knight during the game. But obviously, I will be adding my own unique spin to it along the way with my mostly original chapters in the middle.

Chapter 8

Battle for Dantoonie

Holding onto the strap, Tristan closed his eyes and started to centered himself. Feeling the light side of the force engulf him, he listen to the heart of the force attempting to find guidance. While every force user usually could demonstrate some form of precognition, only a few at certain times would receive force visions. All around him, he could feel the seven Mandalorians along with there commander fueling their own blood-lust for the upcoming battle. Expanding his force sense even more, he could feel Kira probing his own mind with her own force sense.

(You do know I can feel you?) She asked inside his head from the cockpit.

( I hope so.)

(Why's that?)

(Cause...I love you.)

(Sometimes Tristan, I swear. I love you too.)

Opening his eyes, he let go of his force sense and instead turned to see Ryallack giving his fellow clan mates a finally pep talk.

"You all know what we came here to do,"he said standing next to Tristan with his helmet tucked under his right arm,"it's time we show the Sith and all of those who stand with them there prescience will not be tolerated."

All around them the Clan Ordo cheered raising their fists into the air. "And if we die today, know that we died with our honor intact. That you died a true warrior's death fighting along side our most worthy opponent...the Jedi."

Giving his men one last look, Ryallack put on his helmet. "You guys okay back there?" He asked into his helmet.

The special surprise that the commander was talking about was four Basilisk war droids they had managed to salvage from the Mandalorian Wars. Normally, 300 year old technology wasn't something you would bring into battle. But the Basilisk War droids was much more than a weapon for the Mandalorians. In was a symbol of their fierce and aggressive nature that served as a symbol of there fighting spirit. With 2 Mandalorians assigned to one war droid, they trailed slightly behind the Sith transport they were riding in.

"Do you have to even ask?" Asked one of his fellow Mandalorians causing Ryallack to shake his head.

"No, I guess not,"he added before turning to look at him,"were with you Jedi."

Nodding back at him, Tristan took a deep breath. They were last of their group to leave the former Jedi enclave, but they would be the first to engage the Sith and loyal Dantoonie forces during his mother's regent ceremony. Afterwords, Sergeant Benninton and his resistance militia forces would keep the police and militia forces inside the city busy. While all of this is happening, Duchess Reilly and Captain Walker along with ARC special forces would make their way into the courtyard behind the palace.

"Heads up! Were about to enter the city!" Shouted Kira urging them to take their seats and prepare for the hard landing.

Looking at Ryallack, the Mandalorian Commander gave him a small nod. "Okay, lets go my friend."

Opening the back panel, they could feel the rush of the fast moving air all around them. Looking down, they could see the streets and buildings of the Garang coming into view. Immediately the AA guns all along the capital city turned on their transport. But since they were using the captured Sith transport they remained silent and let them pass.

"On three!" He shouted as the transport got lower and lower to the ground.

(Be careful my love.)

(I will, I promise.)

"Jump!"

Jumping out the transport, Tristan immediately turned his body around and used the force to slow his free fall landing on top of a guard tower that protected the closed area inside the palace. Using his jet pack, the Mandalorian commander was able to easily land right beside him.

Ahead of them, was a small group of nobles who were standing on the steps and giving the new Regent Isabella Rivers a loud applause. Beside her was a group of the royal security force along with a few hooded members of the Sith order. Outside the palace people were gathering to hear the speech that she was about to give to everyone.

"Okay everyone...settle down!" Shouted the head of the royal guard by raising his hands high in the air.

"First...I want to start by saying how excited I am to be your new Regent. I have a lot of plans for Dantoonie and I aim to start right away,"she said looking to the right at a hooded Sith Twi'lek woman who was simmering with the dark side.

(Were making our turn now.)

Turning, he offered the commander Ordo a smile. Chuckling behind his helmet, the pair jumped down from the guard tower, and some how managed to avoid detection from the nearby security forces.

Looking down at all the Dantoonie nobles, Isabella narrowed her gray eyes. "When I look around at all of you, do you know what I see? Deceit and betray. The moment you saw the vote go my way, you were quick to abandon your party and hope on the Rivers bandwagon!"

At this everyone of the nobles began looking at each other with worried looks on their faces. "Even at this very moment I know some of you are already planning my down fall. I can not and will not allow this type of treachery continue! Today begins a new day in Dantoonie history...one tide the Sith Empire!"

Raising her hand, a group of Sith troopers emerged from behind a series of pillars and encircled the nobility. The royal security guard who were sworn to protect and obey the regent slowly brought up their own weapons as well.

Making their way through the crowd of panicked nobles, Tristan and Ryallack finally pushed through the front of the people. Gathering the force knight Rivers thrust his hands forward, sending five Sith troopers flying backwards until they hit the pillars some 15 feet behind the last step on the palace.

"So sorry to interrupt your crowning my highness,"he said with Ryallack pulling out two Mandalorian blasters,"but you haven't won yet I am afraid."

Instantly Sith force users removed their hoods and turned on their red, orange, and purple light sabers. Smiling, Tristan used the force and pulled his two light sabers into his hands igniting the cyan blue and viridian green blades.

"How foolish...just like all of your kind are Jedi,"said the female Twi'lek Sith inquisitor lowering her black hood showing her green skinned face.

Instantly Tristan spotted the same albeit older facially features of his childhood friend Millaz Secura staring back at him. Looking past her gray tunic and pants, he spotted next to her double bladed saber the same worn Mandalorian blaster he gave her 10 years ago.

Knowing he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him, knight Rivers offered his friend a somber look. "Perhaps Milly. But I've got a funny feeling something might change that."

In a flash the once proud and boastful Sith inquisitor gave him a surprised look. Scanning his face, her gaze went down to the Secura medallion she gave to him 10 years ago. Moments later everyone's eyes looked up, to see a transport vessel flying down and clipped the top of stone fence raining masonry down upon the nobles. Soaring over head, Kira brought the transport down and skidded on the stairs for about 20 feet before finally stopping when they impacted the said wall.

A few seconds later everyone was greeted with sight of Kira emerging from the smoldering wreck with her double bladed viridian green light saber activated. Jumping out of the transport, she was quickly fallowed by T7 and a group of seven more Mandalorians.

"Kill them all!" Yelled his mother before retreating back with her royal guard escort never leaving her side.

In a flurry, blaster fire erupted all around them. The fleeing nobles ran for their lives as the Empire soldiers started gunning them down like dogs. As much as he wanted to stand and try and defend the nobles, the Jedi knight knew he had to deal with the Sith or else a lot more people would die. Deflecting a series of blaster bolts aimed at him, he charged forward front flipping over a tossed red light saber.

Landing on his feet, Tristan spun around and knocked back a blaster bolt aimed at his chest back into troopers own chest. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a Mandalorian fall from a light saber stab, right before he was suddenly gunned down by T7 well placed shots.

Turning attention forward once more, the Jedi knight raised his green blade up, easily blocking the orange blade before it could swing down at him. Caught with his light saber over his head, Tristan thrust forward his blue blade stabbing the pure blood Sith right in the middle of the chest. Pulling out his cyan blue light saber from his chest, Tristan force pushed the dead body of his opponent making the corpse hit 2 Empire troopers and sending all three of them tumbling down the steps.

Backing up, Tristan was forced to duel two human females on their curved purple light sabers.

"Die Jedi!" Shouted one of the female acolytes as they both struck out with a series of fast but short strikes.

Blocking the pair's attacks, he could see their inexperience by the way they swung at him. Leaning back he was able to dodge their blows before raising his two blades up in the air and brought them down near the top of their light saber handles. Swinging their purple blades around he quickly disarmed the both of them. Not giving the two Sith a chance to react, Tristan cut each of them across the chest before they could even caught their own sabers.

(Tristan on the right!) Yelled Kira into his head bringing his attention to a woman wielding a flame thrower.

Raising up his right hand, the Jedi knight created a force shield, letting the shield absorb the heat and flames of the attack. Once the flames died down, he let go of his shield and tossed his cyan blue blade forward cutting the female Empire officers weapon off and along with the top half of her body from her left shoulder.

"Get down Jedi!" Yelled Ryallack pushing him to ground just as a red light saber flew past them.

Aiming his twin blasters at the female Twi'lek, he shot her twice in the chest and once in the face.

Flipping himself back up, knight Rivers sprinted forward catching his caught his cyan blue light saber in his left hand. Ahead of him, four Sith warriors had just finished killing three nobles and now turned there attention on him.

(On the count of three...duck.)

(One, two, three,) they said together through there force bond.

Ducking, Tristan felt Kira roll off his back and and cut off the head of a surprised Sith warrior. Bringing her other blade around, she blocked the attacks of two warriors.

(I got your left,)he added by front flipping to her left cleaved the female Sith in half from her shoulders down to her hips.

Spinning around her blades, Kira used the force and put one of the Sith warriors in stasis. Maintaining her hold on the one warrior, she then began to battle her other opp pent.

(Jump back.)

Fallowing his command, Kira jumped back allowing Tristan to force pull the man towards him and stab him straight in the middle of the back. Turning around Kira swung around her double blade very fast and easily cut the last Sith warrior who was in stasis down.

"Oh my god Basilisks! "Shouted one of the nobles.

Looking up, sure enough 4 war droids came swooping down and began firing into the Empire and Sith ranks. Firing a pair of missiles the two Jedi knights were forced to roll out of the way, as debris and body parts began raining down upon them.

Back on his feet, knight Rivers spotted four Empire troopers firing a few of their own advance missiles at a nearby Basilisk. The missiles arched perfectly and hit the aged war droid in a series of blasts, sending it crashing into the same guard tower he had landed on moments earlier. A large explosion engulfed the war droid instantly killing the two Mandalorian pilots. Pointing to the ground, Tristan grab a large chunk of stone and tossed it forward. Hitting an Empire trooper in the back of the head, the blow made him lose his balance and fire his missile straight in the ground. The large explosion killed him and his fellow troopers.

Turning around, Tristan was surprised to see a wounded and bleeding Sith adept have her blade poised to stab him when Kira suddenly appeared tackling the woman to the ground. Rolling around on the ground, Kira managed to get back on top of her. With both of their light sabers knocked aside in the tussle, she was forced to fight her hand to hand. After blocking a series of strikes, Kira reached out and grabbed a hold of the bleeding woman's wrist. Using the force, she broke her left wrist before bringing down her right hand to her temple. The force of the blow killed her instantly causing her body to go limp.

"Here,"he said holding out his hand to help her back onto her feet,"also I believe this belongs to you,"he added giving her back her double bladed light saber.

Nodding back at him with a relieve expression on her face, the two Jedi knights turned around to see T7 roll over towards them. He had taken quite a beaten with a few scorch marks on his frame, but luckily it looked like most of them were just superficial.

By now sergeant Bennington and his militia forces had engaged the surrounding Dantoonie forces all through out the city. Sounds of blaster fire could be heard echoing off the walls of the capital. In total, eight Mandalorians lay dead. Along with 2 of there Basilisk war droids. More disturbing was the fact that the only 12 out of 50 nobles managed to survive the massacre. The only consolation was that every Sith and Empire solder lay dead in front of the palace.

"Where's Commander Ordo?"

"Right here,"he said limping up a few steps while holding his right side which was bleeding,"what? Did you think a few Sith could stop me?"

Offering the wounded commander a smile, Tristan knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to tell him next."I need you and your remaining Mandalorians to hold this position. Keep the surviving Nobles safe if you can...but more important I need you to keep our front safe."

"Like hell Jedi. I didn't come here to stay behind!"

Ignoring his complaint, Tristan walked over to Kira who was holding her right arm. Seeing the light saber slash mark, he put his hands over her wound and used the force to heal it.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

"Damn it Tristan!" He yelled grabbing him by the elbow spinning around to face him.

By now Ryallack had taken of his helmet and was giving him a death glare. "I am Commander of the clan Ordo and I will not be ignored by the likes of you!"

Right when he was about to say something, Kira used the force to push him away from her boyfriend. "Calm yourself Mandalorian,"she added causing him turn his hatred on her,"do you honestly believe the Sith or the Empire won't be back. They already have their hands full with Duchess Reilly and Captain Walker in the rear. It's only a matter of time before they send another wave this way to take back the Palace."

Immediately a wide grin appeared on his face. "You know something Jedi...I like your girlfriend. She would make a fine Mandalorian."

Kira responded by rolling her eyes at him. "I think the blood-lust is going to your head, commander."

Looking at Kira who was giving T7 a few commands, Tristan was about to join her at the top of the stairs when Ryallack reached out and stopped him.

"Listen...I trust my information. That bitch is here. Please, kill her for me and my fallen clan mates,"he replied with a pleading look on his face.

"Jedi don't kill in cold blood. But if she refuses to surrender... I will be forced to defend myself."

Shaking his head at him, Ryallack gave him an amused look. "Whatever you say Jedi knight. Whatever you say."

* * *

Pulling their hoods up, both Jedi knights slowly walked forward going past the large pillars that support the top triangle monument that was the front of the palace. Ahead of them a large set of stone double doors towered over the arch way blocking them from entering the regent's palace.

"Should we knock?" Asked Kira with an amused look on her face.

Closing his eyes, Tristan could feel the dark side energy that was keeping the doors closed. "You feel that?"

Kira closed her eyes and reached out with the force. "Yeah...how do we get around it?"

"Simply my love...we find another way in."

Together they opened themselves to the light side of the force, allowing them to see past the large doors and inside the palace. Sure enough, a series of high explosives was rigged to blow if they tried to breach the doors with their light sabers. Moving past the red shapes of Sith and empire solders, they spotted a small gap between the pillars and large the stone monument that detailed the mercenary attack on the planet 300 years ago.

"Let's move,"he said opening his eyes and force leaped high in the air.

"I am right behind,"she said jumping a second later and grabbing a hold of the top of the pillar.

Looking to the right, he spotted a small beam that was used to reinforce the weight of the structure. Swinging in the opposite direction, they both used the force to flip themselves on to the beam. Crouching down, the two Jedi knights sneaked through a small gap between the stone carving of the Jedi Exile and entered the palace.

(Wow, not bad for a farming world,) she said using their force bond with a surprise tone, making him smile back at her.

They could see the entire front entrance of the palace and the large hall that opened up to the throne room at the far end. On the left and right the large hall extended almost 25 feet up before gradually getting smaller the farther you went inside the palace.

Isabella Rivers sat in her thrown with her crown worn proudly on her head obliviously to fact that her niece and slew of Republic special forces were currently breaking into her prison beneath there feet. A dozen royal guards including the guard captain, all stood at attention around the thrown protecting the new regent. A little farther down, Tristan spotted his older brother Bylan Jr sitting at a table looking up at a pair of Sith assassins who were deep in mediation.

Immediately on their right was his former best friend Millaz Secura. Unlike the rest of the Sith, she had a troubled look on her face as she was pacing back and forth in front of the dinning room table. Sitting in the front Tristan spotted his sister Cassidy wearing a set of black Adept robes. He could feel she was strong in the force, and with the fact that she was only 2 years younger than himself, it meant one day Cass could prove to be a real threat to the Jedi Order.

While he couldn't see her, knight Rivers could feel that faint dark side prescience of Angelina Blades. He knew the moment he introduced himself she would make her appearance using her hatred of him to draw her out.

"Kira I know you have a lot of questions about that Sith inquisitor,"he whispered into her ear,"but right now we don't have time. I promise you my love...I will tell you everything once we stop this civil war."

Turning slowly, she met his blue gaze before nodding her head. "Alright...I am going to hold you to that."

Giving her a quick kiss, Tristan turned his attention back his family once more.

(Kira stay here.)

(What are you going to do?) She asked with a curious tone on her voice.

(Introducing myself.)

Giving his girlfriend one last look Tristan fell backwards from the ceiling letting the force slow his movements before hitting the ground. Immediately all eyes were upon him, including his friend who quickly turned away from his gaze.

"I am impressed Jedi,"said Isabella standing up and slowly walking down the steps that led up to the throne,"but your prescience makes no difference. Things are already in motion that you can't even comprehend. Once you are beaten...I will send your body back to the Council and show them how weak there order truly is."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that...Mother,"he said slowly removing his hood and looking her in eyes.

Isabella rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "What an odd thing to say to me Jedi? I think you took one too many blows to the head in the last battle."

Shaking his head at her, Tristan offered her an amused look. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. How quick you are to try and erase me from the family. So let me refresh your memory. My name is Tristan Rivers...Jedi knight."

The stunned look on his mother's face caused his him to grin even more, despite his best efforts to hide his emotion. While his older brother shared her shocked expression, his younger sister on the other hand simply crossed her arms and couldn't have cared any less.

"Big fucking deal,"she said standing up and turned on her single yellow blade,"brother or not, no Jedi is a match for a trained Sith apprentice."

"No Cass!" Shouted Milly attempting to stop her, but failed as she raced past her reach.

Watching his sister sprint forward, Tristan could feel her gathering the dark side of the force inside her body. Spinning her yellow blade around, Cassidy reached the steps and leaped forward. Right when she was about 5 feet away from him, knight Rivers raised his hands and unleashed a torrent of force lightening at point blank range. The double dose of force lightening hit her in the chest and face, stopping her attack and sending her skidding on the ground past him.

Looking down, Tristan spotted her deactivated light saber handle laying a few feet in front of him. Using the force he called the weapon to him. He could feel the light saber had been imbued with dark side energy, as it vibrate in his hand and was actively repulsed by the light side that poured out of him.

"Patience...is key my sister,"he said turning to look at her still sprawled out on the floor in pain.

Tossing the light saber in the air, he quickly pulled out his viridian green light saber and cut the handle in the half.

"No...it's not possible,"said his mother still not believing that he was her son,"you never displayed any force potential before you disappeared."

Tristan nodded his head in agreement. "I know, that's because I hid it. Even at the age of 7 I could tell something wasn't right with our family. And now I know why Jena 'Bell' Coth. But you and your power grab are little consequence of these events. I will not allow the Sith and Empire to take control of Dantoonie."

(Kira now!)

Thinking he was getting ready to strike, the two Sith assassins pulled out there single red blades and started throwing poison darts at him. Bringing up his hands, he created a force shield around his body stopping there barrage of darts and there attempt to poison his mind. With one jumping on the table, and another running on the bench they both hopped down and attempted to strike at him.

Suddenly his girlfriend landed right beside him and spun her double bladed green viridian green blade around easily cutting one assassin in half while spinning around her other blade and took off his head. Letting there severed body parts fall the ground, Kira deactivated her light saber.

"Thanks for the assist Kira."

"Not a problem partner,"she said giving him a wide smile before turning her attention back on everyone else.

Looking back up at the front of the table, Tristan could sense the anger beginning to build inside his former friend. Moving around the table, Millaz went past Isabella who looked insulted that she was no longer the center of attention.

"Hey damn it,"she said grabbing a hold of her forearm,"I am still the regent of this planet!"

Slowly, the inquisitor turned and gave the older female a death glare. "I suggest you let go of my arm...before I decide to take yours."

Isabella icy glare disappeared immediately, as she let go of her forearm. "My apologizes."

Watching his mother back away from the Sith, Tristan couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was then he felt the faint prescience of Angelina again. But instead of directing her vengeance toward him or Kira, he felt her prescience target his mother.

"Watch out!" He yelled trying to reach out with the force to grab his mother but was blocked by Milly's own force attack easily canceling out his attack.

A second later Tristan watched the pure blooded Sith appear out of then air and slashed his mother across the throat with her poison covered knife. Sheathing her weapon, the master assassin slowly walked past her and stood next to Millaz.

"The regent's hurt!" Yelled the royal guard captain getting the rest of his guardsmen attention.

Dropping to her knees, Tristan could see her blood was pouring out of her wound. Paying closer attention at the wound, he could see a greenish bubbling beginning to pour out of her neck. Putting her hands up to her wound, Isabella attempted to stop the bleeding but found the greenish bubbles were burning her hands. The acid slowly began to eat away at her skin, clothes and hands before she finally fell backwards leaving her body twitching in pain with every passing second.

"Mother!" Shouted Bylan Jr, pulling out his vibroblade and raced forward trying to reach her.

Instead Cassidy rolled out of from under a table, and appeared in front of her brother's way. Wielding one of the dead assassin's red blade Cass swung down, cutting his weapon hand off before spinning around and beheading her older brother.

"Kill them all!" Shouted the guard captain causing every guard to ready there weapons.

Without taking her eyes off them, Angelina raised her hand pushed the button on a small device. A second later a purple gas started pouring out of the thrown causing the royal guards to immediately bring up there hands to there eyes. Dropping there weapons, they all started screaming in pain as the gas started seeping through their skin.

Using the force, every force user in the palace created a small barrier around them in order to protect themselves from the poisonous gas. Which at the moment was turning burning painfully burning the flesh off the royal guards until all was left was a pile of burnt clothes and bones.

"Cass...I want you to meet me back at the ship,"said Millaz with her stare never leaving Kira's.

Cassidy shook her head. "No master, I want to fight by your side."

"This is not up for debate. Do as your told my apprentice."

Giving Tristan one last look, his sister quickly sprinted down the hall and disappeared from sight. Sighing, he knew his sister was going to cause him some trouble down the road no matter the outcome of what happen now.

"I have been watching you two for a while now,"added Blades with a grin on her face,"I could have killed the both of you at any moment...but I like to play with my food before I devour it."

Chuckling, he shook his head at her. "You still haven't learn Blades. It's that kind of attitude that cost you your hand."

Instantly her once smug attitude disappeared causing her to look down at her glove that covered her prosthetic right hand. Bringing her gaze back up at him, Tristan could see she was connecting the dots inside her head.

"You!" She screamed reaching down and grabbing her single red blade and short orange blade, igniting both of them.

"I am glad to see you haven't forgot me yet, assassin,"he replied grabbing his viridian green light saber in his right hand and turned it on.

Quickly fallowing suit, both Kira and Milly pulled out their green and orange double light sabers. "You son of a bitch! You always knew who he was and you never told me!"

The Sith inquisitor spun her blade around bringing the red glow up to her face. "Because information is power. And to be honest...I enjoy watching you suffer whenever someone would bring up that fact you let a 12 year old padawan humiliate you."

Right when she was about to say something else, Tristan stuck out his hand left hand and hit her with a force push. Flying backwards, she hit the back of the table hard, causing her to grunt in pain upon impact.

"Pay attention Sith,"he replied slowly walked up few steps with his green blade pointed right at her,"now I am going to give you one chance. Surrender, and you be spared."

Pulling herself back up off the table, Angelina raised her hand and attempted to drain his life into her. Waving his hand in the air, knight Rivers easily pushed aside her force drain. "That's not going to work on me."

Growling back at him, the two started to circle each other. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Kira and Millaz already engaged in a heated light saber duel. Through there force bond, he could sense she holding her own, for the moment.

"I have dreamed of nothing but this day for the last 10 years Jedi. I use the humiliation and the mutilation you did to me to feed my power over the dark side. It is because of you my hold the dark side is stronger than it has ever been,"she said trying to overwhelm his senses and evade his mind with fear.

Shaking his head back at her, Tristan tapped the side of his head lightly. "That's not going to work either Blades. Your anger is clouding your judgment...and that will be downfall."

"My anger has made me stronger than you can ever imagine!" She screamed before charging forward and striking at him with both of her light sabers.

Backing up, Tristan was able to easily deflect her lunging and clumsy strikes with his one blade. Knight Rivers knew Sith assassin's were masters of deception, ambushes, and force techniques that could kill there target as quick or as slow as they wanted. But at the moment, the pure blooded Sith was so focus on her desire to make him suffer, that she was attacking him with blind rage. Which was playing right into his hands as he himself was a master duelist despite his young age.

Tacking his left hand off his handle, Tristan reached out and grabbed a hold of her right wrist stopping her from attacking with her red saber. Bringing up his green saber, he was able to block her short orange blade.

Rearing back, he head butted her, causing her to stumble backwards. Not giving her a moment to relax, Tristan stuck out his left hand and unleashed a small cackle of blue force lightening. Back flipping she barely avoid the lightening, which struck the front of the table sending food and plates all over the place.

"Don't tell your tired already,"he said slowly advancing on her,"cause I haven't even got started yet."

Letting out a primal shout, the female pure blood Sith stuck out both of her hands. Rolling to the right he was able to dodge her massive force push. It was then he could sense his girlfriend stamina beginning to fade as she was drawing more upon the force to just to keep fighting.

(Just hang on my love.)

(I am trying,)she added with a struggling voice inside his head.

Narrowing his eyes, Tristan sprinted forward and jumped up on the table. Switching to his unique variant of Ataru, he was able to gain the advantage, forcing the proud pure blood Sith to retreat. Very quickly the assassin realized she was running out of table and before long reached the end.

Aiming for her legs, he forced to jump backwards and right into his trap. Tossing his green saber forward, Tristan pulled out his other light saber and dove forward. Landing, Blades brought up her sabers at the ready when suddenly his viridian green light saber cut her right arm off at the bicep.

Looking down at her severed arm, the assassin looked back up once more, only to find the Jedi knight right in front of her with his other light saber pressed up against her heart. The stunned look on her face remained even after Tristan pressed the button and ignited his cyan blue blade. Piercing through her chest and heart, he felt her become one with the force. Pulling out his blue blade, Tristan raised his right hand and caught his green saber.

"Kira!"

Running as fast as he possible could, Tristan was greeted with his girlfriend flying backwards and hitting a pillar hard. The force of the impact knocked her double bladed saber out of her hand. Looking down, she attempted to call the weapon in her hand. But instead the Sith inquisitor used the force and pushed it away from her. Grabbing her spare single blue light saber Kira activated it, only to have Millaz shot force lightening at her and disarm her once again. Reaching out, she used the force to start choking the life out of the Jedi knight. Slowly, Kira began to raise up against the pillar while the whole time Milly was tightening her grip on her throat.

Leaping high in the air, Tristan struck out at her arm that was extended in front of her body. At the last moment the green skinned Twi'lek pulled her hand back. Upon landing, Tristan turned around swung at her using the light saber attack as decoy and made a force wind appear. Raising her blade up and down, Milly was knocked on her back and sent skidding on the ground a few feet away from him.

With her hold on Kira disrupted, Tristan watched his girlfriend land hard on her right side. Turning off his light sabers, he knelt beside her. He could see she had a few cuts and scraps, but other than being unconscious she was going to be okay. None the less, Tristan placed his hand on her throat and began to heal the some of the damage the Sith's force choke had done. Feeling her breathing beginning to sound normal again, Tristan placed his hand on her cheek giving her a relieved look.

"So it's true then...you love her don't you?" She asked him turning off her own orange doubled blade light saber.

Stand back up, he could see regret and sorrow staring back at him. "Yes...I do."

"I figured as much. I saw the smile and looks you made between each other suggesting your more partners."

Taking a step towards her, she brought up her double bladed light saber handle. "Stay your ground, or I will be forced to defend myself."

Tristan took another step towards her, as she ignited her light saber. "Damn it Milly! We promised we would always bee friends forever! I get that the Sith have changed you, but they can't stripe away everything we once shared!"

The impact of his words seem to have an it's affect as she deactivated her light saber. "I haven't forgotten...not a single word or memory we shared. A part of me still loves you. You were the only good thing to come out of my time with Jedi Order."

"Then come back with me. It is never too late to accept the light side of the force and be redeemed."

It was then they could here sounds of battle coming from the right side of the hall signaling that Reilly and Captain Walker's team had breached the palace.

Chuckling, the green skinned Twi'lek offered him a genuine smile. "I am glad to see that you still haven't lost your optimistic look on life. It's with great sorrow, I must reject your offer my friend. The Sith teachings have taught me more than the Jedi could ever have. I don't have to hide my emotions anymore. Instead I embrace them, letting them fuel my grasp of the force. I will never go back...I would rather die than call them my masters again."

It was then, Tristan reached up and took the Secura Medallion she gave him off his neck. "I will never give up on you Milly...I know you can still be saved"he said holding out his hand and trying to give back the necklace he gave her.

Shaking her head, Millaz pulled out the blaster he gave her all those years ago."No, that doesn't hold any more meaning to me. The person I was and the person I am now are two different people I am afraid,"she said using the force to fry the blaster he gave to her and letting the pistol fall down to the ground.

Tightening his grip on the Medallion, Tristan gave her a sad look. "Then I have no choice but to attack you with everything I've got next time we meet. If only to show you the errors of your ways. And so that you can be redeemed."

Millaz gave him a somber look. "For the sake of what we once shared, I won't tell anyone about your little secret,"she added titling her head towards Kira.

Closing his eyes, he let her words settle over him. A few second later he opened his eyes to see that she was already gone. Off in the distance he could hear the sounds of footsteps and shouts getting closer. Looking around, Tristan spotted Kira's double bladed light saber and used the force to call it to his hand. Catching it, he walked over to his girlfriend and picked her up. Even in her unconscious state she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he cradled her body in his arms.

"Tristan what happen?" Asked his cousin with the rest of the special forces stopping to secure the area.

Looking down at his love one more time, he looked back up again. "A lot. But the battle for the palace is over. I suggest you get outside and stop the battle in the city."

"What are you going to do?" Asked captain Walker still breathing hard from all the running they had down.

"Meditate,"he replied before walking away from them, leaving his cousin and the captain to deal with the rest.

* * *

6 hours later the battle for Dantoonie was over. Most of the capital city only sustained minor damage and the damage to the Regent's palace could be repaired in due time. Unfortunately, around 50 militia fighters, 38 Nobles, 12 Mandalorians and another 75 civilians lost their lives in the Reilly's successful attempt at stopping Isabelle's coup.

Due to her actions, the people decided to name Reilly as the new regent of Dantoonie. At first she tried to explain to them that she couldn't accept this honor, but the people wouldn't listen. After Captain Walker told her it would be the fastest way to start the healing process, Duchess Reilly finally gave in and became Regent Reilly Rivers.

It was after all of this, the new regent asked what she could do for the two Jedi knights who played a major role in retaking Dantoonie for the Republic. Arriving at a small retreat that use to belong to Rivers Family, Kira, Tristan, Reilly and T7 were outside and under a small villa so that the new regent could marry them.

"Why I am so nervous?" She asked herself while staring into a window of the retreat house.

"Because...getting married, no matter who you are, is a big deal,"added Reilly appearing behind and offering her a grin.

Kira nodded her head. Giving one last look into the mirror, she made sure her eye blue eyeliner was perfect before turned back around.

"Thanks for do this."

"No thank you. If it wasn't for you and Tristan who knows what would have happen to Dantoonie."

"I didn't mean that Reilly,"she said with a concerned look on her face,"I mean for us. Jedi aren't allowed to fall in love, let alone get married. Your taking a huge risk by marry us."

Reilly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know Kira, I know. I also understand the amount of trust you are placing in me to keep your secret. But Jedi or no, I am the new regent of this planet and if my cousin wants to get married...well then that's what going to happen."

Smiling back at her, the new regent turned and walked over to the villa waiting for them to join her. It was then she heard T7 roll past her while giving her a few beeps of encouragement.

"Hey beautiful,"added Tristan hugging her from behind,"I didn't meant to keep you waiting. I just wanted to say goodbye to Ryallack and his remaining clan mates before they leave the planet."

Sighing in content, she placed her arms his. "Did he say what they are going to do now?"

"No, but I get the feeling he didn't want to stick around when the Republic shows up. But something tells me will be running into him sooner than later."

Turning around,she spotted him smiling down at her. "Hey, you don't have your necklace anymore?"

Tristan nodded his head. "After what Millaz tried to do to you, I realized that person I knew all those years ago was long gone. While I still believe she can be saved...any feelings I might have had for her don't exist anymore."

"What did you do with the necklace?" She asked hoping that he had gotten ride of it.

(Your right)

(Right about what?)

"I tossed it inside the lake behind the palace. Sometimes, holding on to things can leave you trapped in the past. And it's time I let that part of my life ago and look towards the future. I think finally now I found my peace about what happen in the Jedi Temple. While I will not forget what happen there, know longer will it haunt my dreams."

Reaching up, Kira pulled him down into a small kiss. "I am glad my love. And besides,"she taking him by the hand,"you will always have me."

"Trust me Miss Carsen, I haven't forgot about that."

"Now come on,"she said with a smile on her face,"are we going to get married or just stand here talking?"

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


	9. A Doctor in Need

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 9

A Doctor in Need

"Ah...Tristan, I am so glad you could join me,"said the Jedi knight Hyisse Ackonora, who was sitting on top of a large rock over looking a small waterfall.

When Tristan attempted to look past the edges of the waterfall, he found everything was blurry and out of focus. Bringing his attention back on the dead Jedi knight, he could feel the light side of the force streaming out of her body.

"I promise my former padawan, I don't bite...much."

Shrugging his shoulders, the Jedi knight calmly walked over and sat down next to her. Looking at her lite orange Jedi robes, he could sense that something was different about his former master.

"Master Ackonora...are you a force ghost?"

The blue skinned Twi'lek gave him a soft chuckle before shaking her head. "No, I don't think so."

"hmm,"he replied, staring down out at the large river that was before him,"I guess I am dreaming?"

Ackonora silently nodded her head. "I believe so Tristan. But the real question you need to be asking yourself is...for what reason?"

Turning his head, the Jedi knight gave his former master a hard look. "Honestly master...I don't know."

"Well that makes two us,"she added with an amused look on her face."

Running a hand through his goatee, Tristan began to search his mind."It might be about Kira."

"Ah yes...Kira Carsen. Or should I say Kira Rivers,"she replied with a grin on her face.

"Wait, how do you now about her?"

Sighing heavily, the Jedi knight gave him a sheepish look. "Come on my former padawan. This is your force dream remember. Everything, including myself, is nothing but a figment of your own imagination."

Laughing lightly to himself, Tristan turned and gave the dead Jedi knight a warm smile. "Sorry about that master. It guess I am having a hard time not believing this isn't real."

"Well your force dreams are real. Usually there a manifestation of a force users subconscious. Is there something that's been on your mind lately?"

It was then Tristan realized there was something bothering him. "Kira."

"What about Miss Carsen?"

Taking a deep breath, knight Rivers looked his former master in they eyes. "Earlier on in our relationship, she kept asking me what kind of life we could have together. Back then, I wasn't really sure. And now that were married...I still don't know. I mean...I love being a Jedi. Defending the galaxy from it's greatest threats, while protecting the innocent from injustice. It's everything I ever wanted. But then I love Kira too, if not more so."

"So if you were forced to choose between being a Jedi or your wife, what choice would you make?"

"Kira,"he said very quickly,"without her love I would have died years ago. But it's more than just our force bond that makes me feel that way. It's because of her I am as strong as I am today. That no matter what danger I may face, she will be right there beside me."

Reaching out, master Ackonora placed a hand on his shoulder. "And there you have your answer Tristan. Always remember, every Jedi must decided for themselves what the right path is."

Nodding back at her, the Twi'lek Jedi knight suddenly stood up. "Now if you will excuse me, this water is calling my name."

Standing up, Tristan reached out and stopped her from diving in. "Before you go master. I just wanted you to know...I am sorry that you died."

"I am not,"she said with a smile on her face,"that was my fate in life. Do not feel guilty in the fact that your alive and I am not . I knew what I was doing the moment I took you as my padawan. And I don't regret for a second."

"Thank you master. I know all of this is just inside my head, but it makes me feel better hearing you say it."

"Don't thank me. Just now I am proud of the Jedi and person you have grown up to be."

Looking down at the waterfall, Tristan gave the dead Jedi knight a look before they both dove forward and impacted the water below.

Suddenly waking up, Tristan sat up and nearly headbutted his concerned looking wife.

"Damn Tristan! You scared the shit out of me,"she said breathing hard while putting her hand over her heart of her gray and black under shirt.

Catching his own breath, the Jedi knight gave Kira a somber look. "Sorry about that sweetheart. I was just having a very intense force dream."

Taking her hand off her chest, she took a deep breath and nodded back at him. "Whew! That's a relief."

"Why's that?" He asked flopping himself back on the bed.

"Because,"she added by laying on her right side and placing a hand on his bare chest,"you were moving around in your sleep. Then you kept mumbling something about your dead Jedi master Ackonora."

Looking into her blue eyes, Tristan placed a hand on her warm cheek "Well trust me my love, it was a good dream. It helped to clear my head of a problem I have been worried about for a while now."

"Well I am glad to hear it, cause we have been summed by Master Kiwiiks to join her at the senate building,"she added by turning her head and giving his hand a quick kiss.

"Did she say for what reason?"

Kira shook her head. "No I am afraid not. Her message's as usual, are brief and straight to the point."

"Have you guys spoken much since you became a Jedi Knight?" He asked removing his hand from her cheek and giving her his full attention.

"A little. Master Kiwiiks, like most Jedi tend to hide their emotions well. But beneath her strong wall I can sense she has and will always care about me,"she said with a smile on her face.

Leaning over, Tristan gave his wife a quick kiss. "Well Kayer has made it a point to keep in touch as much as possible."

"Why I am not surprised."

"Hey...it's not my fault that Master Luse and I get along so well."

"Maybe not,"she said climbing on top of him, and making sure to press herself against his crotch,"but what I do know is that you both like to settle things with your light sabers too often."

Placing his hands on her hips, Tristan grinned at the fact only her pair of red lace panties and his brown leggings were keeping him from being inside her. Looking up into her blue eyes, he couldn't help but thrust up against her.

"Down boy,"she replied with a grin of her own,"will have plenty of time for that later. Right now I need to take a shower, I suggest you do the same. Remember...were Jedi knights now. We wouldn't want to insult the Order by showing up late and dirty."

Chuckling, Tristan sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist "That may be true. But you know you will be thinking about me all day."

Sighing heavily, Kira leaned down and kissed him passionately. A minute later, she slowly pulled herself away from him and hopped off the bed. Watching her head into the bathroom of their apartment they had rented, Tristan swung his legs over the side of the bed.

It had been three months since Tristan and Kira had stopped the civil war on Dantoonie and managed to keep the planet in Republic hands. Thanks to there success, the council finally agreed to start sending them on more missions together. Which was good news for the both knights, considering they were now also married.

Standing up, the Jedi knight stretched his limbs before grabbing his holo-commicator. "C2."

"Yes master?" Asked the small blued image of his maintenance droid.

"Me and Kira have a Jedi business to take care of on Coruscant. I am afraid we won't be back to the ship for a while."

"Okay master Rivers. I will keep the ship in perfect running order until your return. Do you wish to have T7 join you and miss Carsen?"

Tristan shook his head. "Not yet. Just tell him to be ready at a moment's notice."

"Will do master. Oh and be careful out there."

Chuckling, knight Rivers nodded his head. "Will do my friend."

* * *

Making her way through the crowds of people who gathered around the senate building, Kira was glad that she could hide her prescience so well in the force. Wearing her reddish brown long sleeve shirt with a dark blue pattern going down front along with a matching long skirt and dark red robe, knight Carsen felt good to back into her normal clothes. To her right, her husband was wearing his long sleeve tan color shirt, black tunic, black leggings, and his usual dark green robe.

(Hey I sense Master Orgus.)

(Took you long enough,) he replied inside her head with a smart ass tone.

Going through the large entrance, Kira turned and mouthed a fuck you to him. Chuckling, Tristan offered her a smile and a small wink, causing her to smile back at him.

(Why can't I stay mad at you?)

(It's because of my stunning good looks.)

Laughing even harder, a few senator's aids gave her a strange look before turning there attention back on the news holo reporter. Heading down a hallway, the two Jedi knights were surprised to see a 6 of Supreme Chancellor's guards standing in front of the room where they were suppose to meet Kira's former master.

"Halt!" Shouted a heavily armored guard wielding a powerful blaster rifle along with a vibro sword on his hip.

"What's going on in there?"

"None of your business civilians."

Turning her head, Kira gave Tristan a sheepish look before they both faced the guard and lowered there hoods. Making sure the guards could see the light sabers on their belts, the two Jedi knights waited for him to respond.

"My apologizes Jedi. Supreme Chancellor Janarus is meeting with general Suthra and Master's Kiwiiks an Orgus. I was told if two Jedi knights arrive to tell you to have a seat."

Nodding back at him, Kira spotted a bench a few feet down from the door. Sitting down on the bench, Kira almost scout next to him but stopped herself at the last moment.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay Miss Carsen,"he said stressing her former last name with a huge grin on his face.

Grinning at his comment, Kira kept her focus on a group of kids who were running back and forth a little farther down the hallway. Chuckling, the Jedi could sense that her husband was watching her.

"Jeez Tristan...do I have something on my robes?"

Shaking his head, knight Rivers leaned back in the bench. "Nope. Unless you spilled something on your robes and are hoping I don't see the stain."

Sighing, she gave him a hard look before returning her attention back on the group of children."Hmm, I wonder?"

"What's that?" She asked leaning back and turning to look at him.

"If Master Din and Kiwiiks are meeting with the supreme chancellor right now...why are we waiting out here?"

"That's easy my partner,"she replied with an amused look,"were just Jedi knights. The supreme chancellor of the entire Republic only meets with Jedi master's. He wouldn't want to ruin his reputation by talking with lesser titled Jedi."

Running a hand through his hair, Tristan offered her a warm smile. "I keep telling you smart. Maybe one of these days you will listen to me."

"No, your the book smart one. Me, I am the street smart. Put us together...we make one good Jedi."

It was then the two Jedi knights burst out laughing, causing the group of chancellor's guards to glare at them. Ignoring there glares, they kept laughing for another few seconds before finally calming down.

"We need to stop or they are going to throw us out,"she said with a smile on her face.

Right when Tristan was about to say something, they both heard the nearby door open up. Standing up, they were greeted with the sight of supreme chancellor Dorian Janarus appearing in the hallway. Looking at his guard for a moment, the chancellor turned and started down the hall, leaving his guard to try and catch up with him.

"I guess were up,"he said as they both made there way down the hall and entered the room.

Inside the room they could see General Suthra who had his arms crossed against his chest standing in front of a large hologram-projector. On the right and left of the projector was Master Din and Kiwiiks each studying the layout of an area on Coruscant. Towards the back, they spotted a man wearing an SIS uniform placing his hands on the edge of the projector.

"Ah Jedi knight's Tristan Rivers and Kira Carsen I am glad we can finally meet in person,"said the Mon Calamari general as he made his way over and shook each of there hands.

"Likewise general,"she added before joining her former master on the right side, while Tristan stood next to Master Din on the left.

"Listen, I just got chewed out by the supreme chancellor and while I appreciate his vote of confidence,"he replied with a frustrated look on his face,"time is of the essence. So I am going to make this short and to the point. Our chief scientist, Eli Tarnis who overseers our super weapon projects has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped from the senate building itself?" Asked Tristan with a surprised look on his face.

The general nodded his head. "Don't remind me Jedi. I am already having my Coruscant Security Force's looking over how the Black Sun's managed to do it."

"Black Suns? Isn't that a little bold for them?" Asked Kira not believing the crime syndicate was capable of doing something that big.

The SIS agent pulled his gaze away from the map and gave her a serious look. "I was thinking the same thing Miss Carsen. Please forgive me for a lack of introductions, but my name is Galen. Like you, I thought something sounded fishy about the whole idea of the Black Sun being able to do something as bold as that. So I had my team do sweeps of other crime being reported around the same time. It was then they discovered at the same time Doctor Tarnis was being kidnapped, a military warehouse was raided. The thieves stole a batch of heavy weapons and design files that relative to the Planet Prison."

"The Planet Prison is a prototype super weapon that can ionize a planet's entire atmosphere. Preventing any ships from leaving and coming inside the planet and effective blockading the planet with out the need for any naval fire power,"said master Kiwiiks bringing up an image of a planet with a red field around it.

"So let me guess,"replied Tristan who was studying the image in front of him,"Doctor Tarnis was in charge of this Planet Prison."

Galen nodded his head in return. "Exactly my point. The chief scientist and his design plans for a super weapon both stolen at the same time. It sounds like someone has something bigger planned than a simple ransom note."

"Alright then...what's our next move?" Asked Kira, as she unfolding her arms and turning her attention towards the Mon Calamari

"We need to rescue Doctor Tarnis and get those plans back."

Nodding at the general, Jedi master Din turned to look at Galen. "Your team has identified one of the thieves leader?"

"Yes master Jedi. A Rodian named Vistis Garn,"he added by pulling up the image of the thief on the table,"he mostly works with the Merchant's Guild inside the Old Galactic Market. But people like him will work with anyone if the price is right."

Studying the image of the Rodian for a moment, Master Din turned his strong gaze on his fellow council member. "Me and master Kiwiiks will go after this thief and recover the stolen plans."

"Alright then...me and Kira will go and rescue the good doctor inside Black Sun territory,"added Tristan, who made sure to give his wife a small glance before turning back to general Suthra.

The Mon Calamari general thought for a moment, before finally nodding his head. "Sounds like a plan to me. Me and agent Galen will stay here and coordinate the two missions. Good luck to you both and may the force be with you."

Turning to face her former master, Kira met the Togruta's strong gaze. Placing a hand on her shoulder, the Jedi master offered her a smile. Smiling back, she watched as master Kiwiiks turned and left the room with master Din right behind her.

(Hey you might want to here this?)

Walking around the map, Kira joined her husband and the CIS agent next to the window. "What's up?"

"Agent Galen was just telling me about a group called Special Tactical Unit who have been fighting the Black Sun in an attempt even the odds for the CSF."

Galen pulled out a data pad. "Sergeant Nidaljo is the man in charge of this unit. You want to look for them near a small warehouse close to docking bay 101. Please let the sergeant and his men know I haven't forgotten about them."

"We will Galen...I promise,"added Kira with a confident look,"now come on Tristan. We've got a doctor to save."

* * *

Arriving inside Black Sun territory, the two Jedi knights could see a drastic change in the scenery. Most of the buildings were worn down and in need of drastic repair. The streets had piles of trash and other debris strewn all along the sides. But worse was the despair and desperate living of the few people who called this sector home.

"How much further?"

Looking down at the data pad that was in her lap, Kira enlarge the image. "Maybe another minute or two on this heading."

Leaning around the side of the air taxi they were taking, Tristan suddenly began to hear the sounds of laser fire echoing off the walls of the under city. Turning to his right, he could see the same concerned look on his wife's face. The closer they got to there destination, the louder the sounds of battle got.

"Get down!" He said sensing the danger coming.

Dropping their heads, the two could hear the sounds of the an AA gun firing at them. With a few of the heavy rounds blowing apart there wind shield, another series of rounds impacted the side of the taxi and engine.

(Take us higher!)

From his bent position, Tristan attempted to take a hold of the air taxi's steering wheel. "Shit! It's stuck on auto pilot!"

It was then he noticed there air taxi beginning to smoke. A few seconds later the taxi sputtered, finally losing power and started free falling.

"Time to abandon ship!" Yelled Kira lifting her head up once more, seeing they were going to impact a large crane that had a huge container in it's grip.

Agreeing with her, Jedi knight gave his wife a look before they both stood up. Waiting for the taxi to get closer to the crane, they both suddenly jumped off the taxi. Using the force to slow down there descent, the two Jedi knight landed on the ground behind a series of large metal containers.

(Force shield.)

Turning around, the two put a force shield just when the taxi impacted the crane. The taxi exploded in a ball of fire, causing the crane to loose it's grip on the container it was caring. Three Black Sun gang members only had a second to look up, when the large container came crashing down on top of them.

Feeling the heat from the explosion finally die down, the two Jedi knights lowered there force shields and turned their attention back on the gang members who were in front of them.

(We've got two coming this way.)

(Okay, but we have to take out those AA guns.)

(Agreed.)

Sensing the two Bith gang members approaching, Tristan and Kira pressed themselves against the back of the containers they were hiding behind. As soon as they spotted their blaster rifles, the two knights made their move. Stepping forward, they both kicked the weapons out of their Bith opponent's hands. Raising there right hands, they both chopped the two aliens in the side of the neck, sending them crumbling to the ground.

Giving his wife a brief nod, they both wheeled around the corner of there containers and sprinted forward using the force. Reaching a group of 5 Black sun gang member within a second, they each stuck out there hands and hit them with a combined force push. The power of the push sent all five of the Black Suns flying backwards until they either hit the wall or a series of boxes that where scattered all around them.

"Who the hell are you!" Shouted a male human with a pair of blaster pistols in his hands.

Activating his viridian green saber, Kira turned on her single spare blue light saber. "Defenders of justice!"

"Jedi! Quick...kill them now!" He shouted turning around to the female Twi'lek who was operating the AA gun.

Tossing his green saber forward, Tristan watched as Black sun lieutenant turned around to see his light saber cut his upper torso off. Diving forward, knight Rivers only had a split second before a series of heavy rounds erupting at the spot he was previously standing at. Raising his hand, he managed to catch his light saber, bringing it back down as another wave of shots hit the stone statue he was hiding behind.

With large chunks of stone falling all around him, Tristan rolled to his right, all the way dodging laser fire that was aimed at him. Reaching a series of stacked containers, he stood up and turned on his viridian green saber on again.

"Come Kira,"he said to himself, while the container that was above him starting to vibrate from the impact of the shells hitting it.

In the distance, the Jedi knight could hear the sounds of a light saber humming, quickly fallowed by the screams of dying Black Sun's. After hearing the sounds of Kira cutting down another group of gang members, the gunner had switched from targeting him and went after his wife.

(Now my love.)

Force jumping high in the air, Tristan landed on the bullet ridden container. Directly in front of him was a narrow platform that had the anti-aircraft gun at the end. Leaping onto to the platform, he swung down and cut a male trandoshanian across the chest.

Landing, Tristan immediately started deflecting a series of blaster bolts that was aimed at him. Spinning around he unleashed a massive force wave with his saber, knocking two humans off the ledge. Reaching out with the force, he pulled the weapons out of the two remaining gang members. Charging forward, he cut a male Rodian in half, before bringing his saber around and taking the head off his another Rodian.

"Die Jedi trash!" Yelled the female Twi'lek who aimed the four cannons of the AA gun at him.

Bringing up his saber in a defensive position, Tristan offered her a smile when suddenly Kira appeared behind the gang member. Right when she was about to fire the guns Kira thrust her blue saber forward, stabbing the woman in the middle of the chest.

"Not on my watch,"added Kira pulling out her light saber and deactivating it.

Walking forward, Tristan sliced the four barriers in half, before swinging down with his saber and stabbing the controls of the gun. Turning off his saber, he was about to say something to to her when she pointed to north. Turning around, he spotted a woman wearing CSF uniform limping around a small crate.

Jumping down from the platform, they made their way over to the injured woman. "Corporal Trista Zegia at your service master Jedi."

Offering them a salute, the two Jedi knights quickly returned the salute. "Corporal...is there any more of you here?"

Sighing heavily, the corporal shook her head. "I am afraid not Jedi. I am all that's left of my small scout team. The rest of Special Tactical Unit is bunking down inside a abandon garage nearby."

"Is sergeant Nidaljo still alive?" Asked Kira, as they started walking past the docking bay.

The CSF corporal nodded her head. "Yes ma'am."

Taking a left, they entered a narrow alley, finally stopping in front of metal door. Knocking loudly on the door, they waited for a moment until the door opened. Going inside, the two Jedi knight's were greeted with a disheartened group of men and woman. While few were nursing wounds, he could see at least 4 bodies with sheets over them laying in the corner.

"Corporal Zegia, where is the rest of your team?" Asked sergeant Nidaljo with a worried look on his face.

"Gone sir."

Taking a deep breath, the sergeant gave her a somber look. "I feared as much. Please let medic Hatheu look at your wound. I believe these two Jedi are here for me."

Stopping in front of the weary looking man, Nidaljo offered his hand to him. "Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi,"he said to the both of them, as Tristan and Kira each shook his hand.

"Now...how can I help you Jedi?"

"Agent Galen sent us sergeant. Were here to help you storm the Black Sun Headquarters,"replied Kira to him, hoping some how they could convince him to help them.

Sighing heavily, Nidaljo gave him a tiresome look. "I am afraid we already tried that already. And things didn't go quite well if you get what I am saying. I have lost 7 men now, including the 3 from corporal's Zegia's team. Not to mention the multiple injuries we have received trying to take that damn place."

"I am sorry for you losses sergeant, I am truly am. But it is the utmost importance that we need to rescue a Doctor Tarnis. The consequences of not rescuing him, will not only hurt the Republic, but very well could cause another war with the Sith. I understand if you have reservations about trying to take that place again. So I will not ask you to risk you men, if you don't want too. But and me Kira are going...alone if we have too,"he said hoping the weary sergeant would see the importance of their mission.

Running a hand through his short brown hair, Nidaljo nodded his head. "Okay. You made your point Jedi. I will go with you two. But I won't risk my men following me again."

"That's not an option sir,"added corporal Zegia standing up,"we didn't join the STU for the money or glory. I've seen what these two Jedi can do. I know will take that damn building this time!"

All around them the rest of the STU members raised there weapons and shouted in agreement. "Well...I hope you like company,"added the sergeant, as he pulling out his disrupted pistol and smiled at him.

* * *

"You did all of this?" Asked sergeant Nidaljo with a stunned look on his face, before they passed back into the docking bay once more.

Ignoring his comment, Kira started opening herself up to the force. Spreading her awareness into the docking bay, she tried to sense if anyone was still alive. "Were clear."

Nodding back at her, Tristan and Kira starting moving through the docking bay until coming across a large building with heavy metal doors. Through their force bond, they each could feel the numerous enemies waiting for them behind the doors.

"This is it,"replied her husband with a curious look on his face,"although one would think a gang like the Black Sun's would have set up some type of fail safe if someone tried to breach there Headquarters."

Joining the two Jedi knights, Nidaljo gave the heavy doors a hard look. "The Black Sun's are lead by ruthless human bastard called Salarr. He and his gang have committed every atrocity we have a crime for. Unfortunately, the CSF and local police officers are severely outnumbered down here in the lower levels. So up until now, he has escaped justice."

Nodding back at him, Kira spotted something out of the corner of her eye. In the back corner of the far end of the door was a small monitor watching there every move. Using the force, she summed a blaster rifle into her right hand. Catching it, knight Carsen turned and aimed the rifle at the monitor and fired multiple shots at it.

"You ready partner,"she said tossing the rifle aside and pulled out her double bladed saber.

Opening his eyes, Tristan nodded back at her. "Always."

"You guys ready back there!"

"Just lead the way Jedi!"Yelled corporal Ziega back to her.

Stepping back, she watched Tristan take his two light sabers off his belt and ignited the cyan and viridian blades. Thrusting the two blades forward, he easily pierced the heavy metal doors. Starting near the top, he slowly moved his blades away from his body before cutting down. Getting near the end of the hole he was making, knight Rivers stopped abruptly, pulling out his sabers from the door.

Activating her own double bladed viridian green saber, Kira looked at her husband. "On three. One, two, three!"

Opening themselves up to the force, the two Jedi knights channeled the force inside there bodies. Using their force bond they were able to easily match each others power level. Moving in sync, they both thrust forward their right hand, unleashing a combined force push on the doors. The energy they put behind the push easily knocked the part of the door Tristan was cutting off the rest of the way. Sending the slabs of metal inside the compound, Kira watched as they struck a group of droids, easily taking there top halves off.

"Let's go!" Shouted Tristan entering the base, with Kira moving right behind him.

"Fallow the Jedi!" Yelled the sergeant, even as blaster fire was erupting all around them.

Running forward, Kira was greeted with the sight of slightly organized front of gang members all hiding behind a series of tables they had flipped over to use for cover. Above them, were a two small cat walks that had two snipers posted on either end. Near the top and towards the back of the mess hall, Kira spotted at least 3 auto turrets getting ready to fire at them.

(Duck!) He yelled inside her head, causing the Jedi knight to lean her head down as she ran forward.

Hearing the humming of a light saber go past her head, Kira looked up to see the green blade slice the left cat walk at the end, before swinging around and cutting the right one off. Suddenly both catwalks hit the ground where Tristan had severed them, sending both snipers tumbling to the ground below.

Swinging her blades around, Kira deflected a series of blaster bolts that were aimed at her body. Cartwheeling forward, she made sure to swing down with one of her green blades easily cut a long gash across an injured sniper's back. Upon landing back on her feet, knight Carsen spun around and cut a battle droid in half.

Sensing the danger, Kira brought her double blades light saber around and prepared to defend herself against the rapid fire of the Sun's auto turrets. Using the force, knight Carsen twirling her blades around, deflecting the multiple laser blasts that was aimed at her. Through her force awareness, Kira could sense that a group of black sun gang members were attempting to flank her position.

(I coming my love.)

A second later, Tristan front flipped over her head and landed right in front of the group who was trying to flank her. In a blur, her husband began cutting down Black Sun's and battle droids in a furious waves of light saber strikes. Knowing her flank was safe, Kira started to tire from the constant effort of deflecting the blasters that were being aimed at her.

"Right behind you Jedi!" Shouted a man who raced past her with a rocket launcher in his hands.

Firing his rocket, one of the turrets suddenly targeted him and hit him multiple times in the chest, killing the man instantly. But the man didn't die in vain, with his rocket zooming forward and striking one of the turrets, taking it out of commission.

"Fire in the hole!" Shouted sergeant Nidaljo appearing in front of her, which gave Kira a chance to peel off to the right.

A few seconds later a series of EMP grenades went off, finally shutting down the remaining auto turrets. Standing up, knight Carsen could see Tristan had already deactivated his two light sabers and was making his way over to her.

"You okay?" He asked helping her back onto her feet.

Kira nodded back at him. "Yeah just got a little winded back there."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Tristan returned his determined gaze back on the hallway that was in front of them. Looking behind herself, Kira could see the bodies off another 3 STU members laying dead behind them.

Taking a moment to collect herself, the Jedi knight beckoned the rest of them to fallow her. "Come on...we need to press forward."

Pushing farther inside the base, Kira was surprised that they encountered little or no resistance until they closed within the Salarr's personal layer.

Peaking around the bend, Kira could see 4 heavily modified assault droids standing in front of a large door. Looking down at the ground, she could see the dead bodies of Black Sun gang members, all of them with blaster shots to the back of the head.

"Why would Salarr back himself into a corner?" Asked sergeant Nidaljo with a curious look on his face.

"Perhaps he's attempting to use his prisoner as a means to escape,"stated Kira before all three of them pulled back from the bend.

Turning to look at Tristan, she could see he was running a hand through his goatee, (something he did when he was deep in thought.)

"Something doesn't feel right about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Just call it a hunch,"he said turning to meet her gaze,"be prepared for anything."

(Aren't I always,) she added inside his head with a amused tone in her voice.

It was then, she and Nidaljo noticed Tristan turned his strong gaze upwards. "Um... something wrong Jedi?"

Tristan shook his head. "No sergeant. But that venation pipe is me and my partner's ticket inside the sealed chamber behind the droids. All we need you to do is keeping them busy. It should give us enough time to crawl along the pipe and make our way inside."

Giving the Jedi one last look, the STU leader nodded back at them before heading back to the rest of his team. Looking up at the pipe again, Kira judged it was about 15 feet off the ground, making it an easy jump for them.

"You ready?"

Taking a deep breath, knight Rivers smiled back at her. "I was born ready Miss Carsen?"

Shaking her head, Kira gave him an amused look. "Just try to keep up."

Force leaping high in the air, she reached out and grabbed a hold of a beam near the long pipe. A second later, she spotted her husband hanging directly to her left. Taking one hand off the beam, she used the force to rip off a small cover that was used to vent extra steam and pressure away from the pipe.

Gently lowering the cover of the pipe to the floor, Kira offered her hand to Tristan first. Nodding back at her, Tristan rocked back and forth on the pipe until he swung forward and went inside pipe feet first. Mimicking her partner's moves, she quickly fallowing suit and slide feet first inside the pipe.

(Shield yourself.)

Instinctively wrapping the force around her body, Kira could feel intense heat that would have scolded her if she hadn't use the force to shield her body. Moving fast as they could, the two Jedi knights crawled there way through the heating pipe. Nearing the end of the pipe, Kira could see the line of battle droids through another vent cover.

Seconds later, she heard sounds of laser fire quickly fallowed by the shouts of sergeant Nidaljo's team engaging the battle droids. Crawling farther inside the pipe, the two Jedi passed inside the sealed chamber. Immediately, she could hear someone was having a heated argument with another person.

"This is your fault. We never should've trusted a Sith!" Shouted the Black Sun's leader.

"If a Jedi has come for you, Salarr, it wasn't my doing,"said the holo-image of human man wearing dark gray and bluish robes.

"Bullshit! You've doubled crossed me Tarnis!"

(Wait, did he say Tarnis.)

(It sounded like it.)

(You don't think?)

(I don't know...but it's time we find out,) he said pounding on top of the vent cover with the force.

The force of the blow sent the cover crashing inside the room. Diving head first, Kira watched as Tristan went through open vent. Crawling forward, she approached the opening and dove through the hole before gently landing beside her husband.

"It seems you have guest's Salarr,"added Tarnis with a smug look on his face.

Slowly turning around, the gang leader gave them a look of disgust. "I had a bad feeling that this deal was too good to true. And now I have two Jedi right here...in the middle of my home."

"So Doctor Tarnis...how long have you been working with the Sith?" Asked Tristan ignoring the Black Sun's leader all together.

Chuckling, Tarnis slowly reached down and turned on his red light saber. "Ever since I was born Jedi."

"We won't let you get away Sith,"said Kira who was trying her best to remain calm.

Laughing even harder, the Sith lord turned his green colored eyes on her. "You can't stop me. None of you can!"

"Doctor Tarnis! We have the planet prison like you asked for,"said the voice of a female Sullustan who appeared behind the holo-image of the Sith.

Giving them a look, Lord Tarnis suddenly turned around and struck her down. Summoning lightening into his hands, he fried 2 humans before moving off the communicator. In the distance, they could hear the screams of last two members of his science team being cut down.

"Salarr,"said the Sith returning to the communicator,"fear not...your part in the downfall of Coruscant will be mentioned. Now it is time I put my father's plan's into action."

Ending the transmission, the Black Sun's gang leader grabbed the handle of a melee weapon and made two blades appear from his Echani ritual band.

"You can still surrender Salarr,"said Kira taking her double blade light saber off her belt.

Shaking his head, the bald man shook his head. "I would rather die, then surrender to Jedi trash like you!"

Out of the corner of her eyes, knight Carsen could see her partner reaching for his sabers."I got this Tristan."

"Okay,"was all he said before taking his hands off them, and stepped back.

Turning on her viridian green light saber, Kira spun her doubled blade saber around. Through the force, she could sense his anger steadily raising with each passing second, until he charged forward. Spinning her green blades up and down, left and right, she was able to blocked his attacks with ease despite the power he was putting behind each blow.

"Just die bitch!"He yelled at her, before attempting a powerful over head attack.

Holding her doubled bladed light saber vertically, Kira was able to easily deflected his attack by knocking his one of his blades to the ground. With her other viridian green blade held up in the air, she swung down. The light saber blade easily went through his chest armor with ease, cutting him from right shoulder down to his left hip.

Dropping his melee weapon, Salarr looked up at her one more time before his body split off into two pieces. Turning off her saber, Kira turned around to see Tristan had already opened the doors and had let inside sergeant Nidaljo and what was left of his team.

"I can't believe we actually took this place. I mean...I didn't doubt we would do it. But to actually see it with my own eyes...it's still a lot for me process."

"I understand sergeant,"he added by placing his hand on his shoulder,"but I am afraid me and Kira's job is just getting started. Can you handle things from here?"

Chuckling, the tired looking man finally gave them a smile. "It will be my pleasure Jedi. Don't worry...will leave plenty of nasty surprises for any Black Sun's who might come back."

Exiting the room, Kira couldn't help but feel like a fool. "That smug son of a bitch Tarnis! We played right into his hands!"

Stopping right in front of the small hanger bay, Tristan turned to face. "Relax my love. We can't let our emotions cloud our judgment."

"Your right,"she said breathing in and out slowly,"maybe the Jedi aren't always wrong about that peace stuff."

Smiling, Tristan made sure no one was around before he bent down and kissed her. "Come on, we've got to stop Tarnis before he activates the planet prison."

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


	10. Duel in the Temple

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 10

Duel in the Temple

"General Suthra, we have some disturbing news,"said Tristan into his holo-commicator, leaving Kira to pilot the blue and purple speeder they commandeered from the Black Sun's hanger bay.

"How bad is it?"

"Doctor Tarnis is a Sith Lord. He has been since the beginning. And now he plans on using the Planet Prison here on Coruscant."

Immediately the Mon Calamari general looked down at the ground before looking back up with a disappointed look on his face.

"This very troubling indeed. Tarnis knew about all our secret projects, not just the Planet Prison. But that is for another time. Right now we need to focus on stopping the Sith from activating the weapon."

Nodding his head, Tristan saw agent Galon appear on his communicator. "From the blue prints we have on the prison it requires a large amount of energy to charge."

"Where would he go in order to gather that much energy?" Asked the voice of Suthra in the back ground.

"The Jedi Temple,"the Tristan and Kira said at the same time.

"Exactly. I will send word to Master's Din and Kiwiiks who recovered the files from the Rodian thief to turn around and head for the temple. There they will assault the former Jedi grounds with several teams of Republic troopers,"said Galon before the holo-image of Suthra returned once more.

"As for you two, general Garza has informed me that a special forces group called Havoc Squad has just finished a mission inside the Works and can help you two infiltrate the ruins ahead of the primary attack. The person you are looking for is a lieutenant Janks. He and his team should be able to show you another way inside the temple,"he said giving them a brief nod and ended the transmission.

Putting away his communicator, Tristan sighed heavily. "Are you okay my love?"

Turning to his left, he could see the the worried look on his wife's face. "I guess...I mean with all things considered I kinda have to be."

Placing her right hand on top of his left, Kira gave him an encouraging smile. "Just now I will be with you every step."

"I know sweetheart."

Tristan was one of the few Jedi to survive the Sith's attack on the Jedi Temple almost 11 years ago. Going back there wouldn't be easy, but the Jedi knight really didn't have a choice anymore. He wasn't going to let his personal feelings get in the way of stopping Tarnis.

"Hey, were going to pick up T7 near the taxi station,"she said causing him to come back to reality.

Chuckling, Tristan gave his wife a amused look. "It wouldn't be the same without that little astromech droid."

* * *

15 minutes later, the two Jedi knights and the astromech droid landed inside the Works attempting to meet up with Havoc squad.

"This place kinda reminds of Nar Shaddaa ,"said Kira hopping out of the speeder and noticing the dirty and grimy scenery of metal and steel that surrounded them.

"Then you should feel right at hope,"replied Tristan with a grin on his face.

Shaking her head, knight Carsen turned her attention on T7. "Are you able to find Havoc squad's tracking beacon through this mess?"

Giving her a series of sharp beeps, the little astromech droid nodded it's head. "Well my friend... lead the way."

Fallowing their adventurous friend, the two Jedi knights soon found themselves in the heart of the Works. Using the force to hide there prescience from any possible force users in the area they managed to avoid several enemies along the way before running into some trouble.

After dispatching several rogue utility droids, Kira turned off her light saber. "Who knew some maintenance droids could be such a pain in the ass when their programming goes haywire."

"Awe, was that too much of a challenge for you?" Asked her husband in a teasing manner.

Glaring at him, Kira turned to T7 who had suddenly started rolling to the right. "I think he found them."

"What gave that away?"

Ignoring his comment, Kira sprinted forward and jumped high in the air in order to fallow her friend who had taken to the air with his thruster jets and disappeared inside a large cooling pipe. Walking hunched over, the three quickly made there way through the long pipe until coming out at the other end.

"Over there!"Tristan said pointing down to a small battling taking place between Republic and Imperial forces.

Three Republic solders were hunkered down inside a alleyway, while a large group of Imperial troopers and war droids coming in from the north were attempting to dislodge them. Wave after wave of Imperial forces were being gunned down by superior positioning and precise fire of Havoc Squad.

"Do we even need to intervene?" She asked as the heavily armed lieutenant Janks opened up with his heavy cannon killing four troopers and destroying another war droid within seconds.

Smirking, Tristan already had his two light saber handles in his hands. "I am sure they can handle themselves, but time is of the essence my dear."

Knowing he was right Kira grabbed her double blade light saber handle and gave her husband a nod."T7...stay close to me."

Using the force the two Jedi Knights landed behind the incoming Imperial troopers and activated their light sabers. Before the Imperials could turn around Tristan reached out and force pulled two snipers towards him. Thrusting out his two light sabers, he impaled both snipers before quicly pulling them out and jumping over a missile attack fired by a war droid.

Reacting to the droids attack, Kira rolled flipped forward slicing a human woman officer across the back. Upon landing, she extended her one end of her viridian green saber forward stabbing the war droid right in the middle of it's chassis.

Bringing her double blade saber back around, knight Carsen was forced to deflected severed laser shots that were aimed at her body.

(Behind you Kira.)

Looking behind herself, she was greeted by an Imperial heavy trooper armed with vidro sword. Right before she could react he suddenly was shocked by T7, causing his body to fall limp to the ground. Spinning her saber around, Kira stabbed through the trooper's weak neck armor killing him. Pulling her blade out his armor, she saw T7 shoot another two grenadiers in the middle of the chest when suddenly the little astromech droid was knocked off it's feet by a grenade exploding in front of it.

Using the force, Kira put two more war droids into stasis. Sensing a sniper attack coming from the rear, she turned around and was about to raise her saber up when suddenly the sniper was hit right between the eyes. Turning back around, knight Carsen charged forward and removed both of the frozen droids heads with one quick slash of her double bladed saber.

Looking forward, she could see Tristan was busy deflecting blaster bolts from all directions, attempting to keep the enemy's focus on him. In perfect timing that only special training could teach you, Havoc squad moved out from there cover and opened up on the enemy from behind. With in a few seconds later ever last Imperial lay dead, leaving the two groups a chance to final catch there breath.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Asked Kira as she noticed the scuff marks and small pieces of metal that were stuck inside it's chassis.

Rolling forward, T7 gave her a few beeps." Well I am glad you suggest we upgrade your armor then."

Giving the astromech droid a small pat, Kira stood back up and made her way over to Tristan and the others. Holding out his hand for them to stop, lieutenant Janks shoulder his heavy cannon and removed his helmet.

"Lieutenant Caleb Janks,"said the male Zabrak extending a hand to him,"Jedi knight Tristan Rivers."

"This is my partner Jedi knight Kira Carsen. And that little guy is T7-01, but we just call him T7."

Giving each of them a small nod, Havoc's leader turned to the male Cathar wielding a sniper rifle and a female human with a blaster rifle on her back. "This is sergeant Aric Jorgan and Elara Dorne."

"Um...Tristan, we really need to speed this up,"said Kira in a urgent tone, hoping her husband would catch the hint.

"Your right of course Kira. Lieutenant it's important we reach the ruins of the Jedi Temple."

"Calab, we don't have time for this,"added Elara who folded her arms across her chest,"we need to get back to the ship and go after Tavus."

Nodding back at her, Havoc's Squad leader turned to look at Tristan. "My medic officer is right. We sitting on vital information that needs addressing."

"A Sith lord is planning on unleashing a devastating weapon into the atmosphere that would prevent all ship traffic from leaving and landing on Coruscant. So it happens to be in your best interest to also to help us,"said Kira folding her arms across her chest and gave Elara a smug look.

"Well you make an interesting point Jedi. It just so happens we do know of a way to reach the ruins of the temple from here. So I suggest you stay close or will leave you behind."

Heading northwest, they quickly made their way through the Works before emerging through a large pipe that over looked the ruined courtyard. Staring down at the ruins that lay in front her, Kira could feel the pain and anguish of all the dead who had died here 11 years ago.

"You having second thoughts?" Asked sergeant Jorgan who noticed their troubled looks.

Tristan shook his head. "No sergeant. So much death in one area can leave a strong force signature that can be felt in the force. Not to mention I was inside the temple when the Sith attacked Coruscant."

Turning away from his strong gaze, the rest of the Havoc Squad moved up and behind a pile of large rubble. Looking out at the debris once more, Kira turned her attention back on her husband.

(It's not any easier is it?)

(No my love... it's not.)

(Well this time will be different.)

(I hope so.)

"I know so,"she said making him turn and look at her,"I am here remember."

"Trust me Miss Carsen...I haven't forgotten that one."

Smiling back at him, the two Jedi knights and astromech droid moved forward and joined Havoc Squad who was busy doing some recon on the enemy. Dozens of Imperial troopers, droids and Sith were scattered around the large courtyard while a small force was guarding the entrance inside the interior chamber.

"Well I must admit this looks like a suicide mission,"said lieutenant Janks before turning and looking at Tristan.

"Are you saying you scared?"

Chuckling, Caleb gave him an amused look. "A Jedi with a sense of humor. Now that is rare. No Jedi, my team is ready for anything. I was only suggesting we might have a better chance of succeeding if we had a plan."

Pulling out her holo-commicator, Kira called her former master. "Master Kiwiiks were in position."

"Good timing Kira. Our Republic forces just arrived and were ready to strike."

"Okay be safe and may the force be with you."

"And with you my former padawan,"said the blue image of the Jedi Master before she deactivated the holo-commicator.

Smiling back at her, Tristan turned his gaze on Havoc Squad again. "You honestly didn't think we would just go in guns blazing without a plan."

"Well Jedi like to think they can do anything...so you never know?"

"I think you have been watching too many vids."

Suddenly a large explosion coming from the east silencing everyone. The Imperial's and Sith reaction was instantaneous, as they all started moving towards the east giving them a clear lane up to the entrance of the interior part of the ruined Temple.

"Now's our chance...Charge!"Shouted Tristan with his viridian green light saber pointing towards to the temple ruins.

Hopping over the pile of rubble they were hiding behind, Kira moved in sync with her husband. Reaching the steps that would lead them up to the interior part of the temple, two Sith marauders suddenly dropped down in front of them and turned on their twin red light sabers.

Spinning around her viridian green sabers, Kira was forced to go on the defensive as the woman's fast and furious strikes started to make her back peddle. Avoiding the stabbing attempted the marauder tried with her right saber, Kira knocked aside the Sith's left side and kicked the woman in the chest. Sticking out her left hand, she tried to hit opponent with a force push but instead the marauder rolled out of the way. Hopping back on her feet, the Sith engaged Kira once more while a small group of Imperial troopers emerged from the temple and passed right by them and started fighting Havoc Squad and T7.

Hoping over her opponent, Kira raised her blade over her and blocked the double over head strike the marauders. Reaching out with the force, she summoned a large piece of rubble and sent it flying at her opponent's back. Sensing the debris coming, the Sith turned around and cut the ruble in half.

Rolling forward, knight Carsen ducked the double sweeping attack she tried with her twin red sabers. Stopping directly on the marauders side, she impaled the Sith through the ride side. The female human dropped her light sabers and fell to the ground as Kira pulled out her green saber. Looking to her right, she watched Tristan cut the male pure blooded Sith across the chest before bringing around his cyan blue saber and take off his head.

Turing around she could see Havoc Squad had just finished wiping out the Imperial forces that were sent at them.

"We need to keep moving!" Shouted Tristan back to her.

Using the force to try and keep up, Kira spotted her husband heading for a large blast door that was closing fast. Sliding on the ground, she watched him barely make it inside before the large door slammed shut in front of her.

"Tristan! Tristan can you hear me?" She asked him through the large doors but got no response.

(Kira I am okay.)

(I can't through. Is there a switch?)

(No, not that I can see from here.)

"T7...see if you can try and open this door!"

Rolling forward, the little astromech droid approached the large blast door. "You can't because the controls are fried from this side."

"Damn it!" She yelled pounding on the door.

(Tristan we can't open the door from this side.)

(Okay, I will see what I can find in here.)

"Incoming enemies!" Yelled lieutenant Janks pointing to a fresh group of reinforcements coming the left side of the temple.

Sensing the dark side prescience of a Sith apprentice was leading the attack, Kira grabbed her double blade saber once more and activated it.

(We've got company. Tristan it's up to you. Stop Tarnis.)

(Okay...I love you.)

(I love you,) she said before turning around and charging forward at wave of enemies.

* * *

Knowing he had to trust that Kira would be okay with out him, knight Rivers proceed forward traversing the once majestic temple he called home. Moving along the narrow hallway, Tristan could see he was fast approaching the old council chambers. Going down a small flight of stairs, he could see Tarnis standing in front of holo-transmitted with four people's images staring down at him.

"I am departing Coruscant now father. The Planet Prison deploys in minutes. The Republic will have no choice but to surrounded."

"You return to me as a hero of the Empire my son. Your victory is complete,"said the image of Darth Angral.

"Not if I have anything to say about."

Chuckling, the heavily augmented Lord Sadic pointed at him. "A shame you couldn't even sense the fool approaching."

"Ah you. Have you come to die here Jedi. Like so many of your brethren did 11 years ago?" He asked reaching down and turning on his red light saber.

Narrowing his eyes, Tristan grabbed his viridian green light saber and turned it on. "I was 12 years old when the Sith attacked the Jedi temple here on Coruscant. I haven't forgotten what I saw on that day, but I will not let you goad me into recklessness. I will give you one more chance...surrender and you may yet live."

"It's fitting then that you meet your end here. So you will forgive me if I don't offer you the same opportunity,"he fired back with a smug look on his face.

"Channel your rage my son. Don't let this Jedi trash ruin everything you have worked for."

"Your blood flows through me father. I will destroy this Jedi and watch Coruscant bow before your knees,"said the Sith lord before he raised his left hand and shot a small crackle of force lightening at him.

Bringing up his green saber, knight Rivers blocked the lightening. Raising his left hand, Tristan fired force lightening back at the Sith lord, forcing him to bring up his red saber to block it as well. Lowering his red blade, Tarnis gave him a curious look.

"Something wrong Sith?" He asked by raising his blade and spinning around hitting his blade.

But the attack was just a feint, as Tristan brought around his right hand and hit Tarnis with a strong force push. Which sent the Sith lord flying backwards until he hit the console that he was using to contact his father and his apprentices. Dropping his light saber, the Sith lord crumbled to the ground.

"Get up now!" Shouted Darth Angral to his son.

Standing up, Tarnis spit some blood out of his mouth and summoned his saber to his hand once more. "Don't get cocky Jedi. You caught me off guard. I promise you that won't happen again."

Spinning his green blade around, Tristan raised so that it was at the right side of his head. "Come prove it then my lord."

Charging forward, Tarnis started attacking him with powerful strikes, attempting to knock him off balance. Using Soresu, he was able to stand his ground and prevent the Sith from moving him backwards. Sensing the Sith's frustrate level raising, Tristan knocked one of his attacks down, and spun around backhanded him across the face.

Knocking him back, it gave the Jedi knight the chance to switch to his unique variant of Ataru. Using the force, he did a series of side flips while swinging his green saber at the same time. The fast and furiousness of his attacks put the proud Sith lord on the defensive. Coming out of side flips, Tristan ducked the wide swing aimed at his head and responded by slashed the Sith across the chest.

Looking down at his light saber wound, Tarnis glared at him. "Use your anger my son! Let it fuel your dark side power!"

Sensing the dark side energy growing in his opponent, Tristan brought up a force shield and blocked the Sith lords attempt to use fear and dread to enter his mind. Once he realized his force attack didn't work, Tarnis jumped forward and tried to cut in half with an over head strike. Raising his blade, he was able to block the attack. Before the Sith could hit the ground, knight Rivers used his opponent's own momentum against him and swung his blade up in the air.

Rolling backwards, Tarnis dodged his attack and reached up to grab his light saber out of the air. Activating his red blade once again, Tristan jumped high in the air. Turning around, the Sith struck out with a barrage of force lightening but was surprised when he hit nothing but a ruined pillar.

Landing behind him, he spun around and cleave Tarnis in half with one quick stroke of his viridian green light saber. The surprised look on the dead Sith lord's face remain ever after his body split into two separate halves. Turning off his saber, Tristan calmly walked forward and began shutting down the Planet Prison.

"Jedi filth you have killed my son,"said the blue image of darth Angral.

"He will die for this master,"added the pure blooded Sith Praven,"I will see to this personally."

"You have no idea what you have unleashed Jedi. There is no where you can hide to escape my vengeance."

Looking behind him, Tristan could see Kira and T7 fast approaching. "I didn't want to kill your son, but he left me no choice."

"Spoken like a true slave to the Jedi code. I will destroy everything you hold dear. Billions will die because of you."

"We already control your secret weapon facilities, all that power is ours now,"said the Sith lord Nefarid in a arrogant tone.

"My son's death will be avenged on the entire Republic. And you will become my personal slave before I let you die."

"I won't let that happen Angral. If you truly have a grudge with me, then will settle this one on one. But leave everyone else out of this"he said crossing his arms and giving the Sith a hard look.

Glaring back at him, Darth Angral activated his light saber. "Never! My anger runs deeper than that Jedi trash. I will make millions suffer and they will know it was because of you! Tell your pathetic masters that Darth Angral has returned. This time there will be no mercy."

And with that Angral ended the transmission. "Such a charmer...I miss him already,"added Kira in a sarcastic tone.

"You always know to lighten the mood dear."

"Well you know me,"she replied with a smile on her face,"I was one to never be the stuck up type like most Jedi are."

Laughing, Tristan was about to kiss her when Tristan sensed Havoc Squad along with Master's Din and Kiwiiks coming down the narrow hallway.

(Later...your all mind.)

(Damn right,) she said grinning back at him before turning and seeing the rest of the Republic forces enter the council chambers.

* * *

Laying on the bed that she and Tristan shared inside his ship, Kira was busy skimming through some of the local News on the holo-network. After taking a shower and changing into some more relaxed clothes, Kira was ready for some rest.

"Did you miss me?" Asked Tristan as he shut the door behind him.

Setting down her data pad, she pretended to think about it. "Well now that you mention it, maybe a little bit."

Chuckling, Tristan took off his dark green robe and set it inside the closet. Taking off his armor, boots, and gloves he placed them next to hers. Closing the closet, Tristan took off his utility belt and set on top of the night stand that was on his side of the bed before sitting down beside her.

"Oh lieutenant Janks and the rest of Havoc Squad wanted to pass along how much we impressed them. And that if they ever need Jedi support, will be one of the first they call."

"Oh how lovely,"she replied with a nonchalant look on her face.

Smiling, Tristan gave her a quick wink. "You know me my love, making friends and enemies all in the same day."

"So...I am taking it will quite busy very soon."

Nodding his head, Tristan lay down next to her. "You can say that. Master Satele was a little upset the general Suthra didn't tell the council about the secret weapon's facilities. So now together they are going to be decoding how much Tarnis transferred to his father. Meanwhile, the general is looking into that threat one of Angral's apprentices said about controlling our weapon projects. So for the time being were are to be ready to move out at a moment's notice."

"Story of my life,"she said laying her head on his chest,"but at least we have each other."

"Indeed sweetheart. Your right about that,"he said leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

Snuggling up next to the man she loved, Kira had found the peace in her life that the Jedi had always preached to her about. It was hard coming to the Jedi at the age of 14, while most were brought between the ages of 1 through 8. Not to mention the difficult times she had trying to just survive on Nar Shaddaa. While she understood the Jedi's caution when it came to emotions like anger, sorrow and hatred. She would never understood why they refused to embrace the idea of love, just because it came with a few strings attached to it.

"Do you think will always be at war with Sith."

"I hope not. But something tells me the Sith and Imperial army aren't going to go quietly off into the sunset. I have a bad feeling a lot more Republic forces and Jedi are going to perish before this conflict ends,"he said with a somber look on his face.

Lifting up her head, Kira met his blue eyed gaze. "Just promise me this Tristan. If something were to happen to me, don't given to the dark side. I know it won't be easy, as I can only imagine how painful it will feel to lose you. But we owe to each other if nothing else, to not give in."

Reaching down, he grabbed her left hand and took in his. "I promise."

"And I promise as well."

Looking down at there joined hands, Kira only wished it would be that easy to resist such temptations. "Hey,"he replied while slowly lifting her chin back up,"don't worry about that right now. We're both alive and kicking. Whose knows what tomorrow may bring, but I trust in the force as much as I trust you. So if you don't mind, I am going to start kissing you and see where that leads."

"I have no idea what your talking about?" She asked before Tristan closed the distant between her and kissed her with passion.

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


	11. Saving the Padawan

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 11

Saving the Padawan

"Heading back to Tython already Master?"Asked Tristan to the holo-image of his former Jedi master Kayer Luse.

"Not quite yet, but I do need to leave the system. And how many times do I have to tell you...call me Kayer. Your not my padawan anymore."

"Sorry master,"he said with a smile on his face,"you know how my memory comes and goes."

Shaking her head, Jedi master Luse offered him an amused look. "And here I thought Kira would have beat some sense into that thick head of yours after all these years."

"Trust me Master Luse...it's a work in progress,"added Kira with a sly grin on her face.

"What a surprise, my partner and my former master are teaming up on me? Like that's never happen before."

Laughing, the holo image of Kayer had to wipe a tear away from her eye before she continued. "I am glad to see you still have that sense of humor. You know I was worried you might have lost it since became a big bad Jedi knight."

"As if my friend. I have often found a well placed joke can lighten the mood of even the most tense of situations. Kinda like how I distracted that spice dealer giving you time to sneak up and disarm that crime boss,"he said with an amused smile on his face.

Staring at him for a moment, Master Luse nodding her head in agreement. "Fair enough Tristan, you got me on that one. Anyways, it was a pleasure to finally work with you again, even if it was only for a day."

"Likewise Kayer."

"If you ever need anything Tristan, and I mean anything...don't ever hesitate to call me okay?"

"I won't master, I promise."

Giving them a bright smile, Master Luse ended the transmission. Turning off the holo-commicator on his ship, Tristan turned around to see Kira smiling at him. "Well it appears you two had fun on Nar Shaddaa."

"I wouldn't call it fun my love. More like wading through the filth in order to stop a crime boss from unknowingly unleashing a sample of Rakghoul plague upon the smuggler's moon."

"Fair enough."

"You could have joined us if you really wanted too?"

Shaking head her, Kira folded her arms across her chest. "Someone might have noticed me. Besides, you two didn't need me?"

"That's not true. I always need you."

Sighing, Kira shook her head at him. "That's not what I meant you know it. But, thank you for saying that anyways."

"I could think of other ways to thank you,"he said giving her a mischievous grin," that's if you will let me?"

Chuckling, knight Carsen turned and gave him a small wink before heading down the hall and inside there shared room. "C2, hold all of my calls. I don't want to be interrupted unless it's urgent."

"Yes master. Shall I prepare dinner for you and Miss Carsen tonight?"Asked the maintenance droid.

"No. I think we can handle ourselves tonight."

"Of course master. As always I am here to serve."

Giving the droid a small wave, Tristan calmly walked down the hall and entered the room. Looking around the room he saw his wife sitting on the small table that had a holo-terminal on it. On the sides of the desk was a collection of random personal affects they had along with a one picture of them. It was taken on the day they both became Jedi knights. In it, Tristan and Kira were standing in front of a large water fall smiling.

Taking off his dark green robe, Tristan hung it inside their shared closet. Closing the closet door, he took off his utility belt and placed it next to Kira's on a nearby nightstand. Keeping his eyes on his wife the Jedi knight could sense she was waiting for something.

(I can sense your apprehension my love.)

(And I wonder why that is?)

Turning around in her chair, Kira reached behind her and let her hair out of the small pony tail she wore high on her head. Grinning back at her, Tristan made sure to hide the gift behind his back.

"Your up to something?"

"What gave that away?"

"Because sweetheart...your grinning like an idiot,"she said raising eyebrow at him.

Nodding back at her, Tristan brought his hands around to the front showing her a small package. "Happy 24th birthday my love."

Handing her the gift, Tristan quickly sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for her unwrapped it. Carefully Kira tore off the brown paper showing a hand held orrery that lay in her lap. Activating the orrery, the images of core worlds and all there stars appeared in front of her.

"It's beautiful,"she said watching the planets circling around the stars.

"Well I figure someone as beautiful as you deserved something that comes close to your standards."

Placing the Orrery on the desk, Kira stood up and walked over to him. Looking up at her, knight Carsen gave him a seductive grin before climbing onto his lap. Reaching under reddish blue skirt, Tristan placed his hands on her smooth hips.

"You know how sexy you are right?"

"Just shut up and kiss me you wonderful man,"she said before crushing her lips against his.

Responding back to the passion filled kiss, Tristan moved his hands around and cupped her firm ass. Moaning into his mouth, Kira purposely pressed herself against his rapidly increasing erection. While there tongues were busy jockeying for position knight Rivers brought his hands around to her front. Moving aside her silk panties, he began to gently rub her slit causing her to shudder from his touch.

After toying with her for a minute Tristan finally inserted a finger inside her heat. Her response was instantaneous, as she closed her eyes and moaned even louder. Continuing with his fingering, Tristan made sure to switch up by adding another finger inside her wet tunnel. Increasing the thrusting of his fingers he found it difficult to get even further inside her while he was busy holding her panties aside.

Stopping his ministrations, Kira opened her eyes with a look of disappointment on her face. "I was so close you asshole!"

Instead of responding Tristan pulled her panties down to her thighs before using the force to removing them the rest of the way. Reinserting his fingers into her dripping core, he once again started with his ministrations. Knowing that she was close already he moved his fingers fast and deep inside her. While his right hand was busy fingering her pussy, Tristan moved his left hand under her love sleeve shirt and cupped her left breast. Gently massaging her breast through her bra, Kira started to moan even more.

"Right there! Keep going Tristan!"

Using her words as encouragement knight Rivers went into over drive, by reaching as far as he could with his fingers inside her. Kneading her breast even more roughly, Tristan slipped a hand beneath her bra to finally get access to her C-cup chest.

Instantly he felt her claim down onto his fingers holding his hand in place. Looking up, he could see she had her eyes closed as the intense organism ripped through her body. Slowly he pulled out his fingers from core causing her to open her eyes once more.

"See...I don't disappoint sweetheart,"he said with a cocky grin on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Kira grabbed the helm of her reddish blue shirt and lifted it over her head. Using the force, she unclasped her red lacy bra and flung it aside. Without warning, Kira grabbed the helm of his two shirts and pulled them out of his waist. Wanting to help her Tristan shrugged off his long sleeve black tunic before raising his hands up so that she could slide his white under shirt off.

With the both of them naked from the waist up, Tristan grabbed her by waist and flung her on the bed. Climbing on top of her, he made sure to press his manhood against her panty less core. Giggling back at him, he started sucking on her neck while using his hands to knead her firm breasts. Once he was done with her neck Tristan turned his attention to her collar.

Making her moan once again, he continued to suck on a sensitive spot he found on her years ago. By now he was painfully hard, but despite his aching desire to bury himself as far as he could inside her Tristan wanted to pleasure his wife more for her birthday.

Taking his mouth of her collar, knight Rivers finally move down and took her right nipple in his mouth.

"Oh god,"she moaned out load as she started running her hands through his short brown hair.

After giving the right breast some treatment, he quickly switched to the left and took her other nipple in his mouth. Enjoying the sounds he was hearing out of his wife, Tristan kept up switching between each breast trying to drive her crazy. Finally a few minutes later he took his attention away from her breasts to look up at her.

"Now!" She practically yelled at him answering the question he was asking with his look.

Grinning ear to ear knight Rivers stood up and started taking off the rest of his clothes. Once he had removed the rest of the clothes, he looked to see a naked Kira beckoning him to her. Walking forward, he easily slide between her legs and aligned his penis with her vagina before slowly pushing inside her dripping core.

Moving slowly at first, he was suddenly pulled down by his wife so that he was face to face with her. "Tristan for the love of god make love to me!"

For Tristan this was music to his ears. Giving into his desire to please her, he started thrusting fast and hard inside her. Kira responded by wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to reach even deeper inside her aching body. Holding off his climax as long as he could, he hoped her strong squeezing clenches were a sign that she was close as well.

"Don't stop! Don't you fucking stop!" She yelled wrapping her arms around his back.

Using all his willpower Tristan went into overdrive, plowing into her body with powerful deep thrusts. A few seconds later he felt her claim hard down onto him allowing him to finally let go. Burying his manhood as far as it would go, Tristan exploded inside her. Shooting several bursts of semen inside her womb, he could feel her holding onto him for dear life while her intense organism spread through her body.

Collapsing on top of her, Tristan felt exhausted. "Your amazing."

"No my love... your the amazing one,"she told him between her rapid breaths.

Pulling himself up, he leaned down and gave his wife another kiss before pulling himself out of her. Laying down on the pillows of their bed, Tristan pulled his wife close to his warm naked body. Laying her head on his chest, he instinctively wrapped his arm around while pulling the cover over them.

"Tristan...I love you so much. Your everything I have ever wanted in my life."

Smiling, he placed a small kiss on the top of her brown hair. "I love you too Kira. No matter what I will always love, I promise. Now lets get some sleep. I don't know about you but I am kinda tired,"he said with a smile on his face before looking down to see Kira had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kira still felt sleepy but the urge to go to the bathroom was overpowering her. Reluctantly, she pulled away from her husband's warm prescience and stood up. Looking around the room she managed to find her panties and bra. Putting them on she went over to there shared closet and pulled out her new white folded robe. Making sure the robe covered up her body, Kira gave Tristan's sleeping form one last look before leaving their room.

After using the bathroom, knight Carsen stopped by the mess hall and grabbed some special Coruscant berry flavored fruit juice she loved so much. Putting away the bottle, Kira spotted C2 standing in the doorway.

"Is there anything I can do for you Miss Carsen?"

Shaking her head, she offered the maintenance droid a smile. "No thank you C2."

Walking past the droid, Kira wanted to go back to bed when suddenly the holo-commicator that was near the hanger suddenly went off.

"We are receiving a distress call from the nearby planet of Nal Hutta. They are using level 5 Jedi master clearance Miss Carsen,"said C2 who had practically sprinted from the mess hall in order to tell her this info.

(Tristan wake up!)

(Huh! What's going?) He answered back in a surprised tone inside her head.

(Were receiving a coded Jedi distress call.)

(Okay, I will be out as soon as I find my boxers and pants.)

"Should I accept the call Miss?"

"Do it C2."

Suddenly the blue holo-image of Jedi master Nomen Karr appeared. Kira knew a little about him. How he somehow managed to infiltrate the ranks of the Sith order and provide vital information for the Republic and Jedi Order. But after his mission was comprised by the Darth Baras, he made it his life's work to root out any potential Sith that were inside the Republic's ranks.

"Master Karr...this is Jedi knight Kira Carsen of the Kayer Ackonora. We are receiving your transmission."

Immediate the strained face of the aged Jedi master zeroed in on her. "How close are you to Nal Hutta?"

"Were docked in the orbital space station Gobba the Glorious above Nar Shaddaa,"she said as Tristan emerged from their room with his navy green valorous sentinel robe around his body.

"Jedi knight Tristan Rivers here, please Master Karr...continue."

Nodding at the pair, the Jedi master began to pace back and forth. "My padawan Jaesa Willsaam foolishly challenged a Sith warrior who has been pursing her for a while now to one on one battle. The moment I found out I sensed something was wrong. Instead I sent Jedi knights Zylixx and Ulldin to take care of this threat. That was over 24 hours ago...I fear they both have become one with the force."

"Do you need us to check this out?" Asked Tristan with a confident look on his face.

Nomen shook his head. "No my fellow Jedi. I need you to get Jaesa off Nal Hutta. She is key in uncovering the Sith spies that are inside the Republic and Order. I have arranged for a duel with Darth Baras here to end this once and for all. Hopefully this will allow you to get her off world and back to Tython."

"What about you?" Asked Kira trying her best to hide her concern.

"Don't worry about me knight Carsen. All that matters is that you get Jaesa off world. I am uploading her coordinates now,"he said right before a large explosion on the Jedi master's end suddenly cut off there transmission.

"Master Karr! Can you still here us?"

"I am afraid master the transmission has be severed on his end."

Sighing, Kira ran a hand through her medium long brown hair. "C2, did you manage to get the coordinates?"

Nodding it's metal head, the maintenance droid walked over to the holo-commicator and uploaded them. "Yes Miss Carsen. I believe these coordinates are located off docking bay A 124 inside a small building right in front of a large warehouse."

"Okay we have our assignment. C2, I want to go and inform T7 about our mission."

"Yes master."

Turning to look at her, Kira gave him a small nod. "Come on sweetheart. We need to change if we plan fighting a Sith."

Arriving on the smog filled capital planet of Hutt space, Kira raised her hood on her folded white robes hoping it would cover up the bad smell. Along with a gray long sleeve tunic, matching long skirt, brown gloves and brown boots, she hopped the terrible smell wouldn't saturate her new robes. To her right, Tristan was wearing his new Valorous sentinel vestment robes. The robe was a navy green color with a dark gray overlay vest. Underneath his vest was a matching long sleeve tunic with black gloves. Along with light brown leggings, black boots and his Echani battle armor, Kira thought he looked incredible dashing in his new robes.

"Well let's not waist any more time. T7...lead the way my friend,"said Tristan to the astromech droid they trusted with their lives.

Giving him a quick beep, T7 happily rolled forward away from docking bay A 124. Moving around the numerous docked vessels, the trio headed for the southern exit and onto the streets. Passing several vendors who were trying to sell there wares as soon as people emerged from the docking bay they fallowed the large street for a half block before turning right.

Entering a small quarters district, the two Jedi knights and astromech droid weren't surprised to see the sight of desperate living all around them. Humans, Nikto, Vodrans, and Klatooinian were packed into these tiny buildings all the while spice dealers and pimps were busy spreading the depravity of the entire sector.

Fallowing there little friend, Kira and Tristan approached a small building that was next to a large warehouse. Immediately they were stopped by a Nikto warrior who wield a worn blaster shotgun and damaged Tarisan combat armor.

"Halt humans. This sector of Azue town belongs to Hutla the lesser. No visitors unless your willing to offer us something,"he said eying her body with a lust filled gaze.

Looking at her husband, Kira offered him a smile in return before turning her attention on the guard. "You will let us pass,"she said by waving her hand in front of her and using affect mind on him.

"I will let you pass."

"You are going home because you feel sick."

"I suddenly feel sick. I should go home,"he repeated before leaving the front door and heading down the street.

Nodding back at her, Tristan used the force to open the door slowly for them to pass through. Reaching out there the force she could sense another force prescience close by. But instead this force signature was different, it was a little more darker than she would have thought for a Jedi padawan.

(Someone's here.)

(I agree. Fan out.)

Moving inside the small building, Kira widen her force perception to include the warehouse right next to the small apartment. It was then she sensed it.

"Above you!"

Turning around, knight Carsen spotted a young green skinned Twi'lek wielding a blue light saber lunge at her husband. With his back to the attacker, Kira was prepared to reach out with the force when suddenly he turned around and hit the Twi'lek with a strong force push. Being caught off guard, the light saber wielding teenager was knocked out the window of the 2nd floor before impacting the side of the warehouse.

Racing outside, Kira was surprised to find their attacker was already gone despite the small dent her body had made into the side of the metal wall.

"Who the hell was that?" She asked her husband who had jumped out the window and landed next to her.

Instead of responding, Tristan ran a hand through his goatee. "I don't know Kira. But for some reason her force prescience seem familiar to me."

"That's a little disturbing."

"Tell me about it."

"Well it appears Jaesa isn't here either. You don't think she disobeyed her master for a second time and went after him."

Sighing, Tristan gave her a concerned look. "I believe so," he added pulling out his holo-commicator,"C2, come in?"

"Yes master. How can I serve you?"

"Before the transmission was cut were you able to locate Jedi master Karr's location?"

"Of course I was. Sending you the coordinates right now."

After waiting for a few moments, Tristan finally looked up. "Where about 15 minutes away from the private hanger bay that master Karr was using to send his distress signal."

"Well lets get moving. The longer we stand around here with our light sabers up our butts the better the chances of the Sith have of captured Jaesa or worse...killing her."

* * *

Moving as fast as they could the two Jedi knights and astromech droid managed to get to the private hanger within 10 minutes. Immediately Tristan could sense something was wrong. What troubled him the most was the fact he couldn't sense Master Karr or Jaesa at all. Despite the fact he assumed Darth Baras dark side powers was the cause, he still should be able to sense their light side signatures through the force now that they were so close by.

(I can't sense anything?)

(Me neither. Keep hiding your force prescience.)

(Agreed.)

"T7, stay close,"added Kira to there astromech droid who gave her a quite chirp.

Edging along the sides of the hanger, the trio did there best to remain hidden. All the way they could hear sounds of an intense argument before suddenly they felt Jedi master Nomen Karr become one with the force. But the thing that troubled Tristan the most was the fact that the Jedi master's prescience felt darker than he remembered.

Moving around a large shuttle, they spotted the dead body of Master Karr laying face down on the concrete platform. Directly in front of them Jaesa was on her knees in front of a pure blood Sith warrior. Wearing a long black Sith robe, red Mandalorian body armor, black tunic, dark brown leggings and black boots the Sith very much looked the part of a dark side warrior.

Directly behind the Sith warrior was a blue skinned Twi'lek and a imperial captain, both who seem content to watch the scene unfold in front of them.

"Now that you have killed your former master, I will accept you as my new apprentice,"added the towering Sith,"you may rise Jaesa."

"Thank you master,"she said slowly standing back up on her feet once again.

While Tristan and Kira were still trying to wrap there minds around what they were seeing, he suddenly felt the prescience of person who attacked him inside the building only minutes ago. Without warning, she forced leaped behind the cover she was using and attempted to strike the Sith while his back was turned.

But the warrior was too fast for her and easily side stepped her clumsy attack. Turning on his bronze colored light saber, the pure blooded Sith swung down at angle. Leaping back at the last second, the padawan managed to avoid the death blow but was cut across the right eye near the corner.

Ignoring her wound, the angry Padawan charged again. Thrusting out her hand she attempted to hit him with a force push. Using his own devastating force powers, the Sith warrior easily knocked her push aside. Finally reaching the Sith, the Twi'lek attacked him with everything she had. But despite her best efforts to kill her opponent he was too strong for her. Without backing up once he easily parried her attacks, cutting down the Pure Blood Sith sliced off her right hand at the wrist.

Screaming in pain, she dropped to her knees in front of the warrior as her saber blue saber deactivated inside her severed hand. "Go ahead and do it you bastard."

Chuckling, the Sith pointed his bronze blade at her throat. "Not yet you foolish girl. I must ask why you are so determined to die?"

Holding onto her stump of a wrist, the teenager Jedi narrowed her eyes. "You killed my master Ulldin. He saved me from a life of slavery on Sleheyron, and I will not rest until his murderer has seen justice."

Spinning around his bronze blade, the pure blood Sith stuck out his left hand. Immediately her left hand went around her throat as the Sith increased the pressure of his force choke on her.

"Go to hell!" She managed to yell out while being strangely.

(Tristan.)

Standing up, Tristan reached out with the force and pulled the injured padawan away from the Sith warrior's grasp. Catching her body, he gently placed her on the ground.

"Kira...look after her. I will handle this Sith."

Giving him a concerned look at first, his wife finally nodded and went to look after the unconscious Padawan.

Walking forward, Tristan calmly approached the Sith and his companions. "You Jedi are like roaches. Crush one and another crawls out of the wood works."

"And you Sith are like a virus, consuming everything until there's nothing left but emptiness."

Right away knight Rivers could see the surprised look on the Pure blood Sith's face from his comment.

"I will handle this Jedi my lord," said the imperial captain pulling out his blaster rifle.

Using the force, Tristan easily disarmed the Imperial officer. "No, stay your grenade's Vette,"replied the warrior to the blue skinned Twi'lek who reluctantly put away her grenades.

"Let me handle this Jedi knight and his friends master?" Asked Jaesa with a pleading look in her eyes.

Crossing his arms, the Sith never took his eyes on him. Giving her a nod, Jaesa bowed in front of him before turning on her double bladed yellow light saber.

"I came here to rescue you Jaesa."

Shaking her head, the now apprentice twirl around her light saber. "All my life, I've felt kept and confined. Always having to watch what I say, treating emotion as the enemy. The dark side has freed me from these shackles. I would rather die than go back with you and that hypocritically Order you cry back too."

Sighing heavily, Tristan watched as the former Jedi padawan charge forward at him. Remaining calm, he could sense that Jaesa was allowing her anger to cloud her judgment. Using this knowledge against her, he easily dodged her wild swings. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of her double blade handle with his right hand. Holding her blades horizontal, knight Rivers back hand her across the face. Spinning around, he delivered a heel kick to the side of her head sending the apprentice to the ground.

Holding her now deactivated light saber handle in his hand, Tristan tossed the yellow blade backwards to T7 who easily snatched it out of thin air. Looking up at him, Jaesa flipped herself back up and was about to summoned the blue light saber that the injured padawan dropped when Tristan hit her in the back with a blast of force lightening.

The barrage of lightening sent her fly backwards until the pure blood Sith used the force to catch her. "Captain Quinn...I want you to escort Jaesa back to the ship."

"Yes sir,"he said when the Sith warrior slowly dropped the injured apprentice down to the ground.

Looking up his master, Jaesa immediately turned her gaze to the ground before the Imperial captain helped her back to her feet once again. Tristan didn't want her to get away, but he knew the Sith that was standing in front of him was going to be no pushover. And if he wanted to survive this duel he would have to focus all his attention on him.

Lowering his hood, Tristan summoned his two light sabers into his hands. "Your move Sith,"he replied turning on his cyan blue and viridian green sabers.

Grabbing his other light saber handle off his belt, the warrior ignited his bronze and red colored blades. "Before we begin...I wish to know your name."

"Tristan Rivers."

Nodding his head, the Sith spun around his blades. "Raiken Dezlur is my name. And that will be the last thing you will know before you die Jedi."

Relaxing his muscles, Tristan slowed his breathing and attempted to center himself. In a blur the Sith charged forward and reached him with in a second. Raising his blades over his head in a shape of an X, he barely had time to block the attack. The force that was behind the blow sent shock waves through his body and into the ground. Still reeling from the strong blow, Tristan looked up to see the Sith attacking him in a series of spinning over head attacks. With each successful attack he was gradually being beaten down until he was knocked down to one knee.

Realizing the Sith was using form 5 Djem So the Jedi knight finally so his opening and rolled to the right, dodging the red saber that was aimed at his head. In a crouched position he swung out and kicked the legs out from under the Sith, sending him crashing onto his back. Trying to press his advantage, Tristan attempted to force leap over his opponent. Before he could leap over him the Pure Blood Sith hit him with a force push in mid air.

Being launched in the air, the Jedi knight responded by throwing his cyan light saber down at the Sith. Stopping his own force to stop his momentum, Tristan saw Dezlur duck at the last second and barely dodged his saber attack. Using the force, he landed on one knee and raised his left hand in the air to catch his cyan light saber.

Staring at the Sith, Tristan could sense he was about to charge him again. But this time he was going to turn the tables on the strong warrior. Force sprinting forward, Tristan went into a series of side flips all the while spinning his blades around. The blazing speed of his attacks forced Dezlur to back pedal as he had troubled countering his unique form of Ataru. Swinging his blades around at such a furious and unpredictable pace, the warrior had no choice but to go on the defensive.

Sensing the piece of metal coming his way, knight Rivers swung his cyan blade to the left and cut the large piece of debris in half. Putting his viridian green blade behind his back, he blocked the quick slash of his opponents red saber. Turning around, Tristan ducked the second slash attempt from his bronze colored light saber. Hoping to goad the Sith into attacking him, Tristan thrust both of his blades forward. The feint attack worked as Dezlur easily countered his attack and knocked his impaling attempt to the right side. Thinking he was off balance, the Sith swung down at him from the left side. Rolling backwards, Tristan easily dodged the attack while slashing up with his blades, managing to cut the proud warrior across his Mandalorian armor.

Looking at him with a stern gaze, both Dezlur and Tristan reared back and hit each other with a massive force push. Being blown back Tristan found himself impacting the front of the shuttle he had passed coming into the hanger.

Slumping down to the ground, Tristan could feel his ribs on his back were screaming out at him. Using the force to dull the pain, he stood back up once more. Looking to his right, he spotted the confident look on his wives face staring back at him.

(Kick his ass my love.)

(I will.)

Smiling, knight Rivers calmly walked forward to see his opponent was spitting some blood on the ground.

"Your far stronger than I anticipated."

"Likewise Sith."

"But that won't save you. All you are doing is delaying the inevitable,"he told him raising his bronze blade over his head while having his red blade out away from his body.

Mirroring his opponent, Tristan prepared himself to fight the Sith warrior using form VII Juyo. Staring at each other for a brief moment both Jedi and Sith charged forward. Attacking with blazing speed and strength, neither man was able to gain the upper hand. One moment Tristan was attacking, the next he was forced to go on the defensive. As more and more time went on knight Rivers could feel his body starting to fatigue from the continuous effort of battling the Sith at such a strenuous pace.

Rearing back, Tristan swung both of his blades over his head just when Dezlur did the same. Crashing into his light sabers, Tristan tried to overpower his opponent.

"I can sense your strength failing you Jedi."

"Your not doing well either Sith,"he added in a strained tone.

Giving him a serious look, the Sith tried to overpower him by pushing his blades into his body. But instead Tristan refused to back down and countered his strength with his own. Despite his arms and legs were screaming at him from fatigue, he could sense the proud warrior's frustration level growing with each passing second. It was then off in the distance they could the feint noise of several large aircraft approaching.

Looking up towards the sky, Tristan and Dezlur reluctantly pulled away from each other. He could sense the prescience of a large squad of guards coming there way, as the Hutt's don't like when Sith and Jedi use there capital planet for a playground.

"This isn't over Jedi."

"On that I think we can agree."

Giving him one last look, the Sith warrior turned off his light sabers and gave Vette a signal before they both disappeared from view. Putting away his own light sabers, Tristan retreated back to his wife and T7.

"T7, how much time do we have before we are they arrive?" Asked Kira to her little friend.

Giving them a series of small beeps, she nodded her head. "Okay we've got about 30 seconds before we're surrounded."

Picking up the unconscious padawan, Tristan slung her body over his left shoulder. Walking over to the corpse of Jedi master Nomen Karr, he slung his body over his other shoulder. "Come on...were done here."

* * *

Coming out of hyperspace, Kira could see the familiar sight of Corellia staring back at her. "T7 keep the ship on a steady route to Tython. Let me know when we approach the planet."

Being plugged into the Defender's navigation, the astromech droid replied back with a short chirp. "I know my friend. Or else I wouldn't have trusted you as my co-pilot."

Leaving T7-01 to guide there ship back home, Kira went back to the ships holo-commicator. Entering the right coordinates she attempted to reach the Jedi council and more specifically grand master Satele Shan. Waiting patiently for a minute, Kira was actually a little surprised to see the holo-image of the grand master staring back at her.

"How can I help you knight Carsen?" Asked the grand master in a warm tone.

Taking a deep breath, Kira placed her hands behind her back. "Jedi master Nomen Karr is dead master. Apparently the apprentice of Darth Baras had been hounding his padawan Jaesa Willsaam for some time. So when he challenged the Sith to a one on one duel, he tasked us to retrieve his padawan."

"And do you have padawan Willsaam on board?"

Shaking her head, knight Carsen gave her a somber a look. "No grand master we don't. Jaesa has succumb to the dark side of the force and joined the Sith. Tristan dueled the apprentice named Raiken Dezlur to draw before a large army of guards stormed our position and forced us to retreat."

Sighing heavily, Satele finally nodded her head. "I understand Kira. This is news is troubling indeed. But I appreciate the effort you and Tristan went through to give the Council this information. Now I sense you have more to tell me."

"Yes grand master. Before contacting us master Karr sent Jedi knight Zylixx and Ulldin to eliminate the Sith apprentice after Jaesa had challenged the Sith to a duel. The two Jedi were no match for the warrior and were killed in the process. Ulldin's padawan, Allure Secura tried to avenge her masters death on Nal Hutta but was maimed by the Sith before we showed up."

It was then her husband appeared coming up from below deck. Walking up to the holo-commicator, Tristan made sure to stand next to her.

"How is padawan Secura doing?"

"She resting in our medical bay. I have C2 watching over her right now, but she will need a cybernetic hand replaceable once we arrive on Tython."

"Well I am glad to hear she will be okay,"added master Shan with calm demeanor,"we have lost a great Jedi today...losing another would be a serious blow to the Jedi Order."

"Grand master before you go...I have a request."

"By all means Tristan."

"I request to take Allure as my padawan. I know what it's like to see your master die right in front of you. I believe it was the will of the force we arrived on Nal Hutta when we did. I know I can help guide her through this difficult time,"he said with a confident look on his face.

Staring at him with an intense gaze, grand master Shan seem to running the idea in her head. "I need to speak with rest of the council first, but I shall accept your request. From hear on Allure Secura is your padawan. We will talk more once you arrive on Tython. Grand master Shan out."

As soon as the holo-image of master Shan disappeared Kira took her husband by the hand and guided them inside there room. Locking the door behind them, she started pacing back and forth.

"Tristan what are you thinking?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Taking her as your padawan. Have you forgotten we are secretly married? Bringing another Jedi on board can only cause more problems for us. Not to mention we will never get any time to spend together anymore,"she said not even trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Looking down at the ground, Kira found her chin being slowly lifted up so that she could look him in the eyes. "Maybe it will make expressing our love for each other a little more difficult. But have you forgotten were force bonded. So it's understood that we share a certain amount of intimacy."

"I know all of that Tristan. But won't it look suspicious at the fact we share the same room and bed."

Chuckling, he immediately stopped once Kira stared back at him with a serious look on her face. "This isn't funny you idiot."

"I am sorry Kira, I know how serious this is. I was simply remembering at the fact we spent years together sleeping in the same room back on the Jedi temple and know send anything. And that was when we were surrounded by hundreds of Jedi."

Slowly, knight Carsen finally found herself smiling back back at him. "Fair enough my love, you have made your point. But I have to ask...why did you take her as a your padawan?"

Moving to the bed, Tristan patted to the spot next to him. Taking the seat on his right, Kira watched as he took a deep breath before starting. "To be honest...I really don't know. But I do feel like I can help her despite the fact her skill set is more suited for a Jedi consular while mine is for a Jedi knight. But that isn't the only reason I am afraid. You remember how I told she felt familiar to me?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Her force prescience is close to that off my former best friend Millaz Secrua, whose now is a Sith inquisitor. It turns out she and Milly and half sisters, different fathers."

Shaking her head, Kira couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are the odds that she takes your Sith as her apprentice and you take her sister as your padawan."

"I am still trying to wrap my mind around it too. You know sometimes I think the force has a sense of humor,"he added by giving her a wide grin.

"Yeah your here...so I guess that has to count for something,"she replied back with an amused look on her face.

Shaking his head, Tristan reached down and took her hand in his."I love you Kira."

"I love you too Tristan. And that is something that will never chance."

"Good, cause I plan on sticking around for as long as I can."

"As do I darling, as do I."

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


	12. The Love Holocron

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 12

The Love Holocron

"I can sense your frustration my padawan,"said Tristan to Allure, who was busy sitting on knees trying to mediate.

Ignoring his comment, she once again opened herself up to the force. Crossing his arms against his valorous sentinel robes, Tristan leaned against the nearby wall and watched her with great interest. Allure had completely recovered from her physical injuries back on Nal Hutta, but the emotionally and mental wounds were still fresh in her mind.

With the walls of the master's retreat alive with her force prescience, he could sense her light side energy slowly fading away until she had once again lost her concentration. Opening her eyes, Allure removed the hood on her blue robe and stood up. Lowering his own hood, Tristan walked forward and stopped right in front of her.

"Can I help you master Rivers?" She asked trying her best to not sound too disrespectful.

Instead of answering her, knight Rivers put his arms behind his back and started to walk around her. Tristan was glad to see that she was wearing the Cinnager Scout Utility Vest armor he bought for her last week. Coming back around to her front again, Tristan gave her vibrosword a glance before grabbing his cyan blue light saber off his belt.

"Here...catch,"he said tossing the handle at her.

Catching the blade with her cybernetic right hand, Allure gave the Echani titanium handle a hard look before lowering down to her waist.

"Go ahead padawan, turn it on."

Giving him a strange look, Padawan Secura pushed the button on the light saber but nothing happen. Looking up at him at first, she turned her attention back on the handle and tried to turn the blade on yet again.

"Is this some type of trick?" She asked, raising the handle in front of her face.

Shaking his head, Tristan used the force to grab his light saber into his left hand. "It's no trick."

Activating the cyan blue light saber, he waved the blade around a bit before turning it off again. Tossing the handle back to her, Allure used the force to grab it before it out of thin air. Trying again to turn on the light saber, Tristan could see her frustration growing with each failed attempt.

"Here,"he added by reaching behind him and grabbing the light saber his first master gave him,"try this one instead."

Exchanging the light sabers, Tristan turned on the cyan blue blade while Allure activate the dark purple saber. Taking off his navy green robe, he then pointed his saber at his padawan. "Now...attack me with everything you got."

Lowering his cyan blade, knight Rivers could see the apprehensive look that was on his padawan's face. Raising his left hand, Tristan pulled back sharply and force pulled her towards him. Stepping back, up he easily deflected her weak attack, which left her wide open as he spun around and knocked her feet out from under her.

Lowering his blade at her throat, Tristan gave her a hard look. "Again."

Staring up at him, Allure rolled herself back up and put her hands back on her dark purple light saber. Using the force, she sprinted forward and stuck out her hand at him. Sensing the force stasis coming, he brought up a force shield and blocked the attack. Raising his light saber in his right hand, Tristan easily parried her over head attack and kicked her in the chest.

Knocking her to the ground, Allure barely rolled out of the way of his low sweeping attack before popping back on her feet. Backpedaling away from him his strong attacks, padawan Secura was quickly running out of space and soon found herself bumping into the wall of the padded room. Changing tactics, Tristan turned off his light saber and closed the distance that was between them. Ducking the wild saber attack that was aimed at his head, he stood up and struck the padawan in the middle of the forearm. The blow made her drop her saber and fell right into his empty left hand.

Dropping to her knees, Allure put her right hand behind her left and managed to stop his cyan blue blade from going any further by disrupting his light saber's energy. Giving her a curious look, knight Rivers could feel her grip on the force absorption beginning to fade. Struggling to maintain her focus on his cyan blade, Tristan swung down and brought the dark purple light saber to the side of her neck.

Realizing her defeat, padawan Secura let go of her force abortion technique. "I admit defeat master."

Staring down at her, Tristan turned off both light sabers that were in his hands. Putting them back on his belt, he offered her a hand and helped her back up to her feet. Walking back to the center of the retreat, he used the force to bring two chairs that were off in the corner for them to seat down in.

"Please Allure...take a seat."

Nodding back at him, she slowly sat down in the chair. "Now...how did I beat you?"

"Because your stronger and better than me."

Leaning back in his chair, Tristan ran a hand through his goatee. "That maybe true, but you defeat yourself long before I even showed up."

"I...I don't understand master."

Sighing heavily, he leaned forward and looked her into purple colored eyes. "You are plagued with doubts. That is why you are having a hard time of connecting with the light side of the force. Not to mention, this a lot pent up anger inside you. And...I think you resent the fact that I took you as your padawan."

The look on her face was one full of surprise, but she didn't turn away from his strong gaze. "I really don't know what to say master Rivers."

"You don't have to say anything. There is no right or wrong response here. I took you as my padawan because I thought I could help you. Not because I took pity on you or I thought it was my duty. Also, I know the feeling of losing someone very important to you, and despite what the Jedi and the code says about finding peace...it's not always that simple."

Staring back at him with a stunned look on her face, Tristan calmly sat back in his chair and waited for his padawan to respond. Looking down at her gloved right hand, Allure finally turned her attention back on him.

"What are you saying...that I am broken?"

"No, of course not,"he said standing up,"what I am saying is that...it's okay."

"It's okay? What kind of crap is that!" She said standing up with a angry look on his face.

Reaching out he pulled his padawan into a hug. At first she tried to pull away from his embrace, but after Tristan held onto her even tighter she finally stopped resisting him.

"It's okay Allure. I know from experience what your feeling. I was on Coruscant when the Sith sacked the Jedi temple. I watched my new master die right before my eyes and watched my best friend of 5 years sacrifice your self so that I could live. The pain it caused me was something I carried around with me for 2 years before I met my Jedi master Kayer Luse. She told it was okay to mourn and feel sorrow for there losses, and that having regrets doesn't make you any less of a Jedi. But the important thing is to not let these feelings control your life. You have to let them go my padawan,"he told her before finally pulling away from their embrace.

Looking down at her face, he could see she was trying to hold back the tears until she openly started to weep in front of him.

"I failed him!" She managed to say between sobs.

"Who?"

"Master Ulldin!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because,"she replied while reaching up and wiping some tears away,"when I was 12 years old a group of slavers killed my parents and captured me. After learning of my skills as a mechanic, the slavers decided to keep me on board instead of selling me. I spent 6 grueling months with those bastards. They did horror things to me master Rivers... horrible."

Giving her a sympathetic look, Tristan reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Go on."

Taking a deep breath, Allure steady herself. "Right when I thought about killing myself, the slavers tried to attack Master Ulldin's vessel. After a brief fire fight, the Jedi's ship proved too much for their stock freighter and the slavers tried to disengage him. He could have easily flown away and that would have been the end of that. But instead he gave pursuit and eventually crippled the freighter. Not wasting any time he boarded the craft and demand that release me."

"Please...Allure continue,"he added in a soothing tone.

"The slavers wanted no part of fighting a Jedi knight, and so they quickly brought me to him. It was only once we jumped to hyperspace I finally broken down and started weeping profusely. Master Ulldin just stood there and let me cry and cry. Finally he knelt down and said everything was going to be okay and that I was safe now."

Giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, knight Rivers lifted up her green chin. "Hey there's no shame for feeling like that. Life isn't fair, but that doesn't mean you have to sit around and accept it laying face down either."

Nodding back at him, Allure reached up and wiped the last few tears that had form in the corner of her eyes.

"I just feel like I let him down...you know? After everything he did for me, how did I repay him? By watching him get cut down and then let that same Sith maim me."

Studying her for a moment, Tristan reached behind himself and activated the purple blade once more. "This light saber was given to me by first master, Jedi knight Ackonora. She was killed fighting a group of Sith inside a side mess hall."

Turning off the dark purple blade, knight Rivers turned the handle around so that the front was now facing her.

"I want you to have it."

"Are you sure? I mean I am not that good with a light saber."

"I know that my padawan. But everyone leaner must start somewhere. More importantly, I hope this implies some trust between us. That blade is important to me. It helped me understand what it means to be a Jedi and gave me a new perspective on the Order. We owe it to our fallen brethren, friends, and family to become better Jedi. But remember Allure, we can't dwell on our past mistakes. Nor can we forget it either, "he said turning his back to her and allowing his padawan to think about what he had told her.

Giving her some time, Tristan waited for Allure to clip the handle to her belt before turning back around. "Do you feel any better?"

"I do,"she said finally cracking a small smile,"but I have to ask you master...how did you find your peace?"

Smiling, he couldn't help but think about his wife. Granted he couldn't tell her that little secret, at least not for a long while. "I am afraid Miss Secura that every Jedi must find that out for themselves. But now this my padawan, I will help you any way I possible can...I owe you that much."

(You done yet?) Asked his wife in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

(Something like that...yes.)

(Good. The council wants to see the both of us.)

(Right now?)

(No...tomorrow. Of course right now.)

(Jeez, can't a Jedi catch a break?)

(Not when there married to me.)

"What's got you smiling master?" Asked his padawan, who was busy looking at him with a curious look on her face.

"Nothing Allure. Just something my partner said to me through our force bond."

Reaching the exit of the retreat, Allure suddenly stepped in front of him. "Before we go master. I have to ask...why didn't you cyan light saber turn on when I tried to activate it?"

Chuckling, Tristan met her strong gaze with his own. "Because of the Solari crystal that powers it. The Solari's are renown for the strong connection to the light side of the force. Only those Jedi who are strong in the light side may wield such blades."

"Fair enough. What about your other light saber?"

"Now that one is very special. You see a rare and powerful Tython Force crystal powers that saber. This unique crystal only responds to me and Kira's touch. All other force and non force users will find the saber difficult to hold, as it will vibrate in your hand to the point you are forced to let it go."

"Any more questions?" He asked crossing his arms and pretending to be annoyed.

"Not at the moment. But when I do I will make sure to bug you as often as I can."

Chuckling, Tristan couldn't help but grin back at her. "I think we are going to get along just fine."

* * *

Leaning up against the wall that was next to the Jedi Council chambers, Kira closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wonder. Reaching out with the force, she could feel the hundreds of Jedi and non force users that call Tython home. But If she was honest with herself, the ship that she and Tristan shared felt more like a home to her than Tython ever did. Maybe that was because the calming and serene prescience the planet seem to give off actual masked the hidden danger that was all around them. Or maybe it was just because she grew up on Nar Shaada, were the hustle and bustle of noise, traffic, and people was more peaceful to her than a fast moving waterfall.

(Have I told you how beautiful you look?)

Grinning to herself, Kira was glad that she had the hood on her white folded robes up. (Not today.)

(Well...it's true my love.)

(You made your point, now get over here.)

Opening her eyes, she could see a grinning knight Rivers standing right in front of her. "Already here Miss Carsen."

Staring into his blue eyes, Kira had to fight the strong urge to lean up and kiss him right then and there. Lowering her hand, she slowly pulled away from the intense gaze and joined her secretly married husband at the front of the council doors.

Feeling a shiver run down her spine, knight Carsen took several deep breaths in order to control her beating heart. Feeling she was ready to face the council, both Jedi knights used the force to open the doors. Making their way up to the round table that the council used during their meetings and discussions, Kira was glad to see her former Jedi master Bela Kiwiiks was present.

"Ah I am glad to see you both took your sweet time getting here,"added the annoyed voice of master Jaric Kaeden.

"Charming as always Master Kaeden,"she added with a grin, causing the high council member to roll his eyes at her.

Standing up, grand master Shan gave them a soft smile before addressing the both of them. "The reason we have summoned you here is that Master Yuon Par and Lore Keeper Gnost-Dural have discovered some interesting news in the archives about the possibility that there still might a hidden holocron inside the Jedi temple."

"Really? I mean wouldn't the Sith and other looters have picked the temple clean years after the sacking of Coruscant?" Asked Kira, as she crossed her arms and gave Tristan a look before turning her attention back on the grand master.

"You are correct knight Carsen. Most of the temple's former achieves have either been destroyed or stolen a long time ago. While there loss of knowledge was a devastating blow to the order, it has come to our attention that some still might be hidden inside the sub-level of the temple."

Looking to her right, Kira could see her husband was deep in thought. "Well my next question is there a reason you are picking us to look for these holocrons?"

Chuckling, Master Din gave them a amused look. "Indeed knight Rivers, there is a reason."

"It appears this holocron only will reveal it's self to those who are force bonded. While you two oblivious aren't the only two in the Jedi Order who are forced bonded...but you two are the best suited for this kind of mission. As I don't need to remind you of the dangers and hazards that now plague or former home,"added grand master Shan with a worried expression on her face.

"Fair enough. But can you give us something other than the sub-level to go on?"

Nodding back at her, Kira's former master Kiwiiks offered her a warm smile. "Yes. After master Par discovered this possibility, Lore Keeper Gnost-Dural did some more research found only a few mentions and rumors of it. But what she did find hinted at the fact it was either near or inside the room where padawans would go to take there Jedi trials into knighthood."

"Alright. We head out right now,"added Tristan as they both gave the council a small bow and started to head for the exit.

"Before you go. General Var Suthra wanted me to pass along a small message to you both. The data that was recovered from 3 weeks ago is just about down being processed, so be prepared to quite busy these next few months,"said Satele before returning to her seat.

"Oh and my the force be with you,"added master Din to them right when they reached the door.

Heading out through the doors, Kira turned to see her husband giving her an amused look. "What?"

"It's nothing my partner...nothing at all."

Rolling her eyes, knight Carsen pulled her holo-commicator out of her robes. "C2, prep the ship for take off. We need to leave ASAP."

"Of course Miss Carsen. Master Rivers, Miss Secura has been safely shown to her quarters near the engine room."

"That's good C2."

"I believe T7 will enjoy the company. As Miss Secura has already starting making modifications to the hyper-drive that has increased efficiency by 4%."

Chuckling, Tristan leaned down so that the maintenance droid could see his face. "Thank you C2, that will be all."

Right before he could say something back, Kira turned off her communicator and shoved it back into her robes. "Remind me why we haven't thrown him out the airlock?"

"Because,"he said looking around and making sure that no one could hear them,"darling...he's programed to be that way."

"Yeah well T7 doesn't act that way despite his programming."

Entering the hanger bays, Kira and Tristan took the elevator up 2 floors before coming out. "That's because our little friend is no normal astromech droid. He has that unique personality that some droids get over time when they don't have memory wipes."

"Don't you even think about giving him one,"she warn him before they they turned right and finally spotted the Defender-class Corvette coming into view.

Chuckling, Tristan turned and gave her a wink. "I wouldn't even dream of it my love. T7 is a loyal companion and important part of the team."

"Damn right. And you best not forget it."

"Never."

* * *

Hours later, Kira was guiding the rented speeder back into the ruins of the Jedi temple. Touching down beside a camp of Republic troopers, both Jedi knights hopped out of the speeder as the officer in charge of the camp approached them.

"It's not every day I get Jedi wanting to explore the ruins. Although I still remember what this place looked like before the Sith attacked...it's a damn shame."

Nodding his head, Tristan gave the ruins that surrounded them a long look. "Tell me about captain..."

"Captain Villa,"added the Echani male who eyed her husband's combat armor,"nice battle armor. That's Echani design isn't it?"

"Yep. My former Jedi master gave it too me, the Echani Jedi Kayer Luse."

Smiling back at him, the captain folded his arms across his chest. "Ah yes. Jedi master Kayer Luse is famous among our people."

"With good reason. There is only a few Jedi in the entire order who came even duel her on equal terms."

"Boys! We can stand here and talk about Echani culture all day, but need I remind you we are here on an important mission,"she said with an annoyed look on her face.

Sighing, Tristan nodded his head. "My partner is right captain Villa. Do you know the best way to reach the sub-level?"

Tilting his head, the Echani captain thought for a moment. "Not really I am afraid. Much of the sub-level is inaccessible to us. Although I imagine as Jedi you won't have the same difficulties we did."

"We let you know when we get back captain. Come on Tristan, we've got our work cut out for us."

Using the force, Kira sprinted past the destroyed courtyard, forcing her husband to chase after her. Stopping in front of a series of large ruined steps, she waited for Tristan to finally catch up with.

"Alright sweetheart. Since you lived here for 5 years, how do we go about reaching the sub-levels?"

Smiling, knight Rivers took his eyes off the steps and turned to look at her. "Fallow me."

Turning left, Tristan led her down a large hall way until they were blocked by a large piece of fallen stone wall that almost blocked the entire passage way.

"Well this is a dead end."

Shaking his head, Kira watched as Tristan jumped high in the air and grabbed onto a piece of the stone about 3/4th the way up. Using the cracks and crevices that the large piece wall had on it, her husband managed to easily make it to the top of the large debris. Being force to lay flat on his belly, Tristan slowly crawled forward until he disappeared from her view.

"Hey! You coming?" He asked crawling back so that she could see his head sticking out from the top of the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Using the force, she jumped high in the air and grabbed onto the same ledge that her husband had used. But the moment she put her weight on the ledge it crumbled, causing her to fall backwards when suddenly she stopped falling in mid air. Looking up, Kira could see Tristan was using the force to hold her in place.

Levitating her back over to the wall, he didn't release his grip on her onto she safely grabbed onto the wall again. Feeling her heart racing, she took several deep breaths to calm herself before she started climbing up the stone wall. Reaching the top, knight Carsen was greeted by the worried face of her husband staring back at her.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

Placing a hand on her cheek, Tristan offered her a smile. "Don't worry about it. I will always have your back."

Grinning back at him, Kira leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. Turning their attention forward, the two Jedi crawled the rest of the way until they reached the far side of the wall. Looking down at the steep drop that was before them, she spotted her partner winking back at her. Grabbing a hold of the ledge, Tristan pulled back as far as he could until he sprung forward. The momentum he created sent him flying forward in the air. Doing a series of rolls and flips he used the force to slow his descent and land gently on one knee on the ground once more.

"See...easy as,"but Tristan never got a chance to finish wait he was saying when suddenly the floor beneath him collapsed.

"Tristan!" She shouted in horror, as her husband disappeared from her view.

Fearing something might have happen to him, Kira willingly flung herself off the piece of wall. Using the force to slow her momentum down, she landed a few feet away from the large hole that had formed in the middle of the hallway.

"Tristan are you okay!"

When she got no response, Kira trying to reach him through their force bond. (Are you okay?)

Again she got no response and was about to jump down into the darkness when she felt a tremendously powerful force push hit her in the back sending her face first into the hole. Free falling, Kira spotted a series of metal pipes fast approaching her as she raised a force shield to try and protect herself. With only a second to pair, the shield absorbs most of the blow but still sent her body flinging from the strong impact.

Spinning upside down, knight Carsen tried to use the force to slow her movements but was having a hard time concentrating. Even in her disoriented state, Kira could see the floor getting closer and closer until she stopped.

Right when she was about to brace herself, without warning her body stopped failing, leaving her hovering only a few feet off the ground. Looking to her right, she spotted her husband with his hand out. Lowering her on the ground, Kira felt her legs give way as the pain in her body became all to clear to her now that she was back on solid ground.

"Are you okay Kira?" He asked kneeling beside her with a concerned look on his face.

Sitting up, Kira felt like someone had used her ribs as a punching bag, but despite that she gave him a small nod. "I'll live Tristan."

"Good,"he said, lending her hand and helping her back up to her feet once more.

It was then she noticed Tristan was bleeding pretty heavily on the right thigh. "Your bleeding."

"It's nothing,"he added and attempted to walk away from her.

Not taking no for an answer, she grabbed him by the waist and did her best to try and heal the wound. Right when she was starting to closing up the wound a series of bright lights illuminate the room, showing them they were inside the tower of the Jedi council quarters.

"Bravo. I must admit,"added Millaz Secura, who appeared from behind a large pile of rubble slowly clapping her hands,"I didn't think you would survive that terrible fall."

Narrowing her eyes, Kira tried to not let her anger get the best of her. "What are you doing here bitch?"

"Now, now, now...that temper of yours will get you in trouble. You might want to remind that partner of yours Tristan there is no emotion, there is peace,"she said in a mocking tone of voice while supporting a mischievous grin.

Stepping forward, she put her hand on her light saber but stopped when Tristan held out his hand in front of her.

"Relax Kira. Don't let her goad you."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head. "Awe...it seems your pet fallows orders well."

Shaking his head, Tristan took his gaze off her and turned it on the Sith inquisitor. "Do your self a favor my former friend...surrender."

Laughing, Millaz narrowed her eyes at him. "Surrender to a Jedi, never. Do you think I am afraid of you?"

"I know you are Milly."

Glaring at him, Milly raised her left hand in the air. Suddenly two Sith marauders wearing black armor and masks appeared on her left and right. Looking up at the opening that Tristan had fallen into, Kira noticed someone was looking down at them. Moments later, the person jumped down into the hole and landed hard on the ground behind them.

The female woman who landed behind them was strangely familiar to Kira. Her body was heavily modified with cybernetics and implants, making her look more machine than human.

"I am so glad that you can join us Neiya."

"What? No...it can't be?" She asked herself with a stunned look on her face.

Grinning down at her, the dark Jedi grabbed her twin curve light sabers and turned them on. "You may have forgotten who she was, but she hasn't forgotten you."

"But I saw you die,"she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"You saw what you were meant to see Jedi. The dark side of the force can keep even the most gruesomely injured person alive. All you need to know is that her anger and pain kept her alive long enough for her to make into Empire territory. It was there Lord Sadic took a personal interest in the brain damaged young girl. After using some Sith alchemy and some advance cybernetics, he created what you see now. A willing force sensitive slave who fallows the command of who ever holds her leash."

Holding up a small remote, Millaz couldn't help but give them an evil grin. "Now if you will excuse me I must go. I always knew this little expedition wouldn't last long and that the Jedi would eventually find me. So that's why I rigged this place with high grade explosives. Which are set to go off in two minutes,"she replied hitting the button on the remote and starting the timer.

"What a surprise your running away again!" Yelled Kira at the green skinned Twi'lek.

Chuckling, the Sith put up her gray hood and gave her an amused look. "Oh don't you worry bitch. I could kill you in a second if I really wanted too. But your not even worth my time. I suggest if you want to live you worry about my brethren instead of insulting me."

Glaring down at her one more time, Millaz melted back among the shadows as the two masking wearing marauders pulled out there twin single red blades and activate them.

"I got these two,"said Tristan who turned on his two light sabers and pressed his back against hers,"you take out the cyborg."

Activating her viridian green double bladed light saber, knight Carsen turned her focus on Neiya. "Okay...but we need to make this quick."

"Agreed."

Charging forward, Kira spun her double bladed saber around and cut in half the piece of metal that her opponent had sent her way. Ducking another piece of debris, she front flipped in the air and landed right beside her old friend. Leaning back, she barely dodged the edge of one of her red curve blades before raising the one end of her saber and blocked her other attack.

Blocking a stab attempt, Kira spun around and blocked the over head struck she tried with her other blade.

Bringing her handle back around, the Jedi knight started attacking the dark Jedi with strong and wide swings. The cyborg responded by countering her attacks with a series of short but fast strikes, but Kira had planed for this. Spinning around, she tried to take out her opponents legs but Neiya was too fast for and she successful back flipped out of the way. Leaping in the air, she tried to stab her when she was suddenly hit with a strong force push. Being caught off guard, Kira was sent crashing through a series of ruin pillars until impacting the hard metal wall. Looking up, she spotted her husband continuing to fight both marauders at the same time. Ducking a double sweeping attack, he responded by roundhouse kicking one of them in the side of the head before spinning around and force pushing the other marauder in the back.

Feeling inspired, knight Carsen grabbed her single blue light saber off her belt and activated it in her right hand. Ignoring the pain she was feeling in chest and back, Kira charged forward at her former friend and engaging her in light saber combat once more.

Using her skill and force bond, Kira was able to finally keep up with the dark Jedi, who was showing no signs of fatigue what's so ever. Putting her viridian green double saber vertical, she blocked the high and low attack Neiya swung at her. Thrusting her blue saber forward, she stabbed her former friend in the throat before quickly pulling out her blade.

Staggering a bit, Neiya's body started to twitch uncontrollable for a few moments before falling down to the ground. Walking over to her body, Kira had a bad feeling and reached with the force to put the cyborg into a force stasis. But instead she rolled out of the way and ready herself to attack once again.

(Kira...we only have a 30 seconds left.)

(Okay.)

(I've got a plan.)

Raising her blades, knight Carsen was forced to go on the defensive from the fast and furious attacks Neiya was throwing at her yet.

(I am all ears my love.)

(Come over to me.)

Roll flipping out of a lunging double saber attack, Kira spun around her single blue blade and sent a force wave at Neiya. Raising her twin curved red sabers in a form of an X, the dark Jedi blocked the attack but was still pushed back several feet. Retreating back to her join her husband, she spotted him stab the marauder threw the chest before spinning around taking his head off.

"Now what?"

"Grab one of the explosives and bring it to us!" He shouted to her as they switched positions so that Tristan was now facing the incoming cyborg dark Jedi, leaving her to deal with the last remaining marauder.

Trusting him with her life, Kira expanded her force prescience and detected the faint the force residue of someone leaping onto of a broken pillar directly to her right. Deflecting a series of attacks that the Sith was throwing at her, she used the force to pull the explosive towards them. Backing up she pressed her back against Tristan, who had just knocked one of Neiya's curved blades up above her head. Bringing around his his cyan blue light saber, he cut off her robotic arm at the elbow, before side kicking her in the chest.

(Turn off your light sabers.)

Turning off her sabers, Kira turned around to see Tristan looking her right in the eyes. Wrapping his right around her waist, he gave her a small wink.

"Jump!"

Springing up in the air, she watched her husband shot a bolt of force lightening at the explosive and triggered it. What was left of friend Neiya Hault and the Sith marauder were engulfed in the blast of fire and flames. It was then she began to notice the deadly explosion that killed the Sith and dark Jedi was going to catch up with them soon.

"Grab on!" He yelled, pointing towards a broke pipe that was directly in front of them.

Grabbing onto the pipe, both Jedi knights use the force to jump to the right and barely make it inside a small hole inside the council tower that was 25 feet above ground.

Landing inside a side chamber, Kira could feel the weaken tower shake violently as the roof above them started raining down debris upon them. Using their force bond to ignore the pain and fatigue they were both feeling, Tristan raised a force shield near the hole they had just come through. Meanwhile Kira was busy raising a force shield to block any debris from the roof and walls from hitting them

Finally after a few moments of violently shaking, the explosion died down as dust began to settle around all them. Lowering the force shield, Kira couldn't believe the small mediation chamber they were in had some had not collapsed despite the massive explosion that had ripped through council chambers sub-level.

"That was close,"she replied breathless.

"Too close,"he added in the same condition as she was.

Turning to look at him, Kira couldn't help but chuckle at his dust covered face. Giving her a confused look, Tristan eventually smiled back at her. It was then she felt her body finally give out of her and dropped to her knees before blacking out.

* * *

"Kira!" He shouted, running over to her and dropping to his knees.

Checking her pulse, Tristan was relieved to find a strong heart beat. Picking up her body, he carried her over to the nearby wall and sat down with her head in his lap.

"It's okay my love, I got you,"he said reaching down and pushing some of her auburn hair out of her face.

Smiling down at her, the Jedi knight closed his eyes and opened himself up to the light side of the force. Feeling his wife through their force bond, he could see the numerous fractured and broken ribs her body was trying to deal with. Breathing in and out to calm his emotions, Tristan placed his hands on her chest and began to heal her injured ribs.

Taking his hands of her chest, he could finally feel her breathing return to normal. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Tristan leaned back against the wall once more and tried to relax. It was only after he knew she was going to be okay did he realized how tired he felt.

Shaking his head, the Jedi knight tried to fight off the urge to fall a sleep. Feeling himself losing the battle he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Opening his eyes, Tristan was surprised to find that his wife wasn't laying in his lap anymore. Instead she was standing up in front of large pillar near the back of the mediation chamber.

"What are you looking Kira?"

When he got no response Tristan stood up and made his way over to her. "Hey?"

Again she said nothing to him. Instead, she pointed at the large pillar that was in front of them. "Behind the stone, hides the truth. Only a deeper connection can unlock it. Speak the words of attachment and all shall be relieved."

Instantly Tristan and Kira both wake up at the same time. "Holy light saber!"

"That was creepy."

"Wait...did you just have the same dream."

"Possible. In mine you were standing in front of that stone pillar. And then you started saying something about speaking the words of attachment,"she said with a confused look on her face.

Helping her back up to her feet, Tristan ran a hand through his goatee before they both made their way over to the back pillar. Studying the pillar with great interest, he reached out with the force trying to see if he could feel anything different about it from the rest of the broken pillars that were in the room.

"You sense anything?"

"Nope,"he added by shaking his head,"what did your dream version say?"

"Speak the words of attachment and all shall be relieved."

"What do you think that means?" He asked taking his gaze of the pillar and turned his attention on her.

Running a hand through her auburn hair, Kira nodded her head. "I think I have an idea. I love you."

The second she said told him she loved him a small clicking noise could be heard coming from the pillar.

"I think that did something,"she added by reaching down and taking his hand in hers.

"Well let me finish it then...I love you too."

Another clicking noise echoed from the pillar as it started to slowly move away them. Once the dust settled, both Jedi knights finally leaned down to see a gray and bronze circular holocron standing at that there feet.

"I guess we both should pick it up together."

Nodding his head, they both bent down a hand and grabbed the circular holocron on there hands. At first nothing happen. With in moments the circular device started to glow with intensity until they both were forced to shield their eyes from the bright white light.

(I think it's safe,) he added inside her head after he felt the heat disappear from his face.

Lowering his hands from their eyes, Tristan was greeted with the sight of a female Jedi that he remembered seeing from somewhere.

"Before you ask your questions I must know...what year is it?" Asked the gatekeeper.

"3,642."

Giving them a sad look, the female Jedi suddenly put her hands behind her back and gave them her full attention.

"Sorry about that. Please...ask your questions?"

"Wait a minute. I think I know who you are?"

"Really?"

"Your Bastila Shan aren't you?" He asked her with an amused look on his face.

Chuckling, the gatekeeper nodded her head. "Yes I am."

"Wait the Bastila Shan who fought in the Jedi Civil War?" Asked Kira in a surprised tone.

"Well unless you know of another Bastila Shan who married Revan then I guess I am not real."

Grinning down at his wife, Tristan could see the slightly annoyed look on her face. "Okay Bastila. What is the purpose of this holocron?"

"Well that's easy,"she replied with a smile,"it's holds the secret union of countless of Jedi who gave into there passions and formed an attachment with each other."

"Really? How old is this holocron?"

"The exact age is not unknown. The original creator was a female human Jedi master who witnessed the end of the Hundred Year Darkness almost 3,000 years ago. The man she loved died during the final battle on Corbos. Instead of turning to the dark side of the force, she made this holocron in his memory so that others could understand what it meant to love another.

Thinking for a minute, Tristan knew what he was going to ask next. "Why were we able to activate this holocron?"

Laughing, Bastila gave them an amused look. "With your love for each other. I thought that was obvious from my previous statement about the secret union of Jedi who attached to others."

"She got you on that one sweetheart,"replied his wife with a teasing grin.

"Okay, what kind of knowledge does this holocron have?"

"A lot. Over 3,000 years of combined knowledge of the previous Jedi who all left there mark on this holocron. You see each of the previous users of this holorcon leave there mark by becoming the next gatekeeper. The previous gatekeeper was an old friend of mine...Jolee Bindo."

"Jolee Bindo, I think I remember hearing about him in one of the old holo's,"added Kira, who turned gave him a look before looking back at the Jedi master.

"Before you ask anymore questions I think it's best you tell me your names so I can record them for history."

"Tristan Rivers.

"Kira Carsen Rivers."

It was then Bastila smiled down at them. "You married already?"

Grinning at each other, the Jedi knight couple turned there attention on her once more. "Yep."

"Well I am happy for you. But I have to ask, do you know what happen to Revan?"

"I am sorry Bastila we honestly don't know. It's been 300 years since then and the Jedi still don't know what happen to him. And with the Sith sacking Coruscant 11 years ago a lot of knowledge has been lost to us forever,"he told the Jedi master.

Nodding her head, the gatekeeper gave them a hard look. "The life you have chosen is not any easy one. Numerous Jedi have fallen to the dark side of the force because they loved another. The Jedi Order is not wrong when they tell you must guard against dangerous emotions like, anger, hate and passion. But true love...what you have, what I had. Is something that can save you. Trust me, I know from experience."

"I wouldn't be here if Kira had used her love for me to save my life and create our force bond."

Chuckling softly, Bastila smiled at them. "I like you guys. You remind me a lot of Revan and myself."

"Well I guess that's a good thing. Considering you guys are legends in the Jedi order. Hell they say grand master Satele Shan is a direct descendent of you and Revan."

Giving his wife a curious look, the gatekeeper spoke again. "Our son Vaner did marry and have children of his own. So I guess it's nice to know that our descendents haven't been forgotten."

"Not to sound rude master Shan. But we need to head back and give our report to the Jedi council on what happen here."

"I understand Kira. But a word of caution before you go. While it seems a lot has changed with in the Jedi order, I can tell by your words they haven't changed their opinions on love yet. So I recommend you leave out this little detail about finding the love holocron. Even though they would never be able to use it, it's best to not let them destroy it either for what they would call heresy. Not to mention they would try to exile you both too. So it's also in your best interest as well. I bid you farewell for know and may the force be with you both,"she told them before disappearing back inside the gray and bronze circular device that was in there hands.

Pocking the holocron in his Jedi robes, Tristan really didn't know what to say. "I must admit I wasn't expecting that."

"That's for damn sure.

"So...what do we do know?"

"As Bastila said...we really don't have a choice my love."

Nodding her head, Kira put her arm around his shoulder as he responded by putting his arm around her waist. "Well I do one thing."

"What's that?"

"When we get back to the ship I am going to eat like there's no tomorrow. I am starving."

Laughing, Tristan suddenly realized how hungry and thirsty he was. "Now that you mention, some food does sound good right now. But please...can you look at my leg cause it's really bothering me."

Sighing, Kira pretended to be annoyed with him. "I guess I can. Since your being a big baby about it."

"You see I new there was a reason I married you besides your stunning good looks and your skill with a light saber,"he added with a wide grin.

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but smile back at him as she knelt down in front of him. "Your such a smart ass. But I still love you though."

"Trust me Kira...I don't plan on ever forget that fact."

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


	13. Tracking the Listening Post

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, as it's been over a month. I will try to get back on schedule with every two weeks or so.

Chapter 13

Tracking the Listening Post

"Very good Kira,"added the holo-image of the Jedi master Bastila Shan,"you're getting the hang of it."

Opening her eyes, Knight Carsen released her grip on the force. "Thank you master Shan."

Using the back of her hand to wipe the sweat away from her forehead, Kira tried to stand up only to find herself falling down to one knee.

"Easy Jedi knight, battle mediation even in the smallest form takes a huge toll on the body."

Nodding her head, she slowly stood up once again. Find her footing she made her way over to the small plate of food and water that C2 had left for her before she started her lessons with the Love holocron. Finishing off the food very quickly, Kira down half the bottle of water and unleashed a rather large belch.

"Oh...excuse me."

"Not a problem,"she said with an amused look,"the first time I practiced battle mediation I collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and woke up two days later."

Smiling, she walked over to her bed and sat down on the right side facing the long dead Jedi master. Like most Jedi Kira knew about Bastila's strong affinity for the unique art of battle mediation. For the past two weeks she has been receiving secret lessons in the force technique trying to see if she could learn the extremely difficult ability. Although, if Kira was honest with herself she was a little frustrated at her slow rate of progression so far.

"I can sense your frustration."

Sighing, she nodded her head in response. "It's just that...I feel I should be farther along than I am. I mean all I can do is influence this room, what good will that do me or my friends during a fight."

Giving her a sympathetic look, the holo-image Bastila folded her arms across her chest. "Patience is key Kira. Battle meditation is extremely difficult to learn even for Jedi masters. To be honest, I am even surprised that you have achieved what you have already. But with your unique ability to hide your force prescience you already have a head start on others."

Giving the Jedi master a confused look, Kira folded her legs beneath her.. "I don't mean to sound rude master, but isn't that the exact opposite of what I am trying to do."

"Exactly. Since you can control your force prescience so easily, doing the opposite by expanding it should be something you can do as well. That's why in two weeks you have managed to do what normally takes months to do."

" You haven't mentioned anything to Tristan about teaching me battle meditation have you?"

"Of course not,"she said with an amused look,"I keep the promises I make, alive or dead."

"Good. Cause I want it too be a surprise when I actually show him that I can do it."

Chuckling, master Shan smiled down at her. "I understand Kira. Just know that I have been teaching your husband some of Revan's force techniques that are in this holocron."

Nodding her head, knight Carsen stood up and tossed the empty bottle into the trash can. "If you don't mind master Shan, can I ask you a personal question?"

"By all means Jedi."

"What was Revan like as a person. I mean, we all know about the legend and what he did. But very few records still exist about who he truly was."

Studying her a for moment, Kira started to think she might have pushed the gate keeper to far with her question until Bastila finally started talking.

"Honestly, I don't think even Revan knew who he was. When the Mandalorian Wars broke out I was only a padawan. It was after the Council's decision to not join the Republic against the Neocrusaders that I ever heard about Revan and Malak. I thought they and any who Jedi who decided to disobey the Jedi Council's order were foolish and destined to fall to the dark side. But the truth of the matter is that...with out Jedi like Revan, Malak, Meetra Surik, and Arren Kae the Republic would have lost the war against the Mandalorians."

"So what caused him to fall to the dark side?"

Sighing, Bastila gave her a long look before shrugging her shoulders. "I wish I knew Kira. Many Jedi have had multiple theories over time, but I get the feeling it was a subtle thing that slowly changed him and all of those who fallowed him to war. Regardless of what caused it, his war (the Jedi Civil War) nearly destroyed the Republic and Jedi until we managed to capture him."

Raising her hand to stop her, Kira gave her a somber a look."Every Jedi and Republic citizen knows what happen next master Shan. But what really happened on the Star forge when Revan confronted you after you became Darth Malak's apprentice?"

"Love is what happen. Despite knowing he was the former Dark Lord of the Sith, I couldn't get him to embrace the dark side again. After he beat me soundly I asked him to kill me, as I couldn't believe I had become the very thing I swore to protect against. But he refused, telling me he loved me and couldn't ever raise his blade in anger against me. It was right then I knew he meant every word. I loved him too and with our force bond I managed to come back to the light side,"she replied by looking down at the ground before raising her eye level to hers again.

"Wow, That's...that's pretty deep master Shan. And the council still refuses to believe that love can do anything but lead to the dark side,"she said greeting her teeth while trying to hide her frustrations.

Nodding her head, Bastila offered her a somber look. "I know and something tells me they never will. But I realized I never really answer your question. What I will say is that Revan was a man who was willing to wage war for the sake of others. Even when he left to chase after his lost memories I knew he was doing it for me and our unborn child. I will never forget those two years we had together and the happiness our love brought each other. That is something the council, the code, or Republic can never take away from you. On that note I will conclude today's lesson. Goodbye Kira."

Watching the image of Master Shan disappear back inside the holocron, Kira was left with a lot to think about. If someone as powerful as Revan and Bastila could both fall to the dark side, how could Tristan and herself ever hope to avoid the dangers their passion for each other brings. Feeling the prescience of her husband boarding the ship again, knight Carsen used the force to bring the love holocron over to her. Walking over to the locked footlocker, she placed it inside and quickly shut it just encase Tristan's padawan fallowed him inside.

"Is there anything else you need me to do master?" Kira heard Allure asking her husband through the open door of their room.

"No my padawan. You may do as you please for the evening. Just let me know if you plan on leaving the ship okay. Coruscant may appear safe but that is only an illusion."

Locking the door behind him, Tristan offered her a bright smile while eying her current attire (which only consisted of a red and black sports bra and a matching pair of boyshorts.)

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome," she replied back with a wide grin on her face.

Grinning back at her, Kira watched him take off his valorous sentinel robe, gloves, and boots before taking a seat next to her on the bed. Scouting next to him, she gently laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You okay."

"Yeah...just tired."

Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Well I am back now so I will take care of you."

Closing her eyes, she felt him wrap his arm around her waist and pull them down so they could lay down on the bed. Putting her head on his chest, Kira allowed herself to finally relax against his warm body. While she was content to just lay their snuggled next to him she couldn't help but think about what Bastila said.

(Your troubled.)

(Is it that easy to tell?)

(Considering were force bonded...yes.)

Raising her head off his chest, Kira looked him deep into his blue eyes. "I am worried Tristan."

"About what sweetheart?"

"Look what happen to Revan and Bastila. They loved each other dearly but yet both fell to the dark side. If someone has powerful as they were...how do we even stand a chance of not fallowing their fate."

Staring into her eyes, Tristan brought her hand to side of her cheek. "Because we made a promise to each other not too."

"It's never that easy,"she fired back quickly.

"True, but neither is being a Jedi."

Sighing, Kira wasn't in the mood to bicker with him. "Just forget it."

Turning away his gaze, she felt him gently turn her head to face him again. "Listen Kira, I wish I could lay and tell you everything is going to be okay...but I can't. The life we have chosen to live is fraught with danger around every corner, and that's not even including the risk of our love for each brings. But at the end of the day I know having you right here, in my arms, is all I ever wanted. And nothing will ever change that, not the Sith, the council, or even death itself."

Staring down at his face, knight Carsen could feel a smile slowly forming on her face. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"That's easy my love,"he added with a boyish grin,"I just speak from the heart."

Giving him an amused look, she leaned down and stopped a few inches away from his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too,"he said before she closed the distance between them.

* * *

Leaning back into the captain's chair, Tristan watched the Ord Mantell Orbital Station finally came into view. Sitting on his right, Kira was busy piloting the defender towards the station while his padawan was sitting to the left of him helping with the navigation.

"T7, have they given us landing coordinates yet?" He asked the astromech droid who was behind Kira using the ship's transceiver to help boost their signal.

Giving a short beep, Tristan understood that was a quick no. "Is this normal?"

Looking at his padawan, he shook his head at her. "No. But then again the planet is still in the midst of long going civil war, so who knows?"

"Didn't you spend a few weeks on Ord Mantell?" Asked his wife without taking her eyes of the screen that was in front of her.

"Indeed, although a lot could changed since then."

Passing by several cruisers and fighters, Kira carefully weaved the light corvette around the traffic that was coming and going from the station. Once they were only 1000 feet away from the station they received docking permission for their ship near the back of the station. Entering hanger 124, Kira landed the vessel with perfect precision.

"And that's how it's done,"she replied with a small smile on her face.

Chuckling, Tristan offered her an amused look before all four of them made their way back towards the holo-commicator where C2 was standing patiently waiting for them.

"Should I get a hold of general Suthra now master?"

"Go ahead C2."

Several hours ago the Jedi council and the general finally had finished analyzing the data they had recovered from Lord Tarnis. Now they were ready to start moving against Darth Angral's threats of revenge.

Suddenly the holo-image of the male Mon Calamari appeared before them. "I am glad to see you have finally arrived on Ord Mantell."

"We got here as soon as the Jedi Council passed along the message general."

Nodding at them, Surthra put his hands behind his back. "We believe Lord Tarnis transmitted the files of several super weapons to his father before you defeated him inside the Jedi temple. But before I send all available resources into this problem, I want to know what the Sith is up too. We traced several of Darth Angral's transmissions coming from Ord Mantell. He must have a base there. I need you to find it."

"If we catch him in his lair, we could end this crisis right now,"added Allure pounding her right fist into her open left palm.

"I doubt Angral's on that world, but his spy network certainly is. The good news is that we already have a SIS agent on the planet, Ottau."

Smiling, Tristan ran a hand through his goatee. "I am glad to see he's still doing well."

"You know him master?"

"Me and Ottau stopped a group of terrorists plot from bombing the capital and his private cruiser a little more than eight months ago. Back then he was only in charge of reconnaissance, I am glad to see his help in that mission was rewarded."

"Indeed, agent Ottau now leads our entire SIS operations on Ord Mantell. I contacted him before you left Coruscant and had him dispatch a probe droid from the Republic military base of Fort Garnik on the island of Avilatan. He'll give you the full details, but I suggest you take your T7 astromech droid to interface with Darth Angral's hyperspace data transceiver and download his communications,"he finished explaining to them.

"Okay, will head out immediately general and report back when we have something."

"Sounds good Jedi. May the force be with you,"he said before ending the transmission.

"C2...hold down the fort,"added Kira, who turned and gave him a playful smile,"something tells me we might not be back for a while."

"Will do Mistress Carsen. And please, if there is anything I can do for you don't hesitate to call."

Exiting the ship, the three Jedi and astromech droid quickly made through the station before making their way over towards a large shuttle that was carrying groups of people onto the planet. Taking his seat, Tristan used the small amount of time they had before landing to clear his mind.

With his mind at easy the Jedi knight started channeling the light side of the force. Immediately he could sense the dark side coming from the planet, although given the civil war that is going it was not surprising. He could feel the emotions of all the passengers around them. Their fear, anxiety, and confidence created a rather unique picture through the force. It was then he could feel Kira gently probing his mind with her own prescience.

(You do know your broadcasting your force signal like a solar flare right?)

(I am aware darling.)

(Okay...jeez you don't have to rude about it.)

(Trust me Kira, you'll know when I am rude.)

(Like now.)

Chuckling, Tristan project an image of them dancing after their wedding on Dantoonie. Immediately he could feel his wife's agitation melt away.

(Okay, okay...you got me on that one.)

(Hey, I know how to make my woman smile.)

(Indeed you do my love, indeed you do.)

Touching ground inside Fort Garnik, the Jedi strike team off loaded and quickly blended in with the rest of crowd. Leaving the terminal behind, they headed for the coordinates general Surthra gave them in order to meet up with agent Ottau.

Getting closer to the Fort's edge, Tristan could hear the sounds of a distance battle echoing off the walls of the nearby mountains and hills. Fallowing T7, they turned right and headed into a battle scarred section of the fort before entering a small apartment that was directly to the right of the fort's walls.

Knocking on the door, Tristan could hear sounds of multiple locks being taken down until the door swung wide open for them.

"Please Jedi, come in."

Closing the door behind them, Tristan could see the dark skinned man he met a year ago was walking around to a small table that had a series of pictures and other important information on it. Wearing the uniform of a Ord Mantell engineer, knight Rivers knew he hide two hold out blasters along with a vibroblade beneath his gray cloak.

"It's been a while Lance,"he said lowering his hood and showing his face to his friend.

"Ah Tristan, the pleasure is all mine,"he said shaking his hand and offering him a warm smile.

"This is my partner Jedi knight Kira Carsen and my padawan Allure Secura."

"It's nice to meet you both,"he said shaking of their hands and heading back to his desk.

Behind him, Tristan heard T7 give him a annoyed beep."Oh crap sorry. The little guy is T7 and important part of the team."

Whistling back at him, the astromech droid held out a small hand he use to grab things. Giving him a strange look, Lance slowly lowered his hand and shook the metal arm that the astromech droid offered him.

"Okay, now that's out of the way back to business. As I am sure that general Surthra informed you I sent scout droids out to prob the nearby area in order to find the listening post. Unfortunately my droids were destroyed by imperial forces. But they did manage to broadcast a signal before they were destroyed. I was able to triangulate the position of where the droids were attacked and found their signal coming from a small island north Oradam Village,"he said pointing pointing down at a small map that he had unfolded out from his back pocket.

After T7 downloaded the coordinates into his mainframe, the three Jedi and astromech prepared to leave when agent Ottau called out to them to stop.

"Yes Lance...is their a problem my friend?"

Sighing heavily, the SIS agent nodded his head. "I am a afraid so my Jedi friend. In the last week three of my field agents have not returned. I have no luck in finding any trace of them, and that's troubling to me. I think a Sith is involved."

"Do you have any proof?" Asked Kira, who seem slightly annoyed but still gave the agent her full attention.

"No,"he said shaking his head,"but just call it a gut feeling. I know that your mission is important...but please will you have one of your Jedi accompany me and help me find out who is behind these killings."

Running a hand through his short brown hair, Tristan looked at his wife. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I am on it."

"I can't thank you enough master Rivers."

"Don't thank me Ottau, Kira is a Jedi knight and my partner, it's her call to make not mine."

"Forgive me master Carsen,"he said reaching out and shaking her hand again,"I greatly appreciate this."

Taking his hand, Kira offered him a halfhearted smile. "Don't worry about it."

(Be careful Kira.)

(I will...I promise.)

(I love you.)

(I love you too, now go. I got this.)

* * *

Fallowing the coordinates agent Ottau gave them, Tristan, Allure, and T7 crossed a small the river that lead them directly to where the probe droids last signaled. Letting the astromech droid move forward first to scan the area, Tristan made sure to hide his force signature.

"Allure do not use the force until you have too,"he said giving his green skinned Twi'lek padawan a hard look.

"Yes master."

Immediately T7 starting beeping back to them, telling him that he had found the imperial signal. "How close are they?"

Giving him a short beep, Tristan knew they were really close by. "Okay...led the way my friend."

Whistling back at him, the astromech droid started rolling across the beach and up the large incline hill that was before them. Going around a series of large rocks and divots that were in the ground, the two Jedi and astromech droid finally a small vanguard of Imperial troopers blocking their way inside the facilities entrance. From their position down hill, knight Rivers knew a frontal assault could get one of them killed.

"What's the plan master?"

Thinking for a minute, Tristan ran a hand through his goatee. "Our best bet is flank them on the right and left. I will engage them on the right, once they have turned their fire on me I want you and T7 to attack from the left."

Nodding her head, Allure grabbed her light saber off her belt. "Will do master. "

Grabbing his viridian green saber off his own belt, Tristan quickly crept forward trying his best to remain in the shadows of the hilly terrain he was climbing. Reaching the rear guard, Tristan spotted a heavily armored Imperial trooper wielding a shotgun standing directly in front of him. Directly behind him was an engineer and scout who was firing a 50mm heavy laser cannon into the water for some target practice. Leaning behind the ledge they were set up on, Tristan could sense a sniper was over looking the small ramp that led up towards the laser cannon.

Opening himself up to the force, Tristan found the sniper who was station on top of the facilities roof. Using a technique he learn from the Love holocron, he entered the snipers mind and projected an image of an all out Republic attack on their position. At first the sniper wasn't sure what he was seeing, but after knight Rivers added a little more effort to his alter mind the Imperial sniper suddenly started firing.

"What the hell is he doing?" Asked the scout who was directly above until he was hit in the back of the head.

"Holy shit!"

"He's firing at us!"

"Jaob! What the fuck are you doing!" Asked the heavily armored trooper into his helmet radio.

Hearing the sounds of the sniper rifle echoing off the hills, Tristan jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge that he was hiding behind. With everyone distracted by their paranoid friend, he reached out and pressed the detonator on the thermal detonator that was laying on top of a small crate next to the cannon.

Dropping back down behind the incline, knight Rivers ducked and waited for the explosion to go off. A second before the detonator went off, he could feel the sniper he had implanted with fake visions died. Feeling the explosion go off, Tristan could feel the life force of three imperial troopers vanish.

Using the force, he jumped up and activated his green light saber. Running through the smoke, Tristan reached the group's commander and impaled her through the back. Force pushing her dead body off his saber, he spun around and sliced a scout across the chest.

"Jedi!" Some one shouted as every Imperial trooper turned their attention on him.

Deflecting a series of blaster bolts that was aimed at him, he quickly rolled flipped out of the way of missile that hit the ground where he was just standing. Raising a force shield to protect him from the debris from the blast, Tristan spun around and knocked a blaster bolt right back into an Imperial trooper's neck.

(Come on Allure), he said inside his head as the remaining Imperial forces had backed away from him and were now firing at him with twin light laser cannons. Feeling two blaster bolts hit his Echani armor, Tristan was about to back away when suddenly he spotted both heavy troopers wielding the light cannons were put into a force stasis.

The rest of the Imperial forces turned to see what had happen to their comrades when suddenly Allure appeared behind them and began cutting them down with her dark purple light saber. With the enemy forces attention focused on his padawan, Tristan was able to go on the offensive again. Tossing his viridian green saber forward, knight Rivers sensed the sniper shot coming at him at the last second and dove forward to avoid the shot. Spotting his saber cut through the two force stasis heavy troopers, Tristan looked to see two scouts wielding vibroswords were right in his face.

Rolling away from their downward strikes, Tristan watched his saber hit the ground near the facilities entrance. Back on his feet, he used his Echani martial arts training to hit one of the troopers in the wrist forcing him to drop his weapon. Using his momentum from his chop, knight Rivers spun around and delivered a round house kick to the side of the trooper's head. Bringing up his hands, he was about to unleash a blast of force lighting when one trooper was shot in the back with a series of blaster bolts while other was engulfed in a series of flames.

Summoning his light saber handle back into his right hand, Tristan was greeted with the sight of T7 finishing off an injured female sergeant.

Hearing the hum of his padawan's light saber striking the last Imperial trooper, Tristan deactivated his viridian green blade.

"Clear master,"added his padawan who was slightly breathless.

"Very good Allure. You too T7."

Giving him a sharp beep and whistle, Tristan offered his little friend a smile before the trio made their way over to the large blast doors that had been activated.

"Their locked,"replied Allure who stepped away from the control switch and pulled out her light saber,"should I cut through the door?"

"Negative. The Imperial forces at this listening post know they are under attack, but they still don't know who is doing it. The element of surprise can sometimes be your best weapon padawan."

Nodding her head, Tristan gently pushed her out of the way so that T7 could start working on the blast doors. Within a few seconds the heavy durasteel doors peeled away and allowed them to enter the facility. Walking down a long ramp they approached a large freight elevator that would take them and any cargo that the Imperial forced need down into the lower levels.

Accessing the elevator, Tristan pushed the button for them to begin their descent. "Tristan...I mean master."

"Allure, I've told you before you can call me Tristan if you like. I don't have a problem with that...okay."

Nodding her head, the teenage padawan gave him a smile. "Okay Tristan, something's bothering me?"

"By all means my padawan, speak your mind."

"If they know were coming, why wouldn't they shut off the power to the elevator."

Chuckling, Tristan put his arm around her shoulder. "Because Allure, they don't know whose knocking on the door."

Grinning back at him, knight Rivers hoped that one day that she would look to him more as older brother and friend than her master. He wanted her to have the same special relationship he had with his own master, Kayer Luse. Feeling the elevator descent slowing down, the two Jedi and astromech hide behind different piles of crates and other large piles of cargo.

Seeing a patrol of droids and troopers waiting to greet them, Tristan quietly got the attention of his padawan. "Allure."

"Yes master,"she whispered back.

"Help me bring down the crane,"he said pointing up to the large crane that was used to lift the cargo off the freight elevator.

Giving him a confident look, Allure quickly hide herself under the large tarp that was being used to keep several loose fitting stacks of cargo from falling over. Closing his eyes, Tristan could feel his padawan opening herself up to the force as well.

"Clear sir.

"I see that corporal, but that elevator didn't come down here on it's own. So I want you to search it until your seeing it your dreams. Is that understood!"

"Yes sergeant!" Answered all the Imperial troopers before they started to approach the freight elevator.

Raising his hands behind the blue box he was hidden behind, Tristan could feel his padawan was ready to bring down the crane. Using the force, he could feel the crane's worn joints beginning to groan as it started to shaking.

"What the hell?" Asked one of the Imperial corporal, causing all of the troopers and droids turned to look at the groaning crane.

Sensing his padawan was beginning to loose your grip on the crane, the Jedi knight applied even more force to pull the crane down. His extra effort was rewarded when the large metal crane finally snapped at the base. For a second the crane remain perfectly still until the it's own heavy weight brought it tumbling down on the right side of the elevator and platform.

"Holy crap it's coming down!"

But the warning was too late, as the large crane impacted the elevator and side platform crushing 10 troopers and over a dozen battle droids. The impact of crane hitting the floor knocking Tristan off his feet causing several boxes of cargo to fall on him. Pulling himself out a pile of debris, he could see the entire force that had been sent to deal with them had been completely killed by the crushing weight of the crane.

"Everybody okay?"

"I'll live,"added his padawan, who had a tear across her Cinnager Scout vest that was bleeding slightly.

Rolling out from a pile metal and wood, T7 was a little scratched but none the lesser damaged. Giving him a series of short beeps whistles, Tristan offered the astromech droid a warm smile.

"Awe and here I thought the extra metal made you look tougher,"he said teasing the small droid, who told him in not so pleasant manner to piss off.

Moving past the destroy crane and now wiped out welcoming party, the trio made their way farther inside the facility finding little to no more resistance besides a few droids and one or two engineers who attacked them with melee weapons. After wiping out another batch of security droids, Tristan finally spotted facilities transceiver down a narrow hall.

Leaving his light sabers in his hands, the Jedi knight confidently led his strike down the hall into the room. Expecting a fierce fight the moment he stepped inside, Tristan was surprised to find only a single person standing in his way of getting the information he need.

"You've killed my entire platoon Jedi...now I will make you pay for every death you caused here!" Shouted the lieutenant before he charge forward wielding a vibro sword.

Pulling out his cyan blue blade, Tristan activated the light saber and blocked his over head strike. Knocking back his melee weapon, knight Rivers swung low and forced the his opponent to jump in the air in order to avoid the blow. Before he could land, knight Rivers spun around and hit the man with a strong force push.

Sending him flying backwards, the lieutenant hit the back of a nearby railing causing him to drop his vibrosword. Walking forward, he wasn't surprise to see the man grabbing his sword and charge at him once more. Bringing his blue blade close to his body, Tristan stepped back and easily parried the lunging attack he swung at him. Swinging down, he cut off the man's right wrist which dropped to the floor still holding his melee weapon.

Screaming out in pain, the injured lieutenant dropped to his knees in front of him. "Name, Marcovic. Rank, lieutenant. That's all you get from me, Jedi scum!"

"I am not here for you anyway."

Immediately T7 rolled past them and started towards the transceiver quickly interfacing with it.

"Get away from there!" He shouted at him until Allure appeared in front of him.

"Keep going my friend."

Downloading as much as he could, Tristan over heard his say something about a super weapon that Darth Angral was making using stolen Republic designs.

"Download as much as you can T7. We need to know what this Desolator can do."

Beeping back at him, Tristan suddenly felt a small disturbance in the force. Closing his eyes, he could his hear his wife shout out to him and immediately felt like someone had hit him hard in the back of the head. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and brought himself back to the task at hand.

"I won't let you get that far!" Shouted the badly wound lieutenant Marcovic, who pulled out a bandoleer of three grenades showing them that one was already activated.

Using the force to pull T7 away from the transceiver, Tristan and Allure both jumped backwards right when the grenades went off. Landing back on his feet, he could feel a piece of shrapnel had cut the right side of his cheek as the blood began to drip down the side of his face. Looking down, he could see that his Echani armor also had taken a beat for it was riddle with pieces of shrapnel and burn marks.

"Allure, T7, are you guys okay?"

Nodding her head, knight Rivers could see his padawan was busy checking on their astromech droid before giving him a small thumbs up. Walking over to the transceiver he could see the lieutenant had fried the computer so that T7 couldn't get anymore of the files.

"Well this transceiver is destroyed beyond repair. Hopefully what T7 managed to get before the lieutenant sacrifices his life with be enough for the general. We need to get back and find agent Ottau, I have a bad feeling something happen to Kira."

* * *

Feeling herself regaining consciousness, Kira slowly opened her eyes. Looking around she could see she was inside an abandon warehouse that was heavily scarred from numerous attacks. Despite the fact her body ached all over, the Jedi knight tried to stand only to realize that she was restrained to her chair with her hands tied behind her back.

Focusing on her bindings, she attempted to use the force to free herself. But instead she found her bindings were some how resisting her attempts.

"Relax Jedi...those are special Sith restraints designed to resistance force attacks,"said the menacing voice of an human male Sith Inquisitor who came strolling out of the shadows.

Leering down at her, Kira could see the fresh light saber wound she had cut across his right cheek and left shoulder were still raw. It was then she sensed two more Sith appear behind her, while another four Imperial commandos blocked the entrance behind the Inquisitor.

"I must admit...when Darth Angral first told me I was to stay behind on this back water planet I was more than a little disappointed."

Chuckling at his comment, Kira suddenly found the Inquisitor grabbing a hold of her chin. "I mean, here I am. The great Ferav...delegated to baiting the Republic into action. Do you even understand the shame and embarrassment I felt for these past three weeks,"he said gripping her chin even harder and force her to look him in his red eyes.

"Well I guess someone as weak as yourself wouldn't know any better?"

Letting go of her chin, the Sith backed up and offered her a smile before punching her in the gut. Driving all the air out of her lungs, Kira did her best to not show how much the blow truly hurt her. Lifting up her head, Kira smiled back at him yet again.

Shaking his head, Ferav suddenly backhanded her across the face, causing the left corner of her lip to start bleeding. "You've got a smart mouth girl. I'm going to enjoy putting my dick down your throat, then will see how much you can talk back."

"Do it and I will bite it off!" She shouted back at her torturer.

With his back to her, the Sith spun around and backhanded her across her other cheek. "But then imagine my surprise when I learned one of the two Jedi Angral swore revenge on was here Ord Mantell. Suddenly this degrading mission became a wondrous opportunity for me. You know, my former master taught me to never hesitate. It was something I remember the moment I struck him down in his sleep. So why don't you do yourself a favor and tell me where your friend is?"

Shaking her head, Kira offered him an amused look. "You have to be more specific. You see I am quite popular and have many friends."

"Enough!" He yelled before reaching out with his right hand and started force choking her.

Feeling her throat being squeezed, knight Carsen couldn't hide the affects of the strangling had on her. Just when she started to feel light head, the Sith let her go.

"Now I will ask you again. Where is the Jedi knight Tristan Rivers?"

Breathing hard, Kira slowly lifted up her head. "And what makes you think I know where he is?"

Applying the force choke even longer than before Kira felt like she was going to pass out until he finally released his grip on her once more.

"Don't be coy with me Jedi, I don't have time for you games. I know you know where he is. I swear to you before this night is over you will tell me one way or the another. The choice of how painful you make it...is entirely up to you?"

(I am here my love.)

(It's about damn time.)

Looking up, she smiled back at the inquisitor, causing him to give her a confused look. "What the fuck are you smiling at bitch?"

"Your end."

Before the Ferav could even respond Kira saw her husband drop down from the rafters and cut down two of the Imperial commando's with his light sabers. Right before the last two Imperial commandos turned around, Tristan tossed both of his sabers forward. She watched his cyan blue blade and viridian green blade easily cut the two commando's along the waist before returning back to his hands.

For a moment the two Imperial's body stayed together until they both slide off in two different halves. Taking his eyes off the dead Imperials, Tristan started walking towards her.

"Not another step Jedi or I will kill your partner,"he said activating his light saber and holding it near her throat.

"Don't worry about me. Get rid of Lord pompous here."

Moving behind her, the Sith grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her head back even farther. "Drop your light sabers or else she dies."

"I can't do that. Now I will give you one last chance to surrender, I suggest you take the offer if you value your life."

Kira could feel Ferav gripping her hair even harder as he drew his crimson blade closer to her throat. "I'll never understand what drives you Jedi to throw away your lives. You risk certain death to free this girl. Why? Some misguided sense of duty?"

"Oh Kira is much more than some girl to me. I would have chased you to the end of the galaxy in order to get her back Sith."

A second later knight Carsen was pushed down to the ground as the three Sith started to engage her husband in combat. Hearing the hums of light sabers hitting each other, she turned to her right to see Tristan attacking the Sith. Blocking two slashes attacks from one acolyte and Ferav, he spun around and stabbed the second acolyte through the sternum. Pulling out his cyan blue saber from the dead Sith's body, he ducked an attack that cut the head off the dead acolytes body.

Slashing up, he cut the other acolyte across the chest with his viridian green saber. At the same time he put his blue light saber behind his back and blocked a wide slash attack by the Ferav. Bringing his sabers closet to his body, Tristan swung out and unleashed a strong force wave which knocked back his opponent away from. Charging forward, Kira watched her husband attack the inquisitor with a barrage fast light saber attacks. Within seconds she saw the Sith was struggling to keep up with his furious attack, when Tristan spun around and cut his light saber handle off near the top of the blade emitter.

"No!" He shouted and attacked her husband with a blast of force lighting

Crossing his light sabers in a form of an X, Kira watched him blocked the lightening."This can't be."

Despite the ferocity of his force attack, Tristan was able to hold his ground. Gaining his footing, Kira saw her love start moving towards the Sith until he was right in front of him. Finally reaching him, the Sith was forced to stop shooting his force lightening at him or else he would have cooked himself alive. Leaning out of the way of a small dagger the Sith had pulled out from his cloak, Tristan spun around and impaled Ferav through the side of his neck with his blue saber.

"You should have surrendered,"said Tristan before he pulled out his blade and deactivated his two light sabers.

Walking over to her, Kira could see the concerned look on his face. "I am sorry I am late."

"You better be,"she said with a smile as he knelt down and quickly removed the force resisting bindings.

Helping her back up to her feet, he immediately pulled her into a tight embrace. Closing her eyes, Kira relaxed into his warm embrace. After a few moments of them just standing their hugging each other, Tristan slowly pulled away and examined her face.

"He hurt you."

"It's nothing sweetheart."

Shaking his head, he raised his right hand to her neck first and begin to heal her slightly injured throat. Feeling the bruising around her throat disappear, he then raised his hand to her face and healed the area where the Sith had hit across the face.

"Thank you."

Leaving his hand on her cheek, Tristan leaned in close giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "I will always be their for you."

Grinning back up at him, Kira stuck out her left hand and used the force to pull her two light sabers off the nearby table. "I know and it means everything to me. So...I will take it your mission was a success."

"Will see,"he said reaching down and taking a hold of her hand,"T7 and Allure are with agent Ottau right now. Hopefully general Suthra will be able get something from the data we recovered."

"Well only time and the force can tell? For now I suggest we head back to meet our friends."

"Sounds like a plan my love."

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


	14. All Aboard

A/N" I do not own or will ever own anything made by Bioware or George Lucas. I have played KOTOR a lot and when the Old Republic came out, I had to pick it up. This is my idea of the Jedi Knight story line."

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 14

All Aboard

Taking off her white folded robe, Kira grabbed her single hilt light saber off her belt. Activating the solid blue blade, she pointed her weapon at Allure. "Now lets see what you have learned since the last time we sparred padawan."

Taking off her blue robe, Allure activated her own dark purple saber."I am ready whenever you are master Carsen."

Narrowing her eyes, she gave the teenage Twi'lek an amused look while gripping her light saber in both of her hands. Watching her opponent mirror her own movements, knight Carsen gave her a grin before stepping forward and striking down at her.

As she predicted Allure brought up her blade in front of her and blocked the slanted slash. Pulling back her blade, she quickly responded by slashing from the left causing the padawan to bring up her purple blade and blocked the attack yet again.

Bringing back her blade over her head, Kira stuck out her left hand and hit Allure with a surprising force push. The attack sent the padawan backwards until she thrust both of her hands down and used her own force power to stop herself.

Sensing Allure's attack coming through the force, knight Carsen did a series of somersaults in order to doge the holo-books that she had sent flying at her. Coming out of her somersaults, Kira flipped her blade around preparing to engaging the padawan in light saber combat again. It was then she started to feel dizzy and was forced to drop down to one knee in order to prevent herself from falling. Looking around, the room was spinning as the urge to vomit was starting to overpower her. It was then she realized that Allure was using the force technique of Malacia on her.

Using the force to focus on herself, Kira was able shield herself from the worse of the Malacia's affects and stood back up. Ignoring the slight dizziness and nausea she was still feeling, she charged forward and front flipped high in the air. Coming out of her flip, she brought her saber down and made Allure bring up her purple blade in order to block the powerful blow.

Her strong attack made padawan Secura break her concretion and forced her to lose her grasp of Malacia. Feeling the technique leave her body, she released the force shield she was using and refocus her attacks on Tristan's padawan. Attacking her with series of short but fast strikes Kira put her opponent on the defensive, despite the fact Allure was still using force valor to increase her own offensive capabilities. Backing her into a corner she spun around and knocked her purple saber out of her hand. Bringing around her left hand she put the teenage Twi'lek into a force stasis; ending the fight.

Stepping back, Kira deactivated her single blue light saber and clipped it back onto her utility belt. Turning around, she spotted Allure's light saber laying near the stairs that led down ship's exit.

"I am impressed Padawan Secura,"she said summoning the light saber to her hand while releasing her force stasis on her at the same time,"your improving much faster than I anticipated."

Taking a deep breath, Allure took her light saber back from her. "Thank you master Carsen. I feel like I learn something every time we spar."

Rolling her eyes, Kira gave folded her arms across her chest."Humility will only get you so far padawan...keep that in mind."

Giving her a strange look at first, padawan Secura finally nodded back at her. "I will."

"Good. Now all this training has left me famish. Let's get some food."

Walking past the communications part of their ship, Kira and Allure entered the kitchen to see C2 had already placed two plates of food and something to drink for them on the table.

"I hope you will find the meal to your satisfaction Miss Carsen and Miss Secura."

"I am sure we will C2. Now will you please go and inform T7 I need him to help Allure with her blaster deflection."

"Of course Miss Carsen. I will go at once."

Grabbing a bite of her food, Kira waved goodbye to the maintenance droid before turning her attention back on Tristan's padawan. Looking down at her plate of food, she could see she had barely touched her own food.

"Not hungry?"

Pushing around her food, Allure shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

Setting down her fork, she waited for teenager to look up before she started talking. "I don't need to be a Jedi to know something is bothering you padawan."

"Fair enough,"she added with a small smile.

"So what's on your mind? And please...don't hold back for my sake."

"Okay. It's just that...I frustrated at my slow rate of progress."

"And?"

"And...every time I look at my cybernetic right hand I feel my anger beginning to boil back up inside me again. This peace that the Jedi code is suppose to bring to me instead rings hollow inside me."

Studying her for a moment, Kira ran a hand through her auburn hair. "What makes you think your so special?"

"Come again?" She asked with a stunned look on her face.

"Every Jedi, from lowly youngling to high grand master constantly struggles with their own emotions. While the Jedi order teaches to you let them go, you and I know that's easier said than done. What is important is that you don't let these emotions fester inside you. Cause then that makes the dark side so much more tempting. Trust me Allure...I know from personal experience,"she said giving her a somber look.

Staring back at her, Kira could see that Allure was thinking about what she had said. Grabbing another bite of her food she was happy to see that the padawan had grabbed a bite of her own food. After eating the remainder of their meal in silence she was about to say something when the young Twi'lek spoke first.

"I was so wrapped up in my own personal problems that I forgot I wasn't alone in my inner struggles. It's silly, but I didn't tell master Rivers about my difficulties because I didn't want to disappoint him. Even I can see he destined for greatness. So I felt like bringing up my stupid problems would only be waist of his time."

Chuckling, Kira leaned back in her seat. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just funny."

"What is?"

"I have known Tristan for 10 years and in that time not once has ever thought listening to a friend was a waist of his time. Your his padawan Allure, he will always have time for you."

Nodding her head, Allure stood up and turned to leave the kitchen when suddenly she stopped in mid step. "Maybe you can answer something that Tristan was kinda vague on master Carsen?"

"I will try my best padawan."

"What helped you find the peace in your life?"

It was then Kira understood why Tristan didn't really give her a honest answer as their love for each other was forbidden by the Jedi Council. But she knew this was important moment in the Allure's life so she decided to pick her words very carefully.

"It was my friendship with Tristan. You have to understand he should have died back in that temple. But when I used to the force to heal him not only did it save his life it created the force bond that share to this day. Knowing that my best friend was tied for bad and for good, it gave me the clarity in my life that I needed. Now I hope that answers your question. After your done practicing with T7 you may do as you wish for the rest of your night. If you need me I will be in my room,"she said standing up and heading out of the kitchen.

Walking past the holo-transimitter, Kira entered the captain's quarters that she shared with her husband. Going into the recently added bathroom, she turned on the shower and let the water warm up. Taking off her white folded robes, she grabbed a clean pair of bra and panties along with light blue tank top and a short black skirt.

Enter the shower, Kira let the hot water's spray hit her body before leaning back her head and wetting her hair. Despite all the advancements in force healing and medicine, nothing (in her opinion) helped soothed her aching muscle like the feeling of a good hot shower. Relaxing under the feel of the hot water, knight Carsen finally let her mind wander on what was truly bothering her.

Her husband Tristan was currently on board the wanderer class transport called the Esseles providing protection against a possible Imperial attack at the request of the Jedi council. At first the council was going to assign the both of them to the transport, but instead Tristan convinced them it was best he go alone.

Kira hated being left behind for any reason. Tristan also knew that. So the moment the council ended their call she started yelling at him, not even trying to hide her anger. She accused him of treating her like a padawan and not like his partner. In his defense he said he was just trying to give her some time off as he had noticed how tired she had been these past few weeks. Instead of realizing this she simply stormed off and closed herself off from their force bond. Even when he came by to say good bye to her, she merrily glared at him before going back to her data pad. It only took a few hours after he left for Kira to realize her mistake. All her secret training with Bastila on learning battle mediation was leaving her near exhaustion most nights. That was reason he told the council to give her some time off. He was simply worried about her growing fatigue and didn't want anything to happen to her.

Finishing rinsing out the shampoo/conditioner out of her hair, Kira turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Drying off, she had hoped the shower would have calmed her troubled mind but instead she found uneasiness beginning to plague her mind again. That was probably because in the past two days she still hadn't been able to contact him view the holo-network.

Changing into her clothes, Kira left the bathroom and flopped herself onto the bed. Closing her eyes she tried to get comfortable so that she could get some much need rest. But instead she found sleep alluding her yet again. Opening her eyes, she patted the side of the bed where Tristan normally would be and sighed heavily.

"If only I talk to him."

Sitting up, it was then she realized their was a way. Among the numerous force and light saber techniques both Jedi knights were learning from the Love holocron, the most important ones involved force bonding. Through their bond they could communicate telepathically, share memories, feelings, and emotions, but their was also a way for the two of them to talk to each other no matter the distance between them. Through their dreams it was possible for either of them to enter each others mind for a short period of time. Unfortunately this force power took a lot of energy and willpower, not to mention it required both people to be a sleeping at the same time. Even then their was no guarantee that it would work for the distance between the two would make things just that more difficult for each of them to maintain.

Taking several deep breaths, Kira laid her head down and closed her eyes. Once her mind was clear she turned her thoughts on her husband. Even then she could feel that ever so slightly tug of his prescience through their force bond. Kira knew this next part was going to be the most difficult. In order for her to even try and enter his dreams she had to some how keep her entire focus on him while at the same time trying to relax enough so that she fell asleep willingly.

After a few hours of struggling to fall asleep knight Carsen finally opened her eyes in frustration. "Damn it."

Sitting up, she slung her legs over the side of the bed and gently rubbed the sides of her temple. Grabbing the water bottle off the night stand, she drank deeply from container quickly emptying the full bottle with in moments. Standing up, Kira made her way over to the computer monitor that was a few feet away from the bed and flopped herself in the chair. Turning on the screen she began to read some of the latest news of the holo-net. Skimming through different channels and news sites, she found herself getting very bored. Yawning, she stretched out her stiff limbs and gently laid her head back on the chair she was sitting in.

"I'll just relax a little,"she said to herself before closing her eyes again.

The next thing she knew Kira found herself inside a damp cave that was very familiar to her. Immediately she recognized it was the same cave she often went too during her first year on Tython after living so many years on Nar Shaddaa. Looking past the small fire that was lite, she could see Tristan standing out in front of the cave's entrance with his gaze towards the night time sky.

"Tristan,"she said calling out his name softly.

Turning around at the same of his name, Tristan gave her a curious look. "Yes my love."

Standing up, Kira walked around the fire and embraced him. Feeling him encircle his arms around her body, she buried her head into his loose fitting robes.

"I am right here sweetheart,"he told her while gently rubbing her back.

Sighing, she normally would have been content to simply stay their in the arms of the man she loved more than anything. But Kira knew time was off the essence and she wasn't about to let this rare opportunity go to waist.

"Tristan,"she added by pulling back ever so slightly away from his embrace,"I don't know if I am dreaming or if I..."

"Were both dreaming my love. I can feel you through our bond."

Nodding her head, Kira started again. "Well if that's the case I just wanted to say I am sorry for accusing you of treating me like a child. I know you were just looking for me. It's just that..."but for the second time of their conversation he interrupted by bringing up his finger to her lips.

"It's okay darling...I understand. No matter what I thought best for you I should have talked to you first. Were married and any decision I make will always affect you. So I am sorry for not coming and talking to you first."

Staring up into his blue gaze, Kira could feel her heart beginning to race like it always did whenever she saw him stare at her like that. Taking her by the hand, he led them back over to the fire where they both sat down with their backs against the wall. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she could feel him wrap his right around her shoulder, pulling her even closer to him.

"Tristan, the real reason I have been so tired lately is because I have been pushing myself to learn battle mediation from Bastila. I know, trust me I know I should have told you the truth instead of hiding it from you. It's just that I wanted to surprise you whenever I got good enough to try and use it in combat. But instead I let it led to a nasty fight between us,"she said closing her eyes fearing he would be angry with her.

It was then Kira felt him gently lift her head up off his shoulder. Looking up, she barely had a second to spare when he kissed her passionately. After a few intense moments of kissing they finally both pulled back resting their foreheads against each other.

"Kira...I have know you for over 10 years and in that time I have never stopped trusting you. Your not just my partner as a Jedi but you also my partner in life. It doesn't matter whose fault it was, what truly matters is that we are here for each other at the end of the day."

Grinning back up at him, Kira felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I don't know how you do it, but you always know how to make me feel better."

"Well after 9 years of being together I like to think I picked up a few things along the way."

"Just hurry up and get back home. I miss you terribly."

"I miss you too."

Leaning up, knight Carsen was about to give him another kiss when suddenly she found herself back inside their room aboard the Kayer Ackonora. Breathing hard, she could feel her clothes were wet with sweat. The amount of effort and concretion it took to maintain the link was more intense then she would have ever guess.

Standing up, Kira grabbed another set of fresh clothes and once again entered the bathroom. Turning on the water she stood back up and looked at herself in the mirror. Despite looking like a complete mess Kira felt great and couldn't hide the goofy grin that was on her face.

"Hurry back indeed my love."

* * *

Taking the drink the female Mirialan waitress offered him, Tristan reached inside his formal black suit and grabbed a 100 credit piece.

"Thank you sir,"she said graciously taking the credit with a warm smile before heading over to another table.

Watching her serve a group of rowdy humans, Tristan could see one of them grab her ass. Smacking his hand, she started shouting at them that she was not some damn whore they could touch any way they pleased. But as usual the group of drunk men didn't care as one of them grabbed a hold of her wrist and started to say something threatening to her.

Raising his hand he entered the minds of all four of them. Suggesting they apologize and leave her what money they had in their pockets as an token of good will, he slowly lowered his hand. Tristan couldn't help but chuckle lightly watching the four man did exactly as he had suggested they do.

"Impressive. Although entering the mind of four drunk human men isn't something I would tell the council when you get back,"added the slightly amused looking Jedi consular Liara Anglish.

Wearing a bright purple and gold dress that hung tight to her body Tristan could appreciate how stunning the Mialukain looked. Holding out his hand, he offered her a seat, which she took.

"So what brings the famous Jedi consular herself to this wonderful transport."

"The force. I had a vision a few days ago and ever since then I couldn't get this ship, the Esseles out of my head."

"And that's enough for you. Sometimes the force isn't necessary clear when it comes to visions. Not that I doubt you my friend, but how can you know that your aren't misinterpreting it,"he said hoping that she wouldn't be offended at his harmless judgment.

Instead of responding right away, Liara simply pointed to her mask (which hid the fact her species didn't have eyes.)

"I have learned not to ignore my visions. Encase you have forgotten my species sees through the force naturally as you look at this ship and it's people with your own eyes."

Chuckling, Tristan leaned back in the booth they were sitting in. "I haven't forgot that little fact Liara."

"Then why did you ask me whether my visions where accurate?"

"Because I was just messing with you,"he added with a teasing grin,"you do know what a joke is right?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, he could see she was not amused. "You know Master Par often tried to joke around with me."

"How did that turn out for you?"

"Let's just say you need to work on your jokes a little better."

Smiling back at him, knight Rivers couldn't help but smile back at her. "Touche my Jedi friend. You got me on that one."

"So, you know why I am here. But what are you doing here?"

Pointing his head to the right where a blue skinned Twi'lek was standing next to a pair of servant droids along the bar, Tristan waited for Liara to turn her head back around before he started.

"That is Vyn Asara, an ambassador to the Sith Empire. A few days ago she contacted her superiors back on Coruscant fearing that the Sith were going to try and arrest her before she could make it back home. In response to her fears the Jedi council contacted me and had me board this vessel right before it took off from Voss."

Studying the ambassador for a moment, Liara turned her attention back on him. "Dose she really think the Sith are willing to break the treaty of Coruscant just for her?"

"I don't know. But I know you can sense that strong dark side prescience that is fallowing this transport just as good as I can."

Nodding her head, the Jedi consular was about to say something when suddenly the transport shook violently as a series of explosions sent everyone to the ground. Finally after the transport had stopped shaking Tristan calmly flipped himself back up to his feet.

Offering Liara a hand up, he was not surprised to see a large holo-image of a grand Moff towering over them.

"My name is Rycus Kilran. I'm commander of the Fifth fleet, second to the Minister of War, and-my personal favorite- the so called Butcher of Coruscant,"he added with a wide grin on his face.

"Your ship is transporting a known anti-Imperial terrorist and seditionist, the so called Ambassador Vyn Asara. I've come to collect her. So I suggest you let us take her or else,"he said before ending the transmission.

While the rest of the passenger were scrambling around looking for a place to hide, Tristan and Liara made their way up to the ambassador herself. Despite the fact that neither of them had their light sabers on them, they still had the force as their ally.

"Ambassador Asara."

Grabbing a hidden blaster from her elegant robes, she was about to point it at them when Liara easily disarmed her by pulling pistol out of her hand.

"Your Jedi?"

"Indeed. Allow me to introduce ourselves. Jedi knight Tristan Rivers, and this is Jedi consular Liara Anglish."

Looking at them with a worried look on her face, Liara quickly tossed her weapon back to her. "Relax ambassador. We are not here to detain you."

Nodding her head, she put away her pistol. "Okay. So what are you doing then?"

"We need to reach the bridge. From there we can asset the situation better once we find captain Tyrus."

Giving him a confident look, Vyn turned to her droids and started fallowing closely behind the two Jedi knights. Heading down a narrow hallway, Tristan turned right instead of going left which would have taken them towards the bridge.

"Aren't we going the wrong way if we want to head to the bridge?" Asked the ambassador who had noticed the detour they were making.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Tristan could see a group of Imperial droids were blocking them from entering the upper class section of the dormitories.

"You are correct Ambassador. But I don't fancy stopping the Sith the entire time with out my light sabers,"he said turning to look at Liara, who simply nodded and started walking down the hall beside him.

Immediately the war droids turned their weapons on them, causing the female sergeant to raise her hand so that the droids didn't fire right away. "Halt civilians. You are not allowed inside your rooms until we are done searching them. So I suggest you turn back around before we put you down permanently."

"I am afraid we can't do that sergeant...despite how nicely you asked us,"replied Liara in a calm demeanor.

The surprise look on the sergeant's face was all the time they need to launch there own surprise attack. Sticking out his hands, Tristan unleashed a blast of force lightening into a group of the war droids. The lightening hit all four of the droids causing them to shake violently with each of their systems started to shut down. With the droid temporarily disabled, Liara reared back and hit the group with a massive force push. The strong attack ripped apart the weaken droids and sent the human sergeant flying back 25 feet before impacting the side wall with a loud thud.

Looking to his right, Tristan could see Liara slowly lowered her hand. "Let's get our gear."

Chuckling, he turned around to face the ambassador. "Just give us a minute."

Entering the pass-code to enter his room the council had paid for him, Tristan immediately started taking off the formal wear that had been left inside his closet. Stripping down to his boxers, he opened the small trunk that held his equipment. Putting on his valorous sentinel robes, Echani armor, and his utility belt, Tristan finally felt comfortable again.

"You look ready for combat,"added Liara with a smile on her face.

"Thanks,"he said noticing her own robes.

She wore a light green robe with silver stripes going up and down it. Along a long brown skirt that had a tan sachet along the front, darker green long sleeve T shirt, and gray gantlets, Liara gave off the impression she was of nobility, not a Jedi.

"You two ready,"added a slightly annoyed looking Asara.

"Of course ambassador."

Going back down the stairs the trio went left through the narrow hallway exiting back into the main corridor of the ship. Upon entering the main corridor they could see a group of Imperials were busy firing farther down the ship at two people who were in return firing back at them. Despite being outnumbered 15 to 2, the two were still putting up a good fight and had forced the larger Imperial forces to seek cover behind the bend of the corridor.

"After you my sentinel friend."

Smiling back at her, he grabbed his two light saber handles off his belt and started to walk down the corridor. Right when he was going to force jump at the group of Imperials he could feel his fellow Jedi start envelope with force valor. Immediately he could feel his resolve, body, and mind increase to an heighten awareness that only the power of the force could do.

Opening his eyes, Tristan gave his light sabers a twirl before he sprinting down the hall and leaped high in the air. Using his body own momentum, he spun around and sliced through two Imperial near the waist of their armor. With both of his arms outstretched away from his body, he unleashed a double force push knocking back the two severed parts of both dead troopers into three war droids.

Leaning to the right, knight Rivers dodged a quick shotgun blast that a heavy trooper had aimed at him the moment he turned around. Grabbing a hold of heavy's shotgun, Tristan sliced down with his cyan blue saber and cut the Imperial's weapon in half. Thrusting his viridian green saber forward, he easily pierced the trooper's hard armor and impaled him in the middle of the chest.

Pulling out his blade, Tristan ducked a blaster shot that was aimed at his body by a nearby war droid. Rolling forward, he appeared behind two both droids before either of them could register where he was. Turning his sabers behind him he stabbed backwards, stabbing both of the droids near the lower chassis. Standing up, Tristan was forced to start deflecting waves of blaster bolts that the now regrouping Imperials were firing at him.

Sending a few of their own bolts back at them he was able to take out a war droid with it's own shot. Even with his attention on deflecting the incoming blaster bolts, he could still see out of the corner of his eye that the two people who were firing at the Imperials had moved down the corridor. Slashing his sabers in front of him he unleashed a force wave, giving him time to back flip out of harm's way.

Coming out of his flip, knight Rivers pulled his blue blade close to his body and tossed it a group of Imperials near the wall on the right side of the corridor. Landing feet first, Tristan immediately forced pulled the weapons out of the two troopers, cutting them both of them in half in mid air. Not wasting any time he used the force to increase his speed and charged forward yet again. Blocking two blaster shots that was aimed at his head, he quickly reached the droid that had fired at him. Running right at the droid he dragged his green saber across the front of it's chassis. With his momentum taking his blade up in the air, Tristan swung behind him and cut the droid across the back of it's chassis. Raising his left hand in the air, he caught his cyan blue saber in his hand and deactivating both light sabers.

Turning around, Tristan could see what was left of the Imperial strike team lay dead at his feet. Looking towards the front of the corridor he could see the two people who had been fighting the now dead strike team were making their way towards him.

"Well I must say, I didn't imagine ever seeing you in a place like this Hawke.

The renown smuggler gave him a lackadaisical grin. "What can I say, I have a weakness for pazaak."

Tristan himself had witness the numerous pazaak tournaments the vessel had going on for some of the more wealthy passengers. Hawke was wearing a light armor blue jacket that had a large padded collar, with a brown stripped under shirt that had a tan handkerchief around his neck along with a pair of matching pants. With his twin blasters and grenades on his gun belt, Tristan knew better that the smuggling captain was more than capable of defending himself whenever the time called for it.

"Whose your army friend"? Asked Tristan as both Liara and ambassador Asara had moved up to stand beside him.

The trooper had a pair of white and black republic armor that also had a red out line across top parts of his body armor. Wielding a medium assault cannon, side blaster pistol and viroblade, the person behind the armor looked ready for war.

"I am surprised you don't remember,"added a familiar voice before the male Zabrak removed his helmet,"Lieutenant Caleb Janks...encase you have forgotten already."

"I haven't forgotten,"he said with a smile,"I am just surprised to see you here as well."

Shrugging his shoulders, the special forces officer put back on his helmet. "I was in the area. And I need a ride back to Coruscant."

Shaking his head, Tristan turned to the two ladies that were standing beside him. "This is Jedi knight Liara Anglish and ambassador Vyn Asara."

"So your the person that commander was blabbing on out,"added Aniloke who was eying up the ambassador,"I must say I didn't think you would be this beautiful."

"Cram it human. I don't have time for your womanizing bravado. We need to reach the bridge. So you can either help or get out of the way."

Raising his hands in defense, the smuggler simply side stepped out of the way. "By all means ambassador."

Turning to look at the two Jedi knights, Liara responded by shrugging her shoulders. "The more fire power we bring will help us reach the bridge just that much faster."

"And besides,"replied Tristan with a grin,"I worked with both of these guys. I can personally vouch they are more than capable of handling themselves."

"Whatever! Let's just keep moving...please,"said a frustrated looking Vyn.

Moving down the rest of the corridor they went right and then left running into no more Imperial resistance. Arriving near the front of the ship they found the door to the bridge had been locked down.

"It looks like they fried the controls on this end,"added lieutenant Janks who was examining the large blast doors panel.

Pulling out his communicator, Hawke brought up a layout of the ship for all of them to see. "Well it looks like this is the only way into the bridge. But if we can shut down and then restart the reactor it might give us a chance to run inside the bridge before the emergency systems kick back on."

Immediately Liara shook her head. "That's not an option. I can feel dozen of life forms still on the engineering level. Shutting down the reactor would kill all of them."

"So what! Right now time is of the essence! Their sacrifice will be for the greater good,"replied Vyn with a nonchalant look on her face.

"Listen ambassador...I don't care who you are, but Jedi do not sacrifice innocent lives for the sake of the mission. By doing that your no better than the people who are trying to arrest you,"said Tristan as he looked around to see everyone else was agreeing with him.

Slumping her shoulders in defeat, the Twi'lek ambassador folded her arms across her chest. "Find will play it your way. So Jedi, how do you propose we get inside if we don't reset the reactor?"

Grabbing his viridian green light saber off belt, Tristan turned and gave Liara a brief look before moving in front of blast door. Catching the hint, she pulled out her yellow single blade and stood about 4 feet away from him. Turning on both of their light sabers at the same time, the two Jedi knights stabbed their blades inside the thick durasteel metal. Slowly the two Jedi knights began to cut through the door until they both met each others opening cut. Pulling out there blades, they both hit the weaken metal slab with a force push and sent it flying inside the bridge.

Calmly climbing through the hole they had cut into the blast door, Tristan could see a group of 10 Mandalorians were waiting for them. Towards the middle of the bridge they had what was left of the bridge crew tied up with their hands behind their backs.

"Finally you have arrived,"stated the only Mandalorian who wasn't wearing a helmet,"I was worried you might have died fighting those weak Imperials."

"You won't be so smug with a hole in your head,"said Janks who had his assault cannon pointing at the leader's head.

Chuckling, the Mandalorian leader put back on his helmet. "My name is Ironfist and I lead this clan of Mandalorians. I will promise you this. None of you will survive...well expect for the ambassador there, for we won't get paid if we are responsible for killing her."

A moment later all 10 of the Mandalorians charged at them. With half of them wielding vibro swords and the other half having blaster rifles. Charging forward, Tristan deflected a series of well aimed shots away from him and his comrades.

Meeting the first melee wielding Mandalorian, Tristan parried his side slash and cut the merc across his armor. Side stepping away from another attack, he was not surprised to see the person he had cut was still alive. Mandalorian armor was well known for being light saber resistant.

Sensing the scattergun shot coming, he ducked and let the shot hit one of his buddies in the back instead. Raising his blades in shape of an x over his head, he blocked two over head attacks at the same time. It was then his danger sense went off. Immediately behind him was a Mandalorian who had been knocked down (thanks to Liara) was turning to aim his rifle at his back. It was then lieutenant Janks appeared and tackled both mercs who were pressing their vibro swords against his light sabers to the ground.

Now free to move Tristan stood up and put his viridian light saber behind his back. The blaster shot hit his saber and perfectly bounced back, hitting the Mandalorian right in the middle of the neck, killing him.

Looking down at his feet, he could see Caleb was wrestling with the Mandalorians trying to stop them from getting a hold of their weapons. Not wanting to risk hitting the lieutenant, Tristan reached out and kicked one of the merc's in the side of the helmet. Knocking the mercenary off the lieutenants back, he was now free to attack the other Mandalorian who had finally grabbed his vibro sword. With both of his sabers out and away from his body, knight Rivers swung down and cleaved the head off the second Mandalorian from behind.

Even witnessing the beheading of one of there comrades didn't stop the Mandalorians from still pressing their attack. Turning around, Tristan was forced to parry a wide slash attack that was aimed at his chest. Giving him no time to regroup, two advancing Mandalorians started firing at him, not even caring if them hit their fellow mercenary.

Right when he thought he might be in trouble a series of rapidly fired blaster shots hit the two mercenaries in the chest and head, forcing them to back off. Looking to his right, knight Rivers spotted Hawke take a grenade off his belt and toss it forward. Twirling his light sabers around, Tristan faked a double slash attack before diving off to the right. Bringing up a force shield, he got to see Hawke shot the grenade in mid air, exploding right in front of the two Mandalorians. The explosion ripped apart the two Mandalorians and injured another 2 who were standing too close to their buddies.

With the two mercenaries that were firing at him now dead, Tristan was finally able to go on the attack. Using the force, he pulled another two of them at towards him. Letting them come to him, he side stepped out of the way of the wide swing of his opponent. Before the mercenary could even turn around, Tristan impaled her through right side of her chest, easily piercing through the merc's armor along it's weak point.

"Tristan heads up!" Yelled lieutenant Janks, causing him to turn and see a injured Mandalorian wielding an active thermal detonator.

Building the force as fast as he could, knight Rivers quickly thrust both of his hands forward and hit the injured man with a strong force push. Which sent him and his buddy flying out of the starboard window and into space.

Immediately all the air began to suck out of the bridge until an emergency blast shield came down and covered the blown out window. Looking around, he could see that all the other Mandalorians were dead expect Ironfist himself who was currently engaging in an intense duel with Liara at the moment.

While leader was getting the upper hand with his strong and heavy attacks, Liara was still able to hold her own. But when a particular slash cut her across the right arm, the Jedi consular had enough and showed why she was a force master. Stepping back, she quickly deactivated her yellow light saber and struck out both of her hands. Force stunning the large clan leader, she slowly began to raise him high in the air.

"Last chance to surrender."

"Fuck you Jedi bitch!"

Sighing, the Jedi consular floated his body upside and pulled down with her telekinesis. The Mandalorian impacted the ship's floor head first, causing his skull to fracture along with the sound of his neck breaking.

"All clear!" Yelled Janks waving the ambassador into the bridge once more.

Putting away his light sabers, Tristan quickly joined Hawke and began to help him untie the surviving crew that had been taken prisoner. Once everyone had been freed, Tristan began looking for the captain of the ship.

"Is captain Tyrus still alive?"

Instead the first officer stepped forward. "I am afraid not master Jedi. First officer Haken at your service. Captain Tyrus died trying to stop these damn mercenary assholes from boarding the bridge."

"Okay we got the bridge,"added Hawke who was looking out at the large Imperial vessel that was in front of them,"now how do we deal with that?"

"Well we can't go away where until we disable the tractor beam that is holding us here,"said Caleb as he and the ship's navigator brought up the ship's current condition.

Running a hand through his goatee, Tristan had an idea. "Well why don't we take a shuttle over to the Imperial ship and shut it down."

"It can't be that easy,"added first officer Harken in a disbelieving tone,"won't those damn Imperials now your coming now that their strike teams are dead."

"Indeed. But that's why me and captain Hawke will be leading the diversion team. This will give consular Liara and lieutenant Janks a chance to go and deactivate the tractor beam."

"I don't remember agreeing to this?" Asked a slightly surprised Hawke.

"Awe come on Ace, I promise I will keep you safe."

Glaring at him, Aniloke seemly shrugged his shoulders. "Why not. But I expect to get all of my pazaak earning after this is over."

"Before go. Allow me and some of my troops to come along as well,"added the male Mon Calamair commander who was in charge of security,"the Imps will never know what hit them."

"If you want to help I won't stop you."

"I am coming too,"said ambassador Asara, who stepped forward.

"Boarding the vessel of the very people who want to arrest you isn't a smart move ambassador,"said Liara in a calm but yet strong tone of voice.

"I know that master Jedi. But I am not going to be left behind while others fight for my freedom."

Sensing that there was no way for him to persuade her otherwise, Tristan merrily nodded his head. "Alright. But you stay on board the shuttle. That is not up for negotiation."

It was then knight Rivers noticed that Hawke was busy talking to someone on his wrist communicator. "Yes Risha. I want you to get here as soon as possible."

"I thought the Imps had all communications blocked?" Asked a confused Haken.

Grinning, the smuggler captain gave the first officer a wink. "They do. But I know how to get around that. Now if you please give me the your ship's names I can have Risha contact them and get them out here before we board the ship."

Coming out of Hyperspace, Kira got her first chance to see the towering Imperial Harrower class Dreadnought. At it's current position it had the much smaller transport Esseles subdued, with it's main cannons focused on the bridge. While everything seem calm for the moment, Kira knew better. It was only a matter of time before the Moff would open up upon the vessel in order to make sure the ambassador doesn't escape.

* * *

"Okay everyone...switch to comm channel Alpha Zeta 8623,"she said into ship's comm system, using comm dish to help transmit her call within range.

"Whatever you say Kira,"added the voice of Tharan Cedrax, who was piloting Liara Anglish's defender called the Dawn star,"and might I add...you have an extremely sexy voice."

"Shoot it up your blaster Tharan,"said the annoyed voice of Elara Dorne as she brought the big BT-7 Thunderclap called Bullet Storm around,"we here to rescue our captains...not flirt."

"I read you loud and clear my Jedi friend,"stated the voice of Corso Riggs, as he brought the nimble XS Stock light Freighter called Ace's Wings on her six.

Hitting the map control button, she brought up a visual of the battle in front of her. "If the information that Risha gave us is accurate, we simply need to buy them enough time so they can disable the tractor beam."

"That's all well in good. But I don't fancy trading blows with a dreadnought,"replied the slightly worried voice of Elara.

"True enough. But all we really need to do is harass the Imperial dreadnought into thinking a much larger convoy is on it's way. The real fight will be with the Mark VI Supremacy class Star fighters it is carrying"added Corso before all four Republic ships lined up in an attack formation.

Taking a moment to clear her mind, Kira opened her eyes and took control of the yoke that was in front of her. On her right, T7-01 was serving as her copilot. With C2 standing near the navigation part of the bridge and Allure was inside the ball turret that was behind the sensory array protecting her ship's large backside, they were ready for battle.

"You okay up there?" She asked Tristan's padawan through the ship's inter comm system.

"For now. I just hope your piloting skills are as good as Tristan brags about."

Chuckling, Kira made sure to make a mental note to thank him later. "Alright...lets do this."

Pushing the yoke forward, she felt the strong push of the ship's drive core kick in. Just like Corso predicted the moment the dreadnought's sensory array picked them up on there radar it unleashed waves of star fighters to combat them.

"Evasive action people!" Yelled Tharan before they each broke off from their attack formation.

It was an attempt to scatter all the fighters and force them to attack each of them with lesser numbers instead of hitting them with a much larger salvo. With laser cannons blasts hitting the front of her ship, Kira banked to the right, trying to take the heat of her front shields before they could overload. But in doing so she knew she exposed her under belly and rear to her opponents instead. It was at a time like these knight Carsen was glad that she upgraded her Defender shields, drive core, armor, and laser cannons.

Suddenly T7 started whistling at her trying to get her attention. "I know. That's why Allure is in the ball turret."

"We have 4 fighters on our tail Miss Carsen,"added C2, as he brought them up onto the viewing screen.

"Everyone hang onto your butts."

Turning sharply to the left, Kira immediately pulled up on the yoke. With the Kayer Ackonora suddenly screaming upwards, she created some distance between them and the fighters.

"What the hell are you waiting for padawan a written innovation? Lite them up!"

With the aid of the force, the teenage padawan was able to steady her aim and destroying all four fighters with in seconds. Unfortunately there victory was short lived, as more fighters appeared on her port and starboard.

"T7, divert more power to the drive core!"

Beeping back at her, Kira pulled hard on the yoke and made the defender class vessel loop over upside down. This caused the two groups of fighters to suddenly be on an collision course. Spinning the Kayer Ackonora back around she watched as 2 Mark IV's hit each other, exploding into a brief ball of fire before the vacuum of space put them out. With the rest of the fighters now directly in front of her, she pulled the trigger on her twin laser cannons. Ripping the lightly armored Mark IV's apart, Kira pulled out of her attack right before the last fighter blew up in front of them.

"I could use help here!" Yelled Corso over the comm array.

"I am on it!"Everyone brace yourselves!"

Pulling down on the yoke, she dramatically decreased the ship's speed, letting the star fighters over shoot her. Banking starboard, Kira found the Ace's Wings was being hit on the stern. Blasting another fighter that was directly in front of her, she brought the corvette on the Mark IV's six. Opening up with her twin cannons yet again she destroyed all the fighters that had been harassing him.

"Thanks Kayer Ackonora, I owe you one!"

"Don't mention it!" She replied back before a series of blasts shook the top of her ship.

"Damage report!"

"Minor hull damage,"added the maintenance droid,"although the top shields are now reduced to 50% functionality."

Looking at the damage on her view screen, Kira was determined to not let them catch her off guard again. Putting the light corvette through a series of spins and turns she managed to lose most of her pursers while wiping out another three that had target the Dawn Star.

Heading for the Essless knight Carsen could see the Dawn Star and Bullet Storm were playing dangerous game of cat and mouse. With Tharan flying the faster defender, he would goad them into giving chase after his ship. All of this was of course a trap. As he would lead them straight into the heavy fire of the Elara's Thunderclap.

Diving between a group that was chasing after the Dawn star, Kira could see her move had forced two fighters to impact the large dreadnoughts shield, blowing them into pieces. Skimming just in front of the larger ships shield's, she weaved through the dreadnought's heavy cannon that could have easily ripped apart her own defender.

"Are you insane?" Asked Allure just as few of those deadly salvos came close to hit them.

"Only a little,"teased knight Carsen with a small chuckle,"have faith padawan."

Moving to port, Kira brought the Kayer Ackonora into an interceptor course of five more Mark IV's. Letting lose her cannons, she destroyed all 5 of them before she was force to pull up order to stop them from hitting the large comm array of the Essless.

"We are being hailed from inside the dreadnought,"added C2 in a slightly surprised tone,"do you wish for me to answer?"

"Of course you noise tank!"

Instead hearing the voice of her husband answer her, she was greeted with the concern voice of Hawke. "We need an immediate pick up!"

"What happen?"

"We accomplished our mission and disabled the tractor beam. But the bastards locked down the hanger bay and are now trying to depressurize the entire area."

"How much oxygen do you have left?" She asked even with the sounds of alarms and blaster fire echoing in the background.

"Not sure. Right now your Jedi friends are trying to stop them. But it's only a matter of time before they lose there grip and we are flatten like a pancake."

"Alright. I'll be there within a minute."

Looping the Kayer Ackonora upside down, Kira pulled away from the transport and set her sights on the dreadnought.

"Listen up everyone! I need you all to clear the way so that I can go and rescue our captains from the Imperial docking bay!"

Immediately all three ships on her view screen moved to meet up with her. Moving into position, the Dawn star came up to her port, while the Ace Wings appeared on her her starboard. With the Bullet Storm above her, Kira was finally ready to start her attack approach on the docking bay.

"Okay everyone...let's clear the road!" Shouted Elara, causing everyone to fire at all incoming fighters.

Making sure to maintain her steady speed so that she didn't pull too far away from her convey, Kira turned her attention on docking bays shield's.

"T7. Focus all our of firepower on the outside docking bay's shields."

Beeping back at her, Kira got on the inter comm. "Allure get down. I need you to take over for me when we breach the docking bay."

"Yes master Carsen!"

Once they were within range of the dreadnought's docking bay, Kira put her upgraded drive core into use.

"Good luck Kayer Ackonora!" Shouted Elara before they raced forward.

Letting T7 take control of the laser cannons, she watched as only a machine could do by making every shot it fired hit the shield controls. With the higher power and rapid fire of their shots they were able to destroy the shields that were stopping them from entering the docking bay.

Immediately a large blast shield started to move left to right in order to cover up the open docking bay on the port side. Screaming forward, Kira pushed the Kayer Ackonora's engines to the max and just made it inside the dreadnought before the blast shield closed behind them.

With no real time to put on the ships brakes knight Carsen grounded the Defender, causing it skidding on the surface of the docking bay. Seeing the sparks fly beneath her ship, Kira hopped the damage wouldn't be too bad. Coming to a complete and finally halt near the starboard bay, she removed her straps and hopped out of the pilot's seat.

"Allure, I want you to take off the moment I tell you!" She shouted running out of the bridge and jumping over the railing that led to the opening hatch.

Punching the button to open the hatch, Kira grabbed her double bladed light saber off her belt and turned on one of the blades. The moment the hatch lowered enough for to see inside the docking bay she was greeted with a sights and sounds of an intense battle going on. Columns of Imperial droids were advancing on the small group of Republic defenders.

Running down the hatch, Kira quickly cut down a droid by slicing it in half, while spinning around and taking off another droids head.

"C'mon! It's time to get the fuck out of here!"

Bringing up her light saber, Kira began to deflected the multiple blaster shots that were now being aimed at her. While Tristan and Liara stood their ground, Hawke and Caleb reached the ship first in order to provide covering fire for the strike team's retreat.

"You are a sight for sore eyes!" Shouted the lieutenant over the sounds of his own assault cannon.

"Well I was in the neighbor hood!"

"A joke from a Jedi...a rare treat indeed!" Added Hawke with a teasing grin on his face.

Ignoring the Smuggler's comment, Kira stopped another blast from hitting commander of the strike team in the back. With everyone from the strike team now on board, it was there turn.

"Tristan! Liara! Get your asses over here!"

Using the force, both Jedi knights sprinted over to the ship. With more and more shots coming at their ship, Kira had to use the force in order to keep up with all of them. Finally both Tristan and Liara reached the ship allowing Hawke and Caleb to board the vessel

"Stand back!" Shouted Liara who put away her yellow light saber and stated building a massive amount of force energy in her hands.

Backing away from the Jedi consular, Kira watched as she unleashed a huge force wave. The wave of energy sent the two columns of droids flying while knocking the last three on there backs.

Deactivating her light saber, knight Carsen gave her husband a wink before the three Jedi boarded the Kayer Ackonora.

"Take off Allure!" She yelled into the intercom.

Even as the hatch started to close the Defender started to take off. Raising up the stairs, Kira went around the railing and quickly joined everyone else inside the bridge. Coming out of the starboard docking entrance, Tristan picked up the radio.

"This is captain Tristan Rivers of the Kayer Ackonora. Everyone is safe and sound! I repeat were all on board!"

Immediately the Esseles's engines started to glow. "This is first officer Haken. Set course to Alderaan."

A moment later the transport jumped into hyper space right when the dreadnought fired it's main guns at them.

"The dreadnought is now targeting us,"added C2.

"Alright you heard the first officer...It's time to leave. Allure, get us out of here,"said Tristan into the radio and gently squeezing his padawan's shoulder.

Nodding her her head, padawan Secura pushed the hyper speed throttler forward and made them jump into hyperspeed.

* * *

With the background of the planet of Alderaan to greet them, they were all back on board the Esseles getting ready to say there goodbyes. Looking at all the civilians who once again out and about, Tristan was just happy to see that some many lives would continue to keep on fighting the Imperial empire for years to come.

Standing inside the docking bay, knight Rivers realized how tired he truly felt. During the frenzy of battle, he was able to shield himself from fatigue. But now that everything had whined down he couldn't wait to get back on his own ship he called home.

"I usually don't find myself in debt to anyone...But, without all your help I would be inside an detention cell on board Imperial dreadnought never to be seen again,"said the ambassador Asara who were a grateful expression on her Twi'lek face.

Stepping forward, Tristan offered her hand. "You don't owe us anything ambassador. What you do for the Republic is more important than any money or possessions you could give us as a reward."

Right when Hawke was about to say something in protest, Risha elbowed him in the ribs. Rubbing his ribs briefly, Aniloke stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Indeed. I guess sometimes the cause is more important than profit."

Chuckling, Tristan watched Liara shake the ambassador's hand as well. "I wish you well ambassador. May your mission be as strong as your resolve is."

"Miss Asara, keep up the good work. I hope to here about you in the coming months,"added Caleb before he pulled away his hand.

Looking at all of them one last time Vyn turned and started walking away from. Watching the ambassador finally disappear from sight, Tristan sight his sight on the three captains and crew who had worked together in order to defeat the Empire.

"If you guys ever need help...don't hesitate to give us a call,"he said to all of them and turned around getting ready to walk away.

"Awe...you not going to stay and share a drink with us,"added Hawke with a grin on his face.

Stopping dead is his tracks, Tristan gave them a charming smile. "Not today my friend. I think a good nights rest will have the same result."

"Liara as always it's a pleasure to fight beside you again."

Chuckling, the Jedi consular offered her a smile. "Likewise Tristan."

"Caleb, I hope to see you in the field."

"You better believe it."

Waving goodbye to everyone, Tristan and his crew boarded their ship yet again. Feeling his wife's strong prescience through their force bond, he knew she wanted to talk to him.

"Allure, set a course of Coruscant. T7, I want you and C2 to give the ship a complete overhaul. Make sure everything is still in good working order after the battle it went through."

"Yes master,"added Allure who made her way into the bridge.

"I will do as you say at once master."

Beeping back at him, T7 started rolling beside the maintenance droid until the two disappeared from his sight. Grabbing him by the hand, Kira led the both of them into the master bedroom. Locking the door behind them, Kira immediately embraced him.

"I missed you my love."

Breathing in her scent, Tristan gently rubbed her back with his hands. "I missed you too sweetheart."

Pulling back, Tristan place a small kiss on her lips. "You flew great out there."

Grinning, Kira couldn't hide her own enthusiasm."I know right. I had wanted to put the ship through it's paces after the new upgrades were installed, but a good space battle told me everything I need to know."

Sitting on the bed, Tristan listen as his wife began telling him about the space battle that raged all around him. Once she was done, he patted the spot beside him invitingly. Taking the seat next to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him.

"Kira I know before you were able to reach me through our dreams you were bothered by our fight. I know because I was. While these kind of things are normal during a marriage...we don't have that luxury to deal with them as we would like. But in the end will always have each other, I promise."

Reaching up and place a hand on his cheek, Tristan leaned into her touch before grabbing her hand and kissing it. Smiling back at him, Kira suddenly stood up and made her way into the bathroom.

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh."

It was then he heard the shower turn on. Thinking his wife was simply getting ready to take a shower, Tristan laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Right when he thought he might fall asleep he heard his wife clear her throat.

Sitting up, he saw his beautiful wife standing completely naked in front of them."You know, you could join me?"

Even though Tristan was exhausted he suddenly felt rejuvenated. "Oh really?"

Nodding her head, Kira turned and slowly walked back into the bathroom before stopping."Don't keep me waiting for too long my dear."

"I have no intentions of doing that my love."

A/n"This is going to be a long story and I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it. So I welcome any reviews and will read each one of them with care, even if they are to address my bad grammar or spelling. As you can always learn from something. Thanks for your time."


End file.
